Vai sonhando
by Lua Mary
Summary: Adaptação - Edward é um famoso jogador do Inter de Milão, cuja carreira está em ascensão até que se machuca gravemente durante uma partida. Seu tratamento e recuperação ficam nas mãos da fisioterapeuta Isabella, uma mulher batalhadora, que guarda um segredo importante e não tem qualquer intenção de começar um relacionamento sério.
1. Prólogo

**Vai sonhando - Adaptação**

 **Autor (a): Megan Maxwell**

 **Shipper: Edward e Bella**

 **Gênero: Romance**

 **Classificação: + 18**

 **Obs: Twilight pretence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a história é de Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

 **Sinopse**

Edward é um famoso jogador do Inter de Milão, cuja carreira está em ascensão até que se machuca gravemente durante uma partida. Seu tratamento e recuperação ficam nas mãos da fisioterapeuta Isabella, uma mulher batalhadora, que guarda um segredo importante e não tem qualquer intenção de começar um relacionamento sério. Mas a proximidade entre os dois e as investidas do jogador vão deixá-la completamente balançada."

 **Prólogo**

Milão… Hotel Boscolo

Exedra

— Anda, _bella_ , anda, que estou com pressa — insistiu Edward Masen, o famoso e cobiçado atacante do Inter de Milão, remexendo nos cabelos claros, enquanto uma moça retocava o batom no banheiro.

Tinha sido uma noite bem animada. Depois da festa de aniversário de um companheiro de time, ele tinha levado aquela morena a um hotel onde passaram horas prazerosas fazendo sexo. Mas já era de manhã e Edward queria voltar para casa.

— Vamos tomar um café?

— Não, _bella._ Já te disse que estou com pressa.

Vou chegar tarde.

Ao escutar aquilo, a moça fez beicinho, mas ele nem reparou: queria era dar o fora. Saíram do quarto e a paixão desapareceu por completo. Ela o olhava toda sedutora, querendo que ele pedisse seu telefone para poderem marcar outro encontro. Mas, quando chegaram à porta do hotel e ele ainda não havia falado nada, ela decidiu fazer alguma coisa.

Caprichou no sorriso e tirou um cartão da bolsa.

— Toma, fica com meu telefone.

Edward balançou a cabeça e guardou o cartão no bolso da jaqueta. Animada por ter conseguido o que pretendia, a moça passou a língua, de forma provocativa, nos lábios recém-pintados e se preparou para entrar no carro esportivo. Porém, ele se despediu:

— _Ciao!_ , depois eu te ligo.

Desconcertada, ela o encarou. Queria ir junto aonde quer que ele fosse. Desejava que a imprensa os flagrasse e acabasse publicando uma foto dos dois juntos. Mas, no fim das contas, ela concordou, virou as costas e foi embora. Vendo que ela se afastava, Edward sorriu, entrou no carro e partiu.

Ao chegar em casa, ele cumprimentou a cadela e foi direto para a cama: estava esgotado. Dormiu algumas horas e acordou quando o despertador tocou. Então se levantou, tomou uma ducha, se vestiu e saiu para seu compromisso, pois tinha um almoço marcado.

O manobrista do restaurante o recebeu com um sorriso satisfeito. Edward tirou uma foto com ele, e o rapaz saiu feliz da vida para estacionar o belo carro.

Pelo caminho, várias mulheres o pararam para pedir autógrafo, e ele concordava com um sorriso sedutor.

Por ser um famoso jogador do Inter de Milão, "o touro espanhol", como a imprensa o chamava, Edward tinha fama, dinheiro e, principalmente, mulheres, todas as que ele quisesse e ainda mais.

Quando terminou de atender os fãs, ele entrou no restaurante e se encaminhou até onde sabia que era esperado.

— Oi, _bella_! — cumprimentou ele com um beijo no pescoço em uma mulher maravilhosa, de cabelos compridos e olhos de gata.

Ela sorriu. Era Tanya, uma famosa top model italiana com quem de vez em quando ele era visto.

Dez minutos depois, já estavam se devorando com o olhar enquanto desfrutavam de um prato sofisticado.

O sexo entre eles era incrível. Mas, desta vez, tinham se despedido logo depois do almoço, pois Edward estava cansado. Marcaram de se encontrar na noite seguinte. Edward acariciou os elogiados cabelos do jogador e aceitou o convite com alegria. Nem pensou duas vezes.

À noite, já em casa, o celular de Edward tocou. Ele sorriu ao atender e ouvir que se tratava de Victoria. Apenas meia hora mais tarde, Victoria e o jogador estavam se divertindo horrores no quarto dele.

Dois dias depois, enquanto dirigia na rodovia A-9 Milão- Como junto com Emmett McCarty, seu companheiro de time e melhor amigo — , Edward perguntou: — É sério que você saiu de lá com a outra sueca?

Os amigos, dois mulherengos de carteirinha, tinham concentrado a atenção em duas jovens, as duas muito atraentes, e decidiram dar a si mesmos um agradinho sexual.

— É sim, cara. Isso mesmo — riu Emmett.

Desviando o olhar enquanto entravam no Clube de Golfe La Pinetina, acrescentou: — Essa mulher estava me comendo com os olhos. Nossa, cara, a sueca era doce como um bombom. E a sua, como foi?

— Bem… não foi nada mal — murmurou Edward com um meio-sorriso, dando de ombros. Eles riram e bateram a palma das mãos.

— Você sabe quando o novo técnico chega? — perguntou Emmett.

— Ouvi que no máximo depois de amanhã.

— Charlie Swan tem fama de rígido e de ser um cara meio chato. Aliás, quando ele jogava, era conhecido como Exterminador. Pelo jeito, não deixava escapar a bola em campo, nem as beldades fora dele — continuou Emmett.

Edward sorriu. A imprensa e seus apelidos. Tinha conhecido Charlie Swan quando jogava na Liga Espanhola. Na época, Charlie treinava o Valencia, e Edward sabia por outros jogadores que ele era um bom técnico, embora severo e muito exigente.

— Ele estava treinando um time espanhol, não estava?

— Isso mesmo. Trabalhou com o Valencia e com o Atlético de Madri. E se prepare porque o Exterminador gosta muito de disciplina.

— Olha, cara, isso vai ser muito bom para o time — acrescentou Emmett.

Quando chegaram ao estacionamento do centro esportivo Alec Volturi, mais conhecido como La Pinetina, Edward parou o carro. Desceram, e outro rapaz se juntou a eles.

— O que foi, Alec? Sua cara está péssima — observou Emmett com preocupação.

— Discuti com a Jane — respondeu Alec com expressão irritada e balançando a cabeça.

Todos riram e Edward, pegando o amigo pelo pescoço, murmurou:

— Quantas vezes a gente já disse que você não tem que ficar arrumando namorada?

— Muitas… um monte de vezes… — reconheceu Alec.

Rindo muito, entraram no hotel que havia dentro do centro esportivo. Tinham jogo dali a dois dias e, por ordem da equipe técnica, ficariam concentrados. Ficaram surpresos ao conhecer o novo técnico: um homem negro, muito alto, de aparência severa. Charlie Swan os cumprimentou um por um com o rosto sério e os surpreendeu ao dizer que queria ser chamado de "senhor".

Depois de deixarem as malas nos quartos, vestirem o uniforme de treino e descerem à academia, começaram a se exercitar sob os olhos de águia do novo treinador. Edward pegou o iPad do bolso e os fones de ouvido para ouvir música, subiu na esteira e começou a correr. O esporte sempre lhe fazia bem.

Três dias depois, os jogadores estavam nervosos. A partida contra o Gênova tinha gerado muita expectativa na Itália. Os dois times queriam ganhar e seus torcedores animavam as torcidas nas arquibancadas. Charlie Swan deu instruções precisas, e seus jogadores entraram em campo. Dez minutos depois do início da partida, o Gênova marcou um gol, mas, para sorte do Inter, Emmett respondeu com um golaço após um passe espetacular de Edward.

Naquele instante, Edward caiu e imediatamente soube que algo não ia bem. Aquela forma brusca como tinha freado a corrida depois do passe ia lhe causar problemas. Uma dor intensa lhe arrancou um grito horrível e, quando olhou para a perna esquerda, a frustração se tornou ainda maior do que a dor. O jogo foi interrompido no mesmo segundo e seus companheiros correram para ver o que tinha acontecido com ele, que ficou estirado no gramado, se contorcendo de dor e soltando vários palavrões.

— Calma, cara… calma… — Emmett tentava consolar, enquanto acenava para os médicos do clube entrarem em campo.

Edward, com os olhos saltando das órbitas por causa da dor e da raiva, gritou: — Maldita dor! Porra! Ao ver a gravidade da situação, a equipe médica entrou em campo às pressas. Com cuidado, colocaram um Edward irritadíssimo na maca e, três minutos depois, desapareceram pelo túnel que levava aos vestiários. Ele foi conduzido diretamente ao hospital. Aquilo não parecia nada bom. Charlie Swan estava ao lado do jogador quando lhe deram o diagnóstico.

— Fratura de tíbia? — repetiu Edward.

Vários médicos, incluindo o responsável pelo Inter de Milão, concordaram com a cabeça, aflitos.

Edward, todo suado e com expressão de dor, fechou os olhos e deu socos na maca. Instantes depois, quando uma pontada de dor atingiu a perna e o fez gritar, ele se arrependeu.

Seth Clearwater, o médico do Inter, que o conhecia muito bem, pediu aos colegas que o deixassem a sós com o jogador e o técnico por alguns minutos.

— Bom, Edward, o que aconteceu com você foi uma lesão feia e…

— Isso é um azar dos infernos, Seth, uma grande sacanagem!

— É sim, não vou negar.

— Merda… merda… merda! — Edward gritou desesperado. — Por que tinha que ser agora?

Entendendo o desespero dele, Seth pegou um banquinho e se sentou ao seu lado, tentando acalmálo.

— Essa pergunta eu não sei te responder. A única coisa que posso dizer é que, se quisermos diminuir o máximo o seu período de recuperação, vamos ter que operar o quanto antes. Por sorte, foi só a tíbia. Se também tivesse sido a fíbula…

— Merda… merda… — Edward continuava com os xingamentos.

— Você precisa relaxar. A tensão não ajuda em nada. Deitado na maca, Edward fechou os olhos novamente e lançou a pergunta-chave: — Quanto tempo vou ficar de molho?

— Não podemos dizer com precisão.

— Quanto? — exigiu saber, vermelho de raiva.

— De quatro a seis meses — declarou Seth, alternando o olhar entre Edward e Charlie Swan.

— Merda… merdaaaa!

— Edward … escuta.

— Seis meses?! Vou perder meio ano em recuperação? Isso tudo?

— Vamos tentar que seja menos. Sinto muito, Edward, mas não posso te dizer outra coisa.

Horrorizado, o jogador cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A fúria que sentia lhe dava vontade de bater em quem quer que fosse, até que, de repente, ouviu seu técnico dizer com a voz profunda: — Filho, você precisa ter paciência consigo mesmo. Só a sua paciência e a sua luta vão te fazer ganhar a batalha. O que aconteceu é extremamente desagradável, para mim também. Você é uma das peças-chave da minha equipe e quero que esteja cem por cento recuperado o mais rápido possível. Até onde eu sei, você é um vencedor e é isso o que marca a diferença entre uns jogadores e outros. Por isso, não me decepcione, entendeu?

— Marquei a cirurgia pra amanhã. Você devia ligar pra sua família, para que não fiquem assustados.

Vão ver as notícias e… — comentou Seth.

— Tudo bem, vou ligar — concordou Edward, que começava a se conformar com a gravidade da situação.

— Quanto antes fizermos a cirurgia, mais cedo vamos poder começar a fisioterapia — disse Seth, com o objetivo de diminuir a tensão que reinava no ambiente.

Edward sabia que o médico tinha razão: não havia outra opção.

Naquela noite, do hospital, ligou para os pais, que moravam em Madri. Teve de suportar um dos chiliques de sua mãe e, depois de um tempo, enfim conseguiu acalmá-la. Só então pôde desligar e tentar dormir. Precisava dormir. Sua cirurgia seria no dia seguinte.

Quando acordou da anestesia, olhou ao redor. Não tinha ninguém naquele quarto impecável de hospital. Vinte minutos depois, Seth, Emmett e o técnico entraram para saber como ele estava.

— E aí, cara, tudo bem? — perguntou Emmett, ao se aproximar.

Edward levantou o polegar, já mais tranquilo, e desviou o olhar para o médico e o técnico.

— A cirurgia foi um sucesso, garoto — anunciou Seth. — Colocamos uma haste metálica na cavidade da sua tíbia, presa por seis parafusos. Em alguns dias você vai receber alta e então começamos com a fisioterapia.

O que estava ouvindo sobre a haste metálica e sua tíbia soava aterrorizante, mas ele demonstrou firmeza.

— Força, Edward — acrescentou o técnico. — Quero que me mostre a sua força, combinado?

— Eu prometo, senhor — respondeu ele com um aperto de mãos, como um gesto de compromisso.

...

Dois dias depois, o humor de Edward estava péssimo. Cada vez que aparecia uma enfermeira para furar uma veia, verificar o soro ou dar uma medicação, ele reclamava. Todas as enfermeiras, que de início tinham brigado para atendê-lo, já não queriam mais nem chegar perto de seu andar. Era tanta grosseria que elas começaram a pensar que o simpático jogador espanhol do Inter de Milão tinha enlouquecido.

À tarde, assim que chegou, Emmett tentou falar com ele. Se o mexicano não conseguisse lhe arrancar um sorriso, ninguém conseguiria. E, sim, Emmett conseguiu. Quando uma loira entrou no quarto, ele disse em espanhol:

— Olha, cara… uma italiana linda veio te visitar. Edward olhou para a mulher de cima a baixo: loira, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo meio folgado e coturnos horríveis. Surpreso pelo comentário do amigo, ele sorriu sem vontade.

— Cara, seu gosto pelo sexo oposto vai de mal a pior. Emmett olhou a mulher, que continuava sorrindo sem se abalar com aquele comentário depreciativo.

Deduziu que ela não tinha entendido nada e suspirou. De repente, o celular de Edward tocou. Ele atendeu ao ver que se tratava de uma de suas garotas. Falou com ela rapidamente e desligou.

— Leah mandou lembranças — comentou.

— Oba! Fico feliz em saber! — debochou Emmett. — Ela está na Itália?

— Não. Disse que leu a notícia da minha lesão num jornal português. Prometeu me visitar quando fizer escala aqui. E você já sabe o que isso quer dizer…

— Como você é sortudo, amigo. Ela é bem gostosa!

Continuaram com a brincadeira até que Edward reparou, de repente, que a enfermeira ainda continuava ali lendo o relatório médico de sua fratura. Cochichou para o amigo:

— Viu que bunda enorme ela tem, vestida com esse jaleco branco? E isso sem falar dos… mas onde essa mulher deixou os peitos?

— Edward … cala a boca — recriminou Emmett.

Estava exagerando. Às vezes os dois eram cruéis com as mulheres e esta era uma dessas ocasiões. Por serem dois jogadores famosos, as mulheres mais espetaculares do planeta se atiravam em seus braços. Eles só precisavam escolher. Era uma das vantagens da fama de que mais gostavam, se fossem comparar com outros aspectos que não lhes agradavam tanto.

— Mas ela não está entendendo nada — zombou Edward, passando a mão no seu famoso cabelo. — Está vendo só? Não compreende, não é, _bella_?

Ao ouvir aquele elogio tão italiano, a jovem olhou para ele e sorriu com satisfação. Achando graça da situação, Edward continuou: — Olha, cara, com exceção das morenas gostosas que encontrei por aí e das que já consegui o telefone, neste hospital estão as mulheres mais feias e assexuadas que vi na minha vida.

Emmett gargalhou, enquanto a enfermeira continuava olhando a perna de seu amigo e escrevia algo num tablet.

— Sinceramente, Emmett… esta não é das mais feias, mas deixa muito a desejar. Lembra quando você se machucou na França? _Oh là là…_ naquele país sim é que as mulheres eram bonitas.

— E como eram… — recordou Emmett. — Lembra da kathy?

— E como. Peitos grandes. Bundinha empinada.

— E fogosa… — suspirou Emmett.

— Uma deusa na cama e fora dela. É desse jeito que eu gosto das mulheres: arrumadas, femininas, belas, explosivas… Não como essa pobrezinha… Você viu o cabelo dela? — Emmett fez que sim. A mulher, com um rabo de cavalo frouxo no alto da cabeça, não era nada do que seu amigo dizia. — E sem falar das botas horrorosas, brochantes.

A moça continuou com seu trabalho enquanto eles criticavam sua aparência sem parar, até que Emmett cochichou:

— É verdade, mas essa aí tem uma bunda perfeita pra levar um tapa.

— Uma bunda bem gorda, você quer dizer — Edward ridicularizou, olhando a moça que continuava do mesmo jeito. — O que você acha que ela vai dizer se eu der um tapa?

— Nada. Você é Edward Masen, "o touro espanhol", o conquistador, o queridinho do Inter de Milão. Se bater com doçura, ela vai gostar e vai te dar o telefone.

— Deus me livre, espero que não! Deram uma gargalhada e Edward olhou com malícia para o traseiro da enfermeira. Ele ia dar o tapa, mas quando ergueu a mão disfarçadamente, ouviu:— Vai sonhando!

Edward deixou a mão cair sobre a cama, e a moça de jaleco branco olhou para ele com um sorriso largo, acrescentando em espanhol perfeito: — Se passar pela sua cabeça me tocar, vou te dar um safanão tão forte que você vai voar longe, entendeu?

Os dois jogadores, surpresos, trocaram um olhar evidente de que tinham sido pegos debochando dela. Ela, apesar de tudo, não deixou de sorrir em nenhum momento.

— Se tocar em minha bunda gorda sem permissão, quando eu tocar sua tíbia dolorida com permissão, juro que vou fazer com muita doçura, porque nem os touros espanhóis nem os gatinhos como você me impressionam, ouviu bem, sr. Edward Masen?

Aquela mulher falava espanhol perfeitamente e estava entendendo tudo o tempo todo. Sem mais, ela deu meia-volta e saiu. Quando ficaram sozinhos, os dois se acabaram de tanto rir.

— Demais, cara! — disse Emmett, sem conseguir parar de rir. Os dois continuaram rindo enquanto relembravam da cena.

* * *

 **Hey meninas 0/**

 **Espero que gostem de mais essa adaptação!**

 **Em breve mais um capitulo.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo um**

Naquela tarde, quando colocaram Edward numa cadeira de rodas para levá-lo até a sala de reabilitação, a dor em sua perna o fez xingar. As enfermeiras que estavam em volta dele admirando-o saíram apavoradas. Edward ficou agradecido. Não estava com disposição para sorrisinhos bobos, nem nada do que costumava receber de muitas mulheres. Era um símbolo sexual em Milão, um homem desejado por sua aparência e seu sucesso.

No fim, foi um enfermeiro quem o levou de elevador até a sala de reabilitação. Quando chegaram lá, ele o deixou sozinho e saiu para chamar o fisioterapeuta.

O humor de Edward era sombrio, na verdade era negro. Ainda não tinha assimilado a má sorte de sua fratura e muito menos todo o tempo que ficaria afastado dos campos. Aquela lesão era considerada uma das piores para um jogador de futebol e tinha que acontecer justo com ele. Poderia ter tido um azar maior? Claro que sim, pensou quando viu chegar a moça que estava no seu quarto no dia anterior. Edward resmungou ao vê-la. Por que ela? O enfermeiro entregou uns relatórios à fisioterapeuta e, antes de sair, disse olhando para Edward:

— Te deixo em excelentes mãos.

— Vou ter que duvidar de você — respondeu Edward sem esconder a irritação.

A fisioterapeuta, sem se abalar nem deixar de sorrir, segurou a cadeira de rodas e a empurrou até uma lateral da sala. Tranquilamente, ela se sentou perto dele e começou a ler os boletins médicos.

Edward não falou; ela também não. Até que, por fim, com a melhor disposição, ela decidiu se apresentar:

— Meu nome é Isabella…

— Olha só, é o nome da minha cadela.

Ela o fitou, perplexa. Aquilo ia ser insuportável. Estava claro que, quanto mais longe ele estivesse, melhor. Mas ela era uma profissional e só tinha duas opções: se irritar ou ignorar. Acabou optando pela segunda.

— Hum… fico feliz em saber que o senhor teve o bom gosto de colocar meu lindo nome na sua cachorra.

Edward a olhou. Tinha certeza de que ela o mandaria à merda, mas não. Isabella continuou falando, tão sorridente quanto antes.

— Como eu dizia, sou Isabella e vou ser a sua fisioterapeuta da manhã. Dividimos seu processo de reabilitação em dois blocos. Seu técnico me pediu para atendê-lo de manhã. À tarde o senhor vai trabalhar com meu colega Piero, um profissional excelente.

— Meu técnico?

— Sim, o senhor Charlie Swan. Ele conhece meu trabalho e sabe que posso ajudá-lo.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Mordeu a língua e, pelo menos uma vez, não disse nada enquanto ela prosseguia.

— Não se preocupe, juntos nós vamos conseguir que sua perna volte a ser o que era. — E, olhando o relatório que o médico tinha lhe entregado, acrescentou: — Pelo que estou vendo, seu médico vai tirar os pinos num prazo de quatro semanas se não apresentar complicações e…

— Está bem, gata — interrompeu ele mal humorado. — Deixa de enrolação e vamos começar.

O tom grosseiro e depreciativo conseguiu fazer Isabella desviar sua atenção do relatório médico e lançar um olhar fulminante para ele. Ela deixou os documentos sobre a mesa, cruzou os braços e, desenhando um sorriso no rosto, respondeu em tom de desafio:

— Obrigada pelo "gata".

— Não fique emocionada.

Isabella se levantou com graça e, ignorando o último comentário, respondeu:

— Sabendo o que o senhor pensa de mim, isso é um grande elogio!

— Não leve ao pé da letra, pode ser que eu tenha exagerado um pouco, _gata_ — disse Edward entre dentes.

Ela voltou a sorrir. Ele ficou desconcertado.

— Se me chamar de Isabella a recuperação vai ser melhor, acredite em mim.

Edward olhou para ela e, notando que continuava sorrindo, desistiu de tentar irritá-la.

— Está bem… vamos começar, Isabella.

E puseram mãos à obra. Como era de esperar, Edward não facilitou. Fazia o que ela pedia, mas reclamava. Reclamava demais. Isabella aguentou firme o mau humor do jogador, sem deixar de sorrir. Quando, por fim, chegou o enfermeiro para levá-lo dali, ela deu tapinhas em seu ombro.

— Descansar! — disse. — Lembre-se de que amanhã o senhor tem outro encontro marcado comigo.

— Que emoção!

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e deu meia-volta para atender outro paciente que entrava. Edward a observou com a testa enrugada. A mulher era o maior pé no saco, isso se via na cara dela.

No dia seguinte, quando Edward abriu os olhos, surpreendeu-se ao ver seus pais e suas irmãs no quarto do hospital. Todos olhavam para ele.

— Mamãe!? Papai!? Quando vocês chegaram?

— Vejam só… nós duas somos invisíveis, não somos? — ironizou sua irmã mais velha, Alice.

— Faz uma hora, filho — respondeu o pai, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário da filha. — E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, ou eu trazia sua mãe pra te ver, ou ela me pedia o divórcio.

A mulher, tremendo o queixo, chegou perto do filho querido e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa.

— Ai, meu menino… — murmurou emocionada. — Ai, meu Edward … Ai, meu príncipe… você está bem?

— Mamãe… mamãe… — disse, com delicadeza, Ângela, a irmã mais nova. — Ele está bem, não está vendo?

O jogador, comovido com a presença da mãe que tanto amava, sorriu e sussurrou com carinho: — Mamãe, estou bem. — E acrescentou pegando as mãos dela: — Está tudo bem, minha perna logo vai ficar boa, não se preocupe.

— Mas como não vou me preocupar, meu filho?

— disse ela baixinho passando a mão no cabelo dele.

— Mamãe, acredite em mim, tá?

— Calminha, mamãe, que disso ele não morre — respondeu, divertindo-se, Alice. A mulher ouviu o comentário da filha, olhou para ela e respondeu num cochicho:

— Parece mentira que a médica da família é você. Seu irmão está na cama de um hospital e você aí sem dar importância. Será que não vê?

— Mamãe, eu sou dentista! Alice cruzou um olhar cúmplice com o irmão sem que a mãe percebesse, e ambos deram risadinhas abafadas.

— Está bem, mamãe. Não está mais aqui quem falou — cedeu ela por fim.

O pai suspirou. As três mulheres de sua vida o deixavam louco. Já fazia anos que tinha optado por não falar nada e deixar que se matassem entre si: era melhor. Edward sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir ao ver a expressão de desespero de seu pai, mas, no fim das contas, preferiu colocar panos quentes.

— Chega de drama. Estou bem, mamãe. Juro.

Ao ouvir isso, a mãe o encheu de beijos por um bom tempo. Paciente, Edward aguentou os carinhos até que sua irmã Ângela, de repente, tirasse um envelope de dentro da bolsa e lhe entregasse.

— Surpresinha! Vamos, abra!

Sem demora, ele o abriu e ficou perplexo ao perceber que se tratava de um convite de casamento.

Alice, vendo a cara do irmão, deu uma gargalhada e acrescentou, para infelicidade de sua mãe e irmã:

— Sim, maninho, essa cabeça oca vai se casar.

— Alice! — protestou a mãe.

— Vai se casar?!

A futura noiva cruzou um olhar questionador com a irmã Alice.

— Vou. Ben e eu decidimos dar o grande passo — anunciou depois de um olhar fulminante para a irmã.

— Ou melhor… a grande cagada.

— Alice! — recriminou a mãe mais uma vez.

Edward olhou para o pai, que encolheu os ombros. Sua irmã mais velha foi chegando mais perto deles e disse:

— Mas a Ângela só tem 23 anos, como vocês podem permitir que ela se case? Será que vocês ainda não se deram conta de que a gente vive no século XXI? Casar na idade dela é um sacrilégio! O que ela tem que fazer é viver, se divertir e aproveitar a juventude. Tempo pra se casar e arruinar a vida sempre existe, não acham?

— Mamãããe — reclamou Ângela.

A mulher abraçou a jovem e repreendeu a filha mais velha:

— Fique sabendo, Alice, que você é terrível.

— Não, mamãe, terrível é o que ela vai passar.

Ângela vai se casar e depois de quatro ou cinco anos vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu comigo. Ela vai se divorciar e…

— Meu Deus do céu! Não diga isso, filha! — gritou. — Só porque você se divorciou não quer dizer que ela também vai, olha só o que você está dizendo!

Depois de um silêncio incômodo em que o pai e Edward se entreolharam, Alice decidiu ficar quieta. Era melhor. Ângela parou de resmungar.

— Gostou do convite? — perguntou ela ao irmão.

Alice fez cara de indiferente e recebeu um olhar de recriminação de seu pai. Edward respondeu:

— Gostei, Ângela, é muito bonito.

— É lindo, clássico e elegante — afirmou a mãe alisando os lençóis da cama.

Edward voltou a fitar o pai, que deu de ombros. Isso fez o jogador sorrir.

— A propósito — a mãe prosseguiu —, como você deve ter visto, vai ser no dia 13 de abril na igreja de San Jerónimo.

— E ainda por cima no dia 13! Aiii, mau sinaaal — cochichou Alice, fazendo seu irmão rir.

A mãe, lançando outro olhar fulminante para a filha mais velha, continuou: — Nem preciso dizer que quero você lá nesse dia, entendeu, filho?

— Vou tentar, mamãe.

— Não… não vai tentar. Você vai — afirmou a mulher com convicção. — É o casamento da sua irmã e você tem que estar lá: ou sim, ou sim.

— Edward — pediu Ângela. — Você não pode faltar no dia mais importante da minha vida. Por favor… por favor… por favorzinho…

— Vou tentar, Ângela.

Mas a mãe, não satisfeita com a resposta, insistiu:

— Se for necessário, vou falar com quem tiver que falar no Inter, mas você não vai faltar ao casamento da sua irmã. Ou vou armar o maior barraco!

Edward suspirou. Adorava sua mãe, mas quando resolvia bancar a chata… era a pior de todas!

— Está bem, mulher… o menino já te disse que vai tentar — interveio o pai, que se aproximou para informar: — Voltamos a Madri depois de amanhã.

Calma, filho. Esme, a mãe de Edward, suspirou e mudou de assunto mais uma vez. Com uma expressão triste, ela secou os olhos.

— Eu precisava vir te ver, meu príncipe. Você entende, não é?

Edward olhou para o pai e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Claro que sim, mamãe. Claro que entendo. Porém, três horas mais tarde, depois que sua mãe passou o tempo todo cobrindo-o com o lençol, oferecendo suco e água e mostrando fotos de quando ele era pequeno a todas as enfermeiras que entravam no quarto, tudo isso enquanto o chamava de "príncipe", Edward começou a deixar de entender.

Quando chegou a hora de ir para a fisioterapia, já estava desejando sair do quarto. O que mais gostaria de fazer no mundo era poder parar de ouvir o falatório da mãe e da irmã mais nova. Por isso, quando quiseram acompanhá-lo, ele recusou de cara fechada. Sua mãe se deu por vencida e só Alice o acompanhou até o elevador. Esme, contrariada, ficou no quarto esperando o filho voltar.

— Vamos… vamos… respire ou sua cabeça vai explodir — zombou Alice.

O jogador, com um humor afiado, cochichou:

— Por que você gosta tanto de irritar a mamãe?

— Eu?! — Ela riu com expressão divertida, sabendo muito bem por que ele dizia aquilo. — Ei… que ela esteja chata com você e isso o irrite não te dá direito de colocar a culpa de tudo em mim. A mamãe é a mamãe. Você conhece.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e sua irmã continuou, enquanto conduzia a cadeira de rodas até o elevador.

— O que a Ângela vai fazer é uma loucura. Ela é jovem demais para se casar com o pateta do Ben.

Ângela só tem 23 anos, a idade certa para ter mil namorados, se divertir e experimentar. Alguém tem que alertá-la do erro que está cometendo. Ben, esse cara quinze anos mais velho, já viveu de tudo. Mas a Ângela não, fala sériooo!

Edward concordava com Alice, mas também entendia o passo que sua irmã caçula tinha decidido dar.

— Escuta, Alice — disse muito sério pegando as mãos da irmã. — Não pensamos como a Ângela, mas temos que respeitá-la. Se ela quer se casar, que se case! Você e eu estamos aqui para apoiá-la, não para enlouquecê-la. E antes que você solte uma das suas pérolas, faça o favor de relaxar, porque a chatice da mamãe e as discussões de vocês duas me tiraram do sério em menos de quatro horas. Por isso, se controle e controle a mamãe. Estou com medo de que, se ela continuar me chamando de "príncipe", amanhã toda a imprensa italiana vai me chamar desse apelido ridículo.

A gargalhada de Alice depois de ouvir aquilo foi colossal. Ela deu um beijo no irmão antes que as portas se fechassem e disse:

— Fique tranquilo, _príncipe_. Vou tentar fazer a mamãe entender.

Cinco minutos depois, quando o jogador entrou na sala de fisioterapia, estava com a cabeça confusa: mas o que sua mãe e suas irmãs estavam fazendo no hospital? Isabella, alheia a tudo aquilo, o cumprimentou assim que o viu:

— Bom dia, sr. Masen! Como acordou hoje?

— Com vontade de matar alguém, gata…

— Ipi… ipi…vejam que bom humor! — zombou ela.

Como resposta ele deu um grunhido e ela acrescentou:

— Hum… que bom…! Acho que a manhã vai ser incrível.

Quinze minutos depois, durante a primeira sessão de eletroterapia, Isabella entregou uma garrafa de água gelada a Edward, que ele esvaziou de imediato.

— De nada, senhor Masen.

— Olha, gata…

— Ai, duas vezes "gata", acho que hoje vou acabar acreditando.

— Eu faço isso pra aumentar sua autoestima.

A gargalhada estrondosa de Isabella o obrigou a olhá-la. Por que diabos ela estava sempre feliz? E sem abandonar o sorriso dos lábios, ela murmurou:

— Tenha cuidado, sr. Masen, porque se continuar dizendo essas coisas pra mim, e sabendo que eu tenho o mesmo nome da sua cachorra, o senhor corre o risco de que uma mulher assexuada como eu fique caidinha pelo senhor.

— Mas como você ataca bem... É muito atacadinha!

— Ah, que coincidência! Não é a isso que o senhor se dedica? Não é atacante também? — Ela riu.

— Você é insuportável, gata.

— Que peninha!

— Você nunca fica quieta?

Isabella sorriu, encolheu os ombros e murmurou:

— Ok, está bem… vou ficar quieta. Mas saiba que eu só faço isso porque, mesmo sem a conhecer, simpatizei com a pobrezinha da sua cachorra. Coitada… olha o dono que arrumaram pra ela!

Edward a encarou com a testa franzida. Ia dizer algum de seus insultos quando ouviu uma voz às suas costas.— Príncipeee, já terminou?

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e virou a cadeira de rodas. Sua mãe tinha entrado na sala sem permissão e caminhava em direção a eles. Sem poder evitar, ele espiou a cara que Isabella fazia e se irritou ao ver um sorrisinho debochado.

— Edward, está tudo bem, meu amor? — E, colocando uma manta sobre as pernas dele, a mãe acrescentou: — Se agasalhe, tesouro, porque aqui tem correntes de ar, você pode ficar resfriado. Era só o que faltava.

— Mamãe — murmurou ele constrangido, tirando a manta.

— Aiii, querido. Não faça essa cara pra mim, que eu te conheço desde que saiu de mim. Sou sua mãe e, se mando você se agasalhar, você se agasalha!

— Mamãe. — Ele voltou a sussurrar.

— "Mamãe… mamãe…" Você sempre soube dizer essa palavrinha muito, mas muito bem. Desde que era pequeno, sempre com "mamãe" na boca! — repetiu ela, fazendo graça.

Sem se abalar pelo olhar do filho, a mulher voltou a colocar a manta sobre as pernas dele, que, depois de fechar os olhos para não repetir de novo o "mamãããe!", perguntou:

— Como você entrou aqui?

A mãe olhou para Isabella com um sorriso cândido e respondeu, afastando o cabelo dos olhos:

— Eu disse para a menina da entrada que sou sua _mamma_ e ela mais que depressa me deixou passar.

Que moça mais amável.

— Mamãe, quer parar de mexer no meu cabelo?

— Edward, quando você vai cortar essas madeixas?

— Nunca, eu gosto assim.

— Mas, meu príncipe, se você fica tão lindo com o cabelo curtinho, pra que ficar descabelado parecendo o pirata Jack Sparrow?

— Pelo amor de Deus, mamãe!

— Se você fica tão bonito quando mostra esses belos olhos que parecem estrelas, por que ficar cabeludo, meu príncipe? — insistiu a mulher sem se importar com os grunhidos do astro do futebol.

Vendo o sorriso da fisioterapeuta, Edward fechou a cara e respondeu:

— Eu gosto do cabelo assim e pronto!

Isabella entendia o seu constrangimento e continuou assistindo à cena com um sorriso nos lábios. A mulher cochichou quando reparou nela:

— Mas que menina mais charmosa. E essa mocinha tão linda, Edward, quem é?

— Isabella, senhora. Sou a fisioterapeuta responsável pelo tratamento da lesão do seu filho.

Esme, surpresa que a equipe médica do hospital de Milão falasse espanhol, esqueceu-se do filho por um instante. Pegou a moça pelas mãos e, sem disfarçar a felicidade, disse quase aos gritos:

— Minha filha, mas você fala espanhol!

— Ahã… sou espanhola.

A mãe de Edward a agarrou pelo braço, abraçou-a como se a conhecesse da vida inteira, tratando-a com toda a intimidade:

— Que alegria! Que alegria! Eu sou Esme. Pelo menos sei que meu filho entende alguém por aqui, porque, cá entre nós… eu não entendo nada! Esses _italianinis_ , todas as palavras acabam com "i".

 _Spaguetiiii. Macarroniiii…_

O comentário deixou Edward espantado.

— Mamãe, eu entendo todo mundo perfeitamente bem: aprendi a falar italiano e…

— Mas não é a mesma coisa e não me olhe desse jeito que você sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro — interrompeu a mulher. — É fundamental que você fale o mesmo idioma de Isabella. — E, olhando para ela mais uma vez, perguntou fazendo uma voz doce: — Este meu filho, ele está se comportando direito?

Isabella olhou para o jogador e, depois de vê-lo de cara fechada, fez que sim.

— É um bom paciente. Faz tudo o que eu digo e se esforça muito.

— Aiiii… ele sempre foi muito aplicado.

Quando estudava tirava notas muito boas. Embora nunca tenha se dado bem em matemática. É mais das letras, o meu Edward.

— Mamãããe.

A fisioterapeuta deu uma gargalhada que deixou Edward mais furioso ainda.

— Eu acho, Edward, que o mínimo que você deve fazer é convidar essa linda mocinha para jantar ou almoçar, está bem?

— Ah, não se preocupe — interrompeu Isabella.

— Só estou fazendo meu trabalho e…

— Ah, não — insistiu a mulher. — O mínimo que meu filho pode fazer é te convidar quando estiver recuperado. — E, olhando para ele, afirmou:

— Edward, quando estiver melhor, quero que convide Isabella para jantar no melhor restaurante que você conhece. Acho que pode fazer isso, não pode?

Sem conseguir evitar, Isabella voltou a rir, e o jogador, sem poder aguentar mais nem um segundo, disse, girando as rodas da cadeira:

— Mamãe, vamos.

— Mas, filho…

— Vamos — repetiu ele, sem olhar para trás. A mulher concordou, deu dois beijinhos em Isabella e foi atrás dele, deixando a moça com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Incapaz de evitar, ela os observou até que tivessem desaparecido dentro do elevador. Sua mãe e a daquele jogador tinham sido feitas na mesma fôrma.

Dois dias depois, os pais e a irmã de Edward voltaram para Madri. A mãe, como era de se esperar, chorou e chorou ao se separar de seu príncipe, mas finalmente Edward pôde respirar aliviado.

Naquele dia, quando o jogador entrou na sala de fisioterapia, estava mais calado do que de costume.

Quer admitisse ou não, a partida de sua família sempre o afetava. Sem abrir a boca, fez tudo o que a fisioterapeuta pediu. Por seu rosto e pelas gotas de suor banhando seu cabelo, Isabella pôde ver que o esforço lhe custava muito.

Trabalharam sem descanso até que ela desse a sessão por terminada. Ele não falou, nem reclamou, nem a olhou. Ela, sem conseguir deixar de trocar algumas palavras com ele, se agachou na frente da cadeira de rodas e o olhou fixamente, querendo que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

— O senhor é forte e determinado, sr. Masen. E lhe asseguro que, por mais difícil que pareça essa partida, nós vamos vencer. Sua perna vai ficar fantástica e espero que me dedique o primeiro gol que marcar com ela.

Edward a ouviu e, diferente de outras vezes, se limitou a concordar e nada mais. Estava com tanta dor, que não tinha vontade de falar. Em seguida, um enfermeiro empurrou sua cadeira até o elevador.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Edward deitou na cama com a ajuda de uma enfermeira e dormiu. Estava cansado. Muito cansado.

No dia seguinte, levantou-se com as energias renovadas. Tinha dormido bem e o sono reparador tinha sido excelente. Ele recebeu vários telefonemas de suas belas, termo que usava para chamar as mulheres que babavam por ele. Naquele dia, ao entrar na sala de reabilitação, viu que a fisioterapeuta atendia outro paciente. Ele a observou e a viu sorrir e conversar com alegria. Não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar: por que ela sempre estava tão feliz?

Quando terminou com o paciente, Isabella, sem olhar para ele, entrou num quartinho pequeno, e Edward a acompanhou com os olhos. Como ela não fechou a porta, ele viu, boquiaberto, quando ela se sentou numa maca e começava a descascar uma banana. Como podia comer uma banana ali?

Ela saboreou a fruta calmamente, ao mesmo tempo que teclava no celular sob os olhos atentos do jogador. Quando terminou a última mordida, lavou as mãos, saiu do quarto e foi direto até ele.

— Já era hora, _gata_.

— Minha nossa, hoje devo estar deslumbrante — zombou ela, ao conduzir a cadeira de rodas até uma lateral. — Mal me viu e já me chamou de "gata". Que emoção!

Inconscientemente, Edward sorriu. Não restava dúvida de que a mulher tinha a língua tão afiada quanto a dele. Durante uma hora, fisioterapeuta e paciente trabalharam na perna, unindo forças em um mesmo objetivo. Ela lhe entregou uma garrafinha de água fresca no fim da sessão e ele agradeceu.

Ao ouvi-lo, Isabella se virou e murmurou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas:

— Vou levá-lo agora mesmo para a Emergência.

O senhor está delirando.

— Pode me chamar pelo nome e parar de ser tão certinha? — respondeu ele balançando a cabeça, incapaz de não sorrir.

— Não, senhor — rebateu ela, categórica, ao recolher os instrumentos de trabalho.

Espantado pela reação, ele a pegou pelo braço. Porém, com um sobressalto ela o fez soltar, e Edward se sentiu rejeitado.

— O que foi?

— Não gosto que me toquem — respondeu ela, dando um passo para trás.

Sua expressão e, em especial, a ausência do sorriso chamaram a atenção do jogador. Entretanto, ele queria conversar e, por isso, preferiu ignorar e assumir um tom conciliador.

— Pode se sentar por um momento, por favor?

Ela concordou em sentar perto dele. Mas estava confusa, isso sim.

— Bom, você e eu não começamos com o pé direito. Tenho certeza de que não vamos ser bons amigos, mas, pelo menos, enquanto trabalharmos juntos, eu gostaria que você me chamasse pelo meu nome. É pedir muito, _gata_?

O sorriso voltou ao rosto dela. Ela o olhou direto nos olhos:

— Combinado, _príncipe_.

Surpreso, Edward cravou os olhos nela.

— É brincadeirinha… Brincadeirinha… — murmurou ela com uma expressão bem-humorada.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, chega de "senhor". Isso vai tornar o trabalho mais fácil tanto pra mim quanto pra você, mesmo que, realmente, nunca possamos ser amigos. E mais uma coisa: nem pense em voltar a me tocar. Aqui a fisioterapeuta sou eu e não você, entendido?

Um enfermeiro foi até eles, o que impediu que ele dissesse o que estava pensando. Edward simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Dois segundos depois, ela desapareceu de sua vista.

No dia seguinte, o jogador foi à sala de reabilitação acompanhado por uma linda jovem.

— Sinto muito, mas ela não pode permanecer na sala enquanto trabalhamos — comunicou Isabella. O jogador, com um sorriso sarcástico, piscou o olho para sua acompanhante.

— Me dê um segundo, _bella_.

A _bella_ sorriu de modo sedutor e o jogador cravou o olhar questionador na fisioterapeuta.

— Por que ela não pode ficar na sala?

— É a política do hospital — explicou Isabella com educação, sem se amedrontar com a atitude intimidadora de Edward e mantendo seu habitual sorriso.

— Alguma vez disseram que você é o maior pé no saco?

— Durante as sessões de fisioterapia com os pacientes, os acompanhantes devem esperar do lado de fora — respondeu Isabella, conciliadora, sem querer fazer o jogo dele.

— Duvido.

— Não, não duvide: é assim.

— Exijo falar com o diretor do hospital agora mesmo — declarou Edward, categórico, arqueando as sobrancelhas sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

— Como? — perguntou ela, desconcertada.

— O que você ouviu, _gata_.

Cada vez que ele a chamava de "gata", ainda mais naquele tom, Isabella tinha vontade de lhe torcer a tíbia.— Mas não…

— Já disse pra você chamar o diretor, _gata_.

Isabella se afastou dando de ombros. Ele era insuportável. Ela sabia o que o diretor ia responder, mas decidiu chamá-lo para não aguentar mais queixas do divo do futebol. Falou com a secretária da diretoria, que lhe respondeu que daria o recado ao chefe e depois retornaria a ligação. Isabella desligou e esperou, enquanto, disfarçadamente, observava Edward rir e fazer piadinhas com a moça. Sua surpresa foi maior quando o diretor apareceu na porta e, assim que viu Edward, correu para cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso cordial. Isabella se aproximou deles de imediato para presenciar o puxão de orelha do diretor.

— Eu estava dizendo à fisioterapeuta que…

— Senhor diretor — interrompeu Isabella —, eu informei ao sr. Masen que durante as sessões de fisioterapia não são permitidos visitantes e que a acompanhante dele tem que sair da sala.

O diretor, depois de cruzar um olhar cúmplice com Edward e com a moça, pegou Isabella pelo braço e a puxou para um canto.

— Escute, senhorita: a jovem que acompanha o sr. Masen é minha sobrinha e, por isso, comece a sua sessão. Já!

Sem dizer mais nada, o homem se virou, deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha da moça de belos olhos azuis e foi embora. Confusa, Isabella observou a situação até perceber a expressão de triunfo do jogador, que cruzou um olhar com ela e perguntou:

— Tudo esclarecido, espertinha?

Apesar do sorriso que iluminava o rosto de Isabella, por dentro ela estava com vontade de estrangular Edward. Por que tinha que suportá-lo todos os dias? Por fim, ela decidiu fazer o de sempre: deu de ombros e disse de forma amável:

— Tudo cristalino. Vamos, precisamos começar.

Dois dias depois, o clima entre eles era o mesmo. Edward continuava implicando com ela e, sempre que podia, tornava sua vida impossível. O problema era que Isabella se mantinha irredutível: permanecia indiferente, ignorando os maus modos. Ele desejava que ela reclamasse, que grunhisse e que protestasse, mas acabava frustrado. Por que aquela mulher nunca se irritava?

Isabella, por sua vez, sabia que se entrasse no jogo dele, perderia a cabeça, por isso tentava se controlar: contava até cinquenta e assim conseguia.

Era um conselho muito sábio de seu pai. Mas numa manhã, depois da sessão, que, aliás, tinha sido mais dolorosa do que o normal, Edward se sentou na cadeira de rodas e protestou com grosseria:

— Deus…! Isso é insuportável.

— Calma, tudo vai passar, você já vai ver.

— Olha, me deixa em paz. Não quero sua maldita compaixão — disse ele grunhindo furioso por causa do mal-estar que sentia.

— Compaixão?

— É, _gata_ … sua compaixão absurda e todas essas besteiras de "vamos ganhar essa partida, sr. Masen" — alfinetou ele mal-humorado.

Isabella quis lhe dar uns tapas. Como podia ser tão imbecil? Mas, em vez disso, ela começou a contar. Quando chegou ao 14, não aguentou mais e decidiu agir.

— Vamos, hoje você vai me acompanhar, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Isabella começou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas e ele, virando-se, protestou:

— Aonde você está me levando?

— Fique calado e espere — ordenou ela enquanto saíam da sala de reabilitação.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela o conduziu até o elevador e, uma vez lá dentro, apertou o botão do 6º andar. Edward girava a cabeça, deixando clara sua irritação, mas ela evitava o contato visual. Quando as portas se abriram diante deles, apareceu o técnico Swan.

— Técnico? — surpreendeu-se Edward. — O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

O homem respondeu, depois de cruzar um olhar com Isabella e limpar a garganta:

— Vim visitar um parente. E você, como está hoje?

— Com dor, mas bem — respondeu o jogador.

— Se não se importa, técnico… estamos com pressa — interrompeu Isabella.

Swan entrou no elevador sem dizer uma palavra e, quando as portas se fecharam, Edward a confrontou:

— Você poderia ter sido mais amável. Afinal de contas, ele é meu chefe.

Sem responder, Isabella começou a empurrar novamente a cadeira por um corredor até chegar a uma porta. Ela abriu e, no mesmo instante, várias crianças dos 6 aos 12 anos avistaram, fascinadas, o jogador. Assim que o reconheceram elas correram até ele. Edward ficou sem fôlego.

— Crianças, vejam que surpresa eu trouxe pra vocês hoje — anunciou Isabella com alegria, em um tom muito mais doce do que empregava com ele.

As crianças se amontoaram em volta de Edward, aproximando-se com cuidado. Todas, com exceção de uma menina de pele morena de uns 5 ou 6 anos, com a perna enfaixada que, ao vê-lo, o cumprimentou com a mão. Comovido com aquele gesto, Edward retribuiu o aceno e a pequena sorriu e se jogou nos braços de Isabella. O rosto do jogador se alterou em um segundo e assumiu uma expressão doce. Aquelas crianças inocentes, que o olhavam com olhos muito abertos, estavam doentes, mas sorriam.

Isso tocou fundo em seu coração e ele respondeu a todas as perguntas sobre futebol com um sorriso nos lábios, sem deixar de perceber a fisioterapeuta dando beijinhos na cabeça da menina morena.

Vinte minutos depois, um médico entrou e fez sinal para Isabella, que saiu da sala para conversar com ele. Edward a seguiu com os olhos e, de repente, percebeu que alguém agarrava sua mão para cumprimentá-lo. Quando voltou o olhar, viu que se tratava da menina morena.

— E você, como se chama?

— Reneesme.

— Que nome bonito — sorriu Edward.

A pequena o presenteou com outro sorriso impressionante e sussurrou com carinho:

— Eu sei, meu nome é muito bonito; a Bells também me disse.

Conversaram durante alguns instantes. Edward sorria muito ao perceber como ela era espirituosa, uma graça de menina. Seus olhos escuros e a forma como apertava a mão dele fizeram o jogador sentir algo diferente, especial. Ele não sabia explicar por quê, mas a menina e seu olhar tocavam o coração dele.

Uma hora depois, antes de sair da ala da pediatria, ele prometeu voltar outro dia com camisas e presentes do Inter de Milão. As crianças, encantadas, aplaudiram contentes.

Edward notou mais uma vez que, antes de sair, Isabella beijava a pequena Reneesme e prometia voltar mais tarde. Depois ela empurrou a cadeira do jogador até o elevador.

— Que crianças mais fofas! — comentou Edward. — Sempre gostei de crianças. Espero ter uma família linda e numerosa algum dia.

Séria, ela não falou nada. Percebendo Isabella ausente, ele também ficou quieto. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela ficou de frente para ele e sussurrou aproximando o rosto:

— Eu tenho compaixão por essas crianças, não por você. Queria poder dizer a eles essa bobagem de "vamos ganhar essa partida". Elas não têm as possibilidades que você tem de seguir em frente e continuar vivendo. Pra começo de conversa, a maioria das doenças que elas têm é incurável e não são príncipes especiais como você é para a sua mamãe. Diferente deles, você só precisa se recuperar de algo circunstancial e logo vai poder se esquecer do que aconteceu. Eles nunca vão poder esquecer aquilo que têm, porque no dia em que esquecerem será porque… porque…

Sem completar, ela se virou e saiu dali, deixando o jogador sem saber o que dizer em resposta à realidade terrível que ela lhe havia mostrado.

No dia seguinte, Edward voltou ao andar da pediatria carregado de presentes, camisas e produtos licenciados do Inter. As crianças o receberam com sorrisos e abraços na maior algazarra. Não era todo dia que tinham um jogador de futebol famoso tão perto. Curioso e um pouco inquieto, viu que a pequena Reneesme não estava e perguntou por ela a uma enfermeira, que informou que a menina tinha recebido alta naquela manhã. Com a certeza de que Reneesme estava melhor, Edward ficou mais tranquilo e alegre.

Nesse dia não viu Isabella e quase agradeceu. As palavras duras que ela lhe havia dito no dia anterior tinham feito com que se sentisse como um autêntico imbecil egocêntrico e isso ainda lhe pesava no coração.

No dia seguinte, quando se viram, nenhum dos dois voltou a mencionar aquele episódio. Era melhor esquecer.

Dia após dia, o trabalho em equipe continuava. Nada havia mudado, exceto que agora ela o chamava pelo nome. Isabella o esperava a cada manhã com um grande sorriso e ele reclamava. Seu humor era volúvel: oscilava rapidamente entre a amabilidade e a autêntica tirania. Entediava-se com os exercícios, mas se esforçava para fazer tudo o que ela pedia. Queria se recuperar cem por cento.

Numa das manhãs, ela não apareceu na sala de fisioterapia. Ele estranhou. Foi atendido por outro profissional e mordeu a língua para não perguntar pela pé no saco. Entretanto, ao terminar a sessão, enquanto esperava o elevador, Edward se surpreendeu ao ver Isabella no fim do corredor, sentada com o técnico Swan. O que aqueles dois estavam fazendo? Estavam falando dele?

Observou-os por vários minutos sem que eles o vissem: pareciam distraídos numa conversa íntima e, pela expressão no rosto dela, ele intuiu que se esforçava para não perder o sorriso. Mas o que o deixou espantado foi ver que ao final eles se abraçaram e que o técnico a apertava contra ele.

"Olha só a santinha… e eu achando que era uma mosca morta", pensou ele, antes de entrar no elevador.

No dia seguinte, quando voltou à sala de reabilitação, Edward se admirou com a alegria que sentiu ao reencontrar Isabella. Ela, quando o viu, sorriu como sempre. Depois se aproximou e o cumprimentou sem tocá-lo.

— Bom dia, pronto pra começar?

Edward fez que sim sem abrir a boca. Ela agarrou os puxadores da cadeira de rodas e a conduziu até o local de trabalho. Cinco minutos depois, ele estava sobre uma maca. Enquanto Isabella trabalhava, ele a observava, incapaz de se manter em silêncio.

— Por que você não veio ontem?

Sem parar de movimentar a perna lesionada, Isabella foi categórica:

— Porque tinha coisas importantes pra fazer.

— Eu te vi ontem.

— Ah é, onde?

— Aqui no hospital, no fim do corredor — disse ele baixando o tom de voz.

— Ah, que emocionante! — zombou ela, com olhar brincalhão.

Edward se sentiu ridículo.

— Te vi com meu técnico.

Isabella confirmou e Edward insistiu, vendo que ela não entregava o jogo:

— De onde você o conhece?

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Ela fez uma pausa.

— E já te disse que foi ele quem me propôs cuidar da sua reabilitação.

— Ah é?

— É.

— E por quê?

— Porque ele sabe que sou muito boa no que faço e que não vou acabar na sua cama.

— Isso de que você é boa no que faz pode ter muitos significados. A que você se refere?

— Aos meus resultados como profissional de fisioterapia. Não seja maldoso.

— Que você é boa no que faz é algo que tem que me mostrar e, sobre a minha cama, fique tranquila, gata, não tem lugar pra você.

— Uuuu, fico feliz em saber! Só de pensar me dá urticária.

Essa resposta fez Edward dar uma gargalhada.

— Então você sabe rir, que novidade! — brincou ela.

— Olha, gata, o que eu sei é que meu técnico é casado e que não é exatamente com você. — Edward reassumiu o ar sério e sussurrou em resposta ao bom humor dela:

— Vocês têm um caso?

O sorriso dela se alargou. Não pensava em responder, mas ele insistiu:

— Vamos… não negue. Percebo na sua cara.

— Está vendo sem-vergonhice na minha cara?

Aquela pergunta tão direta o pegou de surpresa.

Esperava qualquer coisa, menos algo assim.

— Você parece muito sem sal pro meu gosto.

— Tem razão, muitíssimo sem sal! Você me entendeu de primeira.

— Como você pode ter um caso com ele?

— Agora está dando uma de paparazzo? — Isabella suspirou.

— Não.

— Pois não é o que parece. Acho, justamente, que você está me perguntando o que te perguntam sempre, não é?

— É só uma pergunta.

— Ciúme?

— Do meu técnico e de você? Fala sério! — zombou Edward.

Divertindo-se, Isabella tirou o cabelo do rosto e deu de ombros.

— Melhor. Você não me parece sexy; ele sim, não acha?

— O Exterminador não faz o meu tipo, _gata_.

Ao escutar aquele apelido, ela deu uma gargalhada.

— Já eu gosto do Exterminador. Mas shhh… guarde segredo.

Edward interpretou aquilo como um "sim".

— Inacreditável! — exclamou.

A moça sorriu, mas não disse mais nada. Limitou-se a continuar seu trabalho até terminar.

— Hoje você recebe alta, certo? — ela perguntou antes de se despedir.

— Sim.

— Cuide bem de sua cadela e seja bonzinho, não vá pra gandaia com suas amiguinhas, e volte amanhã pra continuarmos a fisioterapia — aconselhou ela com um olhar inocente.

Dito isso, virou-se e foi embora. Desconcertado pelo que tinha descoberto, Edward a seguiu com o olhar enquanto esperava que um enfermeiro o levasse de volta ao quarto. Ela ia de um lado para outro, muito à vontade na sala de reabilitação, e brincava com todos os presentes. Foram buscar Edward e ele subiu para o quarto. Com a ajuda de um dos motoristas do clube, ele recolheu os objetos pessoais e se preparou para ir embora.

Às três da tarde, quando chegou à recepção do hotel, Edward começou a bufar. A entrada principal estava abarrotada de jornalistas e ele não estava a fim de enfrentá-los. Mas não restava outra opção.

— Billy, vamos tentar ir até o carro — pediu ao motorista.

O rebuliço que se formou quando Edward Masen saiu pela porta do hospital foi imenso. Billy tentava impedir que encostassem na perna do jogador, já que poderiam bater nela sem querer, mas todos se acotovelavam ao redor dele, querendo saber como ele estava. Edward respondeu a todas as perguntas que lhe fizeram durante alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Perguntas que eram sempre as mesmas, que pareciam absurdas e repetitivas.

— Acabou. O sr. Masen tem que voltar para casa e descansar. Vamos… vamos… saiam do caminho. — Logo se ouviu um tom autoritário.

Olhando em volta, Edward se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com a jovem fisioterapeuta, que agarrou a cadeira de rodas e, sem se importar se atropelava alguém na frente, a levou até o carro que Billy indicava. Edward passou da cadeira para dentro do carro com habilidade e, quando ia agradecer, achou que ela já tinha ido embora. Mas não. Na mesma hora a porta do outro lado se abriu e ela entrou.

Espantado, Edward a fitou, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, ela se adiantou:

— Sei que estou me aproveitando, com toda a certeza, mas será que você podia me levar até o ponto de ônibus no fim da rua?

— Não.

— Ora, cara. Está chovendo e eu nem trouxe guarda-chuva.

— Vá andando, _gata_.

— Preciso lembrar que acabei de te salvar de dezenas de paparazzi? — argumentou ela,

acompanhando sua insistência com um olhar sedutor.

— Não — concluiu ele, com determinação.

Isabella deu um grande sorriso, deu de ombros, abriu a porta do carro e, sem dizer mais nada, desceu e fechou. Confuso, Edward a seguiu com os olhos e a viu correr pela calçada. Estava caindo um dilúvio.

— Vamos dar uma carona antes que ela pegue uma pneumonia e a deixamos na droga do ponto de ônibus, anda.

O carro arrancou e, quando chegou até ela, Edward abriu a porta.

— Entra.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela aceitou. Estava com o cabelo molhado. Com o grande sorriso de sempre, ela respondeu esfregando as mãos:

— Obrigada.

Em silêncio, eles percorreram os poucos metros até o ponto de ônibus. Chegando lá, o carro parou, ela desceu e se despediu com seu sorriso adorável. O veículo arrancou novamente e Edward apoiou a cabeça no encosto, sentindo-se aliviado e desejando chegar em casa o quanto antes. Porém, seu momento de tranquilidade foi interrompido quando ele se lembrou de que deveria voltar ao hospital à tarde para continuar a fisioterapia.

* * *

 **Mais um meninas.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **Continuo ou paro?**

 **Beijos, até.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo dois**

Os dias iam passando e Edward melhorava, mas a paciência não era sua maior virtude. Ele tirava do sério todos que estavam ao seu redor. Todos menos Isabella. Por mais que ele se comportasse sem qualquer educação, como um perfeito cretino, ela sempre sorria, olhava para ele sem raiva e lhe dava respostas espirituosas e divertidas.

A cada dia Edward ficava mais desconcertado. Ele mesmo não suportaria que alguém o tratasse como ele às vezes tratava Isabella. Não conseguia evitar as explosões. Além disso, o jogador se deu conta de que, nos dias que ela não estava esperando por ele na sala de reabilitação, ficava ainda mais irritado. O que estava acontecendo? Aquela atacadinha conversadora e de eterno sorriso havia se convertido em alguém que – ele era obrigado a reconhecer — influenciava seu bem-estar e humor. Ela o acalmava e lhe fazia muito bem.

Certo dia, ao chegar para uma das sessões, Isabella viu que seu paciente apalpava o ombro direito.

— O que aconteceu?

— Meu pescoço está doendo um pouco — respondeu, inclinando a cabeça.

— Tire a camiseta e deite na maca — pediu Isabella, colocando as mãos no pescoço dele.

Ouvindo isso, ele ironizou:

— Agora as coisas ficaram interessantes.

— Não se iluda. Só vou fazer uma massagem — respondeu ela com frieza, olhando-o fixamente, e sem perder o sorriso adorável.

Vinte minutos depois, Isabella aproximou a boca da orelha de Edward e sussurrou:

— Prontinho. Já pode vestir a camiseta.

— Ah, um pouquinho mais — suplicou ele com jeito infantil, meio adormecido.

— Não.

Sabendo que não ia convencê-la, o jogador se sentou na maca e vestiu a roupa de má vontade.

— Suas mãos são maravilhosas — declarou.

— Obrigada, vindas de você, essas palavras são um grande elogio.

— Dizem que minhas massagens também são muito boas — comentou Edward, sorrindo.

— Que emoção!

— Quando quiser, eu te mostro — desafiou ele, ao ver que ela não o levava a sério.

— Vai sonhando!

Edward já tinha ouvido a expressão dos lábios dela. Cada vez que ela dizia aquela simples frase, ele tinha vontade de sorrir.

— Você deveria me fazer uma massagem nas costas todos os dias — acrescentou ele, incapaz de ficar calado.

— Sinto muito, _gato_ , mas isso não vai se repetir. E agora, vamos que temos que trabalhar com a sua perna — retrucou ela em meio a risadas e já se afastando. Sem dizer mais nada, ele a obedeceu e a sessão de fisioterapia começou.

Dia após dia, Edward foi percebendo que homens diferentes apareciam para buscá-la na porta do hospital. Quando a viam, todos faziam o mesmo: eles a abraçavam e davam um beijinho em seus lábios. Depois entravam no carro e iam embora juntos. Isso o deixava desconcertado. Nunca tinha pensado que uma mulher como aquela pudesse ser tão libertina.

Em uma manhã em que mais uma vez notara o técnico se despedindo de Isabella no estacionamento, ele aproveitou para questioná-la na sala de reabilitação. Ela pedia que ele mexesse a perna, mas ele parou de repente.

— Você está bem?

— Perfeitamente bem.

— Não parece muito boa, você está pálida.

— Deve ser porque ontem não fiz minha sessão de bronzeamento artificial. Vamos, cale-se e concentre-se.

A resposta seca e o olhar severo o fizeram entender que ela não estava bem. Bastava olhar para ela e perceber a ausência do eterno sorriso. Durante um bom tempo, eles se dedicaram aos exercícios de fortalecimento muscular sem trocar uma palavra.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando a cor voltou ao rosto de Isabella, e ela já parecia mais relaxada, sorrindo de novo, Edward aproveitou para bisbilhotar:

— Você está saindo com alguém?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Você se irrita quando eu pergunto?

— Eu te pergunto se você está saindo com alguém?

— Não, mas…

— Está bem, vou responder pra você ficar quieto. Saio com quem me dá vontade. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele insistiu:

— Eu pergunto porque vejo com frequência homens diferentes virem te buscar no hospital.

Isabella sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Pra você ver que as mulheres brochantes, de bunda gorda e sem seios voluptuosos também se dão bem, tanto quanto você ou até mais.

Aquela resposta fez Edward rir novamente e assim ele continuou a insistir:

— É sério que você tem um caso com meu técnico?

— Outra vez essa história?

— É que chamou minha atenção.

— Mas você é bisbilhoteiro, hein? — acusou ela, dando risada. E, vendo como ele a olhava, acrescentou: — Não está dizendo isso porque ele é negro e eu sou branca, né?

— Não… não… claro que não. O que você acha que eu sou?

Depois de um instante de silêncio, o jogador continuou:

— Imagino que você saiba: ele é um homem casado e…

— Ai, Deus! Sério mesmo, você é um chato.

— É que eu não entendo que…

Isabella levantou um dedo e cravou os olhos em Edward.

— E é justo o Casanova do Inter de Milão que está me dizendo isso, o que se envolve com qualquer uma, e que tanto faz se a mulher tem 20 ou se tem 50 anos, se é casada, solteira ou viúva… Incrível!

— Desculpe, gata, mas não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de você.

— Se ficar falando de mim, se prepare, porque eu também vou falar de você e vou te julgar, que tal?

— Péssimo.

— Então feche o biquinho, _príncipe._ — E, vendo que ele ia continuar, ela se adiantou e o interrompeu:

— Ou por acaso o fato de que eu não me jogue aos seus pés, nem babe por você como todas as mulheres do país, te dá o direito de questionar minha vida particular?

— Eu não disse isso.

— Mas você pensa isso, o que é pior — retrucou ela em tom divertido e, notando uma expressão desconcertada, prosseguiu: — Olha, Edward, fico muito contente em te dizer que uma descabelada cafona de bunda gorda como eu prefere outro tipo de homem. Os que são como você… me dão arrepios.

— Mas do que você está falando?

— Estou falando que nunca me sentiria atraída por um homem como você, fala sério. Tenho gosto e classe!

Edward não conseguia acreditar.

— Além do mais, se eu estivesse com você na cama, o máximo que poderia fazer seria sonhar com anjinhos retorcidos ou contar ovelhinhas, porque você, precisamente você, não me excita de forma alguma.

— Permita-me duvidar.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada e, aproximando-se do rosto dele e beliscando-lhe a bochecha, murmurou:

— Aiii… mas como você é convencido, principezinho! E antes que solte alguma de suas pérolas, deixa eu te lembrar que estamos no século XXI. As donzelas de agora são mulheres que sabem o que querem e com quem querem. E eu, com toda a certeza, não sou seu tipo, nem você é o meu, para a sorte dos dois. Mas sou, sim, uma mulher absolutamente livre pra dormir com quem eu quiser, assim como você, entendeu, machão?

Ele a encarou com a testa franzida. Nunca nenhuma mulher tinha falado com ele daquele jeito. Ao acabar de falar, Isabella secou as mãos numa toalha e se afastou, deixando o jogador sem saber o que responder.

Ao meio-dia, Edward deixou o hospital com a ajuda de suas muletas, acompanhado por uma loira deslumbrante. Tanya era uma modelo muito conhecida na Itália que se vangloriava de repetir os encontros com o jogador. Só que Edward não estava prestando atenção nela. Ele procurava outra pessoa com o olhar. Tentava encontrar sua atacadinha para lhe falar umas verdades que não tinha dito. Na saída, era esperado por um grupo de mulheres enlouquecidas querendo autógrafos. Tanya olhou para elas e sorriu com superioridade, enquanto Edward tirava fotos e assinava pacientemente tudo o que elas colocavam diante dele. Assim foram alguns minutos e, quando deu por si, Isabella havia passado do seu lado, como sempre, calçada em seus coturnos, dessa vez com um homem que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade. Ele os observou curioso e notou como se abraçavam e sorriam. Ela nem tinha percebido a presença dele. Quando viu que ela entrava no carro do acompanhante, Edward falou a Tanya de forma um tanto brusca:

— Vamos, _bella_. Vá buscar o carro, que eu te espero aqui.

Quando a modelo apareceu dirigindo o carro do jogador, ele entrou batendo a porta e disse entre dentes, em espanhol, ao passar pela fisioterapeuta:

— Maldita atacadinha!

Todas as manhãs, Edward ia ao hospital para a fisioterapia. Isabella e ele continuaram com suas discussões, mas já não era só ela quem sorria: agora ele também fazia isso. Havia sido contagiado pela ironia e pelo bom humor de Isabella. Conversar com ela era o melhor momento de seu dia. Surpreso, ele percebeu que, mesmo em casa, sua cabeça continuava pensando nela.

O que estava fazendo? Ficara louco?

Aquela garota desarrumada, de língua afiada e eterno sorriso havia capturado sua atenção e, quando ela se ocupava de outros pacientes, ele ficava de mau humor. Inclusive, nos dias em que ela não aparecia, ele se comportava como um animal ferido na companhia do fisioterapeuta substituto. Edward queria que Isabella se dedicasse única e exclusivamente a ele. Em várias ocasiões, viu um dos médicos levar café para ela. Ela agradecia com um olhar especial que nunca tinha dirigido a Edward. Será que também tinha um caso com o médico?

Um mês depois, a recuperação do jogador ia muito bem. Após ver que tinha se formado um calo consistente no osso, o médico decidiu retirar os pinos.

Depois da segunda cirurgia, Isabella entrou no quarto para ver como ele estava. A expressão do jogador relaxou. Estava feliz em vê-la. Conversaram cordialmente por alguns minutos, mas quando Emmett chegou com duas moças bonitas, ela preferiu ir embora. Afinal, estava sobrando ali. Emmett, vendo que seu amigo a acompanhava com o olhar, se aproximou com jeito de quem compartilha uma confidência.

— Hum, estou vendo que seu conceito sobre essa mulherzinha mudou.

Edward, saindo de seu devaneio e com expressão dura, olhou para o amigo.

— Mas do que você está falando?

— Cara, você olhou pra essa mulher com…

— Para a atacadinha? Você está viajando, deixa de bobagem! — E, cravando os olhos na morena de seios fartos, sussurrou: — Me apresente essa gostosa.

No dia seguinte, o quarto de Edward ia se enchendo cada vez mais de gente. Ele receberia alta depois da última cirurgia e isso era um acontecimento. O diretor e vários médicos do hospital, querendo aparecer na primeira página dos jornais esportivos e de fofoca, se reuniram ao redor dele. O amigo Emmett também estava ali, ao lado do técnico e de Seth, o médico do time. Da cama, Edward prestava atenção no que falavam sobre sua recuperação, quando Isabella apareceu. Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso irônico.

— E eis que chega minha tortura diária!

— Fique calmo, a partir de hoje não nos veremos mais. Ipi… ipi… hurra! — zombou.

Os dois sorriram. Entretanto, aquilo incomodou Edward no mesmo instante. Não queria perdê-la de vista, pois gostava muito dos momentos que passava conversando com ela. Além disso, era uma fisioterapeuta espetacular e ele queria continuar o tratamento com ela. Ele a viu se aproximar discretamente e parar ao pé da cama, segurando alguns relatórios médicos em uma das mãos e olhando para a tela do celular. Estava bonita. Naquele dia ela não usava jaleco branco, mas um suéter enorme e calças jeans. A diferença era que não estava com os coturnos horríveis, mas com botas de salto e cano alto. Sexy _,_ pensou Edward ao observá-la. Emmett, dando-se conta de como o amigo a olhava, enquanto ela teclava concentrada no celular, se aproximou disfarçadamente.

— Continua negando que essa garota te atrai? — murmurou.

Edward voltou a olhar para Isabella e respondeu achando graça:

— É minha atacadinha particular, só isso.

— Só isso?

— É, cara, só isso! — esclareceu.

Emmett se surpreendeu ao ver que o amigo fazia marcação cerrada para não perdê-la de vista em meio a tantos homens.

— Acho que essa mulher te atrai.

— O que me atrai são as mãos que ela tem para massagem. Você nem imagina que mãozinhas são, acredite se quiser — disse ele passando a jogar na defensiva.

— Jura?

— Juro, cara.

— Então vou ter que comprovar, cara — provocou Emmett, sem tirar os olhos do movimento de mãos da moça.

— Fique na sua — resmungou Edward.

— A verdade — cochichou — é que eu não acharia ruim ficar com ela se ela quisesse.

A resposta incomodou Edward. Ia dizer algo, mas o diretor do hospital pediu o relatório médico à fisioterapeuta e ela lhe entregou.

Edward notou que Isabella e o técnico não se olhavam. Fingiam não se conhecer. Esses dois! Ela começou a teclar no celular de novo e a sorrir. Com quem estava falando? Durante vários minutos, Isabella e o diretor conversaram sobre como seria o processo de reabilitação para que Edward continuasse apresentando boa evolução.

— Eu queria continuar a fisioterapia na minha casa — declarou Edward.

— Impossível — respondeu o técnico.

— Tenho minha própria academia com todo o necessário pra fazer os exercícios. E o que não tiver, eu compro. Poderia continuar vindo ao hospital um dia ou outro se fosse preciso — continuou Edward.

Durante mais de dez minutos, jogador e técnico debateram o assunto. Isabella não abriu a boca. Observava a ambos: dois gigantes demonstrando seu poder. Se um era cabeça-dura, o outro era ainda mais. Seth, o médico do time, interveio na discussão, e Isabella e o técnico se entreolharam. Foi um olhar intenso que, sem saber por que motivo, a deixou nervosa. Em seguida, ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso, como sempre, escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Já fazia anos que esse era seu método de defesa: para as irritações, para as tristezas… para tudo!

Os médicos continuavam conversando e Edward insistia que faria sessões de reabilitação em dobro em sua casa. Isabella concordou. O que o jogador estava propondo era uma boa ideia, especialmente para ela. Não queria mais vê-lo, pois cada dia que passava ao seu lado era uma tortura. Isabella se sentia atraída por aquele homem e tê-lo por perto, tocá-lo, lhe fazia mais mal do que bem. Não havia noite em que não dormisse pensando nele, em sua boca, em seus olhos, em seu abdome. Também não havia manhã em que não se lembrasse dele ao abrir os olhos. E não. Aquilo não podia continuar, por muitos motivos. O principal: ele não era homem para ela e, menos ainda, ela era mulher para ele. Ela inclusive havia pedido uma licença de três semanas para dar apoio a uma ONG na Mauritânia e, quando voltasse, teria que se ocupar de certos assuntos pessoais. A distância colocaria sua vida em perspectiva. Os médicos e os fisioterapeutas do clube falavam e falavam, porém, sem chegar a um acordo.

O técnico, de repente, surpreendeu a todos dizendo em voz alta e clara:

— Depois de pensar, acredito que a proposta de Edward tem sua lógica.

Todos o olharam, incluindo Isabella. Foi então que seu celular tocou: era uma mensagem. Ela se afastou e se escondeu atrás de uns médicos para responder.

Notando-a tão indiferente ao debate sobre o procedimento de sua recuperação, Edward se sentiu um pouco jogado para escanteio. Mas com quem ela falava?— O que diria, Edward, se a fisioterapeuta que te atendeu no hospital fosse até sua casa todas as tardes para continuar com o tratamento? Na minha opinião, e acredito que também na sua, a Isabella é uma profissional excelente — propôs o técnico.

Ao escutar seu nome, Isabella ergueu surpresa os olhos de seu celular. Nem morta! Ela já tinha planos e não deixaria ninguém atrapalhar. Cravou o olhar no técnico, fazendo cara de quem não estava entendendo. Já era muito ter que atendê-lo todas as manhãs, que dirá ter que aguentá-lo na intimidade da própria casa. Edward reagiu ao perceber seu incômodo, algo que nunca tinha visto no rosto de Isabella.

— Acho que é uma excelente ideia. Até agora ela se encarregou de grande parte da minha recuperação e é por sua causa que estou tão bem. Acho que deve continuar com o trabalho até o fim.

— O que você acha, Isabella? Você poderia continuar? — perguntou o técnico.

Todos olharam para ela, que respondeu num murmúrio, tentando não perder a compostura:

— Sinto muito, senhores, mas não vai ser possível.

A resposta incomodou Edward, que, fazendo-se de desentendido, insistiu:

— Mas, técnico, o ideal seria continuar com a fisioterapeuta que até agora conseguiu resultados tão bons, não acha?

Charlie Swan olhou primeiro para o jogador e depois para Isabella, que havia permanecido o tempo todo em segundo plano. Quando ela se deu conta de que todos a olhavam, guardou o celular no bolso da calça jeans e declarou:

— Sinto muito, mas não vai ser possível.

— Por que não? — Edward insistiu. Ele gostava de conseguir o que queria e seu objetivo era que ela continuasse com o tratamento.

Isabella coçou a testa de um jeito engraçado e respondeu:

— Tenho uma viagem marcada e…

— Uma viagem? Aonde você vai? — perguntou Edward, surpreso.

— Sinto muito, mas tenho coisas pra fazer… — murmurou ela horrorizada por ser o centro das atenções.

— Isabella … — insistiu o técnico. — Seria bom para a sua carreira se você fosse a principal responsável pela recuperação dele, não acha? Isso te traria muitos benefícios, entre eles, divulgação de seu trabalho e, eu imagino, um aumento substancial de salário.

Ela quis protestar, embora de repente tivesse entendido por que Charlie Swan dizia aquilo: queria segurá-la ali, não queria que ela viajasse para a Mauritânia, algo que a irritou. Edward notou o duelo de olhares dos amantes. Por fim, Isabella virou para ele e acrescentou:

— Não, obrigada. Eu agradeço, sr. Swan, mas não.

Os médicos começaram a conversar entre si e Edward, sem tirar os olhos dela, notou Isabella cruzando um olhar rápido e irritado com o técnico.

Era um olhar que dizia muitas coisas. E, inesperadamente, o diretor do hospital se dirigiu a ela:

— Para nós seria uma honra que uma de nossas fisioterapeutas fosse a responsável pela recuperação do _bravissimo_ jogador do Inter de Milão Edward Masen. Pense nisso, Isabella, é uma oportunidade para você e para nós.

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas não.

— Temos excelentes fisioterapeutas no clube — interrompeu Seth. — E acredito que deveríamos continuar com o procedimento-padrão.

— Sim… estou totalmente de acordo com o responsável pela equipe médica do clube — afirmou Isabella.

O técnico, incapaz de ficar quieto, insistiu:

— Isabella, me escute, você é uma fisioterapeuta excelente e acredito que vai fazer um trabalho impecável com o meu jogador. Preciso que ele trabalhe os sete dias para acelerar a recuperação e…

— Não, não vou poder — interrompeu ela.

Edward só observava, cada vez mais espantado, pois as coisas estavam ficando interessantes.

— Acredito que o médico do clube tem razão. Deveriam continuar seguindo o procedimento habitual e…

— Isabella, quero continuar meu tratamento com você — pressionou Edward.

Ela o fitou. Por que estava insistindo tanto com aquilo, se os dois não paravam de discutir?

Armou-se uma grande confusão no quarto. Seth não estava de acordo com a proposta do técnico, mas a equipe do hospital estava. Enquanto conversavam, Isabella se aproximou de Edward e lhe disse em voz muito baixa, para que só ele escutasse, diante da expressão de incredulidade de Emmett:

— Por que você insiste?

— Por que você recusa?

— E por que isso te importa?

— Bom, mas então, pra onde é sua viagem? — continuou Edward. — Esse tempo todo, você não a mencionou nem uma vez.

— Porque não tenho que mencionar nada da minha vida pra você. Sentindo-se pouco à vontade com Emmett tão perto, ela olhou para ele e disse com um sorriso encantador:

— Você se importa de nos deixar a sós por um momento? Preciso conversar um instantinho com ele. Em particular.

Emmett se afastou alguns passos sem dizer nada. Isabella cochichou, tirando a franja do rosto de maneira cômica:

— Não percebe que eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ir na sua casa? Não seja chato, qualquer outro fisioterapeuta pode te atender.

— Não quero qualquer outro, você é boa. — E, chegando ainda mais perto, ele sussurrou: — Afinal, até seu amante me deu razão.

— Quer calar a boca? — pediu ela, depois de comprovar que ninguém havia escutado.

— Olha só, gata, sou Edward Masen e consigo tudo o que quero. E se eu quero que você me trate, você vai fazer isso e fim de papo.

— Você é um convencido e um inconveniente! — resmungou Isabella com raiva.

— Eu sei. Eu sou.

— Se eu aceitar, juro que isso vai custar muito caro, Edward — ameaçou Isabella, já sem rastro do eterno sorriso.

— Perfeito — respondeu ele, com atrevimento.

— Eu posso pagar. Isabella fechou os olhos com força durante alguns segundos para reprimir a raiva: a única coisa que queria era pegar o travesseiro e asfixiar Edward na frente do hospital inteiro. Para escapar da tentação, porém, ela decidiu que seus honorários seriam de um valor astronômico, uma verdadeira loucura. Quando abriu os olhos, já com o autocontrole mais uma vez a seu favor, ela sorriu.

— Pois bem, Tio Patinhas, se tiver que deixar de fazer essa viagem pra atender você, vou cobrar mil euros por dia. O que me diz?

Edward a encarou. Aquilo era um desafio. O valor era uma barbaridade, mas ele não queria ceder, por isso concordou.

— Trato feito, _gata_.

Sem acreditar que Edward tivesse aceitado, ela xingou em silêncio, sem perder o sorriso, e se virou. Tinha marcado um gol contra. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil por hora e logo ela tomou consciência de que poderia fazer muitas coisas com aquele dinheiro. Em seguida, lançou um olhar fulminante para o técnico, que também a estava observando, muito sério. Ela respondeu atraindo a atenção de todos:

— Estou de acordo, não entrem em pânico. Vou aceitar a responsabilidade que o sr. Masen quer que eu assuma e que tem a aprovação de seu excelente técnico. — Os mencionados sorriram. — Mas existem três coisas que quero que saibam: a primeira é que não vou trabalhar os sete dias da semana como vocês pretendem. Irei quatro, no máximo cinco dias, e o resto da semana, vou reservar pra mim. A segunda: se tenho que trabalhar com o sr. Masen na casa dele, exijo ser dispensada das minhas obrigações no departamento de fisioterapia do hospital e que a licença de três semanas que tenho pendente seja jogada pra frente. Por último, vou precisar, entre outras coisas, de um equipamento de magnetoterapia na casa dele. Ah, e quero tudo isso por escrito. Não quero problemas posteriores. Estão de acordo com tudo o que eu disse?

Os médicos começaram a conversar entre si e Emmett falou baixinho para o amigo:

— Esta é uma bela de uma negociante.

Edward concordou, sem deixar de observar a situação: Isabella e o técnico tinham se entreolhado.

Swan tinha dado uma piscadinha e ela havia respondido negando com a cabeça.

— Vou te contar… essa atacadinha é um arraso. Cinco minutos depois, o diretor do hospital declarava diante de todos:

— Aceitamos suas condições. E colocaremos por escrito se isso fizer a senhorita ficar mais tranquila.

Isabella concordou com um de seus sorrisos mais doces. Em seguida olhou para Edward, que a escutava sentado na cama:

— Então, estou de acordo.

* * *

Hey, mais um capítulo.

Próximo capítulo sai quando este atingir pelo menos quatro comentários. Então, bora comentar!?

Beijos, até.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo três**

Às margens do lago Como, uma das áreas mais exclusivas e desejadas de Milão, vivem atores, políticos e jogadores de futebol. Quando Isabella chegou à deslumbrante mansão de Edward Masen não ficou surpresa, pois encontrou exatamente o que esperava: uma linda casa com decoração minimalista, onde tudo era moderno e impessoal. Foi recebida por uma mulher de meia-idade que a olhou de cima a baixo com curiosidade.

— Olá, boa tarde. Estou aqui para ver o sr. Edward Masen.

— Da parte de quem?

— Sou Isabella.

— A fisioterapeuta?

— Isso.

— Ah, é um prazer, Isabella. Entre… entre, eu sou Petra, a governanta.

— O prazer é meu, Petra.

A mulher abriu um sorriso e disse:

— Venha, o senhor pediu para que esperasse por ele na sala.

Que moderno! Sofás brancos, mesa de couro branca, paredes lisas, duas telas enormes de televisão, persianas cor de vinho… Tudo combinando, mas quando Isabella viu uma foto de dois metros por dois do jogador ajoelhado no campo comemorando um gol, não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada. Era demais!

— Caramba... vejo que você já está rindo.

Sobressaltada, Isabella se virou e viu Edward entrar de muletas na espaçosa sala de estar. Ela apontou o quadro achando graça.

— Você é muito egocêntrico, não é?

— Por que, garota? Essa foto foi um presente, eu não podia recusar.

Chegando até ela, o jogador soltou as muletas e se sentou numa das cadeiras.

— Esse foi o primeiro gol que marquei quando entrei pro Inter de Milão — acrescentou ele com satisfação. Isabella sorriu bem no instante em que uma cadela linda, branca com manchas marrons, foi se aproximando dela para cheirá-la. Isabella se agachou e tirou as luvas.

— Oi, linda — disse, fazendo carinho. — Você deve ser a Isabella, não é?

A cadela se sentou perto dela, toda feliz. Durante vários minutos, Isabella esqueceu o jogador e se concentrou na cadela. Sempre tinha gostado muito de animais, apesar de nunca ter tido nenhum. Foi então que tocou o celular de Edward e ele o atendeu.

Sem querer bisbilhotar, Isabella o ouviu chamar alguém de _bella_ e se despedir com "até a noite". Quando ele desligou, ela perguntou:

— Que raça é?

— Bracco italiano — respondeu Edward.

— Olá, Isabella. O que foi, bonitonaaa?

Com uma expressão divertida, ele observou como a garota e a cadela começavam a se conhecer e gostou do que viu. Normalmente, as mulheres que o visitavam evitavam o animal. Mas ali estava ela, ajoelhada no chão e beijando com carinho o focinho da cadela.

— Tenho que fazer uma confissão — disse ele, de repente.

— Diga.

— O nome dela não é Isabella.

Ela o encarou, boquiaberta, ergueu as sobrancelhas, piscou várias vezes, mas não perdeu o sorriso.

— Pois saiba que eu fiquei triste por ela não ter o meu nome — sussurrou ela, sem deixar de sorrir, comovendo-o. — É um nome lindo.

Ela e suas respostas curiosas. Os dois riram.

— Bom, e como ela se chama?

— Louca.

— _Louca?!_

— Isso.

Ela olhou divertida para a cadela sem parar com os carinhos.

— Oi, Louca. Já estou entendendo por que seu dono disse que seu nome era igual ao meu.

Concentraram a atenção total na cadela, até que o celular de Edward tocou de novo. Durante vários minutos, Isabella escutou como ele conversava com outra tal de _bella_ e sorria como um bobo.

— Que tal se a gente fizer um calendário dos dias e das horas que vamos nos ver? — perguntou Isabella, depois que ele desligou.

— Acho perfeito — concordou Edward. — Aliás, você ia viajar pra onde?

— Não é da sua conta. Vamos nos limitar à sua recuperação. Única e exclusivamente a isso, está bem? Edward fez que sim, e se sentaram em volta da mesa branca de couro. Isabella tirou um caderno de sua mochila e, mostrando-o, disse:

— Virei de segunda a quinta das quatro da tarde às sete da noite, e nas sextas, das três às seis e…

— Você também vai vir aos sábados.

— Vai sonhando!

Edward sorriu e, com um olhar fixo, acrescentou:

— Quero me recuperar cem por cento e para isso preciso de você sete dias por semana. Entendo que queira descansar pelo menos um dia. Eu aceito. Mas no sábado ou no domingo eu também te quero aqui, nem que seja de manhã. Acho que esses mil euros por dia valem, não valem? Ela bufou. Mil euros era uma barbaridade de dinheiro. Era constrangedor!

— Combinado, virei aos sábados à tarde, porque tenho as manhãs ocupadas. E sobre a questão dos mil euros por dia eu…

— Nas sextas você vai almoçar comigo, assim que chegar, à uma hora.

— Como?!

— O que você ouviu. Irritada, Isabella acrescentou:

— Tenho que resolver certos assuntos pessoais. Talvez algum dia eu não possa vir… — Ela começou a explicar, contrariada pelas exigências.

— Que assuntos pessoais?

— Já disse que não vou falar da minha vida. Não insista.

— Mas como você vai faltar às sessões? Se eu te pago é para que você venha e me ajude a…

— Então me demita. Vou entender.

Eles se entreolharam. Ela, como sempre, tinha os lábios curvados. Esperava que ele a demitisse, mas Edward deu o braço a torcer.

— Está bem — respondeu ele.

— Está bem o quê? Estou demitida?

— Vai sonhando! — sussurrou ele, repetindo as palavras que já tinha ouvido várias vezes dela.

Isabella concordou. Apontando com a caneta que tinha na mão, ela esclareceu:

— Muito bem, então se eu continuo trabalhando pra você, quero que três coisas fiquem claras.— Diga — resmungou ele, com expressão de irritação.

— A primeira: não aceito terceiros em volta durante as sessões. Vamos ficar sozinhos, eu e você, e não penso em ceder nem se você trouxer o papa lá do Vaticano, entendeu?

— Entendi.

— A segunda: quero que fique claro desde o primeiro minuto que eu não sou nenhuma de suas conquistas, por isso, tome muito cuidado com suas palavras, modos e mãozinhas. E terceira — ela sorriu com uma expressão divertida —, não tente avançar o sinal comigo sob nenhuma hipótese.

— Deus me livre de chegar à sua terceira condição — debochou ele. A resposta tão cheia de sarcasmo magoou Isabella.

— Quer você acredite ou não, eu sou irresistível. E ainda mais, quando me conhecem. Portanto, você já sabe, não se apaixone por mim.

— Fique tranquila, _gata_. Não vai ser nenhum esforço resistir — disse ele rindo. — E quanto a esses assuntos…

— Não vou falar dos meus assuntos pessoais. Só quero que você fique sabendo que, se eu faltar, vou repor as horas num outro dia. Só isso.

— Está me dizendo que você pode faltar sem me contar por quê?

— Vou avisar quando não puder vir e inclusive vou procurar outro fisioterapeuta que possa atende-lo, mas não vou falar absolutamente nada. Não esqueça que você não é da minha família, nem meu amigo, nem meu amante. Só é um paciente que insistiu para que eu o atendesse. Por isso, se você está de acordo com o que eu disse, maravilha! E se não está de acordo, eu vou embora.

O olhar severo de Isabella fez com que Edward não insistisse.

— Prefere que eu pague a diária de mil euros por dia, por semana, ou por mês?

Ela ficou boquiaberta. O jogador estava levando a sério a dinheirama que ela havia pedido.

— Por semana — respondeu baixinho.

— Cheque ou dinheiro?

— Transferência bancária. Amanhã o seu empresário terá os meus dados bancários.

O jogador voltou a concordar com a cabeça. Não ia discutir com ela por dinheiro. Então ele abriu o laptop, escreveu com rapidez e mandou imprimir.

— Você poderia fazer a gentileza de pegar os papéis na bandeja da impressora?

Ela se levantou e pegou a documentação. Quando voltou à mesa, Edward lhe entregou uma caneta.

— Leia e assine.

— Como?

— Quero que leia e assine. Do mesmo jeito que você pediu ao diretor do hospital que assinasse o que ele tinha prometido, eu quero também tudo por escrito. Aliás, incluí suas três condições, e a cláusula que fala para eu não me apaixonar por você, eu deixei em negrito. Ah, e também acrescentei que o primeiro gol que eu marcar com a perna lesionada vai ser dedicado a você. Assim, se concorda com o que está no documento, nós dois vamos assinar.

Isabella sorriu, se sentou, leu o contrato com atenção e assinou as duas cópias. Em seguida, ele fez o mesmo e entregou uma das vias a ela.

— Muito bem, podemos começar a trabalhar quando você quiser — anunciou ele.

...

Todos os dias Isabella chegava na hora combinada, entrava na academia espetacular que o jogador tinha em casa e se dedicava de corpo e alma à recuperação dele. Passo a passo, era algo que estava sendo muito produtivo para ele. A melhora era bem visível e ele já começava a caminhar quase normalmente, embora ainda usasse as muletas.

Quando chegava, ao meio-dia, Isabella via sempre uma mulher diferente almoçando na cozinha com Edward. Ele nunca repetia o tipo loira, morena, ruiva… Sempre era uma diferente da do dia anterior e ele chamava todas de " _bella_ ". Ela achava graça… O desejado Edward Masen era uma figura e tanto!

Aquelas mulheres ficavam bobas quando o belo jogador as olhava. Isabella percebia que adoravam tudo o que ele dizia, concordavam com tudo. Ela, entretanto, o havia mandado se catar em mais de uma ocasião, depois de ouvir algum de seus comentários.

Um dia, Isabella se surpreendeu ao ver ali Tanya, a metida top model, que a olhou com desprezo de cima a baixo e depois disse que ia relaxar na jacuzzi. Porém, algumas horas mais tarde, ocorreu à modelo colocar suas longas pernas na academia.

Edward a mandou sair dali de imediato.

— Está me dispensando? — protestou ela.

— Sim, _bella_ … saia. Espere do lado de fora. Isso aqui é só entre mim e a fisioterapeuta.

— Mas se eu não incomodar, _amoreee_ — insistiu ela.

Edward bufou com impaciência, Isabella olhou para ele e supôs que ia dizer uma de suas grosserias, mas Tanya se adiantou:

— Se eu sair daqui, vou embora.

— Tchau, _bella_ , depois te ligo.

A top model, ouvindo aquilo, ergueu o queixo e se foi.— Vamos continuar — Edward encerrou o assunto de uma vez.

Isabella não disse nada, mas lhe agradeceu com o olhar. Uma das cláusulas era que não haveria outras pessoas nas sessões, e até o momento, ele havia respeitado todas.

Quando naquela tarde terminaram a fisioterapia, Isabella comprovou que Tanya não estava mais na casa, algo que, aparentemente, não tinha incomodado Edward. Além disso, antes que ela fosse embora, o celular dele tocou.

— Oi, _bella_! — Ela o ouviu cumprimentar em tom alegre.

Os dias passavam e, no fim das sessões, aquelas belas estavam no sofá ou fazendo hora na cozinha. Todas queriam demonstrar o quanto eram maravilhosas e perfeitas, dedicando a ele todas as atenções mais provocantes. Isabella, por outro lado, se perguntava por que elas tinham tão pouco amor próprio.

Quando o viam aparecer, se aproximavam como gatinhas ronronantes e se atiravam no pescoço dele, pedindo atenção. Enquanto Edward aceitava os carinhos de bom grado, Isabella aproveitava para se despedir discretamente e ir embora. Tinha outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar vendo eles se apalparem descaradamente.

Certa tarde, Isabella chegou atrasada à casa do jogador, pois teve um compromisso importante. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o técnico ali e o cumprimentou de modo profissional.

— Está atrasada — repreendeu o jogador com ar de poucos amigos.

— Desculpe, saí tarde da minha aula de ioga e o trânsito estava terrível — justificou ela enquanto deixava a bolsa de ginástica num canto.

O técnico olhou para um e para outro, pensando em dizer algo, mas Edward se adiantou:

— Eu te pago para ser pontual, não esqueça.

A moça fez que sim e depois de cruzar um olhar com o técnico, que parecia realmente chateado, disse em alto e bom som:

— Tem razão, desculpe. Vamos, temos que começar com a sessão de hoje.

— Senhor, eu o convidaria a entrar na academia, mas a fisioterapeuta é muito severa. Só quer que fiquemos eu e ela. — Edward se desculpou com Charlie Swan

— Acho perfeito. Profissionalismo antes de qualquer coisa. Isabella sorriu e Edward não deixou escapar o fato de que, quando ela olhou para Swan, seus olhos se iluminaram. A intimidade entre eles fez Edward se sentir pouco à vontade. Com a ajuda da muleta, ele se aproximou do técnico e acrescentou:

— Obrigado pela visita.

— Fico feliz em saber que tudo está indo como nós esperávamos. Ânimo, rapaz, e se recupere, que preciso de você no time — comentou ele para se despedir, dirigindo-se à porta. Ambos sorriram, mas quando o técnico estava a ponto de cruzar a saída, deu meia-volta.

— Isabella, pode vir aqui um instante?

Ela fez que sim e foi até ele sob o olhar atento de Edward.

— Tudo bem?

— Às mil maravilhas! — respondeu ela com um sorriso encantador, dando uma piscadinha. Como se conversassem num idioma próprio do qual ele não entendia nada. — Foi assim que Edward se sentiu. Ele sabia que aquelas simples palavras continham um grande significado para os dois. Por isso, quando o técnico foi embora e eles entraram na academia, disse em tom sarcástico:

— Nossa, como é impressionante!

Isabella o olhou com curiosidade.

— A que você se refere? — perguntou.

— Ao seu casinho com o Exterminador. — Ela deu uma gargalhada. Edward acrescentou: — Vocês sempre se olham assim em público?

— O técnico é muito atraente, não acha? Espantado com a falta de vergonha que ela demonstrava, ele franziu a testa.

— Fique de olho, sei de fontes confiáveis que a mulher do Swan é uma morenaça de um metro e oitenta e, se te pegar, pode estar certa de que você tem tudo para perder.

— Ai, que medinho! — disse ela rindo.

— Estou falando sério. Tenha cuidado ou sua vida vai se tornar um inferno — insistiu ele ao se sentar na maca.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e murmurou com sarcasmo, chegando mais perto dele:

— Sou diabólica, eu adoro o inferno!

Naquela tarde, quando a sessão terminou e os dois estavam na cozinha tomando um suco, o celular de Edward tocou. Ele viu que era sua irmã Alice e estendeu o telefone a Isabella.

— Não sou sua secretária, sou sua fisioterapeuta.

— Por favor… — suplicou ele em um tom tão íntimo que a acabou convencendo.

Por fim, ela pegou o telefone e atendeu. Alice, ao escutar uma voz feminina, disse:

— Olá, diga ao Edward pra atender, sou a irmã dele.

— Olá, prazer em conhecer, mas infelizmente ele não pode atender no momento.

— Por que não pode atender? Onde ele está? Ao perceber a voz de irritação, Isabella respondeu às pressas.

— No chuveiro.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo, Alice perguntou:

— E você, quem é?

— Ah, desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Isabella, a fisioterapeuta de Edwrad. Acabamos de terminar a sessão de hoje.

— Prazer, Isabella. Sou Alice, a irmã mais velha do Edward. Pensei que fosse uma das incontáveis amiguinhas do meu irmão.

— Não, fico muito feliz em dizer que não, sou apenas a fisioterapeuta. Ambas riram.

— Bom, já que tenho a oportunidade de falar com você, está indo bem a recuperação do meu irmão?

O jogador ficou surpreso ao ouvir a conversa entre as duas e olhou Isabella com perplexidade.

— A verdade é que vai incrivelmente bem. Às vezes ele é um pouco resmungão, mas trabalha duro e está colaborando muito.

— Só um pouco "resmungão"? — zombou Alice. — Meu irmão é um péssimo paciente. Digo isso porque o conheço muito bem: sou dentista e quando tive que fazer uma simples obturação num molar quase precisei amarrar as mãos dele na cadeira.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão no rosto de Edward.

— Ele está colaborando muito e acho que em breve vai poder voltar ao time com a perna totalmente recuperada.

Depois de várias risadas, quando Isabella se despediu de Alice e desligou, o jogador comentou em tom amigável:

— Acho que juntei a fome com a vontade de comer. Os dois riram e continuaram bebendo os sucos. Alguns minutos depois, a campainha da porta tocou e Isabella foi abrir. Diante dela apareceu uma loira usando um minivestido vermelho que entrou sem dizer "oi" e foi direto até Edward, que sorriu ao vê-la. Dando-se conta de que os dois se olhavam com desejo, Isabella decidiu, como sempre, dar no pé, mas ao sair e fechar a porta, soltou um palavrão. Estava nevando forte, que situação! Deu um telefonema e, quando acabou, bateu na porta com o nó dos dedos para que a abrissem. Cinco minutos depois, após insistir também com a campainha, apareceu um Edward descabelado que, ao vê-la, franziu a testa.

— O que foi agora?

— Se importa se eu deixar meu carro aqui?

— Como?!

— Amanhã eu levo, quando voltar.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Não gosto de dirigir na neve. — Ao ver que Edward não cedia, ela precisou continuar com as explicações, contrariada. — Liguei para alguém vir me buscar. Vou esperar do lado de fora: não vou atrapalhar nada, pode continuar com o que estava fazendo — ela deu um sorriso irônico. — Só queria ter certeza de que você não se importa de meu carro ficar estacionado no seu terreno. Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Obrigada. — E sem mais uma palavra, Isabella se afastou.

Quando o jogador fechou a porta, a mulher que tinha ficado esperando por ele se aproximou como uma tigresa.

— Vamos pra cama — murmurou ela com voz aveludada.

— Me dê um segundo. Sem esperar resposta, ele foi até a janela, puxou a persiana e observou que Isabella esperava do lado de fora debaixo da neve. O que estava fazendo ali? Ele quis sair e dizer que ela podia se abrigar na entrada da casa enquanto esperava, mas a moça que estava com ele o abraçou pelas costas e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, seu ponto fraco. Deixando os pensamentos para lá, ele virou de costas e se esqueceu de tudo para saborear seu manjar dos deuses.

Do lado de fora, Isabella estava congelando, apesar de se movimentar sem parar para se esquentar e soprar ar quente nos dedos entorpecidos. Em uma ocasião ou duas, ela olhou para trás e bufou ao imaginar o que estaria acontecendo dentro daquela casa. Quer gostasse ou não, estava de mãos atadas, pois a verdade é que, a cada dia, se importava mais. Vinte minutos depois, um carro parou perto dela.

— Meu Deus, Tyler! Por que demorou tanto? — perguntou ela, entrando rapidamente no veículo.

— Me perdoe, Smurfette, mas está nevando demais e eu não podia passar de noventa — respondeu o rapaz com carinho. Isabella sorriu e o beijou na bochecha.

— Obrigada, maninho, você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

Quando o carro arrancou, ele perguntou: — Como foi hoje com o jogador?

— Bom, tudo igual. Com uma amiguinha diferente esperando por ele quando acabou.

— Caramba, como esses caras têm sorte! Eu deveria ter virado jogador de futebol em vez de programador.

Isabella achou graça e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ei… não esqueça que você também se sai muito bem com o sexo feminino. Não tem do que se queixar.

— Verdade… verdade… Te levo em casa?

— Não, me leve ao abrigo que hoje vou dormir lá. Aliás, quando você volta a Madri?

— Depois das festas de fim de ano. A mamãe já está me azucrinando.

— Que novidade! — sorriu Isabella ao pensar na mãe.

Chegando ao abrigo, ela deu um beijo no irmão e ele, pegando-a pelos pulsos, disse:

— Smurfette, você tem que descansar e…

— Vou descansar, não se preocupe, bobinho, e pode ir, volte para casa com cuidado, tá?

Quando o carro se afastou, Isabella fechou o zíper do casaco até o pescoço. Estava fazendo muito frio. Com cuidado, ela caminhou sobre a neve até chegar a um chalé. Na porta se podia ler em italiano " _La casa della nonna_ ". Ela tirou as chaves da bolsa e abriu a porta. Ao entrar, várias crianças correram até ela, que as encheu de beijos, muito contente. Aquele lugar era um centro de acolhimento para crianças sem lar. Crianças que não eram adotadas por causa de doenças ou simplesmente porque já eram grandes demais.

Quando, por fim, Isabella conseguiu tirar o casaco, um jovem moreno de uns 15 anos foi até ela e a abraçou.

— Bells, eu tirei 8 na prova de economia — disse.

— Que bom, Antony, você conseguiu!

— Nós conseguimos — respondeu ele com um abraço.

Antony e sua irmã Reneesme, filhos de mãe marroquina, eram especiais, muito especiais para Isabella. De mãos dadas, eles entraram numa sala de jantar. Rosalie gritou assim que a viu: — Bells, diga à Sofia que traga a segunda turma pra jantar.

Isabella atendeu ao pedido rapidamente e instantes depois chegou um grupo de dez crianças. Como em todas as noites, em seguida entrou o grupo dos maiores: doze crianças e adolescentes dos 9 aos 18 anos.

Quando todos terminaram de jantar, as cuidadoras os levaram para dormir. Alguns, como sempre, ofereciam resistência, mas ao final se rendiam ao sono. Quando o resto das voluntárias foi embora para suas casas, Rosalie e Isabella se sentaram na frente da televisão.

— Estou acabada — murmurou Rosalie.

— Sabia que Antony tirou 8 na prova de recuperação de economia?

— Não diga!

Isabella sorriu orgulhosa.

— Estudar com ele me deu uma canseira! Mas valeu a pena. Estou muito orgulhosa.

Sorriram. Todos sabiam o quanto Isabella amava aquele menino e sua irmã. E era mútuo. A história havia começado quando Isabella conheceu Reneesme, a irmã caçula de Antony, no hospital. Eles levaram Isabella até a Casa della Nonna e, desde então, não tinham se separado.

— Bells— Rosalie confidenciou —, muitíssimo obrigada pelas doações que recebemos: é uma grana preta. Nunca tínhamos recebido tanto dinheiro.

Espreguiçando-se, Isabella sorriu enquanto comia uma banana.

— De nada, bobinha, e, por favor, não diga nada à _nonna_ , nem um pio!

— Está bem… você já me repetiu isso mil vezes, Bells, não precisa ser tão cri-cri.

— Se ela soubesse que o dinheiro é meu, não aceitaria. As crianças precisam mais do que eu, e você sabe que, por sorte, tenho tudo que preciso. Além do mais, se não fui para a Mauritânia e aceitei esse trabalho é única e exclusivamente para ter o dinheiro que faz falta para o abrigo. É preciso reformar e preparar a casa para o frio, já que está chegando o Natal e, se nós mesmas não pagarmos a obra, me parece que com as contribuições que a _nonna_ recebe, não vai dar pra fazer nada.

— Eu sei, querida, e te agradecemos muito, mas tem certeza de que você não precisa do dinheiro?

— Certeza total.

— Aliás, como foi a reunião do outro dia com a assistente social? Isabella deu de ombros.

— Acho que foi boa. Se bem que não gosto nadinha do olhar daquela mulher.

Fazia meses que Isabella se reunia com a assistente social para poder adotar Reneesame e Israel. Ela sabia que era difícil, mas estava decidida a continuar lutando por isso.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu Rosalie. — Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir.

— Assim espero… A papelada e as reuniões estão me deixando maluca!

Voltaram a rir, até que Rosalie acrescentou:

— Aliás, hoje falei com a sua mãe e…

— Nem me diga… eu já sei!

— Mas, Bells, escuta…

Olhando-a direto nos olhos, Isabella respondeu:

— Não, me escuta você. Já marquei os exames, vão ser no dia 20 de dezembro. E não, não quero que você venha comigo. Vou sozinha, está bem?

Rosalie sorriu e a abraçou. Depois admitiu cansada:

— Está beeem… — E, mudando de assunto, continuou: — Então, hoje a Carolina também me ligou para nos convidar para a festa de aniversário dela. Vai ser domingo. O que você acha?

— Perfeito! Sair um pouco não faz mal a ninguém.

Elas se entreolharam e riram. As duas se conheciam desde que Isabella tinha chegado ao abrigo, e a relação delas tinha sido mágica desde o primeiro dia. Tinha sido como encontrar uma amiga para a vida toda, sua alma gêmea. Elas se adoravam e se ajudavam em tudo o que podiam.

Isabella se levantou e disse:

— Vou pra cama.

— Durma bem, bonitona.

Quando Rosalie ficou sozinha na sala de jantar do abrigo, suspirou: Isabella era a pessoa mais forte e positiva que tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida.

* * *

 **Hey meninas, mais um!**

 **Meninas, vocês são demais! Amei os comentários!**

 **Obs: a cada 5 comentários temos um novo capítulo**

 **Beijos,até.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo quatro**

A semana passou e a cada dia o gênio de Edward ficava um pouco mais fácil. Ele já estava melhor. Mais forte. Sua perna começava a se parecer com o que tinha sido e isso o enchia de confiança. Já não estava tão resmungão como antes, embora às vezes Isabella quisesse morrer por causa de sua prepotência. Ele se achava o dono do mundo simplesmente por ser rico e ter um corpo escultural.

Cada dia ela se sentia mais atraída por ele, por isso decidiu tomar uma atitude. Ligou para o ex, Jacob. Estar com ele significava ter um bom sexo e, principalmente, confirmava que ela não queria nada sério com homem algum. Porém, o que ela não havia se dado conta é de que o jogador começava a olhá-la disfarçadamente e a apreciá-la como mulher. Isabella era graciosa, divertida, otimista, sempre estava de bom humor e conseguia arrancar um sorriso dele. E o melhor, sempre respondia com honestidade. Nada a ver com as mulheres que frequentavam a casa dele em busca de fama e sexo. Ela era diferente, não puxava o saco dele e isso, unido ao sorriso contínuo e ao entusiasmo, era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção: ela era verdadeira e sincera.

Numa sexta-feira, quando chegou para almoçar, Isabella se surpreendeu ao ver que ali não estava nenhuma das conquistas dele. Edward a esperava sozinho e tinha cozinhado espaguete à carbonara.

Almoçaram em meio a risadas e decidiram fazer a digestão sentando-se um pouquinho na frente da televisão.

— O que você acha de a gente ver um filme? — sugeriu ele.

— Filme é muito longo e temos que trabalhar. Melhor alguma coisa mais curta.

— Que tipo de filme você gosta?

Ela apoiou a cabeça no sofá.

— De tudo um pouco e, sim, antes que me pergunte, tenho um fraco por filmes românticos. Pelo menos enquanto assisto, passo um tempinho agradável vendo como se inventa uma bela história de amor que poucas vezes tem algo a ver com a realidade nua e crua.

Os dois riram.

— Ei, eu nem falei nada, sorrisinho — murmurou ele.

— "Sorrisinho"? — zombou ela. — Hum… acho que gosto mais quando você me chama de "atacadinha".

Olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, Edward acrescentou:

— Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que sempre está de bom humor e sempre sorri.

— Eu gosto de sorrir.

— Mas você nunca fica irritada com nada?

Com uma expressão das mais cômicas, ela respondeu que não.

— Gosto de enxergar a vida pelo lado positivo e é melhor não me irritar, pois eu não recomendo. Quando fico brava sou a pior… da pior… da pior das criaturas. Como diz meu pai: não tenho meio termo, de um docinho de coco viro um verdadeiro espinho.

Edward deu uma gargalhada e então o celular de Isabella tocou. Ele percebeu no visor que a ligação era de Antony. Quem era esse Antony? Ela se levantou e atendeu. Ele a ouviu rir durante alguns minutos e prometeu ir com Antony ao cinema. Quando voltou e se sentou ao lado dele, Edward ligou a televisão. Os dois se estiraram no sofá e o jogador foi mudando de canal até que ela disse de repente:

— _Castle_ , nossa, que ótimo! Você gosta dessa série?

—Não sei, é sobre o quê?

Cheia de entusiasmo, ela explicou que Richard Castle era um escritor que colaborava com a polícia de uma maneira muito curiosa. Eles decidiram assistir ao episódio. Divertiram-se e riram muito. Ver o escritor brincalhão e irreverente tentar se aproximar da inspetora Becket enquanto desvendavam um assassinato juntos era um show à parte. Quando o capítulo terminou, Isabella se levantou e entregou as muletas a Edward.

— Vamos… — disse. — Chegou a hora do martírio.

Com bom humor, ele se levantou e seguiu Isabella até a academia; afinal, tinham que trabalhar. Às seis e meia, depois de exercício físico intenso, Isabella se deu conta da hora.

— Por hoje chega — anunciou entregando a ele a garrafinha de água. Ele estava esgotado.

A campainha da porta tocou e ela foi abrir. Não ficou surpresa ao deparar com uma ruiva muito bonita. Ignorando Isabella, do alto de seus saltos impressionantes, a recém-chegada foi diretamente à academia. Edward, que estava enxugando o suor do cabelo, deu as boas-vindas, surpreso:

— Oi, _bella_. Você por aqui?

A ruiva de cabelos até a cintura se aproximou rebolando para cumprimentar o suado jogador. Sem se importar com Isabella atrás dela, a ruiva beijou os lábios de Edward e murmurou numa voz sensual:

— Vim te ver. Hoje é dia 15, esqueceu?

Antevendo o cenário, Isabella secou as mãos rapidamente e se despediu.

— Estou indo, já está tarde e marquei de ir ao cinema. Até amanhã às dez.

Mas Edward já não estava ouvindo, pois só tinha olhos para a tal moça. Isabella quase engasgou ao ver como as mãos dele desciam nos quadris da ruiva. Sem dizer mais nada, ela se mandou dali. Foi direto até a porta, mas não sem antes coçar com carinho a cabecinha da cachorra, que havia se aproximado para se despedir. Isabella saiu da casa, entrou em seu carro vermelho e foi embora.

Naquele fim de tarde, ela pegou Antony e Reneesme e os levou ao cinema e para comer hambúrgueres. Estar com eles preenchia sua alma e seu coração.

No sábado ela chegou às dez. Edward estava com a cadela do lado de fora da casa e abriu o portão de entrada.

— Bom dia! — cumprimentou ela com um sorriso.

— _Buongiorno, bella_ — respondeu ele, enquanto a observava estacionar.

Isabella desceu do carro e foi direto até onde ele estava. Ela lhe apontou um dedo e disse, sem perder o sorriso:

— Nunca mais me chame de _bella_ , entendeu? — E sem deixar que ele respondesse, acrescentou: — Eu não sou uma das suas bonequinhas bobas sem nome. Meu nome é Isabella, ou no máximo atacadinha, como você me chama às vezes, mas _bella_ não! Fui clara? E sem dizer mais nada, entraram na casa e se dirigiram até a academia. Edward não se atreveu a falar depois da bronca que levou. Ele notou que naquela manhã ela estava cansada e decidiu ficar quietinho, pois era o melhor. Já na academia, começaram imediatamente os exercícios. Às vezes sentia muita dor, mas era necessário para sua recuperação. Sem descanso, os dois trabalharam por horas, até que o jogador chegou ao limite.

— Não aguento mais. Por favor, podemos encerrar por hoje?

— Podemos. — Sua expressão de dor e a gentileza com que tinha suplicado foram decisivos.

Isabella bebeu um gole de sua garrafa e, com o humor melhor do que quando tinha chegado, começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila. Como sempre, o celular dele tocou.

— Estou indo, tenho certeza de que você tem coisas a fazer — disse ela sem querer perder tempo.

Ele interrompeu a chamada e disse chegando perto:— Fique para almoçar.

— Não, obrigada.

Edward chegou um pouco mais perto. Ela não se mexeu e ele deu mais um passo, insistindo.

— Vou cozinhar pra você.

— Você…?! Vai sonhando!

Levando na esportiva, ele secou o suor.

— Sou um bom cozinheiro, ontem já provei isso com o espaguete. Vamos, fique. O que você prefere, massa ou carne?

— Não, melhor não e…

Edward fez menção de pegá-la pelo braço, mas ela se afastou rapidamente. Aquele movimento brusco não passou despercebido por ele, que insistiu sem voltar a tocá-la.

— Vamos… fique, por favor. Não gosto de comer sozinho.

A cabeça de Isabella dizia "vá embora!", mas seu coração gritava "fique!". No fim das contas, quem ganhou foi o coração, influenciado pela forma como ele estava pedindo.

— Está bem, mas se eu não gostar, não como, tá?

— Mas você é muito atacadinha, hein? — Ele riu com a resposta dela. Vendo que ela coçava os braços, perguntou: — Quer tomar uma ducha? — Ela o encarou com surpresa. — Não estou propondo nada indecente. Juro pela minha vida! Estou perguntando, porque nós dois suamos e como eu vou tomar banho, se você quiser, pode usar o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes e fazer o mesmo. Nada mais.

— Eu agradeço. E sim, acho que uma ducha seria muito bom.

O jogador sorriu e pegou a muleta.

— Venha, siga-me.

Isabella lhe obedeceu e subiram para uma parte da casa que era desconhecida para ela. Ao entrar no quarto principal, ela se espantou com a cama enorme bem no meio do aposento. Edward abriu um armário lateral, pegou um roupão preto e uma toalha e os entregou a ela.

— O quarto da direita é uma suíte. Você pode tomar banho lá.

— Me empreste uma camiseta de manga curta. A que eu estou usando está suada e não tenho outra de reserva.

Edward procurou no armário e entregou uma cinza. Ela pegou e foi até o quarto de hóspedes. O jogador a seguiu com o olhar, desejando propor que tomassem banho juntos, mas sabia que a única coisa que conseguiria com isso seria que ela fosse embora. Por fim, ele entrou no banheiro. Aquela chuveirada refrescaria suas ideias.

Isabella entrou no banheiro e passou o trinco. Apoiou a cabeça na porta e bateu de leve duas vezes. O que estava fazendo? Depois de se xingar de tudo quanto era nome, finalmente tirou a roupa e entrou na ducha espetacular.

— Ai, Deus… que delícia!

A água corria por sua pele e a refrescava. Precisava se esfriar. Ver a cama enorme de Edward tinha aberto seu apetite em décimos de segundo. Não era sempre algo bom ter tanta imaginação, e esse episódio provava sua teoria.

Depois de sair do chuveiro, ela vestiu o enorme roupão preto. Inconscientemente, cheirou-o e sorriu ao perceber que tinha o cheiro dele. Mas, quando o tirou e se olhou no espelho, o sorriso tinha sumido de seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, pegou o creme hidratante de dentro da mochila e passou pelo corpo. Em seguida se vestiu e penteou os cabelos, deixando os soltos. Quando ficou pronta, foi até a cozinha. Ele já estava lá.

— O que você acha de filé de vitela grelhado com cogumelos e salada? — sugeriu.

— Huuum… que delícia!

— E de sobremesa, tenho iogurte, sorvete de tangerina e…

— Tem banana?

Ele fez que sim.

— Perfeito!

Enquanto ele se encarregava dos cogumelos e da carne, ela preparou a salada.

— Como você está cheirosa!

Isabella pensou em responder com uma de suas farpas, mas se corrigiu a tempo, pois no fundo tinha gostado do comentário.

— É por causa do hidratante. Preciso passar uma tonelada porque tenho a pele muito delicada.

— Pois é muito cheiroso — insistiu ele.

Conversaram bastante e, quando acabaram de preparar o almoço, sentaram-se famintos à mesa. Durante vários minutos, comeram em silêncio até que ele disse:

— Aliás, ontem à noite vi vários episódios de _Castle_. Estou adorando a série, não sei como eu não conhecia.

— Normal. Precisava que eu viesse aqui te indicar.

Ele sorriu e depois perguntou enquanto ela mastigava o filé:

— Mais vinho?

— Quer me deixar bêbada?

— Alguma chance de eu conseguir? — rebateu ele com um sorriso o mais provocante possível.

— Nenhuma, _príncipe_. E lembre-se da cláusula 6, ponto 2: nada de envolvimento amoroso entre mim e você.

A expressão dele mudou ao se lembrar do que ela estava falando. Antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, o celular dela tocou. Ela em tom afetuoso atendeu de imediato e sem sair de onde estava:

— Oi, Jacob, tudo bem?

— Oi, Bells! — respondeu ele. — Liguei pra sua casa, mas você não estava.

— Estou almoçando com um paciente. — Edward fez cara de surpresa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jacob?

— Só liguei pra perguntar a que horas eu passo pra te pegar.

— A gente marcou alguma coisa hoje? — perguntou ela, pega de surpresa.

Jacob deu risada e acrescentou:

— Bells, você me ligou faz uns dias, esqueceu? Ela bateu a mão na testa e disse que sim, sem se importar com o olhar do jogador.

— É verdade… é verdade.

— Vamos sair ou não?

Ela pensou nas possibilidades. Jacob significava sexo. E, depois de olhar para Edward e sentir que a temperatura estava subindo, respondeu:

— Vamos, preciso te ver. Mas vamos fazer uma coisa: que tal se a gente jantar na sua casa? — E, ao escutar um assobio do outro lado da linha, disse baixinho: — Já sabe, você cuida da pizza que a sobremesa é por minha conta.

Edward continuou comendo, impassível. Ele a ouvia dar risadinhas, apesar de a conversa tão descarada não ter a menor graça para ele. Quando Isabella desligou, perguntou:

— Tem Coca-Cola na geladeira? Ele fez que sim. Ela se levantou e pegou uma.

— Quem é Jacob?

Isabella se sentou, abriu a Coca, deu um gole e só então respondeu:

— Meu ex.

— Seu ex?

— É, meu ex. Mas ainda nos damos muito bem e quando estamos com vontade de um pouco de sexo, ou eu ligo pra ele, ou ele me liga. Isso se a gente estiver a fim. Se não, não tem problema nenhum. — Ao ver a reação no rosto dele, ela perguntou: — Alguma coisa contra?

— Não… não… você é quem sabe. Mas acho estranho o que você está me dizendo.

— Acha estranho manter amizade com um ex para ter sexo? Por quê?

— Não me parece muito comum. Afinal, ele é seu ex.

— Um ex muito… muito bom de cama, tenho que ressaltar.

Ele não respondeu, e para encerrar o assunto, Isabella deu mais um gole saboreando a bebida.

— Meu Deus… como gosto de Coca-Cola! — E, colocando a lata sobre a mesa, perguntou: — Como foi sua visita de ontem?

— Bem, o de sempre.

— Então a ruiva natural é a do dia 15 de cada mês, certo? — E, vendo como ele olhava para ela, acrescentou com ironia: — Na verdade, acho legal, porque eu também tenho um ou outro amigo com dia fixo.

— É sério?

— É.

— O técnico, por exemplo?

— Por exemplo — respondeu ela com uma piscadinha.

Aquela conversa estava começando a incomodar Edward, que quis mudar radicalmente de assunto.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? Depois de engolir o que tinha na boca, ela levantou as mãos e respondeu:

— Se você vai me perguntar mais alguma coisa sobre meus amantes e meus ex, definitivamente não!

— Não, melhor a gente mudar de assunto. É uma curiosidade: por que você sempre usa roupas tão largas?

—Porque eu gosto.

— E por que sempre roupa esportiva?

— Repito: porque eu gosto e porque meu trabalho permite.

— Mas não valoriza o corpo e não é nada feminino, não acha?

— Eu deixo os saltos altos para outros momentos. — Ela se aproximou dele com graça: — Cá entre nós, sou uma bomba sexual e por isso me disfarço com essa roupa.

Edward riu das respostas espirituosas e insistiu:

— Mas esse agasalho não fica bem em você.

Tenho certeza de que é vários números acima do seu, não é?

— Odeio roupa me apertando. Nunca gostei. Além do mais, como meu trabalho não exige que eu me vista com elegância, prefiro uma roupa confortável. Mudando de assunto, você vai ao jantar de Natal organizado pelo clube?

— Você vai? — perguntou ele, muito surpreso.

Isabella concordou com jeito brincalhão. — Recebi o convite esta semana — comentou ela. — Imagino que eles tiveram a delicadeza de me convidar porque estou trabalhando com você, não acha?

— Acho, imagino que seja por isso. Ei, é sério que você vai? — insistiu ele.

— É sim — respondeu ela, decidida. — Morro de vontade de conhecer vários dos jogadores e essa é a minha oportunidade.

— De que jogadores você está falando? — Ele quis saber, já muito sério.

— Wesley, Vid ou Sinclair. Ai, Deus, eles são demais — suspirou ela arregalando os olhos, de maneira cômica.

Edward não gostou de ter sido excluído da lista dos jogadores mais bonitos do Inter e se encostou na cadeira.

— São caras legais, mas se você não quer problemas, fique longe deles.

Isabella sorriu e deu uma piscadinha. — Quem sabe não gosto desses problemas — respondeu. — Mas fique tranquilo, sei me cuidar sozinha. Sou uma mulher do século XXI e eu escolho com quem quero estar. Além disso, não sei por que você se assusta. Afinal, você gosta de todas as mulheres, não gosta?

— Todas não, só as belas. — Isabella riu com o comentário. — Desculpe ter chamado você assim de manhã. É o hábito.

— E por que esse hábito?

— É uma maneira de fazer com que elas se sintam bem, mesmo que eu não me lembre dos nomes.

Ela concordou, chocada em descobrir a origem daquele apelido.

— E é verdade — continuou ele. — Gosto de mulheres bonitas, sexy e com medidas perfeitas.

— Gosta tanto assim da perfeição?

— Gosto, eu adoro a perfeição.

Edward começou a dizer algo, mas o toque do celular de Isabella o interrompeu.

— Oi, mamãe!

— Isabella, posso saber onde você está? Sem se levantar da mesa, ela revirou os olhos e respondeu, vendo a expressão divertida no rosto de Edward.

— Mamãe, estou almoçando com o Edward Masen na casa dele.

— Mas seu pai não me disse nada — resmungou a mulher. — Você ligou pra ele e contou, ou ele também não sabe de nada?

Paciente, ela respondeu:

— Não, mamãe, não liguei pro papai, mas…

— E o que você está comendo? Se eu souber que você almoçou só um desses _shakes_ proteicos de que gosta tanto, juro que quando te vir eu te mato, entendeu, mocinha?

Edward ouvia sem querer os gritos através do telefone.

— Diga que eu fiz carne com cogumelos pra você — comentou ele, irônico. — Com certeza ela vai se acalmar.

Isabella fez um gesto com as mãos e, sem querer que Edward ouvisse mais algum comentário, preferiu encerrar a conversa.

— Escute, mamãe, quando chegar em casa, eu te ligo e não… não… amanhã não posso ir almoçar, tenho uma festa à noite e quero estar descansada.

Mamãããe. — E, percebendo que ela não estava ouvindo, disse antes de desligar: — Até mais, mamãe.

As gargalhadas de Edward ressoaram por toda a casa e acabaram contagiando também Isabella. Quando conseguiram se acalmar, ele perguntou:

— Por que você fala tão bem espanhol?

— Fui criada em Madri. Comentei isso com a sua mãe no dia em que a conheci. — E, para não revelar mais sobre a própria vida, mudou de assunto: — Aliás, sei que você jogava no Atlético de Madri, não jogava?

— Sim, senhorita…

— Que pena, na verdade.

— Pena?! Você tem pena por eu ter jogado no Atlético? — perguntou ele com surpresa.

— Não… não é isso — sorriu. — O que eu realmente tenho pena é que, quando um jogador se revela no Atlético, logo é comprado por outro time com mais dinheiro. É isso que realmente me deixa triste. Você gosta de Milão e de jogar no Inter?

— Gosto mais até do que eu imaginava. Ela sorriu e ele aproveitou para perguntar:

— E o que faz uma madrilenha como você em Milão?

Aquela pergunta tocava diretamente o coração de Isabella, mas, mesmo assim, ela decidiu ser sincera:

— A causa de tudo foi a morte da minha irmã Janet. Minha irmã e eu viajamos uma vez a Milão e nos apaixonamos pela cidade. A gente sempre fantasiou voltar e passar uma temporada aqui para sermos paparicadas pelos italianos bonitões. Quando ela morreu, depois de um tempo, decidi fazer o que a gente sempre tinha planejado e aqui estou eu, em Milão!

Sobressaltado pela revelação, Edward murmurou:

— Sinto muito. Não sabia que…

— Não se preocupe. Não teria como você saber.

— E seus pais, o que eles acham sobre você morar aqui?

Isabella respondeu dando de ombros:

— Eles levam numa boa, se bem que a minha mãe é igualzinha a todas as outras! Não preciso te dizer mais nada.

— Sua mãe deve ser como a minha: super protetora. Você viu quando ela veio me visitar no hospital. Mostrou fotos minhas de bebê a todas as enfermeiras. Acredite, você não sabe como eu te entendo.

Isabella deu um bom gole na Coca-Cola.

— Minha mãe é incrível, a melhor de todas! Mas se preocupa demais com tudo. O Luis e eu às vezes achamos que…

— Quem é Tyler?

— Eu poderia dizer que é um dos meus amantes pra dar um gostinho extra à coisa, mas não, o Tyler é meu irmão mais velho. Um amor. — De novo os dois riram e Isabella decidiu não falar mais sobre sua família. — Onde estão as bananas?

O jogador deu uma grande risada e apontou a fruteira que estava numa lateral.

— Por que você come tanta banana?

Divertindo-se, ela pegou a fruta e mostrou a ele enquanto descascava.

— É uma grande fonte de potássio, ferro e fibras. Também é rica em vitamina B, combate a depressão, absorve o cálcio e melhora a qualidade dos ossos. Além disso tudo, eu adoro, então por que não comer?

— Você me convenceu — disse ele, estendendo a mão. — Me dá uma banana também.

— O que acha de vermos um filme? — propôs ela, olhando a hora. — Tenho tempo antes de ir.

Edward aceitou rapidamente. Acabaram a sobremesa, tiraram a mesa, colocaram a louça na máquina e foram para a sala grande e confortável. Deram uma olhada nos filmes que poderiam ver e escolheram _Jogos vorazes_.

Entretidos, assistiram ao filme fazendo comentários. Ao final, Isabella se espreguiçou.

— Bom, acho que agora tenho que ir.

Quando viu que ela se levantava, Edward também se colocou de pé.

— Divirta-se esta noite com esse tal de Jacob.

— Com certeza!

Vestiu o casaco depressa e sem olhar para ele. Tinha marcado com Jacob justamente por causa de Edward, pois precisava tirá-lo da cabeça. Mas claro, isso ela nunca ia confessar.

— Ouvi antes você dizendo à sua mãe que amanhã ia a uma festa?

— É verdade. É aniversário de uma amiga e… ei, faça o favor de pegar a muleta quando você se levantar. — Ela o repreendeu, entregando-a a ele.

— Está bem, chefinha — respondeu ele, rindo.

Isabella pegou a mochila, fechou o casaco e foram os dois até a porta.

— Divirta-se.

— Ao máximo!

— Te conhecendo, vai ser uma festa de chá com biscoitos, não é?

Isabella sorriu e vestiu um bonito gorro escuro.

— Claro que vai, essas festas são as melhores.

Sorriram.

— Meu Deus, como está nevando! — disse ela quando Edward abriu a porta.

A neve estava muito pesada. Da porta nem dava para ver o carro dela estacionado a meros cinco metros. Isabella fez carinho na cachorra para se despedir e caminhou até o veículo. Edward foi até ela e alertou:

— Acho que você não deveria dirigir nessas condições. Fique aqui em casa. Afinal, você já viu que tem espaço de sobra pra nós dois.

Fingindo que não era nada de mais, ela respondeu:

— Obrigada, mas não dá. Vou ter cuidado.

— Isabella. Eu te levaria, mas não posso dirigir e…

— Não se preocupe. Vamos, volte pra dentro de casa que você vai se resfriar.

Edward se deu por vencido. Ela entrou no carro, arrancou, e quando ele abriu o portão, saiu com cautela. Quase não dava para enxergar nada, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Não para Edward. O jogador viu o carro desaparecer, mas quando estava fechando a porta da casa, ouviu uma freada muito brusca e depois uma batida. Não teve dúvidas: soltou a muleta e saiu correndo do jeito que conseguiu, mancando até o portão. Não dava para ver quase nada, mas logo distinguiu as lanternas vermelhas traseiras. Ele esqueceu a perna lesionada e saiu correndo como deu até as luzes. Quando chegou lá, Isabella estava tremendo dentro do carro. Logo diante dela, dois veículos tinham colidido.

— Estou bem… estou bem… fique calmo — murmurou ela ao sair do carro. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela entregou o celular e disse:— Edward, veja se eles precisam de ajuda. Eu não consigo. Estou tremendo muito.

Edward constatou que ela estava perfeitamente bem embora aterrorizada, isso sem dúvida. Ele ligou para a polícia italiana, os _carabinieri_ , que chegaram minutos depois com uma ambulância. A batida entre os dois carros tinha sido feia, mas os ocupantes estavam bem. Isabella respirava com mais tranquilidade e a cor tinha retornado a seu rosto.

— Pode dar marcha à ré e guardar a droga desse carro de volta na minha casa. Liga pra esse tal de Jacob e cancela o encontro. E se você me disser que vai sair com essa neve, eu e você vamos ter um problema sério. Pra mim não faz diferença não ser seu amigo e ser apenas seu paciente, ouviu bem?

Isabella pensou. Tentar dirigir com aquela neve era uma insanidade, por isso fez o que Edward pediu e conduziu o carro de volta. Quando finalmente fechou os portões, ele declarou:

— Anda, hoje você vai dormir aqui.

Entraram e o calorzinho fez seus corpos responderem novamente. Ela tirou o casaco e o gorro e seguiu Edward até a sala. Já eram 19h20. Isabella ligou para Jacob e desmarcou o encontro.

— O que houve? — perguntou Edward, depois que ela desligou, ao ver sua expressão de derrota.

— Eu estava animada com os planos que tinha feito. Também tenho mil coisas pra fazer e…

— Você faz amanhã ou outro dia. Hoje você fica. É maluquice pegar a estrada com uma neve dessas.

Quer Isabella gostasse ou não, Edward tinha razão. Dando-se por vencida, ela acabou se deixando cair no sofá.

— Tem jogo hoje, você sabia?

— Claro que sabia, sou um profissional. Você acha o quê? Eu queria ir ao estádio, mas Swan ligou e disse pra eu não ir — respondeu Edward.

Seu time jogava contra o Lazio e, mesmo que não estivesse em campo, não ia perder por nada no mundo. Olhou o relógio. A partida começava dali a uma hora.

— Bom, já que vamos passar a noite juntos, o que você acha se a gente brincar de… — começou a propor Isabella.

— Huuuum… — sussurrou ele com a voz sensual. — Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você. Perplexa com aquele olhar e, em especial, pelo que seu corpo sentiu ao ouvir a insinuação, ela levantou lentamente do sofá e deu um passo para trás. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Eu só estava mexendo com você, garota! Anda, sente-se. Vamos jogar videogame até começar a partida.

Ela se sentou de novo, mas desta vez, um pouco mais longe, pois não confiava nele. Na realidade, ela não confiava era em si mesma. Edward era uma tentação muito… muito grande e ela não queria se parecer com todas aquelas mulheres que visitavam a casa dele.

A partir daquele momento, se compenetraram em jogar Mario Bros no Wii. Às vezes ele ganhava, às vezes era ela, mas a verdade é que os dois jogavam muito bem.

Uma hora depois, estavam na frente da enorme tela de plasma assistindo à partida. Os companheiros de Edward se esforçavam para superar o time do Lazio. Durante o tempo em que durou o jogo, Isabella e Edward gritaram e se desesperaram e ele percebeu que ela entendia de futebol.

— Você está há muito tempo com o meu técnico?

— Falta! Uma falta na maior cara de pau, fala sériooo — gritou ela e depois olhou para ele e respondeu: — O que você quer dizer com essa pergunta?

— Você entende demais de tática de futebol. Me surpreendeu muito.

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Eu simplesmente gosto de futebol. Se bem que sinto te dizer que aqui na Itália eu torço pro Milan.

— Pro Milan?

— Ahã…

— _Rossonera?_

Ela achou graça que ele a chamasse pelas cores vermelha e preta de seu clube e então respondeu, fazendo alusão às cores azul e preta do Inter de Milão:

— Sim, _nerazurro_.

— Não posso acreditar! — riu ele, animado.

— Pois pode acreditar.

Durante algum tempo eles conversaram sobre os jogadores do Milan, mas ele quis voltar ao assunto que lhe interessava.

— Você ainda não me respondeu se está há muito tempo com o técnico.

Isabella revirou os olhos e fez que sim para que ele se calasse.

— Sim, bastante. E agora o que você acha de a gente continuar assistindo ao jogo?

Chateado sem saber realmente por que motivo, Edward prestou atenção ao que estava acontecendo em campo. De repente, Beletti deu um passe magnífico para seu grande amigo Emmett, que, depois de fazer uma finta para a direita, em posição excelente, chutou a gol.

— Goool!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo e sem se dar conta, se abraçaram de felicidade no sofá. Só quando Isabella ficou embaixo do corpo de Edward foi que eles dois se deram conta de como a situação era comprometedora.

— Acho que estamos passando dos limites.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ele a meros centímetros da boca de Isabella.

O coração de Isabella batia a dois mil por hora. Ela queria que ele a beijasse. Desejava beijá-lo também, mas, assustada pelo que estava a ponto de acontecer, preferiu colocar um ponto final na proximidade.

— Vamos, Edward, me solte.

Durante alguns instantes, o jogador pensou se deveria obedecer ou não, mas enfim ele a soltou. Sentados de novo em frente à televisão, para quebrar o gelo, ele lançou uma farpa com seu habitual jeito convencido:

— Fique tranquila, gata. Você não faz meu tipo. Gosto de mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas.

Aquelas palavras doeram, mas, em vez de se ofender, ela partiu para o ataque:

— Minha nossa! Até parece que você é perfeito, que convencido!

Edward se calou. O que ele acabava de dizer era uma grosseria que ela não merecia. Não disse mais nada e se limitou a continuar com os olhos na TV.

Assim que o árbitro apitou o fim da partida, Edward, depois de um longo tempo tomando coragem, perguntou de mansinho:

— O que você gostaria de jantar?

— Qualquer coisa, não precisa se preocupar.

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a cozinha. Isabella abriu a geladeira e olhou o interior. Ali havia absolutamente de tudo. Quando sentiu que ele estava parado atrás dela, ficou tensa.

— Quer que eu faça macarronada pra você? — perguntou ele.

— Não.

— Pizza?

— Feita no forno com azeitonas pretas, bacon e mussarela?

— Não, congelada.

— Então eu passo.

Aflito porque ela nem o olhava, ele insistiu por trás dela:

— Gosta de peru, alface e tomate?

— Gosto.

Edward percebeu que finalmente ela havia mudado algo em sua atitude, por isso ele sorriu desejando que o clima amistoso reinasse entre eles.

— Muito bem, então vamos fazer uma salada ou um sanduíche, o que você prefere?

Quando edward saiu de trás dela, Isabella respirou tranquila. Mudou a expressão do rosto, olhou para ele e então disse:

— Prefiro um sanduíche e, se tiver maionese, melhor!

— Uuuuu, maionese… que mulher mais ousada! Com uma expressão divertida e entendendo a que ele se referia, ela tocou o traseiro. A fim de fazer Edward se sentir culpado pelo que tinha dito antes, acrescentou em tom de brincadeira:

— Tenho que cuidar da minha bunda gorda e imperfeita, não acha?

— Isabella, eu…

— Olha, gato — interrompeu ela com um sorriso nos lábios. — Tenho 29 anos, sou uma mulher adulta e segura de mim mesma. Uso manequim 44. Meu Deus, que sacrilégio! Como posso usar esse tamanho de roupa? Por favor… por favor… Que me queimem na fogueira da gordura!

— Ela dramatizou, fazendo-o rir. — Mas sabe? Estou muito orgulhosa do meu corpo e de quem sou. Não preciso usar tamanho 36 como as suas brilhantes conquistas pra me sentir bonita e sexy, e nem pra conseguir que o homem por quem eu me interessar babe por mim. Que isso fique muito claro pra você…

— Mas eu…

— E nem passe pela sua cabeça me oferecer Coca-Cola Zero ou Light, porque eu só tomo a normal e com muito gelo, _capisci_?

Edward olhou bem para ela. A personalidade de Isabella o desconcertava, mas ainda pensava em se desculpar. Então ela soltou uma gargalhada e deu um chute no ar com expressão compreensiva.

— Tudo bem, cara. Não foi nada. Já sei que não sou perfeita, mas, ei… fique sabendo que você também não é, apesar de reconhecer que tem o corpo em forma.

Riram e começaram a preparar o jantar, batendo papo, mais descontraídos. Depois que terminaram de fazer os sanduíches, voltaram à sala, se sentaram e abriram suas respectivas bebidas. Ela, uma Coca-Cola e ele, uma cerveja. Conversaram sobre cinema e tanto um como o outro se surpreenderam ao descobrir que eram fãs de carteirinha de _O Senhor dos Anéis_. E como Edward tinha a trilogia em DVD, decidiram assistir.

Durante a primeira parte, o celular de Isabella tocou: era sua mãe outra vez. Ela se levantou para conversar sem o incomodar e voltou depois de 15 minutos.

— Eu parei o filme — informou Edward.

— Ah, que delicadeza a sua, obrigada! — E com uma piscadinha, ela confidenciou: — Daqui a pouco vai me fazer gostar de você e tudo o mais.

— Era sua mãe? — Ele quis saber.

Edward fez que sim com um movimento de cabeça.

— É, como sempre, a galinha tomando conta de seus pintinhos..

Retomaram o filme e, depois de mais meia hora, o celular dela tocou de novo. Desta vez, era uma mensagem. Leu de imediato e sorriu.

 **Física e química: 7,5. Boa noite. Israel**

Edward espiou por cima do ombro.

— Antony é outro dos seus amantes?

Ela deu de ombros, respondeu que sim e continuou a assistir ao filme como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward se sentia atraído pela vida devassa que ela parecia levar.

— Mas quantos amantes você tem?

— Os que me dão na telha. — E, vendo como ele a olhava, acrescentou: — Como você pode ver, não é preciso ser jogador de futebol e nem perfeita para ter uma vida sexual ativa.

— E o que você sabe sobre a minha vida sexual? Divertindo-se com a pergunta, ela deu risada.

— Vejamos, você sempre aparece na imprensa saindo com uma modelo diferente. Aiii, desculpa! Uma _bella_ diferente. Mas até pouco tempo atrás, se não o conhecesse, eu pensaria que era coisa de paparazzi. Mas, me desculpe, cachinhos…

— _Cachinhos?_

— Ahã… cachinhos — repetiu ela, apontando as belas madeixas do jogador. — Sou sua fisioterapeuta, tenho olhos e, a cada dia, vejo uma mulher tecnicamente perfeita, segundo suas palavras, esperando por você na sala, quando acaba a sessão.

Ah… e isso sem contar aquela do dia 15 de cada mês. Aliás, tenho certeza de que, se não fosse a perna ruim e a neve lá fora, você não estaria aqui sentadinho vendo _O Senhor dos Anéis_ com uma imperfeição como eu, de manequim 44. — Edward piscou várias vezes. — Olha, como diz minha mãe, Deus pode ter criado o homem antes da mulher, mas sempre existe um rascunho antes da obra-prima. E agora, se você não achar ruim, vamos continuar vendo o filme. Isso me interessa muito mais do que continuar falando de você e de sua vida.

Depois daquele discurso que o deixou sem fala, Edward manteve os olhos fixos na tela. Sim, era melhor ver o filme.

Por volta de uma da manhã, quando estavam assistindo à segunda parte da trilogia, Isabella começou a ficar com sono. Tentou resistir como pôde, mas por fim fechou os olhos e caiu nos braços de Morfeu. Quando Edward se deu conta, levantou e a cobriu com uma manta. Inconscientemente ela sorriu e ele também. Desligou o DVD, e o silêncio, unido à respiração compassada de Isabella, lhe pareceu muito agradável. Deliciando-se, ele a observou e se surpreendeu querendo beijá-la. Tinha ficado louco? Acariciou com calma o rosto dela e, lentamente, depois de se certificar de que estava dormindo pesado, chegou mais perto e tocou com cuidado os cabelos loiros ondulados. Mas depressa voltou ao seu lugar ao perceber que ela se mexia e acordava.

— Deus, que câimbra!

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, assustado.

— Me deu uma câimbra horrorosa. Que dor! — gritou ela, agarrando a perna direita.

Ele pegou a perna dela e começou a massagear. Ela tentou resistir, mas o jogador não permitiu.

— Me dê um minuto e a câimbra vai desaparecer. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela. Edward continuou massageando. Depois que tudo passou, ela murmurou:

— Obrigada.

Estavam perto demais e ele respondeu também murmurando com a voz rouca:

— De nada. Foi um prazer te ajudar. — E, notando que estava olhando para ela como um bobo, continuou: — Você dormiu.

Isabella se sentou e piscou com graça:

— Como você me deixou dormir? A gente estava vendo o filme.

— Está tarde. Acho que a gente devia ir dormir — sugeriu ele, contente pela naturalidade com que ela falava.

— Me parece uma ideia incrível. Me diga… onde eu vou dormir? — perguntou ela, sonolenta, enquanto soltava os cabelos.

Edward sorriu e ela se adiantou ao que ele estava pensando, dizendo em tom de brincadeira:

— Vai sonhando!

O jogador deu uma gargalhada.

— Pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, o mesmo do banheiro onde você tomou banho hoje à tarde, mas também pode dormir comigo. — E se levantando para se aproximar, continuou falando baixinho: — Sou um símbolo sexual, _baby_ , pode se aproveitar de mim que eu deixo! Pense nisso. Você… eu… uma cama, só nós dois, sexo… o que acha?O corpo de Isabella ficou quente em décimos de segundo. Imaginar-se naqueles braços era algo excitante e, sem dúvida, prazeroso, mas ela tirou a ideia da cabeça em seguida, e declarou muito segura de si:

— Não duvido que você seja um símbolo sexual para as outras, mas sinto muito, pra mim não é. Agora, se você fosse o Viggo Mortensen ou o Gerald Butler, não me escapava!

Mais uma vez ela o deixou sem ação, depois de mais um drible espetacular. Ela acabava de lhe dar um fora dos grandes. Como se não bastasse, ao entregar a muleta, ela seguiu na brincadeira:

— Vamos, símbolo sexual… venha que eu te levo pra caminha.

Edward não soube o que dizer pela primeira vez na vida. Nunca ninguém tinha resistido a uma oferta dessas e ele não gostou da sensação de derrota de jeito nenhum.

— Pode me emprestar um pijama ou algo pra dormir? — pediu ela.

Edward concordou e juntos entraram no quarto dele. De uma gaveta da cômoda tirou umas peças de roupa e entregou a Isabella.

— Vão ficar grandes demais em você. Ela as pegou e de repente ficou nervosa. O silêncio, o fato de estar naquele quarto e a forma como Edward a olhava a desestabilizaram por alguns instantes, mas ela procurou disfarçar, enfeitiçada momentaneamente por aquele ambiente.

— Não importa, não pretendo seduzir ninguém esta noite.

— Esta noite? — murmurou ele, num tom íntimo demais.

Um calor percorreu o corpo dela sob aquele olhar e, em especial, aquela voz. Edward era tão sexy, tão desejável, que em qualquer outra situação ela teria mandado o pijama para o inferno, teria agarrado Edward pelo pescoço e o teria beijado.

O jogador, notando dúvida nos olhos dela pela primeira vez, aproveitou para chegar mais perto ainda.— Agora não — disse Isabella.

— Agora não? — repetiu ele.

— Não.

Edward se livrou de todas as suas armas de sedução e perguntou com voz rouca, sem se afastar:

— E por que isso?

— Sou sua fisioterapeuta. Não acho que seja bom misturar o trabalho com…

— Sexo?

Aquela declaração tão categórica fez Isabella reagir. Ele tinha razão, aquilo era só sexo.

— Sexo e trabalho não são uma boa mistura, é melhor esquecer.

— Somos duas pessoas livres. Por que eu deveria esquecer?

— Já não sou mais livre, acredite em mim.

— Se você diz isso por causa dos seus amantes, isso não me importa, eu…

— Não estou falando disso, Edward — interrompeu ela. Mantendo o eterno sorriso no rosto, ela explicou com doçura: — Agora não devo, é só isso. Quem sabe outro dia.

— Quem sabe seja eu que não queira outro dia. Com segurança, Isabella cravou os olhos nele e disse com deboche:

— Duvido que você recuse sexo, principezinho.

Ela nunca tinha sido uma garota tímida. Sempre tinha sido dona de sua vida e de sua sexualidade. O problema era que aquele sujeito lhe causava uma atração terrível. Era sexy, excitante… Imaginava que o sexo com ele devia ser intenso, mas agora, justo agora, não lhe convinha. Se fosse um homem que ela soubesse que não veria nunca mais, não teria duvidado, mas não era o caso. Por isso, depois de pensar muito na resposta, disse, antes de desaparecer:

— Durma bem. Até amanhã. — E saiu daquele quarto como diabo que foge da cruz. Quando entrou no seu, fechou a porta e ficou horrorizada de ver que não tinha trinco. Entrou no banheiro e vestiu o pijama. O tecido era gostoso, mas o mais gostoso ao deitar na cama foi o cheiro: tinha o cheiro dele. O cheiro de Edward.

* * *

 **Meninas mais um. Espero que gostem!**

 **beijos, até**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ela acordou com batidas na porta. De repente, se lembrou de onde estava, e a memória ficou mais clara quando ouviu mais batidas.

— Bela adormecida do bosque, o café da manhã está na mesa.

Isabella olhou no relógio: 11h30. Minha nossa, mas quanto tempo tinha dormido?

— Está bem… vou tomar uma chuveirada e já vou.

Apoiado na porta, ele insistiu:

— Deixa a chuveirada pra depois e vem tomar café.

Ela pulou da cama. Quando entrou no banheiro, não se espantou ao perceber uma cestinha na pia com uma escova de dentes novinha. Abriu e usou. O chuveiro parecia tentador, mas, no fim das contas, decidiu fazer o que ele tinha sugerido.

Abrindo a porta, Isabella deu de cara com Edward.

— Estava te esperando.

Surpresa, ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e respondeu:

— Obrigada, agora vamos comer, que estou morrendo de fome!

Edward a seguiu e aproveitou para observar o traseiro dela com atenção. Não parecia tão ruim debaixo do pijama escuro.

Após o café da manhã, momento em que Isabella demonstrou estar novinha em folha depois da noite de sono, ela voltou ao quarto e abriu a bolsa. Em seguida abriu um estojinho, tomou uma pílula, tomou um banho e se vestiu com a própria roupa. Depois arrumou a cama e deixou o pijama sobre ela. Quando voltou à sala, foi surpreendida pela presença de Emmett, que, ao vê-la ali, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não pense besteira — disse ela.

— Eu não disse nada — rebateu ele, espantado.

Edward sorriu ao ver a expressão dos dois. Isabella acrescentou:

— Não dormi com o seu amiguinho, por isso, pare de me olhar com essa cara de pateta. E pra sua informação, se eu passei a noite aqui foi porque estava nevando muito.

Emmett encarou o amigo, que respondeu:

— Ela é minha fisioterapeuta, cara! Não seja malicioso.

Emmett fez que sim. Nada lhe surpreenderia mais do que Edward de caso com a fisioterapeuta. Ela não fazia o tipo dele em nenhum sentido. Entretanto, intrigado pela forma como Isabella o olhava, perguntou:

— Você gosta de se fantasiar?

Sem saber o motivo da pergunta, Isabella fez que sim.

— No dia 12 de janeiro vou dar uma festa à fantasia na minha casa, no meu aniversário. Você está convidada!

— Obrigada pelo convite — sorriu Isabella, pegando a mochila. Dito isso, ela foi até a porta, pegou seu casaco e vestiu. Edward se levantou e a seguiu, enquanto Emmett fuçava na cozinha para pegar um café.

— Já vai?

Surpresa pela pergunta, ela deu risada.

— Digamos que sim. Já não está mais nevando e quero ir pra casa.

Edward concordou e se aproximou enquanto ela vestia o gorro.

— Não esqueça que amanhã você tem que voltar.

— Claro que não, por que eu esqueceria?

— Digo isso por causa dessa festa que você tem.

— Fique tranquilo, o chá e os biscoitinhos são relaxantes — disse ela e riu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto processava o sarcasmo.

— Sério, Edward, muito obrigada por ter me abrigado na sua casa. Espero poder retribuir o favor algum dia.

— Você poderia me retribuir agora mesmo — sugeriu ele, enfeitiçado pela autoconfiança e pela graça dos movimentos de Isabella.

— Do que você está falando?

Eles se entreolharam. Um silêncio inesperado os envolveu enquanto ouviam Emmett cantarolar. Era evidente que tinha surgido um clima entre os dois, só que, quando ele fez menção de beijá-la, ela ergueu a mão e disse dando um passo para trás:

— Não.

Sem mais nenhuma outra palavra, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Ele ficou olhando a maçaneta como um idiota, até que abriu a porta e viu que ela ia até o carro. Foi atrás de Isabella sem a muleta e, quando a alcançou, perguntou sem tocá-la:

— Por que você resiste?

Girando nos calcanhares, ela engoliu o nó de emoções que tinha na garganta.

— Não estou resistindo. Apenas não pretendo me envolver com ninguém.

Do alto de sua estatura intimidadora, Edward continuou:

— Sei que você se sente atraída por mim. O que está esperando?

— Você é incrível — zombou ela, para tirar a seriedade do assunto. — Você é tão convencido, que acredita que qualquer mulher…

— É sexo, Isabella — interrompeu. — Deixa essa história de convencido de lado e pare com essas babaquices porque você sabe exatamente a que me refiro.

A cabeça de Isabella começou a dar voltas. Ele tinha razão. Mas existiam certas coisas que ele não sabia. Aquele não era um bom momento para se envolver com alguém, muito menos com um jogador famoso que, com toda certeza, partiria seu coração já magoado. Por isso, com uma frieza que surpreendeu até ela mesma, quis esclarecer:

— Escuta, vou ser muito clara: gosto tanto de sexo quanto você e mesmo que às vezes seu corpo abra meu apetite, minha resposta é "não, agora não".

As palavras tão decididas deixaram Edward com o sangue ainda mais quente.

— Mas por que agora não? É por causa do técnico? Ela negou com a cabeça, tentando manter a frieza.

— Não, Edward. Já te disse ontem que isso não conta porque ele não controla a minha vida. E agora faça o favor de entrar e ficar com o Emmett e de usar a maldita muleta, ou todo o nosso trabalho não vai servir de nada.

Admirado, sem acreditar que ela pudesse mudar de assunto daquele jeito, ele acabou se dando por vencido. Sem dizer nada, entrou em casa e bateu a porta. Isabella o observou suspirando e, quando ele abriu o portão, ela foi embora. Era o melhor a fazer.

Chegando em casa, ela largou a mochila e se repreendeu: por que precisava ter dito aquilo? Já estava se arrependendo quando seu celular tocou. Era sua mãe.

— Oi, querida!

— Oi, mamãe!

— Onde você está? Continua na casa do tal Edward?

Encostando-se no sofá, ela cobriu o rosto com a mão.— Não, mamãe. Já estou em casa. E antes que você comece a quebrar a cabeça pensando por que fiquei ontem na casa dele, eu respondo que foi por causa da neve, tá?

Isabella sorriu ao ouvir sua mãe suspirar com força do outro lado da linha. Sua mãe, a grande casamenteira!

— Não estava pensando em perguntar nada — ela se defendeu. — Bom, mudando de assunto, já que foi por isso que te liguei, quando você vai…?

— Mamãe — interrompeu ela bruscamente. — Só tenho que ir depois das festas.

— Mas…

— Mami, por favooor — murmurou ela carinhosa. — Marquei pro dia 7 de janeiro. Até lá não é pra ficar angustiada, ouviu?

— É nesse dia que você vai fazer os exames, querida?

— É, mamãe — mentiu. Não queria que ninguém a acompanhasse.

— Está beeem.

Conversaram durante dez minutos até que Isabella decidiu encerrar a conversa. Assim que desligaram, deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Durante alguns segundos, permitiu-se recordar o momento em que Edward e ela tinham se abraçado. Pensou em seu olhar, sentiu seu perfume e… adormeceu.

Quatro horas depois ela acordou sobressaltada. Levantou-se e viu que já eram cinco da tarde. Sem muita vontade de almoçar, entrou de novo no chuveiro. Tinha que revigorar o corpo. Precisava. Depois arrumou o cabelo, colocou um vestido bonito e sapatos de salto. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu de casa. Ia sair para se divertir com suas amigas. Uma festa em que não haveria chá, muito menos biscoitinhos.

...

Quando Isabella chegou com suas cinco amigas ao restaurante localizado na Via Monte de Pietà, entraram e foram diretamente até sua mesa. Eram clientes habituais e os donos da casa sempre as tratavam com carinho. Como sempre, pediram pizza, ravióli de abóbora, bife à milanesa e, de sobremesa, tiramisù.

Felizes, saíram do restaurante e decidiram ir ao La Fragola para beber alguma coisa. Meia hora depois de terem chegado, uma das amigas apresentou Isabella a alguns rapazes. Num piscar de olhos, estavam todos batendo um bom papo.

— Uiii, esse tal Doménico te olha muito, Rosalie — provocou Isabella. Aquela sorriu e sussurrou:

— Eu já acho que o outro está olhando pra você, o de camisa polo azul-marinho. Como ele se chamava mesmo?

— Alec. — E categórica, acrescentou: — Não faz meu tipo.

As duas riram e Rosalie comentou: — Quem faz seu tipo é o jogador de futebol.

— Quem? — perguntou Bells, sorrindo.

— Não negue. Eu te conheço e sei que você sempre gostou desse tipo arrasa-quarteirões de cabelo comprido.

— É mas… meu ex, o Jacob, tem cabelo curto, esqueceu?

— Ah, o Jacob… ele é um cara divino, mas um perfeito idiota, não se esqueça disso. Ainda me lembro daquele fim de semana em que a gente foi a Nápoles com o amigo dele, o Lorenzo. Que viagem incrível!

Mencionar aquele episódio as fez sorrir.

— Foi bom enquanto durou, não acha?

— Acho… mas você já sabe que pra mim, depois do Jacob, os casos não duram mais de dois ou três meses, não quero que…

— Isso tem que mudar, Bells. Por que você faz questão de interromper algo quando começa a ficar bom? Isabella deu um gole na bebida e, sem perder seu eterno sorriso, cochichou:

— Porque não sou livre, você sabe!

— Bobagem. Você é livre assim como eu. A diferença é que você estabelece uns períodos absurdos e…

— Uooou! Adoro essa música! Vamos dançar — interrompeu Bells ao ouvir _Papi_ de Jennifer López.

Rosalie suspirou. Conversar com sua amiga sobre aquilo era inútil, por isso decidiu entrar no jogo e a acompanhou na dança. Porém, quando voltaram ao balcão do bar, retomou o assunto:

— Continuo achando que você gosta do jogador.

Isabella suspirou. Sua melhor amiga tinha razão: por que negar? Depois de um gole na bebida, respondeu:

— Tem razão! O Edward é sexy, tentador e um gostoso, mas também é um canalha prepotente que só olha pro que lhe interessa e…

— Mas ele te olha porque gosta de você, o que te impede? — E, vendo que ela não respondia, acrescentou: — Olha, Bells, vamos ser realistas e partir do princípio de que você não vai permitir que essa aproximação dure mais de dois meses.

— Nem quatro dias — admitiu ela de bom humor.

— Está bem… está bem… nem quatro dias. Mas pense: você gosta dele. Ele é gostoso e o mais importante: é um homem e você sabe que ele não vai recusar o que você quer fazer com ele, não é verdade?

— É sim… mas ele gosta de mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas. Digamos que sejam as que eu e você normalmente conhecemos como a típica mulher sem cérebro e que não sabe dizer duas frases seguidas, mas que tem um corpo tentador. Além do mais…

— E quem disse que o seu corpo não é tentador?

— Eu digo — Isabella brincou — e o que é pior, ele me disse.

— Mas que cretino! Para não dizer algo pior…

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada e disse para a amiga:

— No primeiro dia em que me viu, ele disse que eu tinha uma bunda enooorme e seios inexistentes.

Temos que admitir, Rosalie, somos mulheres manequim 44. Se formos sinceras, tamanho 46 depois das festas de fim de ano. E acho que sujeitos como ele, que têm tudo com um estalar de dedos, só gostam das mulheres alguns números menores.

As duas riram.

— Se eu fosse você e me sentisse tão atraída por esse cara — Rosalie disse —, eu mostraria que com meu manequim 44 posso ser muito mais sexy, interessante e quente do que outras dez números a menos.

— Às vezes eu morro de vontade, posso te garantir.

— Pois então faça… permita-se esse capricho. Por que ele pode e você não?

Isabella encarou a amiga e, depois que seu sorriso desapareceu, comentou:

— Agora não posso. Você já sabe que agora eu…

— Eu sei, sua chata… eu sei… — E, ao ver a expressão dela, reafirmou: — Mas sei que tudo vai ficar bem.

— É o que eu espero! Pensamento positivo! Rosalie ergueu o copo.

— Vamos fazer um brinde ao pensamento positivo e pra que depois você possa satisfazer seu desejo _caliente_ e excitante com esse jogador.

Fizeram tim-tim, deram um gole e Isabella murmurou de bom humor:

— Sim, tudo vai ficar bem, e quando ficar, vou me permitir um capricho.

— Isso!

— Eu é que vou atrás dele e serei eu a desfrutar o manjar dos deuses daquele corpo musculoso. Meu Deus, que homem gostoso!

— Uooou, menina… estou vendo que está caidinha por ele!

Riram e Isabella, antes de sair e aceitar o convite para dançar com Alec, continuou:

— Como você diz, um capricho é um capricho, por que não me permitir um capricho?

Aquela noite terminou no famoso bar Tequila, um karaokê onde todos se divertiram incrivelmente e beberam um pouco além da conta.

...

No dia seguinte, sua cabeça girava. Muita animação e tequila demais para seu corpo. Chegou em casa em torno das dez da manhã. Horas mais tarde, dando voltas de um lado para outro na cama, ela olhou no relógio e, ao ver que eram 15h10, levantou num pulo e se vestiu às pressas. Tinha que estar na casa de Edward às quatro da tarde.

Entrou na casa do jogador às quatro e meia da tarde. Ele a encarou com a testa franzida e, apontando o relógio caríssimo que tinha no pulso, disse entre dentes:

— Está atrasada, são quatro e meia.

— Eu sei, desculpe, dormi demais.

— Dormiu demais?

— Foi o que eu disse.

— Mas a que horas você foi dormir?

Enquanto caminhavam até a academia, ela respondeu brincalhona:

— Umas dez da manhã, mais ou menos.

Impressionado, ele a agarrou pelo braço e a fez parar a fim de interrogá-la, erguendo a voz:

— Às dez da manhã? Desta manhã?

— Deeeus do céu…! Não grite! — suplicou ela, tapando os ouvidos. Sem dizer mais nada, eles entraram na academia.

Edward colocou a muleta de lado e se sentou na maca. Ela tirou os óculos de sol, tirou a mochila e o casaco e ia falar alguma coisa, porém, Edward a interrompeu:

— Nossa, mas que cara, acho que você se empanturrou de tanto chá e biscoito.

Ao se lembrar de como tinha se divertido, ela sorriu e esfregou as mãos para esquentá-las.

— Foi uma boa balada — respondeu. — Eu estava precisando antes que… Mas parou de repente. O que ia dizer? Tinha ficado louca?

— Antes de quê? — perguntou ele, muito intrigado.

— Antes que acabe o ano — Isabella conseguiu responder.

Com a cara fechada e sem pestanejar, ele disse:

— Faz anos que não saio pra uma balada dessas. O mais tarde que vou dormir, muito de vez em quando e se estou de férias, é às quatro, mas dez da manhã? — repreendeu ele depois de observá-la fixamente durante vários segundos.

Sem poder evitar, Isabella soltou uma gargalhada, que aumentou quando ela se lembrou do que tinha conversado com sua amiga Rosalie. Isso lhe deu um calorão e ela até se abanou.

— Onde você foi? Se é que se pode saber, claro.

Isabella colocou a perna lesionada num aparelho e respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão que iluminou seu rosto:

— Jantei com minhas amigas em uma pizzaria que fica na Via Monte di Pietà e depois fomos a um bar, La Fragola, você conhece?

Edward disse que sim. Tinha ido lá algumas vezes com Emmett e algum outro amigo.

— Quando saímos do La Fragola, o Ricardo propôs…

— Mas você não tinha ido com suas amigas?

— Sim, mas lá nós conhecemos um grupo de homens divertidíssimos com quem fomos beber alguma coisa no Tequila. Sabe qual?

Desta vez ele negou e ela, com um ar divertido, disse:— É um lugar muito animado onde todos bebem tequila com sal e limão.

— Ah tá… Finalmente entendi seu estado — brincou ele.

— Lá a gente bebe, se diverte e canta no karaokê.

— E você cantou?

Sem poder evitar, ela deu uma gargalhada.

— Você nem imagina como ficou incrível o dueto que eu e o Doménico fizemos de _La Bamba_.

Ai meu Deus…! — confessou ela, morrendo de rir.

— Se você tivesse visto a gente em cima da mesa, teria surtado!

Edward estava espantado de conhecer aquela faceta amalucada de Isabella, algo que ele nunca tinha imaginado.

— Não duvido. — Ele decidiu encerrar o assunto.

O telefone de Edward tocou e Isabella lhe entregou. Durante um tempo, ela o ouviu conversar em italiano com Tanya sobre o jantar organizado pelo Inter de Milão, previsto para o próximo sábado.

Depois de desligar, ele a encarou e perguntou: — Você disse que iria ao jantar no dia 21, não disse?

— Ahã…

— Você vai acompanhada?

— Claro que vou — respondeu ela com um sorriso nada angelical.

— Pelo Jacob? — interrogou Edward, muito tenso.

— Acho que não vou levar o Jacob. Talvez eu leve outra pessoa.

— Seu amante, o Exterminador, não vai se ofender ao vê-la nos braços de outro?

— O técnico? — Isabella soltou uma risada. — Não se preocupe. Ele também vai acompanhado. Ele é casado, não esqueça.

— Que emoção! Sua frieza com esse assunto me deixa sem palavras.

— Sabe? Eu adoro deixar você sem palavras.

Ficaram calados e se dedicaram aos exercícios.

Na sexta-feira, às oito da manhã, Isabella estava sozinha na clínica. Mordia os lábios de tão nervosa. Quando a enfermeira lhe pediu para entrar, ela respirou fundo e a seguiu. Não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer.

No dia seguinte, sábado, era o jantar de Natal do Inter e lá estariam as estrelas do time com suas acompanhantes, os diretores e centenas de jornalistas.

Edward e Emmett chegaram com duas mulheres lindas e os flashes quase os cegaram. Centenas de paparazzi estavam esperando por eles na porta do hotel para registrar o momento. Vestido num terno escuro elegante, seguro de si e munido de uma só muleta, Edward pegou Tanya pela cintura, a modelo do momento na Itália. Tanto um como o outro eram bonitos e famosos e os paparazzi enlouqueciam.

Dez minutos depois de passarem pela espaço reservado às fotografias que o Inter havia organizado no saguão do hotel, decidiram se dirigir ao salão onde estava acontecendo o coquetel. O pessoal do clube e, principalmente, seus companheiros de time o cumprimentaram com carinho quando ele chegou.

Estar andando com apenas uma muleta e seu bom preparo físico eram um sinal de que estava prestes a se recuperar totalmente. Depois de cumprimentar a todos, Emmett, Edward e as duas lindas modelos se acomodaram numa lateral do bar, onde pediram algo para refrescar. Foi dali que Edward viu chegar Swan com a esposa, o que o fez recordar que Isabella tinha que estar por ali. Ele a procurou com interesse, mas não viu nada.

Swan e a mulher vieram cumprimentá-los. A esposa de Swan era negra como ele. Tinha um sorriso encantador e olhos escuros enormes, vivos, que a tudo observavam. Depois de abraçá-los, eles foram cumprimentar outros jogadores.

De repente alguém disse:

— Edward, você está fantástico!

Ao se virar, o rapaz deu de cara com seu agente, Toni Terón, acompanhado de uma bela mulher. Deram um aperto de mãos e ele respondeu:

— Cara… estou ficando bom da lesão.

— Eu sei… e fico muitíssimo feliz. — Sorriu e, antes de ir atrás da mulher que o acompanhava, disse:

— Amanhã eu te ligo, agora não posso conversar. Temos que discutir umas cláusulas para a publicidade que a Reebok contratou.

Edward se despediu com outro aperto de mãos.

— Aquela vindo ali é a sua fisioterapeuta? — perguntou Emmett logo em seguida.

Edward olhou, mas não a viu. Tinha gente demais, e Emmett murmurou apontando:

— Minha Nossa Senhora, cara… dá uma olhada na sua atacadinha.

Ele olhou na direção indicada e ficou totalmente perplexo. Sem palavras. Aquela era Isabella? Pela primeira vez ele a via com algo que não fosse roupa esportiva larga demais. Estava com um lindo vestido preto de gola alta que deixava um dos ombros e um braço à mostra. Muito sexy. Seu cabelo, que ela sempre trazia preso num rabo de cavalo alto, agora dançava ao redor da cabeça a cada passo que ela dava.

Edward se fixou em seu rosto e teve que olhar novamente. Estava espetacular!

Isabella tinha uma beleza autêntica que nada ficava a dever para a modelo que estava ao seu lado. Em vez disso, suas curvas eram tentadoras. Muito tentadoras. Sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, Edward observou que estava de braço dado com um rapaz bem atraente. Os dois riam e pareciam estar à vontade. Inconscientemente ele olhou para Swan e sua mulher, que conversavam numa lateral do salão, e se admirou ao ver que Isabella e seu acompanhante iam até eles. Tinha ficado louca? Boquiaberto, ele viu como aquela doida cumprimentava o técnico e dava dois beijinhos na esposa dele.

Conversaram durante um instante até que um dos executivos do clube se juntasse a eles. Norton lhe apresentou Isabella e seu acompanhante. Na mesma hora, a esposa de Norton se aproximou mais de Isabella e disse algo que a fez substituir o sorriso do rosto por uma expressão nada cordial. Edward viu como ela negava com a cabeça e sem dizer palavra, caminhava até o bar e pedia:

— Uma Coca-Cola, por favor.

— Zero? Light? — perguntou o garçom. Isabella sorriu e, quando foi responder, Edward, que tinha se aproximado, alertou:

— Se você se preocupa com sua integridade física, sirva uma Coca-Cola normal. Ah, e com muito gelo.

Ao escutar sua voz, Isabella se virou e olhou para ele. Edward estava impressionante com aquele terno escuro, a camisa azul-celeste e a gravata do clube.

Instantes depois, Emmett se aproximou deles.

— Isabella, como você está linda!

Agradecida, ela passou os olhos pelo galanteador.

— Obrigada, você também está muito bonito, Emmett.

— Me concede uma dança?

— Duas, bonitão, uma seria pouco! Emmett sorriu. Ao ver a cara do amigo, porém, achou melhor liberar o caminho. Edward não tinha se mexido e, sem dar trégua, murmurou chegando mais perto dela:

— Continuo pensando que você é muito corajosa.

— Por quê?

Olhando para Charlie Swan, que falava com o acompanhante de Isabella e com o diretor, Edward percebeu que a esposa não tirava os olhos deles dois.

— Como você tem coragem de chegar perto do seu amante? Caramba, você não vê que ele está com a esposa?

— E?

Confuso, ele arregalou os olhos até que eles quase saíssem das órbitas e quando ia responder, a mulher do técnico, aquela negra maravilhosa, chegou até eles. Ela parou na frente de Isabella e disse apontando um dedo:

— Você e eu temos que conversar.

Ao escutá-la, Isabella a encarou e respondeu, para a perplexidade de Edward:

— Agora não.

— Como agora não? — insistiu ela.

Espantado, Edward olhou de um lado para outro e viu o técnico se aproximar com expressão chateada.

Iam armar um barraco ali a qualquer momento! Então a fisioterapeuta, sua atacadinha particular, inclinou a cabeça e respondeu com descaramento:

— Acho que esse não é nem o momento, nem o lugar adequado.

Naquele instante Norton chegou, pegou a mulher pelo braço e sussurrou:

— Renee… agora não.

— Como agora não?

— Renee — insistiu o técnico, mantendo a calma. — Por favor… A mulher cruzou um olhar dos mais significativos com o marido e depois com Isabella, que bebia calmamente sua Coca-Cola. Charlie Swan pegou a esposa pelo braço e conseguiu tirá-la dali, embora não pudesse evitar a expressão de irritação no rosto dela quando se afastaram.

— Barraco… barraco! — cochichou Edward ao presenciar aquilo.

O acompanhante de Isabella se aproximou meio sem graça e, sem prestar atenção ao jogador, perguntou:

— Por que você não tinha me dito?

Isabella suspirou, olhou para ele e respondeu:

— Querido… não comece você também.

O rapaz concordou e mexeu no cabelo com impaciência.

— E agora o quê, Smurfette? — perguntou. Ela deu de ombros, ignorou Edward e respondeu:

— O de sempre… você já sabe. Esperar!

Entristecido, o rapaz olhou para ela e perguntou:

— Você está bem?

Isabella olhou o técnico conversando com a esposa e sussurrou:

— Sim, fique tranquilo, querido.

Quando ele se foi, Edward, que estava chateado por ela não ter apresentado o acompanhante, cochichou:

— Querido…? Smurfette…? Que cafonice! — Isabella sorriu e Edward continuou: — Você deve ter um parafuso a menos ou algo pior. Como passou pela sua cabeça aparecer por aqui? Você não se dá conta de que ela, a mulher do Swan, sabe da história de vocês e está colocando seu amante numa saia justa? Porra… ele é o técnico do Inter de Milão. Você não pensa na fofoca que isso pode virar na imprensa?

— Ah, cala a boca…

— Calar minha boca? — protestou ele ao vê-la impassível.

E, antes que pudesse rebater, Swan foi até eles e sem se importar que Edward ouvisse, começou a falar:

— Escuta, Bells…

— Agora não, por favooor — protestou ela, irritada.

O técnico, vendo aquela recusa, suavizou o tom de voz e insistiu:

— Smurfette, escuta. Acho que…

— Bom, vejamos… em que língua estou falando?

Swan cruzou um olhar com um confuso Edward, que não entendia nada de nada e muito menos aquela história de Smurfette.

— Está bem, sei que não é a hora nem o lugar, mas você deveria ir conversar com a sua mãe. Ela está preo…

— Papai, você já conhece a mamãe. Ela se preocupa com tudo. Se eu como, por que eu como. Se eu sorrio, por que eu sorrio. Se estou muito quieta, por que não falo. Vou ficar maluca!

— Eu sei, Fette… eu sei. Seu irmão acabou de me dizer o mesmo.

Edward nem piscava. "Papai?" "Mamãe?" "Irmão?"

— A mamãe faz drama com tudo e pra mim tanto faz o que ela diz. Eu simplesmente disse que esse não é o lugar pra conversar sobre algo que ela sabe que não me agrada.

— Bells, por favor, entenda… — sussurrou o técnico.

Ela fechou os olhos. Olhou para o jogador desconcertado que estava do seu lado direito e disse por fim:

— Está bem, papai… vou acalmar a mamãe. Me dê dois segundos.

O técnico notou como Edward olhava para eles. Moveu a cabeça concordando com cumplicidade, deu um beijo no rosto da jovem e se afastou. Isabella deu um gole na bebida. Em seguida, olhou para o espantado jogador, com um sorriso divertido.

— Sabe, Edward? Sou loira, mas não sou burra!

— E sem deixar que ele respondesse, acrescentou zombando: — Que conceito você tem de mim, que conceito! E agora vou te deixar sozinho, porque meus pais e meu irmão solicitam minha companhia. E fique sabendo que adoro te deixar sem palavras.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se afastou, deixando Edward totalmente sem rumo. Isabella, sua atacadinha particular, era filha do técnico e da esposa dele? Aquele era seu irmão? Como um bobo, ele olhou para o garçom e pediu uma cerveja. Todo aquele tempo ela o estava fazendo de bobo, deixando-o acreditar que seu pai e seu irmão eram seus amantes. E ele tinha caído como um idiota.

Emmett se aproximou.

— Vamos pra mesa, cara. Estão quase servindo o jantar. Mas Edward não se movia.

— O que foi? — Emmett perguntou. — Por que você está com essa cara?

— Você sabia que a atacadinha é filha do Swan?

Sem entender, ele olhou para o grupo e respondeu:

— Filha?!

Edward fez que sim. Não tinha graça nenhuma ter sido enganado todo aquele tempo. Nenhuma mulher o enganava. Terminou a cerveja e se dirigiu a Tanya, pegando-a pela cintura:

— Venha… vamos ocupar nossos lugares.

Durante o jantar, Edward observou de sua mesa como o rumor de que aquela moça era filha do técnico se espalhava entre os jogadores. Ninguém sabia e isso o fez se sentir menos bobo. Mas ele, como podia não saber? Ela havia frequentado diariamente sua casa nos últimos meses e nunca tinha desmentido seu engano. Com expressão dura, ele observou todos os jogadores do Inter, um por um, passando pela mesa onde ela estava sentada para se apresentarem.

 _Bando de mulherengos_ , pensou enquanto observava a forma como eles a olhavam.

Horas mais tarde, constatou que, antes, ninguém do clube sabia da existência dela. Isabella tinha feito questão de esconder o fato de todos e Swan tinha deixado de mencionar. Era algo que ninguém desconfiava, já que o técnico e a esposa eram negros e Isabella era branca.

Mas o mais curioso era que ninguém, nem sequer os que a tinham visto no hospital, a relacionavam com a moça mal-arrumada que ia todos os dias até sua casa para tratar de sua perna. Inclusive, ele se surpreendeu ao ver o potencial sexual de Isabella de vestido preto e salto alto.

Ao fim do jantar, uma orquestra começou a tocar _swing jazz_ para descontrair o ambiente e ele observou que vários de seus colegas corriam para dançar com ela.

Tanya, a modelo que o acompanhava, aceitou feliz da vida dançar com o médico do clube, enquanto Edward permaneceu sentado. Sua curiosidade se concentrou em Isabella, que de repente tinha se tornado o centro das atenções da maioria dos companheiros. Ele a viu dançar com os jogadores que ela considerava sexy e atraentes e isso o deixou de mau humor. Por que estava assim? Estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos quando o técnico se juntou a ele.

— Tudo bem, rapaz?

Edward fez que sim e perguntou sem vacilar:

— Por que o senhor nunca me disse que ela era sua filha? Swan olhou para a filha se divertindo na pista e confidenciou:

— Ela me proibiu. Minha pequena sempre foi uma menina muito independente e que gosta de conseguir tudo sozinha. É uma lutadora, uma guerreira! Por isso, nem no hospital onde ela trabalha as pessoas sabem, se bem que eu imagino que tenham ficado sabendo agora. — Sorriu ao ver o diretor do hospital na festa. — Sinceramente fiquei surpreso que ela tivesse aceitado o convite do clube. Eu sabia que no momento em que ela pusesse um pé aqui, todos saberiam que é minha filha.

Impressionado, Edward concordou, abalado com mil perguntas na cabeça. Swan prosseguiu:

— E sim, ela é adotada. Minha esposa e eu somos negros e ela é branca. Isabella e Tyler são irmãos de sangue, e minha esposa e eu os adotamos quando eram pequenos em Madri. Eles dois e minha filha Janet me fizeram o pai mais feliz da Terra. Dou minha vida por eles, embora às vezes…

Ao ouvir aquilo, Edward se lembrou que Isabella tinha mencionado Janet. Isso o entristeceu.

— Senhor, não precisa dizer mais nada.

— Eu sei, rapaz… eu sei. Era só que eu precisava me desculpar com você em particular por não ter comentado. Sei que isso não foi legal, mas a Bells é muito convincente quando quer, e eu sabia do trabalho excepcional que ela poderia fazer com a sua perna. Minha filha é uma boa fisioterapeuta e confio muito nela. — Ambos concordaram com a cabeça. Swan continuou: — Ela queria, e quer, fazer o trabalho dela sem que você se sentisse pressionado só porque ela é minha filha. Por isso, não mude de atitude em relação a ela a partir de hoje, entendido?

— Claro, senhor… claro — afirmou Edward. Dito isso, Swan se levantou e se foi junto com a mulher.

As horas passavam e Isabella continuava rindo e confraternizando com os jogadores do Inter. Parecia estar se divertindo muito. Edward, dada sua mobilidade reduzida, simplesmente se limitava a observar e a conversar com todos os que se aproximavam para bater papo. Mas seu humor ia de mal a pior, mesmo com os carinhos e elogios de

Tanya, que horas mais tarde, cansada da indiferença de Edward, foi embora da festa. Ele quase a agradeceu.

Não tinha paciência para beicinhos. Até apenas algumas horas antes, Isabella, a fisioterapeuta, tinha sido única e exclusivamente sua, mas agora todos queriam sua atenção para dançar, rir ou conversar. Quando a viu caminhar até ele e se sentar ao seu lado, irritado, Edward disse entre dentes:

— Olha só… vejo que minha atacadinha, aliás, a Smurfette para os outros, também fica cansada.

— Sou humana, _príncipe_. — E enquanto enchia um copo de água, sussurrou: — Seus companheiros me deixaram morta de cansaço. Mas, uhuuu, alguns são lindos ao vivo e em cores! Como você não me disse? Wesley é simplesmente impressionante!

Incomodado com toda aquele descaramento, Edward fez menção de falar, mas foi interrompido:

— Como você viu, meus amantes não são quem você achava que fossem. Gol contra! — zombou ela morrendo de rir. — Adoro meu pai e meu irmão, mas vamos falar sério, eles não fazem meu tipo! — Depois de um gole no copo, acrescentou: — Mas fazem meu tipo alguns dos caras que vi por aqui.

Fala sééério… Mas como o Wesley dança bem! Ele está solteiro, não está?

— Está.

— Bom… quem sabe eu aceite o convite de passar um fim de semana com ele. Atordoado com aquela informação, Edward tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Isabella continuou falando:

— Meu Deus, Edward, como você é sortudo! Ver todos eles pelados no chuveiro deve ser incrível! E da próxima vez que você for, pode levar uma câmera fotográfica pra imortalizar esses momentos tão sexys e excitantes, pode ser?

De saco cheio, ele protestou:

— Pelo amor de Deus! Quer ficar quieta?

Um pouco espantada por aquela explosão, ela colocou o copo na mesa e se concentrou exclusivamente em Edward, cruzando os braços:

— Agora me diga, o que você tem? Sem saber realmente o que tinha, ele murmurou:

— Posso saber por que você me enganou todo esse tempo?

— Do que você está falando?

— De Charlie Swan.

— Vejo que agora que você sabe que ele é meu pai, não o chama mais de Exterminador. — Apertando os olhos, ele quis responder, mas Isabella tocou em seus lábios com um dedo e sussurrou em tom suave: — Está bem… está bem… eu te entendo. Não te contei antes sobre o meu pai porque não costumo já ir contando essas coisas. Durante muitos anos vi como as pessoas se aproximavam de mim por eu ser a filha do técnico Swan, e quando me mudei para Milão, decidi omitir essa informação, pra que quem me quisesse, fizesse apenas por mim, por eu ser Isabella!

— Essa informação?

— Ah… não faça drama. Isso é apenas um fato sem importância. Um detalhe. Também não exagera que não é pra tanto.

Edward estava ansioso para lhe dizer poucas e boas, mas mordeu a língua. Bebeu de sua taça de champanhe e disse de modo severo:

— Isabella, não esqueça que eu jogo no time que seu pai treina.

— Eu sei, informação registrada.

— Faz meses que você frequenta minha casa pra tratar da minha perna e…?

Sem deixar que ele continuasse, Isabella voltou a tocar um dedo na boca dele e disse baixinho:

— Respire… respire ou vai ter um troço, alguma coisa que pode ter certeza que eu não vou poder tratar. E agora, por favor, pense no que eu te disse. Se você soubesse que meu pai era o técnico, nossa convivência teria sido diferente. Por isso, não fique chateado e me entenda, pode ser?

Sentir aquele dedo tocando sua boca fez Edward ter vontade de chupá-lo, mas se conteve. Seria um erro. E ainda mais zangado que ela estivesse levando aquilo na brincadeira, teve outra vontade de contra atacar. Porém, dessa vez foi Francesco quem interrompeu ao se aproximar e pegar Isabella pela mão.

— _Signorina_ — disse ele em italiano, todo galanteador —, _vuoi ballare con me?_

Edward olhou seu colega, que nem se importou com a cara feia que ele fez em resposta ao convite a Isabella. Assim, Francesco tirou-a para dançar, e ela entusiasmada, sem pensar em quem ficava na cadeira, o seguiu até a pista para dançar salsa.

Edward decidiu dar a festa por encerrada às duas da manhã. Não estava mais no espírito para nada daquilo, por isso pediu a Emmett que o levasse para casa.

* * *

 **Pra quem achava que o técnico Swan era o pai de Bella, PARABÉNS acertou.**

 **Só eu que adoro ver o Edward com ciumes?**

 **Meninas, obrigada por comentarem.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Beijos, até.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo seis**

No domingo de manhã, o humor de Edward havia melhorado. Quando se levantou, desceu para tomar café lendo o jornal em que ele aparecia agarrado a Tanya, na companhia de vários companheiros de time. Depois foi para a academia e fez alguns alongamentos. Isso lhe faria bem. Quando acabou, colocou música. Coldplay sempre o fazia se sentir melhor. Entrou no chuveiro e logo em seguida o celular tocou. Ele nem se abalou, pois não queria conversar com ninguém. Dez minutos depois, enquanto se vestia, o celular voltou a tocar. Dessa vez ele atendeu: era seu agente, Toni Terón, com quem discutiu algumas cláusulas de um contrato para fazer propaganda de roupa esportiva.

— De verdade, te achei muito bem ontem à noite — Toni disse.

— Sim, estou contente, acho que a fisioterapeuta está fazendo um bom trabalho — reconheceu Edward, enquanto massageava a perna direita.

— Aliás, falando da fisioterapeuta, não acha que os honorários dela custam caro demais? Sabe… nem que ela revestisse sua perna de ouro a cada sessão.

— O trabalho dela vale. Você mesmo viu como estou bem.

— Eu sei… eu sei… Também queria discutir o assunto dos pagamentos feitos a ela. Acho que você poderia ter abatimento nos impostos por se tratar de algo assim.

— Algo assim? Do que você está falando?

— Os pagamentos que você me pediu para depositar semanalmente são cem por cento destinados à conta de uma instituição chamada Casa della Nonna.

— Casa della Nonna?! — Edward repetiu, muito surpreso.

— É um abrigo para crianças órfãs. Nossa, cara, essas coisas me comovem.

Edward ouviu com assombro o que seu agente lhe comunicava e, antes de desligar, pediu a ele o endereço do lugar. Abalado, ele se pôs a pesquisar no laptop. Leu tudo o que encontrou sobre o abrigo e se deu conta de que Isabella acabava de surpreendê-lo mais uma vez: o dinheiro que ele pagava não era para ela, mas sim integralmente destinado àquelas crianças. Isabella e seus segredos.

Chamou um táxi e decidiu visitar o centro. Não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Quando o taxista parou em frente ao chalé nos arredores de Milão, Edward estremeceu ao ver o aspecto muito decadente do lugar, que precisava de uns bons reparos na fachada.

Se estava daquele jeito do lado de fora, ele se perguntava como estaria por dentro. O taxista, emocionado por fazer uma corrida para Edward Masen, não cabia em si de felicidade e propôs esperar por ele. Edward aceitou e saiu do táxi com a ajuda de sua muleta.

Assim que abriu o portão para entrar no jardim, várias crianças de idades diferentes o olharam; afinal, era um estranho. Porém, como ocorria na maioria das vezes, saíram correndo até ele no instante em que o reconheceram.

— Você é o Edward Masen? — perguntou um menino moreninho de óculos.

— O atacante do Inter? — insistiu, alucinado, outro menino um pouco maior. Com um grande sorriso, o jogador confirmou.

— Sim, amigos, sou eu mesmo, mas cuidado que estou de muleta.

A algazarra instalada naquele momento foi espetacular. As crianças se amontoaram ao redor dele, desejando perguntar um milhão de coisas. Era tamanho o tumulto, que uma mulher saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— O que foi, crianças? — perguntou com desconfiança, ao notar a revolução que o desconhecido havia causado.

— É o Edward Masen, _nonna_. O jogador do Inter de Milão — gritou um dos pequenos.

— _Nonna_ … _Nonna_ , é o atacante do Inter — gritou emocionado outro garoto. — É o Edward Masen.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, a mulher olhou para ele e o reconheceu. Era quase impossível não reconhecer.

O rosto de Edward estava estampado em milhares de outdoors e, além disso, aparecia constantemente na televisão anunciando artigos esportivos.

Emocionada por aquela visita, ela o convidou a entrar no abrigo. Rodeado pelas crianças, Edward chegou até a cozinha onde estava a _nonna_ , que pediu para os pequenos irem ao jardim para que ela e o jogador ficassem a sós.

— Saiba que sua visita, senhor, é muito bem vinda…

— Por favor, senhora, me chame de você.

A mulher sorriu, colocou duas xícaras sobre a mesa e acrescentou:

— Perfeito, Edward! Nesse caso te chamo de você, se me chamar de _nonna_. Agora se sente e tome um café. Puro ou com leite?

— Puro, por favor.

Enquanto a mulher esquentava o café, Edward sorriu ao ver as crianças aparecerem na janela. Ele as cumprimentou e elas responderam com sorrisos. Assim que a mulher colocou os dois cafés sobre a mesa, sentou-se em frente ao visitante.

— Espero que sua perna esteja melhor.

— Ah, sim, senhora. Está sim, obrigado.

— Agora que tenho você sentado na minha frente, quero agradecer por toda a ajuda que está nos dando ao longo de todo este tempo. Desde que suas doações chegaram à nossa instituição, pudemos comprar várias camas novas para as crianças, roupas, livros e tudo o mais e, principalmente, começar a arrumar a casa. Como você pode ver, ela está velha como eu e precisa de uma boa reforma. Pedi à Isabella que lhe agradecesse. Ela fez isso, não?

Comovido pela sinceridade que via na mulher, ele fez que sim e, sem desfazer seu engano, respondeu:

— Sim, Isabella me agradeceu.

— Ah, Bells… que pessoinha mais encantadora. — Sorriu. — Desde que chegou a este abrigo, não deixou de nos apoiar em tudo o que pôde e, até que chegasse a sua doação, ela, junto com outras moças que vêm nos dar uma mãozinha, custearam os livros das crianças para que pudessem ir à escola. Saiba que, quando ela comentou comigo que tinha conversado com você e que você, de maneira muito amável, tinha prometido colaborar com a casa durante alguns meses, fiquei sem palavras. Ajudas desse tipo, espontâneas, não se recebem todos os dias e… ai, meu Deus! Preciso lhe dizer, rapaz, que nos chegou no melhor momento possível. Este ano minhas crianças vão ter um lindo Natal e, claro, cada uma o seu presente.

Emocionado pelo que ouvia, Edward nada conseguiu contradizer. Sentiu-se péssimo por não dizer a verdade enquanto aquela mulher amável e tão afetuosa abria o coração. De repente, na porta da espaçosa cozinha uma carinha conhecida pelo jogador apareceu. Ali estava a moreninha de olhos impressionantes do hospital. Ao vê-lo, seu rosto surpreso se iluminou. Ela foi até ele e disse, entregando uma folha de papel:

— Fiz um desenho. Toma, é um presente.

— Reneesme, não perturbe o moço, tesouro — repreendeu a _nonna_.

Edward respondeu que ela não estava perturbando, e a menina pegou sua mão, apertou do mesmo jeito que tinha feito quando se viram no hospital e, sem dizer nada, decidiu sentar no colo dele. Rapidamente, Edward a acomodou em sua perna boa para proteger a outra.

— Essa é uma árvore de Natal com bolinhas verdes — disse ela apontando com o dedinho. — Você gosta de verde?

— Gosto, é uma cor muito bonita.

A _nonna_ , ouvindo o alvoroço do lado de fora, se levantou e disse a Edward:

— Me dê licença um momento, Edward. Vou ver o que aquelas ferinhas estão fazendo.

Ele concordou.

— Verde é minha cor preferida — disse a menina, capturando toda a sua atenção.

Edward sorriu e ela continuou, tocando o cabelo dele:

— Vou ser cabeleireira, sabia?

Achando graça no comentário, Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Ah… que maravilha. Espero que quando for cabeleireira, você corte o meu cabelo.

— Tá bom — respondeu ela.

Durante alguns segundos eles se entreolharam até que a menina perguntasse:

— Sua perna dói?

— Não. E a sua?

A criança tocou a perna enfaixada.

— Um pouquinho. Mas sou uma menina forte. Bells sempre me diz isso.

Ele sorriu e ela continuou com as perguntas.

— Como você se chama, mesmo?

— Edward.

— Você é bonito — surpreendeu-lhe a menina, fazendo um carinho cuidadoso em seu queixo.

Comovido, ele respondeu:

— Você sim que é bonita, Reneesme.

— O desenho é pra você prender na geladeira com ímãs.

— Vou prender, muito obrigado.

— Você não disse se gostou do meu desenho.

— É lindo… maravilhoso. Adorei! — Ele deu um grande sorriso.

— Você tem namorada?

— Não.

— Quer namorar comigo?

O pedido provocou uma gargalhada em Edward. Aquela menina com o sorriso tão doce o fazia sorrir também. Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha e, bem quando ia responder, entrou um adolescente.

— Reneesme, não aborreça o senhor — repreendeu ele.

— É meu namorado.

— Reneesme! — reprovou o garoto, olhando fixamente para ela.

Edward sorriu. O menino tinha os mesmos olhos espertos da pequena.

— Não se preocupe, ela não me aborrece — disse ele.

O garoto sorriu e se aproximou deles um pouco envergonhado.

— Pode me dar um autógrafo? — pediu.

— Claro, como você se chama?

— Antony.

— Quero que você dê um autógrafo pra mim também — pediu a menina.

— Senhor, pode colocar no papel "para Reneesme e Antony"?, minha irmã é muito chatinha.

Quando o jogador terminou de autografar o papel e o entregou, o garoto murmurou, olhando aquilo como se fosse uma cápsula espacial:

— Obrigado, senhor.

— Não me chame de "senhor", Antony, está bem? Deslumbrado ao ver como o jogador era acessível, o menino concordou. Depois, fez um aceno de cabeça para a irmã, que desceu do colo no mesmo instante, e foi embora de mãos dadas com ele. Nesse momento a _nonna_ entrou e Edward se levantou. Precisava ir embora.

— Pode me dizer onde fica a casa da Bells? — perguntou antes de ir e, mentindo, inventou: — Estou tentando ligar pra ela, mas ela não me atende.

A mulher pegou uma caneta e um papel e anotou. Depois de se despedir da senhora e de todas as crianças, Edward prometeu voltar outro dia. Elas pularam de alegria.

Ao chegar à Via Pietro Mascagni, ele pagou o taxista e tirou uma foto com ele. O homem lhe agradeceu com um sorriso radiante e um aperto de mão e então Edward ficou sozinho em frente à entrada, colocando o boné com a intenção de não ser reconhecido. Olhou para o interfone e, quando ia ligar para o quinto andar, um morador saiu do prédio e ele decidiu subir sem avisar.

O elevador parou no quinto andar. Ele hesitou. O que estava fazendo ali? Mas as portas se abriram e, sem pensar em mais nada, ele foi até o apartamento C e tocou a campainha. Quando a porta se abriu, o rosto de Isabella era digno de se ver. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E, sem dar tempo para que ele dissesse nada, perguntou:

— Quem te disse onde eu moro?

Edward sorriu, se apoiou na porta.

— Agora todo mundo já sabe quem você é, por que ia ser difícil eu descobrir onde mora a filha do técnico?

— Meu Deus do céu! Ele sorriu.

— Aliás, como terminou a festinha ontem à noite?

— Bem — ela riu ao se lembrar. — Terminou muito bem.

Sem conseguir ficar calado, ele disse em tom suave:

— Pelo que eu pude ver, alguns dos meus companheiros estavam morrendo de vontade de dançar com você.

— E eu com eles. — E antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa, ela confidenciou: — Aliás, sem usar tamanho 36 e sem ser tecnicamente perfeita, você já viu que quando quero, os homens babam por mim.

Percebendo o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, Edward decidiu mudar de assunto. Quem era ele para ter dito aquelas coisas?

— Queria que você tivesse me contado quem era o seu pai e…

— E perder a cara que você fez quando descobriu? Nem pensar!

Estava claro que Isabella tinha uma resposta pronta para tudo.

— Posso entrar? — Ele afinal perguntou.

Um tanto surpresa, ela o convidou a entrar e ele, apoiado na muleta, passou ao interior. Reparou na decoração: a casa tinha as paredes pintadas de cores vivas e estava repleta de plantas. Não disse nada e se limitou a segui-la até à sala. Assim que chegaram, ela o encarou e perguntou:

— O que você quer?

Edward soltou a muleta, sentou e respondeu:

— No momento, se não for muito incômodo, um pouco de água.

Sem entender o que ele fazia ali, Isabella foi buscar o que ele tinha pedido, enquanto ele olhava em volta e ouvia a música. Reconheceu a voz de Alejandro Sanz, o que lhe agradou. Começou a cantarolar sem perceber:

 _Mi hembra, mi dama valiente se peina_

 _la trenza como las sirenas_

 _y rema en la arena, si quiere._

 _Ay mi hembra, tus labios de menta te queman_

 _mejor con los míos si ruedan, mejor tu sonrisa si muerde_

 _Ay mi hembra…_

Tirou a jaqueta de couro, levantou-se, deixou-a sobre a cadeira e voltou sua atenção para as fotografias da estante. Surpreendeu-se ao ver ali Reneesme e Antony, sorridentes, em companhia do técnico e de sua mulher. Em outra foto Swan estava com três jovens. Gostou de reconhecer Isabella de cabelo azul.

— Bisbilhotando?

Ao ouvir a voz dela, o jogador deixou de cantarolar. Virou-se e, ao ver seu sorriso, respondeu:

— Está bem, você me pegou no flagra. Sou um curioso, mas só estava vendo as fotos da sua família. Sem sair do lugar, Isabella comentou:

— É isso que faz falta na sua casa: fotos de família. Não só aquela foto enorme sua comemorando um gol. Que egocêntrico! Aliás, você estava cantando a música do Alejandro Sanz?

Edward fez que sim e respondeu, para a surpresa dela:

— Gosto da música dele, algum problema? Ela o fitou, impressionada. Edward se distraiu olhando uma foto de um lindo pôr do sol e quis mudar de assunto.

— E isso, onde é?

Chegando até ele, ela pegou o porta-retratos.

— É um vilarejo chamado Orta de San Giulio, na província de Novara. É um lugar tranquilo aonde vou me esconder sempre que posso. Tenho uma amiga lá que administra um hotelzinho muito encantador, Il Rusticone. Recomendo para quando quiser se esconder. Assim que ela ficou calada, ele pegou outra foto.

— É sério que você já teve cabelo azul?

Ela deu uma gargalhada e colocou a foto do pôr do sol no lugar. Olhando para o retrato apontado por Edward, respondeu com carinho:

— Fui a cobaia da minha irmã Janet. — Isabella a apontou na foto. — Ela estava estudando para ser cabeleireira e olha só como deixou o meu cabelo.

Achando graça, Edward lembrou que a pequena Reneesme também queria ser cabeleireira.

— Por isso que meu pai e meu irmão me chamam de Smurfette — ela explicou com alegria, sem contar realmente a verdade. — Naquela época, foi um desgosto pra minha mãe. Janet pintou o cabelo de verde e eu de azul. Quando ela se lembra disso hoje em dia, acha muito mais engraçado.

Os dois voltaram a rir. Edward notou a forma como ela olhava para a foto. A garota morena que estava entre seu irmão e ela devia ser Janet. Edward tocou o rosto de Isabella com ternura e murmurou:

— Sinto muito pela sua irmã. Deve ter sido horrível.

— Foi sim — suspirou. — Janet era maravilhosa, superanimada, divertida, minha grande companheira de aventuras e minha melhor amiga. Essa perda foi irreparável para todos nós. Mas a vida segue em frente e, como ela diria, o show tem que continuar!

— O que aconteceu?

— Um acidente de carro num dia de neve. Estávamos juntas e um caminhão perdeu o controle na M-30 de Madri e… bom… o resto você pode imaginar.

Afastando-se da estante, Isabella deixou o copo d'água sobre a mesa. Não queria lembrar. Ele a seguiu, pegou o copo e deu um grande gole, horrorizado por ter tocado em um assunto tão delicado. Edward deixou o copo sobre a mesa, e ela voltou a sorrir, antes de perguntar:

— Muito bem, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de ter dado meu endereço, nem de ter te convidado para vir à minha casa.

— Queria te ver.

— E pra que você queria me ver?

— Por que não me contou sobre a Casa dela Nonna?

— O quê?! O que você disse?!

— Dona Segredinhos, por acaso você achou que eu não ia ficar sabendo para onde ia o meu dinheiro?

— Seu dinheiro? Ah, não… você quer dizer o _meu_ dinheiro! — esclareceu ela, erguendo a voz. — Eu trabalho pra você e, como você deveria saber, posso fazer exatamente o que me der na telha com o dinheiro que ganho.

— Claro que sim — respondeu ele ao ver que ela se colocou na defensiva. — Eu apenas gostaria que você tivesse me contado que doa para esse lugar absolutamente tudo o que ganha me atendendo. E antes que diga qualquer outra coisa, porque eu te conheço, acho que isso foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já vi alguém fazer por outra pessoa. Fique sabendo que estou incrivelmente orgulhoso, porque isso me mostra que você tem um coração imenso. Aquelas palavras a desarmaram, e o próximo comentário de Edward ainda mais:

— Estou vindo de lá agora mesmo. Conheci a _nonna_ e algumas crianças. Inclusive Reneesme me deu um desenho que está no bolso do meu casaco. Ah, além disso, ela me pediu em namoro. — Isabella sorriu. — O que a Reneesme tem realmente?

— Osteossarcoma. — Edward a olhava sem entender, e ela continuou: — É um tipo de câncer nos ossos.

— Câncer?! — repetiu o jogador, com um semblante realmente preocupado. Ao ver a expressão dele, Isabella entendeu o quanto a palavra "câncer" o assustava, por isso quis tranquilizá-lo, diminuindo sua gravidade.

— Fique calmo, ela foi operada há alguns meses e está se recuperando muito bem.

— Câncer? Aquela menina tem câncer?

— Tem.

Completamente pálido, ele prosseguiu muito desconsolado:

— Meu Deus, pobre criança! Câncer, que horror!

— Fique calmo, ela está bem.

— E por que a menina está na Casa della Nonna?

— E onde você queria que ela estivesse?

— Ué, na casa dela.

Isabella suspirou e o olhou direto nos olhos.

— La Casa della Nonna é a casa dela, Edward — explicou. — As crianças que você visitou são crianças abandonadas, sem lar. Crianças que cresceram sem os pais e que, para o próprio azar, são grandes demais para que as pessoas queiram adotá-las. — O rosto do jogador mostrava cada vez mais o quanto ele ficava desconcertado, à medida que ela ia dando mais informações. — Elas foram acolhidas por várias famílias, mas no final, voltaram ao mesmo lugar de onde saíram. Reneesme e seu irmão Antony são exemplos disso. Eles passaram por várias famílias adotivas, mas quando ficavam sabendo do problema da menina, acabam devolvendo-os ao centro.

— Não posso acreditar — admitiu ele, comovido.

— Pois acredite, Edward. As pessoas querem adotar crianças tecnicamente perfeitas. — Isso tocou o coração dele. Isabella continuou: — Adotar uma criança com problemas não é fácil, te digo isso porque também não quero dar a entender que essas pessoas são más. Reneesme e seu irmão Antony ficaram órfãos. A mãe era marroquina e o pai, italiano. Eles são dois guerreiros. Você deveria conhecer Antony. É estudioso e está se esforçando para ser médico e poder curar Reneesme, uma princesinha encantadora.

São maravilhosos, são crianças incríveis que aceitam a vida como ela é, apesar de tudo o que ela os faz passar.

Espantado ouvindo tudo aquilo, ele engoliu o nó de emoções que havia se formado em sua garganta.

— Sinto muito… eu… eu não sabia…

— Eu sei, Edward… eu sei. Não se preocupe.

Edward ainda estava comovido, quando Isabella, sem dar trégua, perguntou:

— Você contou à _nonna_ que sou eu quem doa esse dinheiro toda semana? Me diga, por favor, que não disse a verdade a ela. Ele a encarou sem entender nada e deu de ombros. Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e continuou:

— Escuta, Edward, se eu dissesse que esse dinheiro era meu, a _nonna_ não teria aceitado. Mas vindo de você, não houve nenhum problema. Você é uma estrela na Itália, o touro espanhol, um grande jogador de futebol, e ela sabe que você pode se permitir isso e até mais. E agora, me diga que não lhe disse a verdade.

— Me dá vergonha admitir, mas não tive coragem de dizer a verdade e…

— Que bom! Que bom! — aprovou Isabella, interrompendo. Mudando de assunto, ela perguntou tocando-lhe o braço: — Tem algum plano para o almoço?

— Não…

— Então te convido para uma salada incrível e espetacular com tomatinhos cereja, acompanhada de uma saborosa tortilha espanhola de batata com cebolinha que acabo de fazer. Quer provar?

— Você que cozinhou?

— Ahã…

— Huuum… não sei se devo me arriscar — brincou ele.

— Se arrisque, pode ter certeza que vai adorar.

— Notando o ar brincalhão no olhar dele, ela continuou: — Eu como com maionese e ketchup, mas você pode comer como quiser. — Notando ainda a expressão de Edward, Isabella disse: — Falei da maionese, porque pra manter essas curvas e esse corpão que Deus me deu, preciso me esforçar. Edward deu uma gargalhada. Aquela mulher era incrível.

— Isabella … chega disso. Eu…

— Fique tranquilo, _príncipe_ … sou consciente das minhas imperfeições. — E sem dar tempo para ele continuar, insistiu: — Fique pra almoçar, te prometo que você vai até lamber os dedos. Edward gostou da hospitalidade acolhedora de Isabella. Sorrindo, por fim disse:

— Está bem, vamos ver se essa tortilha de batata está tão boa quanto a da minha mãe.

Dez minutos depois, estavam saboreando a comida na mesa da cozinha.

— Está tudo ótimo, você é melhor cozinheira do que eu pensava. Isabella riu.

— Isso é porque você está comendo minha especialidade. Se um dia quiser dizer exatamente o oposto, venha que eu faço _fettuccini_ ao molho _pesto_. Sempre fica nojento!

— Posso te chamar de Bells, como parece que todos te chamam? — Ele se animou a pedir, notando o clima leve que se instaurava entre os dois naquele momento.

— Pode, mas saiba que só permito porque você comeu a tortilha que eu fiz e por isso mereceu.

Ficaram conversando e conversando. Isabella soube que dali a dois dias ele iria para a Espanha passar as festas de fim de ano com a família e não voltaria até o dia 4 de janeiro. Ela ficou contente por ele e brincou dizendo que tiraria umas férias de ver sua cara durante esse tempo. Riram.

Depois do almoço, se distraíram assistindo a uma partida de tênis na TV. Nadal estava jogando e eles ficaram torcendo. Com muito esforço e determinação, o espanhol ganhou e eles comemoraram com cerveja. Sem vontade de ir embora, notando que ela estava à vontade com sua presença, e vendo que Isabella também tinha a trilogia _O Senhor dos Anéis_ , Edward propôs assistirem ao último filme, aquele que não tinham terminado de ver na casa dele. Ela aceitou feliz da vida e, estirados no sofá como dois bons amigos, começaram a assistir. Na metade do filme, Isabella deu pausa _._

— Quer algo para beber?

— Outra cervejinha cairia bem, mas desta vez sem álcool, pode ser?

— Claro! Saindo!

Ela desapareceu da sala e, novamente, Edward sorriu. Como era fácil sorrir com Isabella. Deitado no sofá, ele observou o que ela gostava de ler. Havia ali uma estante enorme repleta de livros e muitos CDs. Ele se admirou de ver música de todos os estilos: espanhola, inglesa, italiana, americana, embora o que mais tivesse chamado sua atenção fosse a enorme coleção de Elvis Presley. Tinha a discografia completa. Quando ela reapareceu, trazia duas cervejas e uma bacia de pipoca. Edward voltou ao sofá e disse, pegando a garrafa que ela lhe entregava:

— Vejo que você gosta muito de Elvis.

— Claro. — E, vendo que ele ria, bateu sua cerveja na dele fazendo um brinde: — A música do Rei é a melhor que existe pra levantar o astral. Quando você quiser, eu te mostro. Sem dizer mais nada, ela deu o play no filme.

Mais uma vez eles mergulharam na história comendo pipoca e tomando cerveja. Ficaram assim até o final. Depois de um bom tempo de papo, ela olhou distraída para o relógio: eram nove e meia da noite.

— Bom, acho que é hora de você ir embora.

Ele não acreditava. Estava sendo expulso? Ao ver a cara de espanto de Edward, Isabella sorriu. Na verdade tinha pensado em convidá-lo para jantar, mas na última hora decidiu que não. Seria demais. Ele começaria a imaginar coisas e esperaria uma boa sobremesa. Por isso, ela se levantou do sofá, se espreguiçou e entregou a muleta a ele.

— Vamos, eu te levo em casa. Desconcertado com a forma direta como ela o estava mandando embora, ele negou:

— Não… é tarde e eu não quero que você ande sozinha de carro.

— Aiii… mas que atencioso! No fim das contas, é um cavalheiro. — Ela tocou o cabelo dele.

— É sério, Bells, não quero que você ande sozinha pelas ruas em uma hora dessas e por minha causa.

Ela voltou a olhar no relógio.

— Como assim "em uma hora dessas"? São apenas nove e meia da noite.

— Vou chamar um táxi, não se preocupe — insistiu o jogador.

— Vai sonhando! E, antes que continue dizendo bobagens, fique sabendo que sou uma mulher independente e acostumada a sair sozinha à noite e…

— Mas se podemos evitar, por que fazer isso?

— Porque eu quero. Se eu estivesse de muletas na sua casa, você não se ofereceria para me levar em casa? — Ele fez que sim e ela colocou um ponto final no assunto. — Então não diga mais nada.

Quarenta minutos depois estavam em frente à casa de Edward. Era a hora de se despedirem, mas nenhum deles parecia querer fazer isso.

— Você vai à festa à fantasia do Emmett? — perguntou ele, por fim.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Simplesmente porque não tenho nada o que fazer lá.

— Eu ia gostar de te ver fantasiada. Tenho certeza de que ia ficar muito sexy — sussurrou Edward, sedutor.

— Sexy?! — Quase engasgou ao pronunciar aquela palavra, e uma gargalhada estalou em sua boca.— As mulheres gostam de fantasias de sereias, princesas ou Cleópatras sedutoras. Todas gostam de se exibir nesse tipo de festas. Não me diga que não.

Aquele comentário a fez rir. Era verdade que, quando ia a alguma festa desse tipo com suas amigas, todas gostavam de ir provocantes e sensuais. Ela quase lançou uma farpa, mas ele interrompeu, fazendo uma proposta:

— Quer entrar pra beber alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Podemos jantar, acho que tenho na geladeira um…

— Não, está tarde. Preciso voltar pra casa. Aliás, divirta-se na Espanha, cuide da perna e até o ano que vem! — E, apressando-o a entrar para que ela não acabasse se atirando em seu pescoço e o enchendo de beijos, Isabella brincou: — Vamos… vamos, _principezinho_ , desça da carruagem antes que vire abóbora. Te trouxe são e salvo até seu castelo e agora tenho que voltar ao meu, que só tem um cômodo.

Edward não gostou do tom da piada, desejava ficar mais tempo com ela. Ele a encarou e respondeu:

— Fique sabendo que não acho graça nenhuma em você ser minha taxista. E fique bem claro que isso não é algo que vai se repetir, entendeu?

— Não sabia que você era tão tradicional. — E morrendo de rir, ela perguntou baixinho: — É sério que você está me dizendo que uma mulher não pode levar um homem até a casa dele?

— Isso mesmo.

Ela não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada bem sensual. Jogou a cabeça para trás de tal forma que seu pescoço se mostrou doce e tentador. Edward, desesperado, sentiu por alguns segundos que começava a ficar excitado e quis responder, mas ela se antecipou:

— Meu Deus! As coisas que a gente ouve em pleno século XXI. — Mudando o tom, ela pediu: — Pode descer antes que me diga mais bobagens?

E então aconteceu: Edward esticou a mão, pegou a nuca de Isabella, puxando-a para si, e a beijou. Com a língua a saboreou como havia dias queria fazer. Isabella era doce, suave, tentadora e o melhor de tudo: ela não o repeliu. Durante alguns minutos, eles saborearam um ao outro com delicadeza e prazer, até que ela reuniu forças, deu-lhe um empurrão e eles se separaram.

— Se você me beijar outra vez, juro que… E Edward fez de novo: a beijou outra vez. Queria mais. Aquele beijo tinha aberto seu apetite voraz e o fez insistir. Confusa pelo próprio desejo, Isabella correspondeu. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos belos cabelos do jogador e aproveitou. Porém, quando sentiu que as mãos dele subiam por sua cintura em direção aos seios, ela o afastou com todas as suas forças e o ameaçou:

— Volte a me beijar e eu deixo de ser sua fisioterapeuta.

— Você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo — sussurrou ele, com os lábios próximos aos dela. — Admita e venha comigo. Assim podemos fazer o que tanto eu como você queremos.

A tentação passou pela cabeça de Isabella. Ela o desejava. Sim, tinha consciência disso, mas respondeu:

— Vai sonhando!

— Bells…

— Ah não… e nem volte a me chamar de Bells— disse, empurrando Edward para se separar dele. — Meus amigos é que me chamam assim e com o que você acabou de fazer, me demonstrou que de amigo, tem muito pouco. Por isso, volto a ser Isabella pra você.

— Mas o que está dizendo?

E, sem responder à pergunta, ela prosseguiu:

— Fico feliz de não ter que te ver de novo por uns tempos, porque se tivesse que olhar pra você amanhã, nós dois acabaríamos muito mal. Só te peço uma coisa: quando voltar, troque o disco em relação a mim, porque isso não vai acontecer de novo, entendeu? — Ele não contestou. Só olhava para ela com desejo e ela ordenou entre dentes: — E agora, saia da droga desse carro para que eu possa ir embora se você não quiser que eu te expulse aos chutes.

Desconcertado por tudo o que aquele beijo o tinha feito sentir, ele desceu e fechou a porta. Isabella arrancou imediatamente e saiu dali pisando fundo.

Três minutos depois, entrando em casa, a cadela o recebeu. Ele deitou no sofá e gritou, ainda excitado:

— Maldita atacadinha!

* * *

 **Hey o que acharam do primeiro beijo deles?**

 **Ai ai, amo esses dois rsrs**

 **Beijos, até.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo sete**

As festas em Madri foram uma verdadeira loucura para Edward. Ele se divertiu com a família em todos os momentos exceto quando sua mãe fez questão de enchê-lo de paparicos como se ele fosse um garotinho. Suas duas irmãs, como sempre, não paravam de discutir.

Nos dias em que esteve lá, acompanhou a irmã Ângela a uma das provas do vestido de noiva. Ela estava espetacular e Edward não pôde deixar de rir quando sua mãe começou a chorar emocionada por ver a filha tão bonita.

Uma noite, Edward saiu com as duas irmãs e o cunhado para tomarem umas e outras. Camuflado sob o boné, ele passava despercebido para muitos, embora sempre que alguém o reconhecia, uma multidão vinha lhe pedir fotos e autógrafos. No começo ele achava divertido, mas depois de mais de dez anos como jogador de futebol, já tinha feito tantas fotos e dado tantos autógrafos que, se pudesse evitar, evitava. Nesses momentos, e principalmente se estava acompanhado da família, a fama era cansativa.

Quando chegaram à balada em que suas irmãs tinham marcado com velhos amigos de infância, Edward voltou a ser o garoto de sempre. Abraçou a todos eles, brindou e curtiu uma noite espetacular, sem algazarras e sem autógrafos. Alguns de seus amigos tomaram coragem, subiram no palco e cantaram no karaokê. Então, lhe veio à mente a imagem de Isabella, e pensou nela em cima de uma mesa, cantando _La Bamba_. Teria adorado fazer aquilo com ela.

— Ai, maninho, que sorriso bobo é esse?

— Acho engraçado pensar que Ângela vai se casar — respondeu bem-humorado, olhando para Alice.

— Com toda a certeza, é uma digna sucessora da mamãe.

— Por que você diz isso? — ironizou Edward.

— Outro dia eu a vi fazendo crochê e depois, croquetes. Não preciso dizer mais nada! — confidenciou ela.

O comentário fez os dois caírem na gargalhada.

Era evidente que os três irmãos eram totalmente diferentes. Ângela, mesmo sendo a caçula, era a mais convencional; Edward era o esportista e Alice, a mais velha, era a desligada.

— E você? Alguma novidade em Milão?

— Não…

— Nenhuma garota especial?

— Nenhuma — respondeu ele de imediato. Se bem que, sem saber o motivo, não conseguia tirar Isabella da cabeça, mesmo que tentasse negar.

— Mentira. Existe alguém — rebateu Alice, que não tinha tirado os olhos de cima dele. Pela tensão em seu rosto e pela testa franzida, ela sabia que ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero.

— Não!

— Esse "não!" acaba de me confirmar. Você sabe que sou meio bruxa e que enxergo essas coisas a quilômetros de distância. Por isso, desembucha.

— Está maluca? — riu ele, tentando driblar as deduções da irmã.

— Maninho, como se costuma dizer hoje em dia, sou loira, mas não sou burra!

Aquele comentário, o mesmo que tinha ouvido de Isabella, o fez rir e Alice prosseguiu, agarrou-o pelo braço para chegar mais perto.

— Eu vi você franzindo a testa e isso me diz que pensou em alguém, não negue. Me diga quem é!

— Vai sonhando!

Pronunciar aquilo o fez rir novamente como um bobo. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? E debaixo do olhar indagador da irmã, quis explicar:

— Olha, Alice, tem alguém que me atrai. É diferente e, no fundo, torna minha vida impossível, mas…

— Fale o nome.

— Não.

— Fala logo, seu bobão! — insistiu ela, suplicando.

Depois de cruzarem um olhar, ele finalmente murmurou, antes de dar um gole na cerveja:

— Bells.

Boquiaberta, chocada e totalmente impressionada, aos risinhos, ela comentou quase berrando:

— Não acredito que você mudou de time! Agora você gosta de homem? Deeeeeeeus… a mamãe vai ter um troço.

Ouvindo isso, ele soltou uma gargalhada sonora e esclareceu:

— Ela se chama Isabella. E antes que continue dizendo besteira, vou te dizer que…

— A fisioterapeuta?

Edward xingou em silêncio ao se lembrar que elas tinham conversado pelo telefone.

— Não diga mais nada — disse a irmã —, só de ouvir como você fala o nome dela eu já sei que ela é especial. Fique tranquilo, o que tiver que ser, será.

Os dois deram um gole nas bebidas e ele perguntou, para mudar de assunto:

— E você, maninha? Alguma vítima à vista?

— Estou saindo com um cara que é puro sexo e paixão. Incrível! — confessou Alice, com um sorrisinho sacana.

Edward deu uma grande risada. Se existia alguém que o divertia nesse mundo, era sua irmã mais velha. Sua maneira de ver a vida depois do divórcio, tão diferente do resto da família, combinava com ele.

— O senhor Sexo e Paixão foi escalado pra aparecer aqui esta noite?

— Nããão! Nem comentei com ele — esclareceu Alice. — Quero que ele fique longe da família. É apenas um caso e prefiro que ninguém se iluda. Se a Ângela o vir, do jeito que banca o cupido, vai começar com essa história de "convide ele pra jantar lá em casa", e eu me recuso! Já fiz isso uma vez com aquele bobalhão e não vou repetir. Como diz o papai, "não caio nessa nunca mais, São Tomás". Aliás, e já mudando de assunto, acho que logo, logo, vou te visitar, porque a mamãe e a Olivia, com esse assunto de casamento, vão me fazer surtar.

— _Mi casa es tu casa_ , maninha.

— Obrigada, queridinho, você é um amor! — sussurrou ela em meio a um abraço.

Lembrar a história de sua irmã com o ex, o bobalhão, o fez suspirar. Alice, depois do divórcio, tinha retomado as rédeas de sua vida com uma força que deixou a todos sem palavras, e em especial sua mãe. A primeira coisa que fez foi viajar por um ano para se reencontrar. Qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao saberem que ela estava morando em uma praia paradisíaca da Jamaica e trabalhando como dentista.

Quando voltou, tinha se transformado da "serena Alice " na "anarquista Alice" que, com muita frequência, tirava a mãe dos eixos com sua atitude livre e irreverente. Inclusive, assava tortas de maconha, algo que sua mãe não podia aceitar.

A festa terminou por volta das quatro da manhã, e quando Edward chegou à casa dos pais, caiu morto de sono.

Durante aqueles dias, ele mandou algumas mensagens para Isabella desejando boas festas, mas ela não respondeu. Aquela maldita atacadinha tinha se enfiado na sua mente de tal maneira, que ele começava a ficar preocupado, ainda mais quando se deu conta de que estava ouvindo músicas de Alejandro Sanz e pensando nela. O que tinha acontecido com ele?

Isabella, por sua vez, passou as festas de forma agradável com sua família em Milão e, quando recebeu as mensagens de Edward, ficou tentada a responder. Teve muita vontade. Ainda se lembrava de sua boca, de seus lábios, de seus beijos. Mas não… não deveria.

Os dias se passaram e com eles o ano virou. Edward voltou a Milão. Como era de se esperar, sua mãe chorou no aeroporto de Barajas, em Madri, como se fosse a primeira vez que ele ia a Milão, e Edward precisou consolá-la. Para Esme, o fato de seu filho — seu adorado filho — viver tão longe a matava. Mas entendia o que todos lhe diziam: ele era um jogador de futebol famoso e devia aproveitar essa grande oportunidade e, em especial, a vida.

No dia 5 de janeiro, um dia depois de chegar a Milão, Edward ligou para Isabella, mas não a encontrou. Queria que ela voltasse à sua casa para continuarem com a fisioterapia, mas ele se irritou quando caiu na caixa postal. Ligou várias vezes durante o dia e nada. Não conseguiu falar com ela de jeito nenhum.

No dia seguinte, o resultado foi o mesmo: não conseguiu localizar Isabella. Irritado por ela não retornar as ligações, ele xingou Deus e o mundo.

Não estava acostumado a ir atrás de mulher alguma, mas aquela atacadinha, sem que soubesse, estava conseguindo isso. Ligou, então, para Emmett, que passou para buscá-lo. Juntos foram à loja no campo do Inter e depois seguiram para a Casa della Nonna.

As crianças ficaram loucas quando viram entrar os astros do futebol. Reneesme correu até Edward e ele, feliz, pegou-a nos braços. Elas ficaram encantadas com os presentes e a _nonna_ lhes agradeceu muito.

Entretanto, Isabella também não estava lá. Segundo a _nonna_ , ela havia avisado dois dias antes que não voltaria até o dia 9 de janeiro, mas não tinha dito onde estaria até então. Rosalie, surpresa por ver o jogador ali perguntando por sua amiga, não soube como reagir e ficou um tanto perdida. Aquele homem era um colírio, e seu amigo, o tal de Emmett, um brincalhão muito atraente.

Rosalie observou como os dois astros brincavam com as crianças e, inclusive, uma ou duas vezes se surpreendeu ao ver que Emmett olhava para ela e sorria. Aqueles olhares fizeram Rosalie se sentir especial, se bem que, quando o jogador se insinuou e lhe pediu o telefone, ela se negou a responder, pois não se considerava esse tipo de mulher.

Quando, por fim, Rosalie conseguiu driblar todo mundo e sair de fininho, ligou para Isabella e contou sobre a estranha visita. Isabella a proibiu de dizer onde estava e Rosalie obedeceu. Era o que devia fazer pela amiga.

Os jogadores passaram uma manhã gostosa com as crianças. Especialmente Edward e Reneesme, que mais uma vez o pegou pela mão e não soltou. Foram embora ao meio-dia e prometeram voltar muito em breve. Chegando ao carro, Edward pediu a Emmett que o levasse até a casa de Isabella. Lá ele tocou o interfone com insistência, mas ninguém atendeu.

Isabella ouviu a campainha enquanto conversava com Rosalie pelo telefone.

— Por que ele tinha que vir aqui?

— Aiii, Bells, não sei. Mas o que sei é que esse homem quer te ver. Não parou de fazer perguntas à _nonna_. E, ai meu Deus! Tinha que ver como ele brincou com todas as crianças. Inclusive, ele fica todo bobo com a Reneesme.

Desesperada, Isabella ouviu a campainha mais uma vez e respirou fundo com impaciência.

— Não vou abrir — contou. — Não quero ter nada a ver com ele.

— Mas, Bells, você é a fisioterapeuta dele. Imagino que queira retomar as sessões e…

— Eu sei… daqui a pouco eu envio uma mensagem pro celular dele dizendo que não vou poder atendê-lo até o dia 8. Mas que coisa, eu já tinha dito antes de sair de férias!

— Então faça isso e com certeza você vai ficar mais tranquila. Mudando de assunto, você está bem?

— Estou.

— A que horas você tem que ir amanhã?

— Tenho horário marcado às nove.

— Sua mãe vai junto?

Isabella sorriu e, vendo pela janela que Edward e Emmett entravam no carro e iam embora, respondeu:

— Ela, meu pai e meu irmão. Você acha mesmo que algum deles ia perder?

Quando terminou de falar com Rosalie, foi até o aparelho de som e colocou para tocar, no volume máximo, sua canção favorita de Elvis.

 _It's now or never, come hold me tight_

 _Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight_

 _Tomorrow will be too late_

 _It's now or never my love won't wait._

Sentou-se na poltrona preferida e fechou os olhos, precisava se acalmar. Fazia dois dias que tinha dores terríveis de estômago e de cabeça e sabia que eram de fundo nervoso. Pensar em passar outra vez pelo que já tinha passado não era nada agradável. E não pelo que isso significava para ela, mas sim pelo que imaginava representar para a família e as pessoas que gostavam dela.

Durante horas ficou esticada na poltrona escutando Elvis Presley. Ele sempre a animava, até nos piores momentos. Por fim, com a força de suas canções e com sua formidável voz, ele conseguiu.

Naquela noite, Isabella ficou mergulhada na banheira durante mais de uma hora. Quando acabou, pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem a Edward, já convencida do que estava fazendo. Só que no fim das contas se arrependeu e preferiu ligar, pois estava com vontade de ouvir a voz dele. Depois de dois toques, ele atendeu.

— Posso saber onde você se meteu?

— Feliz Ano Novo! Que alegria voltar a ouvir sua voz melodiosa e sempre agradável. Estava com saudades!

Edward captou a ironia e o senso de humor e acabou sorrindo.

— Está numa festa? Estou ouvindo música.

— Estou — respondeu ela, aumentando o volume do som.

— Onde você está?

— Numa festa na casa de uns amigos. Espera que vou sair na varanda pra gente conversar.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela abriu a porta da varanda e, já com o som da rua, perguntou sobre ele.

— Como foram suas férias na Espanha?

Edward se esticou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no encosto.

— Boas — respondeu. — Minha família está maravilhosamente bem e foi tudo incrível. E você?

— Muito boas também, a mamãe nos engordou com seus cozidos, mas fora isso, foram incríveis, como as suas.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo, o jogador disse:— Então… queria te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no último dia em que nos vimos. Acho que…

— Não se preocupe, já esqueci. Como está sua perna?

— Boa… acho que você vai achá-la muito melhor. Em Madri eu recebi a visita do fisioterapeuta que comentei com você e fizemos os exercícios que você indicou. Segundo ele, a recuperação vai de vento em popa.

— Fico feliz em saber. Tenho certeza de que logo você vai poder chutar sem qualquer problema.

— Você vem amanhã, não vem? — perguntou ele, animado pelo que acabava de ouvir.

— Não, acho que só vou poder ir à sua casa depois de amanhã — explicou, apoiando-se na grade da varanda.

Edward levantou a cabeça do encosto do sofá, chateado, e falou:

— Você acha?

— Acho.

— Depois de amanhã?

— Foi o que eu disse.

— E por quê? — insistiu ele, mal-humorado.

— Tenho umas coisas pra fazer e…

Edward se levantou do sofá e rebateu com irritação:

— Não me interessa o que você tem que fazer, Isabella, quero você aqui amanhã e…

— Sinto muito, mas não vai dar — ela cortou decidida. — Se quiser me despedir, está no seu direito e eu vou entender. Você já sabe que, da minha parte, isso não é problema nenhum. Inclusive, se quiser, posso te recomendar um colega agora mesmo. Conheço fisioterapeutas excelentes que ficariam muito felizes em te atender ainda hoje.

Edward balançou a cabeça, descontente. Por que ela sempre vivia com tantos segredos?

— Não quero outro fisioterapeuta, quero continuar o meu tratamento com você.

— Então se tiver sorte, talvez eu esteja aí depois de amanhã — respondeu Isabella com um sorriso.

— Se tiver sorte?

— É.

— O que significa isso de "ter sorte"? Vou mudar o seu nome para Dona Segredinhos.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada em resposta ao comentário espirituoso. Realmente tinha deixado Edward muito curioso.

— Olha, Edward, minha vida particular não é da sua conta, por isso, nos vemos depois de amanhã.

Instantes depois, um silêncio mais do que significativo anunciava a despedida.

— Vou indo.

— Estamos conversando, Isabella. — Ele se exaltou, contrariado.

— Eu sei, mas Jacob quer dançar comigo.

— Jacob? Então você está com Jacob?

Ela sorriu enquanto abria a porta da sacada para que a música ficasse mais audível. Nesse momento tocava _Jailhouse Rock_ , de seu amado Elvis.

— Lembre-se, estou em uma festa e quero dançar.

Mal-humorado por não poder continuar com a conversa e com ciúmes por saber que ela estava com o ex, Edward respondeu antes de desligar:

— Divirta-se.

Depois que Isabella ouviu que Edward tinha desligado, se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos enquanto olhava para fora. Que diabo estava acontecendo entre eles? Ela não se apegava com facilidade a ninguém, mas com Edward estava sendo diferente. Por fim, entrou em casa, fechou a porta da sacada, jogou o celular no sofá e começou a dançar aquele rock and roll _._

— Vou me divertir! — gritou.

 **...**

Às oito e meia da manhã, Isabella estava no carro com o irmão, o pai e a mãe. Os quatro, como uma família unida, estavam a caminho da clínica onde Isabella faria alguns exames. Havia chegado o momento, o tão temido momento.

A tensão dentro do carro era palpável, mesmo que ela tentasse brincar e fazê-los rir. Como sempre nesses casos, Renee, a mãe de Isabella, apesar de sua altura imponente, parecia pequenininha. Era como se o medo a encolhesse, a aprisionasse. Estacionaram e, enquanto caminhavam até a entrada principal, Isabella notou que tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Sentia falta de ar. Seu pai a pegou pelo braço e sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Está bem, Smurfette?

— Sim, grande chefe — respondeu, recuperando o sorriso e o fôlego.

Aquela brincadeira entre ela e o pai havia surgido quando sua irmã lhe comprou uma peruca azul e sempre, sempre, os fazia sorrir.

Foram até o departamento de oncologia. Isabella tinha frequentado aquele lugar tantas vezes nos últimos anos que algumas enfermeiras eram praticamente amigas. Depois de se despedir com um beijo dos pais e outro do irmão, ela saiu acompanhada de uma enfermeira. Sua família ficaria esperando numa sala reservada.

Renee viu a filha se afastar e desmoronou. Sem aguentar mais, começou a chorar. Sua cabeça se negava a aceitar que tudo tinha começado outra vez: sua linda filha lutava contra o medo de ter câncer de mama outra vez, um maldito tumor que havia reaparecido mais de uma vez. Isabella tinha passado por duas cirurgias, muitas sessões de quimio e de radioterapia e, principalmente, por muito sofrimento. Porém, ela era forte, uma lutadora, uma guerreira, e nunca se queixava, embora, a cada seis meses, tivesse que repetir tudo e lidar com o medo.

Isabella, com a frieza que a caracterizava nessas ocasiões, tirou a roupa e deixou que fizessem o exame. O mais doloroso já tinha passado três semanas antes, quando foi sozinha até a clínica. Neste dia, a médica faria apenas um exame de rotina, mas Isabella não podia evitar o pânico de que algo voltasse a não estar bem.

Vinte minutos depois, voltou a se reunir com sua família, que a recebeu de braços abertos. Antes que a vissem, Isabella tratou de se recompor, tentou voltar a ser a garota cheia de vida de sempre. Mas o medo invadia todo o seu corpo e se refletia em seus olhos. Olhos que sua família, e em especial seu pai, conhecia muito bem. Olhos que eles sabiam que estavam sofrendo apesar do sorriso.

O oncologista, acompanhado de outra médica, lhes pediu que entrassem no consultório. Isabella pegou a mão de sua mãe, ansiosa, e Renee a apertou para lhe dar forças. Em silêncio, durante alguns minutos que pareceram eternos, os médicos compararam os exames anteriores com os atuais e depois de avaliá-los, anunciaram:

— Está tudo bem, Isabella. Os marcadores tumorais são favoráveis. Você precisa continuar com a medicação, uma única dose diária de Tamoxifeno.

— Está bem — respondeu ela, com o coração a mil.

— Nos vemos de novo em seis meses.

Ouvindo os resultados, Renee cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar de alívio, enquanto Swan se levantava para abraçar a filha. Isabella, nesse momento, deu uma grande risada e seu irmão aplaudiu feliz. Assim que os médicos saíram, quando a família ficou a sós, os quatro se abraçaram e choraram aliviados. Estava tudo bem e era o que importava.

 **...**

O dia 8 de janeiro havia chegado. Isabella estava sentada na varanda da Casa della Nonna, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Depois da angústia causada pela incerteza, finalmente estava respirando aliviada.

Estava tudo bem: tinha mais seis meses de felicidade, os quais pensava aproveitar ao máximo.

Sentada com Rosalie na frente do abrigo enquanto as crianças brincavam, Isabella apertou os punhos e cochichou:

— Estou feliz… feliz… feliz.

— E eu, querida. Você estar bem é uma notícia maravilhosa pra começar o ano — respondeu Rosalie, emocionada, pegando a mão da amiga.

— Tenho cinco meses pra viver loucamente e… — …um mês pra ficar angustiada com os novos exames — Rosalie encerrou a conversa.

O telefone avisou que havia uma mensagem:

 **Amanhã coloque o despertador e não perca a hora. Vou te esperar!**

Leu em voz alta e ambas riram.

— Esse jogador mexe muito com você, não mexe?—

Mas você não o viu? — perguntou Isabella erguendo muito as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, amiga, eu vi. O anúncio da Reebok mostra que ele tem um abdome incrível que parece um tablete de chocolate, todo definido. Aliás, é de verdade?

— Juro de pé junto que é de verdade… E o melhor, não engorda!

Riram juntas e Rosalie murmurou:

— A verdade é que esse cara é gostoso demais.

— E como… muito… muito gostoso.

Ao ver a expressão indecente da amiga, deu uma cotovelada e murmurou, morrendo de vontade de rir:

— Bells, posso te dar um conselho?

— Você vai falar mesmo que eu diga não, então vá em frente!

Depois de uma risada, Rosalie olhou-a diretamente nos olhos e disse:

— Por causa das coisas pelas quais passou, você me ensinou que a vida tem que ser vivida dia a dia, não é?

— Sim, _signorina_.

— Pois bem, aproveite ao máximo esses meses antes que volte a entrar em parafuso. Viva cem por cento e não deixe pra depois o que pode curtir agora. Se você gosta desse cara, vá até ele! Devore as barras de chocolate.

— Acho que pra curtir com ele tenho meses de sobra— riu Isabella com divertimento. — Esse amiguinho vai ser daqueles que depois de uns poucos encontros excitantes vai dizer " _ciao signorina!_ ". — Elas riram e Isabella continuou: — É exatamente o que eu preciso: sexo fácil, divertido e sem complicações.

— Como o Jacob?

— Exatamente. Algo que seja como o que eu tenho com o Jacob.

Rosalie ia comentar algo, mas Isabella se adiantou:

— Acho que o Edward vai estar totalmente recuperado da lesão muito em breve e logo vai retomar sua vida normal, motivo pelo qual eu vou perdê-lo de vista e tudo vai ser mais fácil. O que existe entre a gente é físico e um ou outro encontro gostoso vai ser o suficiente. No final das contas, ele é muito disputado pelas mulheres mais bonitas do país e não acho que repare tanto em mim. Ou seja, quero sexo e tenho certeza de que ele não vai me negar.

Rosalie sorriu, pois adorava ver Isabella com tanta força, com tanta energia. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Vamos, venha comigo!

Sem saber o motivo, Isabella fez o que a amiga pedia. Entrando na casa, Rosalie entregou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro.

— Vá atrás dele agora mesmo se é o que você quer. Isso está escrito na sua cara, nos seus olhos, no seu jeito de sorrir quando fala dele e do tablete de chocolate que ele tem. O que está esperando?

— Agora? Quer que eu vá atrás dele agora?

— Sim, senhorita, agora mesmo. Ligue pra saber se ele está em casa e vá até lá. Por que esperar até amanhã?

Isabella deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa.

— Não, agora não, tenho certeza de que ele está acompanhado, não quero atrapalhar os planos de ninguém.

Rosalie voltou a pegar a bolsa e a pendurar no ombro de Isabella.

— Sou sua amiga e repito: não perca tempo! Ligue pra ele e se estiver sozinho, vá até lá. Faça o favor de não deixar pra amanhã o que pode fazer hoje. E, além disso, peça o telefone do Emmett.

— Emmett? — riu ao ouvir o nome.

— É, gostei dele e acho que vou ligar.

Isabella deu uma risada enquanto discava o número de Edward. Dois toques e ele atendeu.

— Oi, atacadinha!

— Uiii… começamos mal. Está em casa?

— Estou, por quê?

— Sozinho?

Sem entender, Edward perguntou:

— E o que isso te importa?

— Quero ir te visitar. Estou perto e pensei em dar uma passada, mas não queria ser estraga-prazeres se você estivesse com alguma de suas amiguinhas.

Edward, que estava sentado sozinho na sala jogando PlayStation, disse rapidamente:

— Pode vir, não está interrompendo nada.

— Então está bem. — Sorriu olhando para a amiga. — Daqui a pouco estou aí.

Ao desligar o telefone, Rosalie perguntou logo:

— Por favor, me diga que está usando uma lingerie decente, ou vou ter um infarto.

Sem se lembrar do que tinha vestido antes de sair de casa, ela desabotoou a blusa e comprovou que estava usando um bonito conjunto rosa chiclete.

— Talvez não seja o mais sexy, mas acho que dá pro gasto.

Elas riram e Rosalie soltou o cabelo de Isabella do rabo de cavalo.

— Deixe o cabelo solto, fica bem melhor — comentou.

— Está bem… obrigada, garota.

— Essas botas não são das mais sexy, é verdade — deixou escapar Rosalie, cravando os olhos nos coturnos da amiga.

Isablla olhou para elas e disse o que Edward pensava de suas botas horríveis:

— Eu sei… ele acha horripilantes! Mas as botas a gente tira. O sexy é o que está embaixo.

Riram e, dez minutos depois, Isabella dirigia rumo à casa de Edward Masen.

Quando chegou ao portão, ele se abriu sozinho e ela guardou o carro. Assim que desceu, surpreendeu-se ao ver Edward e a cadela saindo para recebê-la. Ele estava lindíssimo com aquela camiseta preta e a calça jeans: tentação pura.

— Oi, Loucaaa! — cumprimentou com carinho a cachorrinha, que, ao vê-la, fez uma festa de boas vindas.

Edward as ficou observando e imediatamente se sentiu feliz. Desde que Isabella tinha ligado para avisar da visita, uma sensação desconhecida, mas muito agradável, havia se instalado no seu íntimo, e como um menino, tinha olhado o relógio de um em um minuto. E de repente ela estava lá: linda com sua calça camuflada e sua jaqueta bomber cáqui. Parecia uma menininha.

Assim que terminou a brincadeira com a cadela, Isabella se levantou e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Edward, de uma maneira especial.

— Feliz Ano Novo! — disse, de repente. Sem outras palavras, foi até ele e lhe deu dois beijinhos no rosto. Depois desse contato fugaz, Edward soube o que queria dela: algo difícil de conseguir, mas tentador, muito tentador. Um dia qualquer tinha se convertido num dia maravilhoso e especial só porque ela havia aparecido em sua casa. Era algo que ele não podia negar.

Entraram em casa, Isabella tirou a jaqueta, deixou sobre uma cadeira e, quando se virou para olhar Edward, ficou sem palavras ao ver que ele lhe estendia um pacotinho.

— Seu presente de Natal.

— Você comprou um presente para mim? — perguntou ela, desconcertada.

— Comprei e você vai aceitar. Por favor, diga que sim.

Ela concordou com um sorriso largo e começou a desembrulhar. Ao ver que se tratava de um pingente com a inicial de seu nome, murmurou:

— É lindo, obrigada! — E de forma inesperada, reagiu com outro beijo no rosto de Edward.

Mas ao se afastar um pouco dele, em vez de voltar para onde estava antes, ficou pertinho e, sem aviso prévio, fez o que tinha que fazer: beijou-o. Encostou sua boca na dele e enlaçou os dedos nos passadores do jeans para segurá-lo, apertando o corpo contra o dele e devorando aqueles lábios.

Surpreendido pelo movimento inesperado, Edward não desperdiçou a oportunidade. Atirou a muleta no chão, agarrou Isabella pela cintura e a puxou mais para perto. Durante alguns segundos os dois se beijaram de olhos fechados, até que de repente ele se afastou.

— O que está fazendo, Bells?

— O que me dá vontade — afirmou ela na ponta dos pés. — Já te disse que quando quisesse sexo, eu te falaria. É exatamente isto o que quero agora: sexo. — Edward hesitou diante da ousadia e determinação de Isabella e estava a ponto de reagir, quando ela voltou a falar: — Vai me dizer agora que você não quer?

Ele estava excitadíssimo, fascinado pelo olhar dela.

— Eu te comeria inteirinha.

— Então me come.

Ele sorriu e ela também. Isabella voltou a beijá-lo de forma sensual, desejando atingir seu objetivo. Ela o empurrou e o fez sentar numa cadeira. Encaixou-se nele, com uma perna de cada lado, e agarrou seu cabelo como tantas vezes tinha desejado fazer.— Aproveitemos hoje — sussurrou —, não pense no amanhã, combinado?

Ele concordou como um bobo e se deixou beijar. Poucas vezes tinha permitido que uma mulher tomasse a iniciativa, mas gostava de vê-la tão sensual e ficava louco ao sentir seus lábios nos dele, as mãos dela se enredando em seu cabelo e, principalmente, o perfume e a proximidade de Isabella.

Em décimos de segundo, estava totalmente excitado. Como não reagir assim com Isabella em cima dele? Ela, sentindo o efeito que exercia, sorriu e logo tirou a camiseta preta de Edward. Com desejo, tocou o tórax musculoso nu e traçou com o indicador o contorno da tatuagem que ele tinha no ombro e que tantas vezes ela vira, mas nunca tinha se atrevido a tocar daquele jeito. Sua boca chupou o ombro dele com prazer, enquanto Edward lhe abria a blusa e a deixava cair ao chão. Enlouquecido com aquela sensualidade, o jogador colocou as mãos na bunda de Isabella e a apertou com força contra ele, dizendo:

— Vamos pra cama, linda.

Ela concordou, levantou, e juntos caminharam aos beijos até o quarto. Ele fechou a porta, olhou para ela louco de desejo e pediu com a voz rouca, fazendo carícias:

— Tira a roupa.

Isabella sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e, com atitude provocante, exigiu:

— Depois de você.

Um de frente para o outro, foram se livrando das roupas até ficarem nus. Foi então que, pela primeira vez, ela viu uma tatuagem que nunca tinha reparado: uma estrela que circundava o mamilo direito.

— Que tatuagem sexy!

— Você gostou? — sussurrou ele, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela fez que sim. Edward acrescentou com a voz profunda: — É tudo pra você, linda, aproveite.

A respiração de Isabella se acelerou. Aquele homem nu era todo para ela. Era tremendamente viril. Ver o pau rígido e ereto diante dela, pronto para entrar em ação, deixou-a com a boca seca. Entretanto, ao ver como os olhos dele percorriam seu corpo, ela disse:

— Não sou perfeita, mas chegamos a este ponto e o que você vê é como sou…

Não pôde dizer mais nada. Ele deu um passo à frente, puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou. Saboreou os lábios dela e deixou as mãos percorreram ansiosas as suas costas, descendo até chegar à bunda, apertando-a. Aquele gesto simples demonstrou que Edward ardia de paixão, o que enlouqueceu Isabella. Enlaçou os dedos no cabelo que tanto gostava e deixou Edward fazer o que quisesse. As mãos do jogador passeavam desinibidas por seu corpo, excitando-a ainda mais.

Desejava chupar aquele mamilo marcado pela tatuagem de estrela. Procurou-o com a boca, passou a língua em volta, deu uma mordidinha de leve até sentir o mamilo arrepiado e então soprou. Edward estremeceu. Curtiram o corpo um do outro sem saírem do lugar até que ele a carregasse nos braços.

Isabella se assustou.

— O que está fazendo?

— Vou te levar pra cama.

— Edward, sua perna… tenha cuidado.

— Não se preocupe — sussurrou ele em meio a um beijo.

Chegaram à cama. Ele se sentou na borda e a deixou por cima. O toque da vagina no pau duro atiçava seu desejo. Maravilhado, Edward chupou um mamilo de Isabella e depois o outro, enquanto ela só assistia. Com delicadeza, ele passou a mão pela cicatriz fina que havia no seio direito, sem reparar nela, e continuou seu ataque devastador.

Os minutos se passaram enquanto ambos excitados inspecionavam o corpo um do outro na cama.— Pega uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira — pediu ele.

Ela se levantou, abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou três de uma caixa já aberta.

— Isso é só pra abrir o apetite.

Ele sorriu com uma expressão divertida, pegou uma, abriu com os dentes e a colocou. Depois a fez sentar novamente em seu colo e guiou o pênis até onde estava seu doce prazer. Enquanto a penetrava e satisfazia o desejo de ambos, eles se entreolhavam..

— Vamos — sussurrou ele —, me mostre do que você é capaz, atacadinha.

A provocação fez Isabella sorrir e, movendo os quadris para a frente, se encaixou nele totalmente. Quando Edward estremeceu, ela sussurrou:

— Prepare-se, _principezinho_.

Mas ele já não podia responder: os movimentos que ela fazia com os quadris, montada sobre ele, eram maravilhosos, deliciosos, prazerosos. Sabendo o que fazia, Isabella cravou as mãos naqueles ombros fortes e começou a subir e descer. Ela marcava o ritmo e ele não parava de gemer. Edward tentou dominar a situação em várias ocasiões, mas ela não permitiu. Cada vez que a agarrava pela cintura para movê-la do jeito que queria, Isabella o beijava de tal forma que o fazia perder as forças e, mais uma vez, ela é que o acabava controlando.

Sem poder fazer nada além de ficar à mercê dos desejos dela e de desfrutar de tudo o que ela o fazia sentir, ficou observando-a, arrepiando-se quando a viu jogar a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados, enlouquecida de prazer. Seu membro entrava e saía com facilidade, provocando milhares de ondas de gozo por seus corpos até que Isabella o olhasse nos olhos, extasiada:

— Agora você.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Edward a agarrou pela cintura e com força a empurrou mais fundo. Ambos gemeram e ele continuou com os movimentos repetidas vezes até Isabella se derreter em seus braços e, com mais investidas, ele deixou o orgasmo vir. Esgotado, Edward caiu na cama, com ela ainda por cima. Durante vários minutos, permaneceram em silêncio, processando o que acabava de acontecer.

Isabella, relaxada, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Então Edward notou seu sorriso e, entrelaçando os dedos pelo cabelo dela, erguendo sua cabeça, obrigou-a a olhar para ele.

— O que é tão engraçado?

Ela não tirava os olhos da tatuagem em volta do mamilo.

— Acredite se quiser, eu ia tatuar essa estrela no meu umbigo.

— Sério? — ele riu.

— Juro, por isso gostei tanto, quando a vi.

Achando aquela coincidência mágica e divertida, ele puxou Isabella até colocá-la na sua altura. Afastando-lhe o cabelo dos olhos, ele perguntou curioso:

— Por que hoje?

— Por que hoje o quê? — Ela havia entendido, mas quis ganhar tempo para poder pensar na resposta. — Acho que é porque estou contente e estava com vontade de transar com você, nada mais. Como você disse, somos solteiros, sem compromisso, e sexo é sexo! Se bem que quero deixar uma coisa clara pra você.

— Diga! — disse ele, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. Arrepiada, ela falou como pôde: — Só vou querer isso, que fique claro.

Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada e a apertou mais junto dele.

— Acho que não vai ser assim — respondeu. E sem deixar que ela protestasse, voltou a beijá-la. Afastando um pouco a boca, ele disse, apontando os dois preservativos restantes: — Agora sou eu que quero.

Muito excitada por aquele homem, Isabella fechou os olhos e se dedicou a aproveitar o prazer daquele momento. Edward, com avidez, desceu até suas pernas, afastou-as e tomou para si tudo o que ela oferecia. Em seguida, vestiu a camisinha e chegou ao auge outra vez.

Uma hora depois, esgotados e suados, depois de terem se enfrentado durante três partidas, usando todas as camisinhas, foram até a ducha. Refrescaram-se entre beijos e brincadeiras e, quando saíram do banheiro, ela disse:

— Quero te dizer duas coisas, mas fico um pouco envergonhada.

Surpreso por Isabella demonstrar tanto pudor depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele perguntou, mexendo em seu cabelo:

— Diga, envergonhada.

Enquanto se enrolava numa toalha felpuda, ela disse:

— O que aconteceu entre mim e você deve ficar somente entre a gente, tá?

— Claro que sim, peço a mesma discrição da sua parte. E a segunda?

Isabella sorriu e perguntou, fazendo uma cara solene:

— Minha barriga não para de roncar. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Edward deu uma gargalhada e disse, ao se secar com movimentos vigorosos:

— Claro, vamos nos vestir e eu te preparo o que você quiser.

Vestiram a roupa de baixo às gargalhadas. Em seguida, Bells pôs a blusa e calçou os coturnos, enquanto ele só vestia o jeans.

— Que botas mais horrorosas!

— Não são como as que suas belas costumam usar, não é verdade?

Edward negou com uma expressão divertida e, depois de um beijo rápido, reconheceu:

— Não são, não tem por que eu mentir pra você. As brincadeiras continuaram até a cozinha. Ali Edward preparou tortilhas francesas enquanto ela montava uma salada suculenta. Estavam famintos. O sexo abria o apetite.

Comeram com voracidade enquanto conversavam como dois amigos.

— É sério que você foi ao show da Beyoncé aqui em Milão?

— Fui. Não me diga que você também foi? Edward fez que sim e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Conversaram sobre música, cinema, seus gostos e interesses. Enquanto Isabella terminava o iogurte, ele disse:

— Se você continuar chupando desse jeito a colherinha, acho que vou colocar mais três camisinhas.

— Está falando sério? — respondeu ela repetindo o gesto, desta vez de forma muito mais sedutora, sem sutilezas.

Edward gostava de sua naturalidade. Ele se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som para refrescar um pouco as ideias. Ela deixou o iogurte sobre o balcão da cozinha e foi atrás.

— Que música você vai colocar?

— Estou entre Coldplay e Maroon5, o que você prefere?

— Não tem nada do Elvis?

Animado, ele a encarou, depois a agarrou pela cintura e respondeu, aproximando-se da sua boca:

— Não, não tenho nada do Elvis.

— Pois você não sabe o que está perdendo — murmurou ela, beijando-o.

Encantado, ele aceitou aquele beijo de iogurte.

— O que você acha se a gente esquecer a música e voltar pra cama?

Ela sorriu, pois a oferta era realmente muito tentadora, mas propôs em vez disso:

— Me parece uma ideia excelente, mas antes quero que você ouça Elvis.

— Elvis?

Ela fez que sim, se soltou dos braços dele, vestida apenas com a camisa e a calcinha, e disse ao se cobrir com um casaco impermeável azul-marinho com gola de pele.

— Vou trazer música pra gente.

— Ficou louca? Aonde você vai?

— Vou até o carro, um segundinho.

— Você vai congelar, Bells. Nem pense em sair, ou… Mas sem dar ouvidos, ela saiu da casa e, antes que ele chegasse à porta para recriminá-la, já estava voltando correndo.

— Meu Deus, que frio! — gritou ela.

A loucura de Isabella era divertida e Edward deu uma gargalhada. Ela o abraçou em busca de calor enquanto pulava para se esquentar. Esse contato, essa proximidade e esse momento pareceram mágicos para Edward. Sua naturalidade, seu cheiro, o toque de sua pele, tudo nela era diferente, era especial. Edward enfiou as mãos embaixo do casaco de pele para puxá-la mais junto dele e, ao baixar as mãos até o traseiro de Isabella, notou que estava gelado.

— Eu te disse que estava frio, sua louca… só pode estar muito louca.

— Agora sim tenho o nome da sua cadela.

Edward voltou a rir, e ela se desprendeu dele, tirando o casaco, e ficando só de camisa e calcinha. Dirigiu-se até o aparelho de som e colocou a segunda música do CD. Assim que começou a tocar _It's Now or Never_ , ela disse:

— Pra mim essa é a melhor canção do Elvis e sempre a escuto quando preciso tomar uma decisão.

Ouça a voz dele e como ele canta com sentimento:

 _It's now or never,_

 _come hold me tight_

 _Kiss me my darling_

 _Be mine tonight_

 _Tomorrow will be too late_

 _It's now or never_

 _My love won't wait_

Ouviram a canção um de frente para o outro. Ela fechou os olhos para cantar. Sem nenhum medo de fazer um papel ridículo, ela agarrou as mãos de Edward, cantando num inglês perfeito. Sem querer estragar a magia do instante, ele continuou observando. Isabella era diferente, engraçada, inteligente, algo que ele apreciava mais do que ela podia imaginar. Quando a canção acabou, ele a puxou e a beijou, devorando seus lábios com desejo. Ela não impôs nenhuma resistência, estremecendo com o contato. Saborearam os lábios um do outro com prazer, e outra canção de Elvis Presley começou.

— Essa música não é incrível?

— É, eu reconheço que é bonita, quase tanto quanto você.

— Uoou, isso foi uma cantada? Está doente? — Ele riu e ela continuou: — Deus, essa noite eu nem durmo. Edward Masen me passou uma cantada.

Ele voltou a rir, depois lhe deu outro beijo e por fim disse:

— Você canta muito bem em inglês, me surpreendeu.

— Falo espanhol, inglês e italiano.

— Nossa… além de ser uma atacadinha espetacular e ser fisioterapeuta, é trilíngue.

— Ahã… Você não sabe falar inglês?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e confessou, beijando-a no pescoço:

— Sou péssimo. Tentei mil vezes, mas sempre chego a um ponto em que eu bloqueio e no fim, deixo de lado. Mas você pode me ensinar, não pode?

— Posso, mas vai custar caro.

Riram da resposta e ele perguntou em seguida:

— O que significa o título da música que acabamos de ouvir?

— _It's now or never_ quer dizer "é agora ou nunca".

— Huuum… título tentador — murmurou com uma mordidinha no pescoço dela.

Ela deu risada e Edward a beijou. Depois desse beijo veio outro e instantes depois, excitados, ele a tomou nos braços mais uma vez e a levou até a cama.

Quando a soltou, olhou-a nos olhos com sensualidade e se deitou sobre ela.

— Não sei como você faz, mas está me deixando louco.— Eu te disse que tenho encantos secretos — brincou ela.

— Me dê os seus pés. Vou tirar essas botas antes que você me dê um chute.

— Elas são precisamente pra isso. Aquele que avança o sinal comigo experimenta o poder de minhas botas — comentou ela, irônica, enquanto ele a descalçava.

Isabella o deixava extasiado. Assim que lhe tirou as botas, aproximou o lábio do seio direito dela e colocou o mamilo na boca, deixando-o arrepiado com o contato de seus dentes. Segundos depois, fez o mesmo com o outro. Ela soltou um gemido de prazer, se mexeu, tirou as mãos dele de seus seios, se virou e assumiu o controle da situação.

— Deita.

Ele obedeceu e ela se sentou sobre ele. As mãos de Edward voaram sobre as costas dela.

— Adoro sua pele suave e seu cheiro. — Ela sorriu e ele foi descendo as mãos. Ao chegar na bunda e apertá-la, disse: — Você tem uma bundinha redonda e…

— Gorda? — perguntou ela olhando para ele.

Ele não respondeu na hora e ela se levantou como se tivesse um elástico na cintura.

— Eu já te disse que sou assim como você está vendo… nada mais.

Edward quis agarrá-la para fazê-la deitar em cima dele, pois não queria interromper a magia daquele momento lindo; porém, com um movimento rápido, ela se levantou e se afastou da cama. Deitado, ele a observou enquanto ela vestia a camisa de volta.

— Posso saber o que foi agora? — perguntou ele.

— Odeio que você me olhe desse jeito.

— Desse jeito como?

— Como se estivesse procurando minha celulite.

Desconcertado por aquela mudança de humor tão radical, ele fez menção de responder, mas ela foi mais rápida:

— Sim, tenho celulite como metade das mulheres do mundo, e daí? — Ele não respondeu e ela prosseguiu: — Edward, a gente já se conhece e sei o que você pensa de mim e do meu corpo, mesmo que a gente tenha transado.

Chateado com o que ouviu, ele cravou os olhos nela e disse com a voz rouca:

— Acho que você não sabe do que está falando.

— Não sei?

— É, não sabe nada — reafirmou ele. — Quando falei da sua bunda era para dizer algo bonito, não era pra você interpretar dessa forma.

Surpresa, ela respondeu:

— Quero te lembrar que você gosta das mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas. Que a perfeição é um elemento muito importante pra você e…

— Você acha que eu sou tão superficial assim?

— Acho, porra! — respondeu ela, irritada.

Pasmo, boquiaberto, ele se sentou na cama e perguntou:

— Você disse "porra"?

— Disse, algum problema? Alguma coisa contra? Cada vez mais espantado pelas reações de Isabella, ele continuou:

— Juro que hoje você está me deixando sem palavras. Primeiro me liga, depois vem até a minha casa e me seduz, e agora fica de mau humor por algo que acha que eu ia dizer da sua bunda, e inclusive se irrita e diz palavrão… incrível.

Isabella ia defender seu ponto de vista, mas seu celular tocou e a interrompeu. Caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira, viu que era Rosalie e atendeu à ligação.

— O que foi?

— Aiii, Bells, desculpa atrapalhar.

A angústia na voz da amiga a inquietou.

— Meu Deus, não me assuste! O que aconteceu?

— Foi o Antony. A _nonna_ me disse que hoje ele chegou do colégio muito chateado e que depois ela o viu sair com aquele delinquente com quem tivemos problemas.

— Aro?!

— Sim, esse mesmo.

— Ele saiu com o Aro? Aquele marginal?

— Saiu.

— Eu mato ele quando encontrar — disse ela entre dentes, olhando em volta à procura de sua roupa. — Onde ele está? Aonde ele foi?

— Eles foram vistos na sinuca da Via San Vittore. Ai, Bells, não posso ir atrás dele, estou sozinha no abrigo com as crianças. A _nonna_ foi ao médico com o Francesco e o Chelso e eu não posso deixar as crianças sozinhas. Liguei pra Gina, mas ela está fora de Milão, e não consigo encontrar a Agustina. Me desculpa, mas só consegui localizar você.— Não se preocupe, você fez bem — respondeu, calçando as meias. — Vou atrás dele e vou levá-lo de volta pra casa, não se preocupe.

— Bells, tome cuidado que eu te conheço.

— Fique tranquila. Vou conter essa vontade louca que eu tenho de matar aquele filho da mãe.

— Bells, não me assuste que quando você fica zangada acaba exagerando.

— Não se preocupe, Rosalie, não vai acontecer nada. Quando desligou, Edward, que tinha ouvido a conversa da cama e, vendo que ela se vestia num segundo, interrogou:

— E agora, posso saber aonde você vai?

— Tenho que resolver uma coisa importante, por isso nossa festinha sexual acabou!

Aquele tom de voz… ele nunca tinha escutado.

Edward foi até ela e segurou seu queixo para que o olhasse nos olhos.

— Se você vai pelo que eu não disse da sua bunda eu…

Indo para trás, ela se liberou da mão dele e respondeu, firme:

— Olha, Edward, não vou por causa dessa bobagem. Não dou a mínima pra minha bunda.

Agora, olha só, não me lembre disso ou vou ficar brava, entendeu?

Era a primeira vez, desde que a conhecia, que a via séria de verdade, sem o eterno sorriso.

— O que aconteceu?

— Já te disse, tenho coisas pra resolver — respondeu, vestindo a calça jeans camuflada.

Estava cansado de que ela não fosse clara com ele, por isso a empurrou até a cama. Ela caiu sobre o colchão e ele a imobilizou, sentando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela.

— Ou você me diz o que aconteceu, ou daqui você não sai.

— Me solta!

— Uoou… minha atacante está tendo um ataque. Ora, ora — ele zombou.

Isabella se remexeu, mas Edward estava segurando bem firme e ela começou a gritar, para seu desconcerto.

— Que inferno, me solta! Não estou brincando, tenho que ir buscar o Israel antes que ele se meta em problemas.

— Antony, o irmão da Reneesme?

— É, a Rosalie me ligou pra dizer que o Antony saiu com o Aro. Esse garoto é um marginal do pior tipo, um delinquente que aliciou dois meninos criados no abrigo para a quadrilha dele: Teo e Mikel. Eles agora são maiores de idade e entregam droga pra esse sem-vergonha por uma miséria. Eu me recuso a deixar que ele faça o mesmo com o Antony.

— E por que você não chama os _carabinieri_?

— Porque eles não vão fazer nada; afinal, não é crime o Israel estar com o Aro. Mas pra mim, essa relação significa que ele está atrás de outros meninos e o Antony tem 14 anos e… Ele a soltou de imediato e começou a vestir a calça jeans e uma camisa.

— Vou junto.

— Não — discordou ela, levantando-se.

Ele a pegou pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair e, com uma expressão tão séria como a dela, insistiu:

— Me espera, Bells.

— Você está machucado e não quero que lhe aconteça nada por minha culpa. Você não vem, eu não permito.

Edward bufou com impaciência e, com olhar furioso, disse lentamente:

— Eu disse que vou junto.

Isabella deu um gemido de frustração e saiu do quarto. Edward se vestiu às pressas, a tempo de alcançá-la quando ela estava saindo. Sem dizer nada, entraram no carro dela e foram para a Via San Vittore. Estacionaram e andaram até um bar de sinuca conhecido.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Edward, apoiado na muleta, antes de entrarem.

Ela fez que sim sem dizer nada, mas pela sua expressão, ele sabia que estava mentindo. Aquilo o desconcertava. Onde estava o eterno sorriso? E sem deixar que ela se movesse, murmurou:

— Isabella… você está me deixando preocupado.

Ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso caloroso. Ao contrário, era frio. Ela se soltou de Edward bruscamente.

— Não se preocupe, sei com quem estou lidando.

Quando ela abriu com força a porta da sinuca, vários jovens a olharam com curiosidade. Entre eles estavam Mikel e Teo, que, envergonhados, baixaram a cabeça assim que a viram. Isabella os fitou, furiosa, mas não lhes disse nada. Eram maiores de idade e tinham decidido viver a vida que queriam. Mas a cara de muitos daqueles garotos mudou ao reconhecerem Edward Masen, o atacante da Inter de Milão. O que uma celebridade estava fazendo ali?

Isabella examinou o local até ver Israel sentado no fundo com Aro, conversando e tomando cerveja. A indignação invadiu seu corpo e ela se dirigiu a eles como um touro bravo. Impressionado, Edward a seguiu sob os olhos atentos de todos. De repente, viu que ela parava na frente de uma máquina de gelo, abria e pegava um pacote.

— Pra quê você quer o gelo? — perguntou Edward.

— Fica frio que não é pra você — respondeu furiosa.

Com a bolsa de gelo na mão, ela continuou andando até onde estavam os meninos e, quando estava perto o suficiente, gritou:

— Antony!

O garoto deu um pulo da cadeira e se virou. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Vendo como ele a olhava, Isabella disse entre dentes:

— Venha aqui agora mesmo!

Surpreso pelo tom de voz, o garoto levantou, e ela gritou de novo:

— Antony, porra, você vai se arrepender por eu ter que vir até aqui atrás de você.

Antony se aproximou e perguntou:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Não, Antony, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? — Ela ficou sem resposta. — Você sabe que a única coisa que esse idiota pode te dar é problemas e ainda assim você está aqui?

O garoto balançou a cabeça e depois de ver um desconcertado Edward, tão pasmo quanto ela, disse num sussurro:

— Eu sei, tem razão, Bells.

Aro, sorrindo, se levantou e abriu os braços.

— Ora, ora… se não é a princesinha mal humorada. Veio me ver, linda?

— Pode ter certeza que não, seu imbecil — respondeu Isabella.

— Se você gosta tanto de mim, vamos ali no quartinho dos fundos, prometo que vou te dar o que você veio procurar — disse ele, com um sorriso que não agradou nada a Edward.

Antony se enfureceu com aquelas palavras, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Edward disse em alto e bom som:

— Tenha cuidado com o que diz, senão quem vai entrar nesse quartinho com você sou eu e eu é que vou dar o que você está procurando.

O marginal soltou uma risada. Isabella puxou Antony pelo braço e o colocou atrás dela.

— Olha, Aro— ameaçou —, não me deixe ainda mais nervosa e cale essa sua boca.

— O quê? — perguntou ele, descarado.

Com um sorriso frio, Isabella deu um passo à frente e o ameaçou com um atrevimento impressionante:

— Se você pensar em se aproximar de qualquer uma das minhas crianças, te juro que corto suas bolas. Te digo isso apenas uma vez e não sou uma pessoa que gosta de repetir as coisas.

— Quer ficar sem carro outra vez? — debochou ele.

Isabella lançou um olhar fulminante em resposta àquele tom, àquela cara e àquelas palavras.

— Se atreva! — advertiu ela, aproximando o rosto do dele.

Edward não entendia nada. Mas o que significava tudo aquilo? Admirou-se ao vê-la falando com tamanha dureza. Onde tinha ido parar a doce Isabella?

Aro, aquele maldito delinquente, sorriu desafiante. Aproximou-se mais, mas Isabella não se abalou. Antony quis se meter no meio, mas Edward o pegou pelo braço e o fez recuar. Em seguida, se colocou entre Isabella e o idiota e disse com tom intimidador:

— Se chegar mais perto dela, ou encostar num fio de cabelo que seja, você vai se ver comigo, entendeu?

Aro sorriu ao reconhecer Edward, mas, depois de um olhar para a muleta, sussurrou:

— Tenha cuidado você, senão vai sair pior do que entrou.

Edward não teve tempo de responder, pois Isabella se adiantou e deu um chute com todas as forças na virilha de Aro, que caiu se contorcendo no chão, com uma expressão enorme de dor. Antony e Edward se entreolharam impressionados. O que aquela maluca acabava de fazer? Ela, sem mudar o rosto, chutou a bunda de Aro com o coturno e, sem se agachar, atirou a bolsa de gelo.

— Toma, você vai precisar. E lembre-se, se não quiser perdê-las, fique longe das minhas crianças e do meu carro.

Dito isso, ela agarrou Antony pelo braço e, com passo firme e seguro, saiu do bar sob o total assombro de Edward e de todos os que os observavam.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo oito**

Enquanto Isabella conversava a sós com Antony no quarto da Casa della Nonna, Edward se sentou com os menores em volta de uma mesa para desenhar.

Sempre tinha gostado de estar com crianças e todas ali faziam de tudo para ficar com ele. Reneesme se sentou ao seu lado e, enquanto os outros lhe mostravam seus desenhos, ela apertou sua mão.

— Meu irmão fez coisa errada?

— Não, linda.

— Então por que a Bells tá brava? Ela nunca fica brava.

Através do vidro da porta, ele observou como Isabella, sentada de frente para Antony, falava com expressão séria e gesticulava muito. O jogador desviou os olhos para a menina e explicou:

— Bells não está brava. Só está preocupada com seu irmão.

Séria, Reneesme olhou para o vidro da porta, depois aproximou o rosto do ombro dele e cochichou:

— Não quero que a Bells brigue com a gente. Ela é muito boa e…

Edward se comoveu com o biquinho que a menina fez e a colocou no colo, sussurrando ao segurar seu queixo:

— Ei… não quero que minha garota chore, tá? — A criança fez que sim e ele insistiu ao ver seu rosto: — Juro que Isabella não está brava, acredite em mim, tá? — reforçou ele ao ver que ela não estava muito convencida.

— Você jura?

— Juro.

Ouvindo aquilo, a menina sorriu.

— Gosto de ser a sua garota — respondeu Reneesme, dando um beijo no rosto dele, apertando sua mão com força.

Edward ficou sem palavras, comovido pelo contato, e aceitou o beijo, sorrindo. Aquela mãozinha buscando refúgio na sua o encheu de ternura de tal forma que ficou com pena de ter que soltá-la quando Isabella terminou a conversa com Antony e tiveram que ir embora. Ao sair, Isabella prestou atenção em como Edward olhava para a menina e isso tocou seu coração. Via pena em seu olhar, uma pena que ela nunca desejou demonstrar.

Reneesme soltou Edward quando a viu e foi se enroscar em suas pernas. Isabella logo a pegou no colo.

— Edward jurou que você não estava brava com a gente. Isabella e Edward trocaram um rápido olhar e ela respondeu:

— Mas claro que não, querida, só estou preocupada, não quero que aconteça nada com vocês.

A menina olhou para o jogador, que deu uma piscadinha, e disse instantes depois:

— Sabia que sou a garota do Edward?

— Não me diga! Não sabia disso. Ipi… ipi… hurra! — respondeu Isabella, com jeito divertido.

— E sou a garota porque a namorada é você, não é?

Ouvindo aquilo, o rosto de Isabella mudou e, olhando para o jogador que tinha se surpreendido tanto quanto ela com o comentário, murmurou:

— Não, meu bem, não sou a namorada dele, sou só uma amiga.

Quinze minutos depois, por fim, puderam convencer a menina.

— O que aconteceu com Antony? — perguntou Edward quando saíram do abrigo.

Isabella apertou as chaves do carro com força e olhou Edward fixamente.

— Um imbecil do colégio se meteu com ele.

— Do que você está falando?

— Parece que hoje eles conversaram na escola sobre o que querem ser no futuro. Antony disse que queria ser médico pra curar a irmã. Pois bem, na saída, um menino com quem ele não se dá bem disse que ele nunca poderia ser médico porque era um morto de fome — respondeu Isabella, furiosa com aquele tipo de injustiça.

— Como?! — espantou-se Edward.

Entraram no carro e, colocando o cinto de segurança, Isabella continuou:

— As crianças são muito cruéis e, quer a gente goste ou não, existem alguns obstáculos que Antony e meninos como ele têm que superar. Sempre vão existir pentelhos ou filhinhos de papai para falar que eles não são ninguém pra lutar e realizar seus sonhos. Por isso Antony chegou irritado hoje do colégio. Ele se esforça pra tirar boas notas e tentar realizar seu sonho, mas então…

Edward se assustou ao ver os olhos de Isabella se enchendo de lágrimas e a abraçou, oferecendo consolo. Assim que sentiu que a respiração dela se normalizou, ele a soltou e, sem falar nada, ela deu partida no carro. Com o rosto menos tenso, Isabella dirigiu até a casa dele. Quando chegaram à porta, ela parou. Edward olhou para ela e perguntou:

— Não vai entrar?

— Não, a festinha sexual acabou. Eu te disse, esqueceu?

Ele ficou perplexo por tudo o que tinha ocorrido, mas, em especial, pela tristeza que via no olhar dela. Sem desviar os olhos, ele murmurou:

— Não estou dizendo pra você entrar e dormir comigo.

— Ah não?

— Não.

Ela deu uma grande risada e sussurrou, torcendo o nariz:

— Se você fosse o Pinóquio, seu nariz furaria o para-brisa.

Fascinado por como ela era capaz de irritá-lo e de fazê-lo rir quase ao mesmo tempo, ele a encarou.

— São sete e meia da noite. Eu só pensei que você gostaria de beber alguma coisa comigo, só isso. — Ela não disse nada e ele acrescentou: — Prometo que não encosto um dedo em você, não falo sobre nossa festinha sexual e não me insinuo. Aceita essas promessas?

Isabella finalmente sorriu e aceitou com um suspiro.

— Vamos, diga ao seu bonitão ali de Armani pra abrir o portão e eu poder guardar o carro. Mas vou embora no máximo às nove, entendeu?

Estacionaram o carro e entraram na casa. Louca lhes deu as boas-vindas do jeito de sempre: alegria, lambidas, saltos e acrobacias. Quando a cadela se tranquilizou, tiraram os casacos e os deixaram na entrada. Na cozinha, Bells percebeu que seu iogurte ainda estava ali. Pegou-o e o jogou no lixo.

— Quer uma Coca-Cola ou uma cerveja? — perguntou Edward, abrindo a geladeira.

— Uma Coca.

Isabella foi até a sala e sorriu ao ver as almofadas jogadas no chão. Edward leu seus pensamentos, mas não disse nada: tinha prometido não mencionar certas coisas, por isso se limitou a sentar no sofá. Ela se sentou na frente dele e disse, dando um gole na Coca-Cola:

— Hum… que delícia!

Edward sorriu e, admirado por tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, disse apontando para os pés dela:

— Essas botas são perigosas, sabia disso? — Isabella fez que sim e ele confessou: — Fique sabendo que hoje à tarde, na sinuca, você me surpreendeu.

— Por quê?

— Porque vi uma Isabella que não conhecia — respondeu, achando estranho ter que explicar.

— Já te disse que é melhor não me irritar, porque quando explodo, sou a pior… da pior… da pior… Posso passar de Smurfette do papai à maior bruxa do reino — sussurrou ela com um tom tentador demais e seu doce sorriso de sempre.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Por que você foi tão agressiva com aquele rapaz?

— O termo "rapaz" é bondoso demais para se referir àquele sem-vergonha — respondeu ela, muito séria. — Aro é uma pessoa má: usa os meninos para traficar droga. Há uns dois anos, Mikel e Teo, dois meninos da Casa della Nonna, caíram na sua rede. Tentei tirar os dois de lá de todas as formas, mas não pude competir com o dinheiro que o Aro lhes dava. E, uma noite, quando puseram fogo no meu carro…

— Puseram fogo no seu carro?! — interrompeu Edward, horrorizado.

— Sim, na frente da Casa della Nonna. Aquele episódio criou um antes e um depois e todos me obrigaram a dar o assunto por encerrado. Três dias depois, Aro estava esperando por mim fora do abrigo para continuar me intimidando. A verdade é que não consegui me conter e disse a ele que se voltasse a se aproximar de um de meus meninos, ele ia se ver comigo. O que, como você viu, aconteceu.

— Mas, Isabella, você não tem medo?

— Claro que tenho medo — respondeu com um sorriso. — Mas Antony precisa ver que alguém se preocupa com ele e, principalmente, precisa de alguém que confie nele, que acredite nele e nos sonhos dele. Hoje eu demonstrei que estava entrando na briga por ele e que, por culpa dele, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa comigo. Sei que isso vai ficar marcado. Estou convencida de que, a partir de agora, Antony vai pensar duas vezes antes de se aproximar do Aro e de seu dinheiro fácil.

— Você está maluca, o que fez foi muito perigoso. Você sozinha não pode…

— Eu sei — interrompeu ela.

— Agora entendo por que o imbecil disse aquilo sobre queimar o carro.

— O carro é uma coisa material e não me importa. Antony é o único que me importa de verdade — disse Isabella, apertando o nariz.

Suas convicções e sua entrega deixavam Edward arrepiado. À medida que ia conhecendo-a, queria saber mais e mais sobre ela, seus princípios e seus valores. Não podia compará-la a nenhuma de suas amiguinhas ocasionais. Era impossível. Todas as outras eram umas chatas sem graça, que só pensavam em aparecer nas capas das revistas ou nas passarelas internacionais. Isabella era uma mulher que vivia com paixão e entrega, num mundo real.

— Acho sinceramente que, se as pessoas boas se ajudassem mais, o mundo seria melhor. O problema é que vivemos numa sociedade cujo slogan é "salve-se quem puder!" e podemos fazer muito pouco. E esses meninos, as crianças que ninguém quer, precisam se sentir amados. Em geral são crianças invisíveis para a grande maioria da sociedade por causa dos problemas que carregam, mas alguém tem que se ocupar deles. E, sinceramente, Edward, se posso conseguir que algum deles, no futuro, seja uma pessoa útil, vou fazer isso, porque sei muito bem do que estou falando.

— Seu pai me contou que adotou você e seu irmão Tyler.

Surpresa por aquela confidência, Isabella sorriu.

— Quando o Grande Chefe te contou isso?

— Na noite do jantar do clube ele chegou até mim e me pediu desculpas por não ter me falado antes que você era filha dele. De acordo com ele, você o proibiu.

Isabella sorriu e, depois de dar um gole na bebida, acrescentou:

— Meu irmão e eu éramos crianças como as que vivem na Casa della Nonna, crianças que ninguém quer. Vivemos com quatro famílias adotivas: casa nova, regras novas, pessoas novas… mas no fim a gente sempre voltava pro lugar de onde tinha saído.

— Por quê?

— Eu era um pouco complicada — disse Isabella de modo vago, sem querer revelar toda a verdade, nem entrar em detalhes.

— Com certeza você era uma encrenqueira e por isso te devolviam, não era? — tentou brincar Edward.

Aquelas palavras tocaram o coração de Isabella, que murmurou com um sorriso triste:

— Era sim, você tem razão, eu era uma encrenqueira que dava muitos problemas, demais, pelo visto, mas um dia conhecemos… e tudo mudou e… Não conseguiu prosseguir. Subitamente, as memórias a invadiram como uma enxurrada e ela teve que parar. Não queria chorar na frente dele, nem na de ninguém, por isso se levantou rápido e caminhou às pressas até o cabideiro.

— Preciso ir, está tarde e quero chegar em casa.

O jogador, comovido pela tristeza dos olhos encharcados de Isabella, se sentiu péssimo por ter feito o comentário. Como podia ser tão idiota? Sem demora, ele a seguiu e, quando a alcançou, pegou-a pelo braço e a abraçou. De forma dócil, ela se deixou envolver pelo abraço e agradeceu a ele. Ficaram alguns segundos sem se mover nem dizer nada, até que ele notou que ela parava de tremer e sua respiração se controlava. Sentiu culpa e vergonha por ter provocado suas lágrimas.

— Me desculpe, eu queria não ter dito essa idiotice.

— Não foi nada, não se preocupe, todos temos um passado e você não conhecia o meu.

— Sou um imbecil de marca maior, um linguarudo, não posso te ver chorando e não quero ser eu o responsável por fazer você lembrar dessas coisas tristes. Me diga que você está bem, por favor.

Isabella respirou fundo e confirmou. Engoliu o nó de emoções que travavam sua garganta e murmurou ainda sem se separar dele:

— Estou bem, é sério. Foi só uma bobagem passageira. Às vezes lembrar é doloroso demais, porque entendo tudo isso. É por isso que fico tão frustrada de pensar que outras crianças podem se sentir tão perdidas como eu me sentia na minha infância. A sensação dói tanto, que sou incapaz de esquecer.

Sem deixar de abraçá-la em nenhum momento, Edward afastou um pouco a cabeça para colocar a mão na nuca de Isabella e lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa. Nesse momento, ele soube que não queria deixar de tê-la por perto.

— Fique aqui esta noite.

— Não, Edward.

— Por favor, Isabella, fique comigo.

Sua voz aveludada, suas mãos ao redor dela, seu cheiro tão masculino ultrapassaram todas as barreiras que ela estava acostumada a erguer e, justo naquele dia, naquele momento, haviam desaparecido. Gostava muito daquele homem, demais, e olhandoo nos olhos, cedeu.

— Está bem, mas…

— Se não quiser, eu não te toco. Quero dormir com você.

Aquilo a fez sorrir e, apertando mais o corpo junto dele, beijou-o e acrescentou, deixando Edward sem fôlego:

— Quero que me toque e quero tocar você; quero que faça amor comigo e quero fazer com você. E por último, mas não menos importante, quero que a gente acabe com a caixa de preservativos que tem na mesinha de cabeceira.

O jogador deu uma gargalhada. Aquela era a surpreendente Isabella, a mulher que, dia a dia, estava conquistando seu coração e da qual começava a ter medo. Ela, sem imaginar em que ele pensava, pulou em seus braços para que ele a pegasse no colo.

— Ah… e quero que tire minhas botas. Você já sabe que esses coturnos são perigosos para certas partes…

Sorriram e se beijaram com paixão; seus corpos ansiando por mais proximidade. Enquanto Edward a levava nos braços até o quarto, teve uma revelação:

Isabella tinha chegado de forma inesperada, mas ele não estava disposto a deixá-la partir.

...

Isabella acordou transpirando. Aqueles suores noturnos acompanhados das câimbras a despertavam em muitas noites. Ela xingou e bateu em alguma coisa quando se mexeu. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o tórax nu e musculoso de Edward. Ficou observando-o hipnotizada na quase escuridão do quarto. Ver a tranquilidade com que ele dormia arrancou dela um sorriso cheio de ternura. Olhou no relógio da mesinha de cabeceira: 5h27. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono.

Tinha vontade de acordar Edward e continuar com a sessão de sexo. Sorriu de novo com o pensamento, mas dessa vez com malícia. Por fim, decidiu levantar e voltar para casa. Era o melhor para os dois. Sem fazer nenhum ruído, recolheu suas coisas e saiu do quarto. Vestiu-se já na sala, brincando com Louca. Colocou sua jaqueta bomber, acionou o controle para abrir o portão da rua e se enfiou no carro às pressas, dando partida para poder sair antes que o portão fechasse. Chegou em casa por volta das 6h25. Foi direto se reencontrar com sua cama: se acomodou e dormiu.

Quando Edward acordou, ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava sozinho na cama. O relógio marcava 9h50. Onde estava Isabella?

Levantou-se pelado e saiu à procura dela. Não estava na sala, nem na cozinha. Muito abalado, viu que o carro não estava estacionado do lado de fora. Mas aonde teria ido?

Pegou o celular e ligou para ela. Depois de vários toques, ela atendeu.

— Alô?

— Pode me explicar por que você saiu sem me dizer nada?

Isabella se sentou na cama, coçou o pescoço e respondeu depois de bocejar algumas vezes:

— Acordei de madrugada e não consegui mais dormir. Pensei que era hora de voltar pra minha casa.

— Mas, Isabella, pedi pra você passar a noite comigo. Você aceitou e…

— _Stop!_ — gritou, repentinamente. — Aceitei passar a noite com você, mas estou acostumada a dormir sozinha e acho que foi por isso que perdi o sono. Sabe, você se mexe muito, e…

— Eu me mexo muito? — perguntou, mal-humorado.

— É você que se mexe demais. Não parou quieta na cama nem um segundo.

— Bom, Edward, não fique assim — disse ela baixinho. — No fim das contas foi gostoso, isso que importa, não é?

Edward ficou um segundo em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ela se adiantou:

— Olha, por regra, não fico pra dormir na casa dos homens com quem troco alguma coisa além de olhares. Não leve a mal, mas é a verdade.

Entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer e se enfureceu. Não tinha interesse em que ela trocasse olhares com ninguém além dele, que dirá mais do que olhares. Tentando mostrar sua raiva, continuou:

— Olha, por regra, eu também não deixo que nenhum dos meus casinhos fique para passar a noite na minha cama…

— Então qual é o problema? — riu ela e, antes que ele respondesse, bocejou. — Vou indo.

— Nem pense em desligar — ameaçou.

— Tenho coisas pra fazer.

— Ei, estou conversando com você, não desligue na minha cara! Sem perder a calma, ela suspirou e disse calmamente:

— Se quiser continuar conversando, aproveite a sessão de fisioterapia da tarde, que agora tenho outras coisas pra fazer.

— Que coisas? — perguntou, irritado. Edward não estava acostumado a que mulher nenhuma batesse o telefone na sua cara e era exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer.

Espantada pela pergunta, ela respondeu:

— Coisas que não são da sua conta. Deixa de ser _bisbilhoteiro_!

Com raiva por sentir aquela frieza, finalmente ele mudou o tom e encerrou a conversa.

— Está bem, Isabella. Até mais. Dito isso, desligou, deixando Isabella totalmente perturbada com o interesse que ele demonstrava por sua vida. Ela foi direto para o chuveiro. Depois, enquanto secava o cabelo com o secador, se lembrou de alguns momentos da tarde/noite de sexo que teve com Edward. Sentia-se esgotada, mas feliz.

Na cozinha, preparou um café e duas torradas e abriu o móvel onde guardava os comprimidos que tinha que tomar. Leu o nome: Tamoxifeno. Pegou uma pílula e, sem pensar, tomou-a com um gole de café com leite. Quanto menos pensasse sobre o uso daquele medicamento, melhor.

Durante o resto da manhã acompanhou a mãe em alguns afazeres. À tarde, voltou para a casa do jogador. Quando estacionou, viu que ele caminhava até ela.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo sem a muleta? — repreendeu.

Mas não pôde dizer mais nada. Ele a encostou no carro e a beijou. O ímpeto daquele beijo a deixou tão maravilhada que ela fez o mínimo que podia fazer: retribuiu com paixão. Depois do ataque, ele se afastou alguns milímetros de seu rosto.

— Não volte a sair daqui sem me acordar, ouviu bem? Ela fez que sim como uma bonequinha e aceitou um novo beijo. Entraram agarrados na casa. Edward a beijou outra vez assim que fechou a porta. Suas mãos buscaram o zíper da jaqueta dela e o abriram. Incapaz de parar aquela ardente manobra, Daniela contra atacou: tirou com tanta sofreguidão a camisa vermelha que ele vestia, que lhe arranhou as costas.

Três segundos depois, estavam os dois estendidos no enorme sofá, seminus, fazendo amor. Tudo era luxúria, paixão desenfreada. Depois do segundo tempo, já mais relaxados, Daniela acariciou o cabelo dele com doçura.

— Adoro seu cabelo.

— Obrigado — respondeu, beijando-lhe a orelha. — Eu também gosto.

— Como você é convencido, _principezinho_! — acusou Isabella, que não evitou uma gargalhada ao ouvir a resposta dele.

— E você é a minha atacadinha — disse ele com um sorriso.

Riram juntos e ela tentou se desvencilhar:

— Vim aqui pra sua sessão de fisioterapia, Edward, não pra isso.

Ele deu um último e longo beijo, se levantou e disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo:

— Muito bem, senhorita, vamos para a academia.

— Você vai se vestir, né?

Com carinho, ele a puxou até levantá-la e murmurou perto de sua boca:

— Precisa?

Impressionada pelo rumo que as coisas tomavam, ela deu um tapa na bunda dura de Edward.

— Claro que precisa. Vamos, vista-se. Fingindo ter se ofendido, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais divertidas, ele atendeu.

— Vamos pra academia. Hora de partir pra cima do adversário. Trabalharam duro durante mais de uma hora. Estavam contentes, pois a recuperação da fratura ia às mil maravilhas e tanto ele quanto ela sabiam disso.

Edward lhe perguntou por Antony e Reneesme e ela contou tudo o que ele quis saber.

Naquela noite, quando ficou sozinho em casa, Edward ligou para seu amigo Emmett: precisava que passasse de carro para buscá-lo no dia seguinte, pois tinha uma coisa a fazer. Camuflados com bonés e óculos de sol, os dois astros do Inter de Milão chegaram a uma escola de ensino médio. Tudo estava tranquilo e Emmett, olhando para o amigo, perguntou:

— Tem certeza do que você vai fazer?

— Tenho.

— Acho que estou mais louco do que você por ter vindo até aqui. A gente não sai vivo deste lugar hoje — disse Emmett dando risada.

Edward entendeu: era uma loucura. Quando os alunos os reconhecessem seria uma algazarra só. Mas tinha algo claro: queria que todos vissem que ele, um jogador de futebol famoso, estrela titular de um clube histórico e de fama internacional, era amigo de Antony. E que, com sua ajuda ou sem ela, Antony tinha muito futuro e seria o que quisesse ser.

Cinco minutos depois, tocou o sinal e uma maré de crianças e adolescentes de idades diversas começou a sair. Edward desceu do carro com Emmett e se sentou no capô. De onde estava, embora os jovens os rodeassem, ele poderia ver Antony quando saísse. Como era de se esperar, em menos de dois minutos, uma festa se organizou quando os alunos os reconheceram.

Sorridentes, deram autógrafos e tiraram fotos com os celulares dos fãs adolescentes, até que Edward viu Antony sair. Este se surpreendeu tanto com o tumulto e a algazarra nas portas da sua escola, que ficou louco de ver que o jogador estava lhe chamando e fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse. Boquiaberto, foi até o centro da aglomeração, abrindo caminho entre seus colegas de colégio porque assim pediu Edward. Tanto ele quanto Emmett o abraçaram com naturalidade e alegria para que todos ficassem sabendo que eram seus amigos. Em seguida, os três entraram no carrão de Emmett e foram embora diante das expressões espantadas de todos.

Chegaram à Casa della Nonna, e Antony, com um sorriso enorme de satisfação, se despediu de Emmett. Quando desceu do carro, disse a Edward:

— Obrigado, cara.

Comovido pelo que lia em seus olhos, Edward sorriu e respondeu com um aperto de mão: — Quando precisar de mim é só falar, e sobre esse tal de Aro…

— Não se preocupe — interrompeu ele envergonhado. — Não vou mais chegar perto dele.

Edward aprovou com a cabeça e continuou, tirando um cartão da carteira:

— Aqui está meu telefone e meu endereço. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, me liga, tá bom?

O garoto pegou o cartão, com expressão de imensa felicidade, e depois de guardá-lo no bolso da calça jeans, disse, caminhando até o abrigo:

— Obrigado, Edward, vou lembrar disso.

O jogador entrou no carro outra vez e Emmett, brincalhão, provocou-o:

— Cara, tem um lenço de papel…? Estou tão emocionado… — E ao começar a rir, mudou o tom e continuou: — Agora posso saber o que a atacadinha está fazendo com você? Antes você me ligava pra irmos atrás das gostosas de curvas perfeitas e bocas deliciosas, agora você me chama pra ficar na porta de uma escola e levar um garoto pra casa.

— O que você disse, cara?

— O que ouviu — riu Emmett e então perguntou: — Você sabe se a atacadinha vai à festa à fantasia no sábado?

Edward ficou pensativo. Isabella não tinha voltado a falar sobre isso, mas mesmo assim, ele não estava disposto a não contar com ela.

— Ela vai. Vou obrigá-la a ir.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada. Edward se adiantou, antes que o amigo voltasse a tirar sarro:

— Vamos… me leve pra casa. Te convido pra uma cervejinha.

Naquela tarde, Isabella chegou à casa do jogador de bom humor. Antes tinha passado na Casa dela Nonna e Antony havia contado que Edward e Emmett tinham ido buscá-lo.

— Vou te encher de beijos — ameaçou Isabella assim que o viu.

— Então encha — murmurou ele contente, provocando-a com seu sorriso e chegando mais perto.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite de sexo maravilhosa e uma nova sessão de fisioterapia, Edward perguntou:

— Já tem fantasia pra festa de sábado? Ela o encarou surpresa.

— Que festa?

— A festa de aniversário do Emmett. Esqueceu?

— Não vou.

— Por que não?

— Já te disse que não tem nada a ver eu ir a essa festa. Além do mais, não sou muito chegada nessas festinhas de jogadores. Não é a minha praia ser objeto sexual de vocês.

Edward riu. Por que todo mundo achava que festa de jogador de futebol era só sexo, sexo e sexo? Mas estava disposto a alcançar seu objetivo.

— Eu já disse ao Emmett que você vai, ele já está te esperando.

— Como?!

Ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou nos lábios.

— Quero que você vá — murmurou.

— Não.

— Vamos, Bells, eu quero que você vá.

— Edward, não conheço ninguém e…

— Você me conhece, que mais você quer?

Hipnotizando-a, passeou o dedo pela curva de seu rosto, e ela, com o coração a mil por hora, finalmente cedeu.

— Está bem… eu vou.

* * *

Hey meninas mais um!

O próximo Capítulo saíra quando este tiver pelo menos 4 OU 5 comentários.

Beijos, até.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo nove**

O sábado chegou: o dia da festa. Isabella convidou Rosalie para acompanhá-la, mas a amiga não aceitou, pois morria de vergonha. Depois de recusar que Emmett e Edward fossem buscá-la, marcou de encontrá-los na casa do aniversariante.

Isabella chegou à residência e sorriu ao ver alguns _paparazzi_ na entrada tirando fotos das mulheres sexy que entravam. Ela passou direto, sem parar para ser fotografada. De imediato a música de Lady Gaga inundou seus ouvidos.

Assim que chegou, achou curioso como as outras mulheres olhavam para ela. A verdade era que sua fantasia não tinha nada a ver com as das outras convidadas. Procurou Edward entre o mar de gente e ficou sem palavras quando o viu: estava lindíssimo vestido de pirata, com os belos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo; aqueles cabelos de que ela tanto gostava.

 _Que sexy!_ , pensou entusiasmada.

Edward estava apoiado num bar improvisado no fundo da sala. Ao seu redor gravitavam várias mulheres vestidas de sereia, que conversavam e mexiam nos cabelos compridos tentando chamar sua atenção. Todas eram lindas: loiras, morenas, ruivas… todas provocantes e atraentes.

O jogador olhou no relógio algumas vezes, um tanto nervoso por Isabella estar demorando, até que, de repente, alguém lhe deu um toquezinho no ombro. Quando se virou, ficou sem palavras.

— Não acredito.

— Ipi… ipi… hurra — brincou ela, empinando o queixo.

Emmett, que nesse momento chegou até eles com sua elegante fantasia de caubói mexicano, disse, ao ver que seu amigo dava uma grande risada:

— Mas você está fantasiada de quê?

Isabella, achando graça da cara de Edward, respondeu passando a mão na peruca laranja:

— Não conhece a Píppi Meialonga? Não sabe quem é?

— A do sr. Nilsson? — perguntou Emmett.

— Essa mesma — respondeu, tocando o macaco de pelúcia pendurado no ombro direito. — Sr. Nilsson, diga "oi" para os bonitões.

Os jogadores soltaram sonoras gargalhadas.

— Não digam que eu não sou original. Entre tanta odalisca, Cleópatra e Mulher Gato, pelo menos a minha é diferente.

Sem poder tirar os olhos de cima dela, Edward acabou lhe dando razão. Isabella estava com os coturnos e uma meia verde e outra laranja que vinham até as coxas. Arrematava o conjunto um vestido curto listrado de verde e amarelo, um macaco de pelúcia no ombro direito e uma peruca laranja alucinante de tranças duras. No fim das contas estava linda e totalmente diferente das outras.

Emmett concordou com uma expressão divertida no rosto, e Edward murmurou depois de percorrer seu corpo com o olhar:

— Aliás, Bells, você sempre se destaca.

Aquele comentário fez os três rirem. Edward a pegou pela mão e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Adorei as sardas travessas que você pintou no rosto.

— E o que diz da minha peruca laranja e das minhas tranças duras?

— São as melhores — disse achando graça.

As moças em volta olharam Isabella com curiosidade e Emmett, surpreso pelos modos possessivos do amigo, a pegou pelo braço e convidou:

— Vem… vamos dançar.

Sem dizer nada, Isabella se deixou levar, e dançaram animados na pista enquanto Edward os observava sem perder nenhum detalhe. Ao fim da dança, ela voltou para junto de Edward, até que outros jogadores, sabendo que a filha do técnico estava ali, se aproximaram para lhe dar as boas vindas. Ela os cumprimentou bem-humorada, e um depois do outro a convidou para dançar. Edward manteve o autocontrole sem dizer nada. Não queria mostrar aos companheiros o que seu coração começava a sentir, mas vê-la nos braços do mulherengo Wesley não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela numa das vezes em que se aproximou dele para beber.

— Tome cuidado com o Wesley.

— Por quê?

Sem querer revelar o que sentia, Edward respondeu:

— Só te digo pra tomar cuidado.

Isabella ia responder, mas Wesley a chamou e ela girou a cabeça bruscamente, enfiando uma das tranças da peruca no olho de Edward.

— Aiii… te machuquei?

— Não foi nada, você quase me arrancou um olho com o arame da trança, mas por sorte não conseguiu — respondeu sarcástico, esfregando o olho. Uma garota se aproximou rapidamente do jogador ao ver o ocorrido. Isabella não saiu de onde estava e, por fim, a garota se afastou. Sem se importar com o que pensariam, se aproximou mais dele e pegou seu rosto nas mãos.

— Abra bem os olhos e fique quieto.

Ele obedeceu. Ela examinou e murmurou ao perceber o olho vermelho:

— Me desculpe, foi sem querer.

— Cuidado com essas tranças: são assassinas — zombou ele e estremeceu em resposta à forma como ela o olhava e ao calor irradiando de suas mãos. — Só te perdoo se você for à minha casa esta noite.

— Isso é uma proposta indecente? — brincou ela.

Incapaz de não sorrir diante da expressão travessa no rosto dela, ele fez que sim e sussurrou lentamente:

— Ipi… ipi… hurra.

Ela ardeu inteira ao ouvir. Edward era tentador e, vestido de pirata, a tentação aumentava até níveis absurdos; por isso, sem se importar com quem os pudesse observar, propôs:

— Meu carro está estacionado na rua aqui do lado. Te espero lá daqui a quinze minutos, o que acha? Menos de quinze minutos depois, já estavam a caminho.

Ao entrar, se despiram com paixão e, depois de fazerem amor no sofá duas vezes, Isabella murmurou:

— Meu Deus! Foi incrível… incrível.

— Tenho uma surpresinha pra você — anunciou o jogador, tomando fôlego e a abraçando.

— Uma surpresa?

— É.

— O que é? — exigiu saber, como se fosse uma menina, sentando-se na poltrona. Achando divertidas as sardas que ainda continuavam desenhadas no rosto dela, Edward revelou:

— Está no congelador.

Ela se levantou do sofá como se impulsionada por uma mola, vestiu a camisa azul que ele havia tirado e correu até a cozinha. Dois segundos depois, Edward riu ao ouvi-la gritar:

— Meu Deus, que delíciaaa! Ela chegou até ele, seminua e mais sedutora do que nunca, com uma lata enorme de sorvete de banana na mão.

— Adoooro, como você sabia?

Edward a tomou pela mão livre, sentou-a em seu colo e respondeu, tirando um cacho loiro que caía em seu rosto:

— Você gosta de sorvete e gosta de banana, como errar?

Feliz como uma criança, ela abriu o pote, pegou uma colherada de sorvete e enfiou na boca dele que, contente, aceitou. Instantes depois, repetiu o movimento, mas desta vez, na própria boca.

— Huuum, que delícia, minha nossaaa!

Durante um bom tempo continuaram comendo e papeando enquanto ela se deliciava com o sorvete. Edward a observava como um bobo.

— Quando tenho que ir fazer o exame no hospital? — perguntou ele então.

— Na quarta — respondeu ela, tirando a colher da boca. — Nesse dia o cirurgião vai te examinar e, dependendo de como avaliar o estado da sua perna, você poderá voltar ou não aos treinos.

— Quero começar a jogar.

— Eu sei — sorriu ela —, e vai ver só os golaços que vai marcar depois de ter passado pelas minhas mãos.

Dentro dele existiam sentimentos opostos: por um lado, desejava voltar à disciplina esportiva que o clube impunha, pois sentia muita falta de jogar bola. O futebol era sua paixão. Mas, por outro, seria besteira não reconhecer que veria menos Isabella. Não queria que nenhum pensamento encobrisse aquele momento mágico. Assim, se concentrou no fato de que na quarta-feira o cirurgião o encontraria bem. Atraindo Isabella junto a si, ele disse:

— Se na quarta o médico disser que está tudo bem, antes de começar com a rotina do clube, gostaria de te convidar para passar quatro dias num chalé que tenho na Toscana, o que você acha?

— Como? Sério que você tem um chalé na Toscana?

— É, num lugar chamado Volterra. Quando quero me desconectar de tudo sempre vou pra lá. Conhece Volterra?

— Não, onde fica?

Edward aceitou com prazer outra colher de sorvete de banana.

— No sul da Toscana, a poucos quilômetros de Siena. Aliás, algumas das cenas do filme _Lua Nova_ foram filmadas lá, sabe, aquela saga dos vampiros.

— A do Edward Cullen?

— É.

— É sério?

— Sim, senhorita, totalmente sério. — Riram juntos e ele continuou: — Além disso, eu diria que Volterra é uma cidadezinha medieval linda com muita história e que tenho certeza que você vai gostar. Inclusive…

— Aceito — interrompeu ela. — Vou adorar conhecer a cidade, mas com a condição de que a gente divida todos os gastos: não gosto que ninguém me pague nada, sou autossuficiente.

Espantado, soltou uma gargalhada. Dividir os gastos com uma mulher era algo novo para ele.

Ofendida com a risada, ela piscou várias vezes e ele respondeu:

— Muito bem, vendo que você acha graça no que eu digo, prefiro não ir. — Ele parou de rir no mesmo instante. Olharam um para o outro e ela acrescentou: — Se você aceitar minha condição, eu vou; senão, fica pra outra vez.

Após um silêncio incômodo em que ela continuou atacando o sorvete, ele finalmente cedeu.

— Está bem, dividimos os gastos.

Ela concordou e ele, pegando-a pela cintura, murmurou se aproximando:

— Smurfette, prepare-se para se desligar de tudo e descansar em Volterra.

...

Foi tudo bem na consulta com o cirurgião, como era de se esperar. O especialista passou o relatório ao chefe do departamento médico do Inter de Milão, que certificou que, dentro de alguns dias, Edward poderia retomar os treinos com o restante dos companheiros de equipe. Os dois ficaram contentes.

Edward comentou com o técnico que, antes de voltar a obedecer às suas ordens, tinha pensado em dar uma escapada para relaxar na Toscana, sem se expor a qualquer perigo. Swan achou uma boa ideia, sem saber que sua filha o acompanharia na viagem.

Isabella passou às onze horas para buscá-lo. Colocaram as pequenas bagagens e Louca na parte de trás do carro e pegaram a estrada.

— Lá vamos nós pra Volterra.

Iabella fez questão de dirigir e acabou convencendo Edward a concordar. Ao saírem de Milão, passaram por um pedágio e prosseguiram até a saída A-15, que os levou a Parma, de onde seguiram até Spezia. Ali pararam para almoçar e então continuaram o caminho. Ao chegarem a Pisa, pegaram a saída Ponsacco na direção de Pontedera e, finalmente, chegaram a Volterra. O trajeto de cinco horas foi todo feito em meio a confissões e brincadeiras.

Quando Isabella parou o carro, ficou observando a bonita casa de campo em tom sépia.

— Que linda…!

Edward tirou a cadela do carro e anunciou, olhando para o lugar:

— Se você gostou por fora, vai ver só por dentro. Eu a reformei e ficou linda.

Encantada pelo que via, caminhou até a porta, que se abriu imediatamente. Apareceram um homem, uma mulher e duas crianças que correram para falar com Edward. Ele soltou as malas, agarrou os pequenos, que literalmente se penduraram em seus braços, e cumprimentou o casal:

— María, Edoardo, como estão?

— Bem, Edward, muito bem. E você? — perguntou o homem, olhando para sua perna.

— Show de bola, minha recuperação vai muito bem. Logo você vai me ver jogando de novo no time. A mulher, imaginando que as crianças o estavam importunando, repreendeu:

— Dodo! Sindia! Quietos, meninos! Não incomodem Edward.

Ao ouvi-la, Edward ergueu os pequenos nas costas e respondeu em tom divertido:

— Fique tranquila, María, eles não incomodam.

Isabella, que havia se mantido em segundo plano, se aproximou e as crianças olharam para ela curiosas. Ela sorriu. Brincaram um pouco e depois, com os meninos já cansados, Edward pegou-a pela cintura e fez as apresentações:

— Isabella, estes são María, Edoardo e seus filhos, Sindia e Dodo. Eles se encarregam de cuidar da casa pra que, quando eu vier, a encontre tão bonita como você está vendo.

Isabella os cumprimentou com um sorriso espetacular e, depois de conversar por uns instantes, eles se foram, deixando Edward e ela a sós naquele paraíso.

Enquanto Louca corria como alucinada pelo enorme terreno na Toscana, Edward mostrou a casa a Isabella: era seu orgulho, uma casa que nada tinha a ver com a que ele morava em Milão.

— Como você vai ver, não há nenhum retrato meu ocupando o centro da sala.

— Me alegra ver que aqui você não é o egocêntrico Edward Masen— alfinetou ela com um sorriso malicioso.

— Está a fim de um banho relaxante na jacuzzi?

Acho que depois de cinco horas de viagem, nos cairia muito bem.

— Você tem uma jacuzzi aqui?

O rapaz sorriu, pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu até o andar de cima. Lá entraram num lindo quarto, decorado com cores terrosas, onde ele abriu uma porta que dava acesso a um banheiro enorme com uma vista impressionante.

— Aqui está, o que achou?

— Não vejo a hora de me enfiar aí dentro — respondeu, entusiasmada.

— Você quer dizer "a gente se enfiar". — Ele se apressou em corrigir. Isabella se animou com a reação e sorriu. Edward, por sua vez, com uma expressão significativa, falou baixinho: — Isso eu resolvo agora mesmo.

Ele abriu as torneiras e jogou alguns sais. Pegou Isabella pela mão e saíram do banheiro.

— O que achou do quarto?

Boquiaberta, pensando que aquilo era exatamente o que ela sempre havia sonhado, se aproximou da cama com dossel para tocá-la.

— Muito elegante, mas imagino que muitas outras já devem ter te dito isso, não é verdade?

— Outras? Que outras? — perguntou, sem entender a que ela se referia.

— Todos os casinhos que você trouxe a esse ninho de amor; pois não negue, isso aqui é um ninho de amor perfeito.

Edward se pôs a rir e deu de ombros.

— Acredite ou não, só vieram aqui minha família e meu amigo Emmett. Não gosto de trazer os casinhos, como você diz, a este paraíso.

— E eu sou o quê? — perguntou ela, com expressão divertida.

Edward olhou-a com um sorriso esplêndido, caminhou ao seu redor e finalmente lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

— Você é minha fisioterapeuta. E é claro, cá entre nós, minha atacadinha particular.

— Ah tá… — riu. — Fico feliz em saber.

Ela o beijou sem dizer mais nada e ele, como era de se esperar, correspondeu. Acabaram-se em mil elogios, mil carícias e mil beijos apaixonados durante vários minutos.

— Acho que uma jacuzzi maravilhosa nos espera.

— Tem razão.

Terminaram de tirar a roupa no banheiro e sem demora entraram na grandiosa banheira. Reclinados, um de frente para o outro, Isabella fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento espetacular: o calor, a tranquilidade, a companhia… tudo era perfeito.

Edward, de frente para ela, se limitou a observá-la.

Cada dia que passava, encontrava algo que voltava a surpreendê-lo. Observá-la enquanto desfrutava de algo tão simples como um banho de espuma se converteu, de repente, em algo de uma sensualidade tremenda. Pegou uma das pernas dela com delicadeza e a colocou sobre seu peito. Ela se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos.

— Relaxe, só quero fazer uma massagem no seu pé enquanto olho para você.

— Vai sonhando! — respondeu ela, tirando o pé depressa.

Aquele "vai sonhando!", acompanhado por um sorriso de canto de boca, fez Edward pressupor o motivo.

— Hum… então você sente cócegas — murmurou.

— Muitas.

— Prometo não tocar a planta do seu pé. Posso fazer uma massagem na sua perna?

Apoiada na jacuzzi, com sensualidade, ela levantou a perna e a apoiou no peito dele. Assim que pousou as mãos sobre a panturrilha dela, Edward perguntou:

— Me conte algo de você, sinto que te conheço muito pouco.

Isabella deu de ombros e sorriu; não pretendia contar a ele nada do que estava acontecendo. Era seu segredo.

— Minha vida é isso que você sabe, não tenho nada além disso para revelar.

— Sei que você é filha do Exterminador, fisioterapeuta, trilíngue, cabeça-dura, independente, bem-humorada e muuuito positiva. Também sei que é solidária com quem mais precisa e que adora o Antony e a Reneesme. Sei que você gosta muito da música do Elvis Presley, de pizza com azeitonas pretas, sorvete e que adora banana.

— O detalhe da banana tocou meu coração — brincou ela.

— Qual é seu filme favorito?

— _Uma Linda Mulher._

O título o fez cair na risada.

— De que você tanto ri? Você assistiu? Edward fez que sim, e ela confidenciou com voz sonhadora, depois de um suspiro:

— Adoro o final de conto de fadas. Quando Richard Gere, tão bonito, tão sexy e tão divino com aquele terno cinza que dá vontade de comê-lo inteiro, aparece de limusine branca com _La Traviata,_ de Giuseppe Verdi, tocando no último volume… Ai, meu Deus… que momento romântico!

Ao ver como ele a olhava enquanto massageava sua perna com sensualidade, ela mudou a expressão e esqueceu o romantismo.

— E seu filme preferido?

— _Rambo_ — respondeu. E vendo sua cara, gritou: — Ipi… ipi… hurra! — Riram juntos. — Anda, romanticona, fecha os olhos e relaxa.

Relaxar era precisamente o que ela mais tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento. Fechou os olhos e curtiu o prazer do silêncio, a companhia e as mãos dele traçando desenhos circulares em suas pernas.

Continuaram assim por um bom tempo. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados, de forma que ele pôde observá-la com atenção. Fez um reconhecimento desde a ponta de seus cabelos até o bico dos seios, que apareciam na água. Ele os olhou com tanta intensidade, que percebeu seu pênis crescer. Os seios de Isabella na verdade eram pequenos, mas se mostravam deliciosamente tentadores.

— O que está olhando? — perguntou ela de repente.

— Seus seios.

— Meus seios minúsculos? — brincou.

— Bells… não há nada de errado com eles — Edward repreendeu.

Divertindo-se, ela olhou os próprios seios e acrescentou com jeito brincalhão:

— Eu sei, principezinho, mas levando em conta que você está acostumado com peitos enormes, os meus devem parecer muito insignificantes.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, puxou Isabella como se fosse afundá-la na água e respondeu, fazendo graça:— Gosto dos seus seios brincalhões, adoro vê-los cheios de espuma: são sensuais, maravilhosos, muuuito convidativos.

Ela sorriu, se aproximou e montou sobre ele em meio a um beijo. Edward passou as mãos ao redor de sua cintura para que ela se encaixasse melhor sobre ele e, com o ritmo adequado, subiu e desceu as mãos desde o ombro até a bunda. Em silêncio, acariciaram-se por todo o corpo durante vários minutos até que ele se deteve de repente.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

Isabella sabia que ele se referia à cicatriz fina em seu seio direito. Aquilo a deixou pouco à vontade, pois não sabia o que responder. Decidiu beijá-lo para se esquivar. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com sofreguidão e ele rapidamente respondeu ao beijo, esquecendo o assunto.

Milhões de beijos e carícias… Tudo era excitante e prazeroso entre eles, até que, finalmente, ela fez o que desejava: se levantou entre as pernas dele, segurou sua ereção e se encaixou sobre ele, completamente excitada.

— Bells… estou sem preservativo.

— Não se preocupe, eu controlo.

Agarrada às bordas da banheira, moveu seus quadris de trás para a frente. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e ela aproveitou para chupar seu pescoço enquanto os quadris seguiam um ritmo próprio em busca do prazer. Escutava os gemidos dele uma e outra vez e isso a deixava louca. Gostava de ter o controle da situação e, sem deixar de dominá-lo, conseguiu chegar ao clímax. Soube que ele também havia chegado ao êxtase quando saiu de dentro dela com rapidez, mordendo o lábio.

Quando as respirações se acalmaram, ela se levantou da banheira sem deixar de o olhar nos olhos, saiu e entrou no chuveiro. Sem se mexer, ele continuou a observá-la. Viu como a água caía por seu corpo enquanto ela sorria tentadora. Aqueles quatro dias iam ser repletos de prazer e sexo, pelo menos era o que prometia o olhar dela.

De repente, um ruído cortou o clima e Isabella percebeu que era seu celular tocando. Saiu da ducha, pegou uma toalha para se enrolar e correu para atender.

— Oi, mamãe!

— Oi, querida! Como você está?

Edward saiu pelado pela porta e se apoiou no batente para observá-la. Com a boca seca, Isabella murmurou:

— Bem, mamãe, estou muito bem.

— Liguei na sua casa e você não me atendeu.

Você está na Casa della Nonna?

Ao descobrir que se tratava da mãe dela, Edward voltou para o banheiro e Bells pôde responder:

— Estou na Toscana, mamãe.

— Na Toscana?!

— É.

— Aiii, minha querida, que lugar mais romântico.

— Sim, mamãe, é perfeito — brincou.

Se existia uma pessoa romântica e positiva no mundo, essa era sua mãe!

— Um lugar lindo para se apaixonar, não acha, querida?

— É verdade, mamãe, acho sim.

Detectando que a filha não parecia querer dizer com quem estava, Renee se animou a perguntar:

— E o que está fazendo aí, querida?

Caminhou até a porta do banheiro, comprovou que Edward estava no chuveiro e, depois de passear os olhos com luxúria pelo belo corpo dele, murmurou:

— Curtindo uma vista maravilhosa.

— Você não tinha me dito nada, filha — protestou a mãe. — Pensei que neste fim de semana você viria almoçar aqui em casa com a Reneesme e o Antony.— Então, não vou, mamãe. Este fim de semana é só meu.

Concentrada, maravilhada e com a boca cada vez mais seca, ela admirava o corpo dele debaixo do chuveiro.

— Muito bem, querida, já não aguento mais.

Você está na Toscana com quem?

— Com um amigo.

— Um amigo especial?

— Não, mamãe — sorriu.

— Eu ou seu pai o conhecemos?

Dizer que sim teria sido fácil, mas, desejando manter essa história só para ela, respondeu:

— Não, mamãe, não conhecem.

— Me diga ao menos que é bonito e cavalheiro — respondeu a mãe, soltando uma gargalhada.

— Bonito, cavalheiro, sexy e um pedaço de mau caminho.

— Está bem, minha querida, confio no seu bom gosto para homens. Vou desligar pra que você continue se divertindo, mas me ligue quando voltar, está bem?

— Está bem, mamãe.

Desligou. Enfeitiçada, deixou o celular sobre a mesa e entrou no banheiro. Desejava Edward: vê-lo todo molhado debaixo do chuveiro era algo muito sexy. Suas costas eram fantásticas, sua bunda era fabulosa e suas pernas, uma maravilha. Fascinada, observou em silêncio enquanto ele, virado para a parede, deixava que a água escorresse por suas costas.

Quando não aguentou mais, Isabella entrou no chuveiro sem tirar a toalha, que imediatamente ficou toda encharcada. Notando a companhia, ele virou, e seus olhares se encontraram. Tirou a toalha dela e a deixou cair a seus pés. A água escorria entre os corpos. Ambos se olhavam e ele sorriu ao ouvir:

— Me beija.

Dito e feito: ele a beijou e ela correspondeu, excitada. Edward era sempre tentador e Isabella desejava sexo com ele de novo e de novo. Enlouquecido pela paixão que via nela, sem duvidar, Edward a agarrou pela cintura e a apoiou na parede do chuveiro enquanto um calor imenso lhes subia pelas pernas.

— Edward…

— O quê?…

— Você não pôs a camisinha.

— Não se preocupe… eu controlo — respondeu ele, fazendo Isabella sorrir.

Beijos _calientes_ e lambidas precisas deram o ritmo a gemidos roucos e passionais. Fizeram amor no chuveiro e depois, sem descanso, ainda molhados, fizeram na cama. Não se saciavam nunca e quando pararam um pouco, às dez da noite, Isabella perguntou em tom divertido:

— Os quatro dias vão ser assim?

Fascinados por verem que sentiam um desejo infinito um pel o outro, Edward sorriu e ela murmurou:

— Ipi… ipi… hurra.

...

Na sexta de manhã, depois de uma noite em que dormiram como anjinhos, Isabella acordou nua e aninhada nos braços dele. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do que tinha acontecido horas antes naquele quarto. Tinha sido alucinante: sexo — mas sexo dos bons — daqueles que deixam a gente com um sorriso bobo nos lábios durante o resto do dia. Estava recordando tudo, quando ouviu um sussurro ao ouvido:

— Bom dia, linda, dormiu bem?

Fez que sim como uma bonequinha. Tinha até vergonha de olhar nos olhos dele, mas enfim riu quando Edward apertou sua cintura com os dedos e começou a fazer cosquinhas.

Começaram a manhã felizes da vida e, quando Isabella conseguiu escapar das garras de Edward, correu até o boxe e o proibiu de entrar. Precisava de uma chuveirada, mas uma chuveirada sozinha, sem que ninguém passasse as mãos por seu corpo e a deixasse louca. Edward concordou, mas se sentou no bidê para observá-la tomar banho enquanto esperava sua vez de fazer o mesmo.

Ela saiu e ele a enrolou numa toalha. Depois de alguns beijos, Isabella conseguiu sair do banheiro sem que fizessem amor outra vez. Secou a pele, abriu seu enorme pote de creme hidratante e começou a se besuntar. Depois dos efeitos da quimioterapia e da rádio, sua pele tinha ficado muito fina e delicada e precisava de muita hidratação, para não sentir coceira.

Edward não conseguia deixar de observá-la. Chegando mais perto, apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e murmurou em meio a carícias:

— Sua pele me excita.

— Que bom, fico feliz em saber.

— Por que você passa tanto creme?

Isabella deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Simplesmente tento me manter hidratada para continuar tendo uma pele macia assim.

Entre beijos e brincadeiras, ela o empurrou para o chuveiro e quando ele saiu, dez minutos depois, ela já estava esperando totalmente vestida.

— Nem pense em se aproximar de mim — riu ao ver que ele deixava a toalha cair no chão.

— Tem certeza? — Gargalhou.

Incapaz de não olhar para aquela ereção tentadora, ela pestanejou.

— Sim… tenho.

Edward deu um passo adiante e continuou com voz sensual:

— Você está morrendo de vontade de chegar perto. Vamos, vem me comer… estou morrendo de vontade de você.

Enfeitiçada pelas palavras dele, ela estava quase decidida a atender ao pedido, mas retomou o controle de seu corpo e respondeu, enquanto o olhava com os olhos muito abertos:

— Vou preparar o café da manhã. É melhor se apressar.

Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto acalorada e, quando chegou à sala, ainda podia ouvi-lo rir com surpresa. Gostava de estar com Edward, não podia negar. Ainda sorria fascinada quando o celular tocou.

— Oi, mamãe!

— Não sou a mamãe, Fette, sou o papai.

— Olááá, Grande Chefe!

A risada do pai fez Isabella sorrir e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele perguntou:

— O que você está fazendo com o Edward na Toscana?

Espantada pela pergunta, ela se apoiou na mesa.

— E quem disse que estou com ele?

— Isabella…

— Papai…

— Ele é um dos meus craques e é minha obrigação saber sempre onde está.

— E por que você supõe que estou com ele?

— Porque ontem à noite sua mãe me contou que você estava na Toscana com um amigo… Mais claro impossível… Mas, filha, o que você está fazendo com ele?

Apoiou-se num banquinho, olhou para o campo através da janela e tirou da nécessaire a caixinha onde guardava o remédio. Sem perder tempo, colocou um comprimido na boca antes que Edward chegasse e tomou um gole d'água.

— Ah, papai, só vim me divertir — respondeu.

— Mas, Fette, você acha que ele é a pessoa mais recomendável pra você?

— Por que está dizendo isso, papai?

— Você me entende. Você é esperta, filha, e sei que está me entendendo perfeitamente.

Isabella compreendia o medo do pai.

Respondeu, por fim:

— Somos adultos, papai, não se preocupe.

— Mas ele… — bufou com impaciência.

— Está tudo tão claro para ele quanto para mim.

Não me fez promessas de amor eterno, porque não preciso disso e você sabe. Só preciso me divertir um pouco e decidi aceitar esta viagem porque me deu vontade. E sobre ele não ser indicado pra mim porque é um belo de um sedutor, um conquistador, sinceramente, papai, pra mim tanto faz. Só quero me divertir, porque me nego a pensar em qualquer outra coisa, e você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria me entender. Vivo um dia de cada vez. O amanhã ainda não chegou, por isso, vivo o presente. E meu presente é curtir, estar tranquila. E se tenho vontade de passar esses dias com o Edward , o maior mulherengo da Itália, vou fazer isso. Porque sou egoísta e porque tenho vontade. Por isso, fique tranquilo, sem nenhuma preocupação: somos adultos e já sabemos que isso… é só isso.

— Não quero que sofra, querida. Amo você e me preocupo.

— Eu já sei, Grande Chefe, e por isso você sabe que te amo daqui até o infinito e mais além. — Os dois riram. — Mas preciso viver minha vida ao máximo. Sei que me entende, não entende?

Swan, sentado na poltrona confortável de sua residência em Milão, concordou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sua filha era a mulher mais forte e cheia de vida que conhecia. Ele engoliu o nó de emoções da sua garganta.

— Está bem, Fette, divirta-se.

— Promessa feita!

Escutar a animação e o riso da filha acalmou seu coração.

— Quando voltar a Milão ligue aqui pra casa, combinado?

— Prometo, papai.

Cinco minutos depois, usando calça jeans e um suéter vinho, Edward desceu até a cozinha e sorriu ao vê-la preparando torradas. Foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Hummm… que cheiro bom.

Sentaram-se juntos para saborear o café da manhã preparado por ela, enquanto discutiam o que fazer durante o dia. Logo decidiram fazer um passeio pela região. Edward conhecia lugares extraordinários em Volterra e arredores e tinha vontade de mostrá-los a Isabella.

— Um pouco de exercício leve te faria bem, maaas… não quero forçar sua perna, por isso, vamos de carro e estacionamos perto dos lugares, o que acha?— Acho bom — sorriu ele. — Mas temos dois problemas.

— Quais?

— O primeiro é que o carro tem que ficar fora das muralhas de Volterra.

— Isso significa caminhar muito?

— Não… não se preocupe. — E ao ver o olhar dela na expectativa de saber sobre o outro problema, disse entre dentes: — O segundo é que as pessoas vão me reconhecer e a tranquilidade vai acabar.

— Você acha?

— Acho, tenho certeza. Vai ser difícil eu andar pelo centro histórico da cidade a não ser que eu vá disfarçado ou que a gente decida visitar no fim da tarde, à noite. No escuro é mais fácil passar despercebido na maioria das vezes.

— Está bem… então vamos deixar esse passeio para quando escurecer; não quero que os paparazzi nos vejam e que minha vida acabe se transformando em atração para a mídia. Combinado?

— Perfeito!

Nesse momento, Louca, a cadela, entrou na cozinha junto com as crianças, Dodo e Sindia, que Edward cumprimentou com carinho.

— O que acha se a gente aproveitar o dia pra passear pelos arredores da casa? — propôs Isabella gentilmente.

Edward concordou e, dez minutos depois, acompanhados pela cadela, pelas crianças e umas garrafas de água fresca, foram passear. Deram uma volta agradável e tranquila pelas estradinhas dos campos de Volterra. A vista era maravilhosa e a companhia, divertida e serena. Brincaram com Louca e os pequenos, e Isabella pôde comprovar como Edward adorava crianças. Era só ver como brincava com elas e como tratava Reneesme para saber como gostava delas. Voltaram na hora do almoço e depois de deixarem os meninos na casa ao lado, a que os pais deles ocupavam, Isabella se surpreendeu ao chegar à casa principal e encontrar um cozido delicioso esperando no balcão da cozinha.

María tinha preparado um saboroso cozido de vitela com molho que devoraram famintos. À tarde, deitaram ao sol da Toscana e, quando anoiteceu, foram se refrescar antes de irem a Volterra. Só que o banho se esticou e foi o início de uma longa noite de sexo.N o dia seguinte, quando Isabella se levantou, estava morrendo de fome. Ao ver que ele continuava dormindo, silenciosamente pegou a pílula do porta comprimidos da nécessaire e desceu para a cozinha.

Preparou um café com leite e colocou o remédio na boca bem no momento em que Edward apareceu.

— O que você está tomando? — perguntou ao vê-la. Ela engoliu depressa, surpreendida.

— Uma aspirina, é que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Edward foi até ela com uma expressão preocupada. Acariciou seu pescoço e a beijou.

— Você não está bem? — murmurou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Consciente de que quase tinha sido descoberta, Isabella sorriu e respondeu:

— Não, não é nada, não se preocupe. É uma simples dor de cabeça.

Ele se convenceu e soltou Isabella para preparar um café. Tinham um belo dia pela frente. Passearam pelo campo, desta vez, sozinhos.

María e Edoardo tinham levado os filhos ao povoado. Edward voltou a perguntar sobre a dor de cabeça, e ela, para não dar importância, disse que a aspirina tinha surtido efeito. Sentiu culpa por mentir quando ele demonstrava tanta preocupação, mas não queria contar a verdade. Não podia.

Voltaram perto do meio-dia, cozinharam, e quando a noite começou a cair, decidiram visitar o lindo povoado de Volterra. Ser obrigado a estacionar no exterior das muralhas era algo magnífico: poder caminhar por suas ruas só de pedestres, sem a presença de veículos, sem ruídos, sem fumaça, era algo no mínimo encantador.

Isabella se admirou com os prédios construídos tão próximos uns dos outros que precisava fotografar. Todos eram joias arquitetônicas que, separados por ruelas estreitas, os obrigavam a caminhar praticamente encostados. Incrédula, observava como em muitas daquelas esquinas apareciam palácios, casas com torres ou igrejas incríveis: aquele lugar era mágico.

Caminharam por ruas que pareciam passagens secretas e Edward decidiu segurar a mão de Isabella. Precisava. Precisava senti-la perto e precisava de seu contato. Ela notou aquilo e sorriu, mas não se recusou: era a primeira vez que se comportavam assim num lugar público. Com os dedos entrelaçados, visitaram a parte norte da cidade e Edward mostrou como o teatro romano era bem conservado. Algum tempo depois, caminharam até a zona sul, onde ele mostrou a Fortaleza Medici e explicou que atualmente era utilizada como prisão.

— Venha, quero comprar uma lembrancinha — disse Isabella ao ver uma lojinha.

Assim que entraram, o atendente reconheceu Edward e lhe pediu um autógrafo e para tirar uma foto com ele. Isabella deu uma olhada na loja enquanto isso. Quando Edward terminou de atender o fã, ela mostrou o que tinha escolhido:

— Um é pra você e o outro é pra mim — disse, apontando dois ímãs de geladeira. Deu-lhe um beijo e depois cochichou: — Quando a gente voltar, me lembre de te dar um ímã de Orta de San Giulio pra sua geladeira, quero que tenha uma recordação daquela cidadezinha maravilhosa.

Quando chegaram à Piazza Priori, considerada o centro da cidade, compraram alguns objetos de artesanato local, feitos com pedra de alabastro, característica da região, e depois Edward a levou a um restaurante típico. Geppo, o dono, cumprimentou Edward com um forte abraço e rapidamente procurou uma mesa afastada do resto dos clientes. Isabella os observava encantada enquanto conversavam, deixando-se levar pelos aromas que a invadiam: orégano, queijo fundido e pão fresco.

Aconselhados pelo simpático Geppo, provaram uma variedade de entradinhas, espaguete com o típico molho de tomate italiano, pizza à moda da casa e carne com chocolate, tudo isso acompanhado por um bom vinho da região. Para terminar, degustaram uma sobremesa deliciosa.

Acabaram o excelente jantar e voltaram para casa. Depois de alguns beijos e brincadeiras, terminaram fazendo amor no balcão da cozinha.

Já de madrugada, os suores noturnos e as câimbras nas pernas acordaram Isabella. Viu que Edward dormia e, angustiada, se levantou da cama.

Tinha frio, por isso puxou uma das mantas e foi enrolada até a janela. Quando as câimbras diminuíram, observou fascinada como a chuva e a neve densa camuflavam os vinhedos que rodeavam a casa. Descalça e enrolada na manta, apoiou-se no batente da janela e se dedicou a observar. Assistir ao nascer do sol sempre a tinha fascinado, e o espetáculo que aquele novo dia lhe oferecia estava sendo maravilhoso. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, olhando pela janela, sentiu, de repente, mãos que a abraçavam.

— O que está fazendo acordada tão cedo?

— Sempre gostei de ver o dia amanhecer.

— Está caindo um dilúvio — sussurrou ele com a voz sonolenta.

Ao escutá-lo e sentir seu hálito quente na orelha, ela sorriu. Ele era incapaz de entender a felicidade que ela sentia a cada novo dia que começava. Ver o amanhecer era poder desfrutar de mais um dia, algo que para muitos era o normal, mas para ela e para as pessoas que, como ela, se agarravam à vida com unhas e dentes, era um presente especial. Isabella então se aconchegou nele sussurrando:

— Está, mas mesmo com chuva… o dia amanhece.

Edward apoiou o queixo no ombro dela e concordou. Passando a mão sobre sua cabeça, ele notou algo.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou.

Isabella, percebendo que ele havia encontrado sua cicatriz no couro cabeludo, encolheu os ombros e murmurou:

— Nada, uma cicatriz da minha infância.

Edward não deu mais importância ao assunto e continuou beijando seu pescoço.

— Vamos voltar pra cama. Acho que hoje vamos ter chuva o dia inteiro.

E assim foi: não parou de chover e passaram o dia jogando tudo e vendo televisão, sem economizar nas demonstrações de carinho.

Como todos os dias, María chegou com mantimentos. Trouxe batatas, aspargos, ovos, pães e frutas. Porém, quando se dispôs a cozinhar, Edward a convenceu de que não precisava, pois eles mesmos cozinhariam.

Divertindo-se, Isabella fuçou nos armários da cozinha e encontrou todo o necessário para fazer madalenas. Empenharam-se na cozinha, embora a batalha de farinha que tinha começado como uma brincadeira, no fim os tivesse deixado brancos da cabeça aos pés. Colocaram os bolinhos no forno, em meio a risos, tomaram banho e depois voltaram para limpar a bagunça toda que tinham feito. O cheirinho delicioso vindo do forno os deixou muito felizes.

Quando Edward retirou a forma, comemoraram a façanha, mesmo que as madalenas, na verdade, estivessem um pouco mais tostadinhas do que o previsto.

Horas mais tarde, Edward decidiu preparar o almoço enquanto ela cochilava na poltrona.

Preocupava-se que ela voltasse a ter dores de cabeça mesmo que não tivesse se queixado. Naquela manhã tinha visto Isabella tomar outro comprimido sem comentar nada com ele. Sem acordá-la, descascou batatas, que fatiou e colocou na fritadeira elétrica. Cortou os aspargos, refogou rapidamente na frigideira e fez tortilhas. Quando terminou, foi até Isabella e a acordou com um beijo carinhoso.

— Acorde, bela adormecida, o almoço está na mesa.

Ela sorriu, e a visão de Isabella se espreguiçando com naturalidade, de repente, fez o coração do jogador se agitar de uma forma especial. Tão especial, que ele mesmo se questionou: estaria se apaixonando por ela?

— Não posso dormir mais um pouquinho?

— Daqui a pouco, linda, agora tem que almoçar.

Estava cansada, muito cansada.

— Hoje você está muito preguiçosa — Edward murmurou, fazendo cócegas na cintura dela —, como pode gostar tanto de dormir?

Ela o encarou com jeito triste, mas finalmente sorriu. Se ele soubesse! Esforçando-se como tantas vezes em sua vida na frente dos que amava, levantou-se e se sentou junto dele à mesa, tentando comer apesar da falta de apetite. Durante a refeição, não pararam de trocar confidências.

— Você está decidida a adotar Reneesme e Antony?

— Estou, é algo que tenho na cabeça há muito tempo e, mesmo que às vezes eu me assuste com a responsabilidade que isso significa, acredito que vai ser incrível para nós três. Isso, contando que a assistência social finalmente aceite, claro.

— E por que você acha que eles não aceitariam?

— Sou solteira e eles procuram a melhor opção para as crianças. O ideal é uma família completa, sabe: pai, mãe, cachorro, gato. Mas meus meninos precisam de uma família e eu estou disposta a dar isso a eles.

— E o que você me diz sobre criar a sua própria família?

— É o que estou fazendo.

— Me refiro a ter seus próprios filhos — Edward insistiu. — Se existe algo que tenho certeza é que quero ter filhos com minha mulher, você não?

Aquele assunto era delicado: a medicação que Isabella tomava e todas as sessões de quimio e radioterapia pelas quais tinha passado tornavam a gravidez algo muito improvável, e mesmo que conhecesse mulheres que tinham engravidado depois desse tratamento, elas tinham feito das tripas coração.

— Já pensei nisso, mas o casamento não é algo que está nos meus planos. Acho que enquanto existirem crianças carentes de amor no mundo, por que trazer mais?

— Porque são sangue do seu sangue, você não pensa nisso?

— Entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas talvez eu veja de forma diferente pelo que aconteceu comigo.

Sinceramente acredito que minha mãe e o Grande Chefe, ou o Exterminador, pra você, enxergam a mim e a meu irmão como sangue do sangue deles.

Eles dariam a vida por nós, e nós, por eles, pois somos uma família. São pessoas que cuidaram de nós, que nos beijaram com amor, que nos deram bronca quando fizemos algo errado e que nos ensinaram os valores da vida. O amor que temos uns pelos outros e que nos uniu é tão grande que considero difícil de explicar. — Edward sorriu e ela prosseguiu: — Quando conheci Reneesme, ela só tinha 3 anos e Antony tinha 11. Pode ter certeza de que quando os vi, senti o mesmo que meu pai sempre disse que sentiu quando viu Tyler e a mim pela primeira vez.

Edward se acomodou na cadeira.

— Tenho curiosidade, o que o Grande Chefe sentiu quando viu vocês dois?

Isabella sorriu sonhadora e Edward se arrepiou todo.— Papai sempre disse que quando viu nossas carinhas assustadas soube que tinha encontrado seus filhos. — Preferiu não contar como tinham se conhecido. — Meu irmão tinha 10 anos e eu tinha 7. Papai jura que no dia que coloquei minha mão entre as dele, soube que não queria mais me soltar nessa vida. — Edward se comoveu ao se lembrar do que Reneesme o fazia sentir quando lhe dava a mão. — E, sabe, é o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, Reneesme e Antony. Quando os vi, me apaixonei por eles, e foi por isso que, quando voltaram da última casa adotiva em que estavam, prometi a mim mesma que não voltaria a vê-los com aquela carinha de decepção outra vez. E então comecei a levantar a papelada, depois de ter conversado com Antony e de saber que ele gostava muito da ideia de que eu pudesse ser sua mãe. Sei o que essas crianças sentem: meu irmão e eu também passamos por isso e nenhuma criança deveria ter essa sensação, a de que ninguém quer ser sua família. É muito frustrante, por isso quero que tenham pessoas que os apoiem, que cuidem deles e que lhes deem carinho, mesmo que um dia eu não esteja mais aqui.

— E por que você não estaria?

Ao se dar conta do que havia dito, ela sorriu e deu de ombros, resignada.

— Quero dizer que, quando eu os adotar, eles contarão com toda uma família.

Isabella olhou para ele. Receava que ele quisesse aprofundar o assunto, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Aliás, falando de família — Edward disse, de repente —, tenho que te pedir um favor.

— Diga.

— O que você tem pra fazer no dia 13 de abril? — perguntou, quando acabou de engolir a comida que tinha na boca.

— Não sei, ainda falta muito. Como vou saber o que tenho pra fazer nesse dia!? — respondeu, enrugando a testa, surpresa por aquela pergunta.

— O que acha de vir comigo ao casamento da minha irmã na Espanha? — Boquiaberta, ela pensou em responder, mas ele prosseguiu: — Me diga que sim, ou minha mãe vai me colocar sentado do lado da filha de alguma das amigas dela e o casamento vai ser um evento doloroso e angustiante pra mim. É muito duro ser a estrela da família e estar solteiro nesse tipo de evento. Isabella riu.

— E o que eu vou fazer no casamento da sua irmã?— Se divertir, parece pouco?

— A resposta é não. Mas vai sonhando!

— Sabe? Adoro como você fala "vai sonhando!". Lembro que a primeira vez que você me disse isso foi no hospital, no dia em que nos conhecemos. E você diz num tom tão sexy e tão provocante, assim com o canto da boca, que eu adoro.

— Ah é? — riu.

— É sim, senhorita atacadinha, seu tom dizendo isso é provocante e muito… muito sexy.

Riram juntos e Edward murmurou, aproximando sua cadeira da cadeira dela:

— Por favor, venha comigo.

— Não.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor.

— Não e não e não.

Ao ver que ela sorria, ele a pegou nos braços e a sentou sobre seu colo.

— Se for comigo, te prometo que faço qualquer coisa que você quiser.

— Que parte do "não" você não entendeu?

— Me escute, querida…

— Uiii, você me chamou de "querida"? — Ele fez que sim com uma expressão animada e ela continuou: — Definitivamente não. Não vou com você e, aliás, sou sua atacadinha e não sua querida.

— Bells— sorriu. — Não é por mim, é pela minha mãe. Preciso que você me acompanhe para enfrentá-la. Vou ficar te devendo um favor enorme, gigantesco!

— Mas por que não leva qualquer uma das suas belas? Elas adorariam te acompanhar.

— Eu sei, mas quero ir com você.

As palavras tão seguras e o olhar suplicante tocaram o coração de Isabella.

— Você não vai dizer à sua mãe que sou sua namorada, né?

Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto.

— Não, mas sua presença vai me garantir que minha mãe me deixe em paz. Se bem que não vou mentir para você; tenho que te prevenir que não vou poder passar todo o tempo com você. Tenho que ser prudente, ou as pessoas vão tirar as próprias conclusões. Ou algo pior, vão acabar tirando fotos pra vender pra imprensa. Mas se eu for acompanhado, minha mãe, e isso é o que importa, não vai me perturbar com as filhas das amigas.

— E por que você quer que seja eu a sua acompanhante?

— Porque você é a Isabella, alguém muito especial pra mim e uma atacadinha que adoro ter na minha vida.

Silêncio. O silêncio os envolveu enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. O que ele acabava de dizer inundava a alma e o coração de Isabella. Finalmente ela concordou, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Te acompanho. Mas fique sabendo que você me deve um favor muito grande.

— Combinado.

— Muito, muito… enorme!

— Prometo.

— Gigante.

— Imenso.

Ele a beijou feliz da vida, e deram risadas.

Continuaram conversando um pouco, até que ele perguntou entusiasmado:

— Já fez bungee-jump?

— Já fiz uma vez e juro que nunca mais — respondeu ela divertida. — Te juro, senti um pânico e excitação tão intensos durante a queda, quando achei que minhas bochechas iam chegar aos calcanhares, que prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais ia repetir aquilo.

Ele a encarou, morrendo de rir, e comentou, mexendo no cabelo:

— Você é uma figura, Bells, e o que você não aprontou?

— Muitas coisas, entre elas, tenho uma viagem pendente pra Joulupukin Pajakylä.

— Como? — riu ele.

— Joulupukin Pajakylä.

Nunca na vida ele tinha ouvido falar naquele nome e ficou espantado.

— Mas isso existe?

Colocando uma batata frita na boca, ela confirmou, deliciada de vê-lo tão relaxado.

— Pois existe sim, fica 8 quilômetros ao norte de Rovaniemi.

— Rovaniemi? E onde fica isso?

Agora quem ria era ela, que respondeu se aproximando ainda mais:

— Rovaniemi é o vilarejo do Papai Noel e fica no Círculo Polar Ártico, na Lapônia, na Finlândia. Estou ansiosa pra ter vários dias livres e me presentear. Visitar a casa do Papai Noel, ver os duendes, subir nos trenós puxados por renas, aiii… Deve ser demais, tomara que algum dia eu possa levar Reneesme e Antony.

Deslumbrado pela forma como parecia viver o que contava, Edward a observou. Como sempre, ela era única: nenhum de seus casinhos jamais tinha lhe falado de um lugar assim. Todas queriam ir a Veneza e andar de gôndola, ou a Paris e visitar a Torre Eiffel, ou ainda a Nova York, para fazer compras. Cidades cosmopolitas que nada tinham a ver com aquele lugar de nome impronunciável na Lapônia. Sem pretender, estava se envolvendo. Naquela noite, quando terminaram no sofá, comendo os bolinhos que tinham assado, ele pensou que aquilo era o que sempre tinha buscado na vida: uma mulher como ela.

— Estão deliciosos — riu ele. — Queimaram um pouco, mas estão muito bons.

Tirando a madalena da mão dele, Isabella raspou com a faca a parte de cima, um pouco escura, e devolveu.

— Já tirei a parte queimada, reclamão!

Conversaram e conversaram sobre mil assuntos enquanto comiam os bolinhos.

— Ainda não entendo — disse ele de repente, surpreendendo-a —, como é que uma mulher como você não sai com ninguém.

— E quem disse que não saio com ninguém?

E agora o surpreso era ele, que sustentou o olhar dela em tom de desafio.

— Está falando sério?

Isabella deu uma mordidinha no bolinho e explicou:

— Você sabe que sou uma mulher de mil amantes.

Riram e ele insistiu:

— Mas algum é especial?

— Já foi, mas acabou — confessou ela, negando também com a cabeça.

Depois de um silêncio entre os dois, ele voltou ao ataque:

— E posso saber por que acabou?

Inconscientemente os dedos de Isabella foram até a cicatriz no seio, tocando-a por cima da camiseta antes que respondesse:

— Aconteceu algo na minha vida e ele não estava preparado para assumir. Mas não tem problema, não tenho nenhum rancor e hoje em dia somos bons amigos.

— Ah, sinto muito.

Isabella suspirou olhando fixamente para ele e disse ao colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha:

— Existem momentos em que a vida nos põe à prova. Alguns superam os obstáculos e outros ficam pelo caminho. Eu superei esse obstáculo, mas o Jacob… ficou pelo caminho.

— Jacob? — perguntou ele, mudando de expressão. — Você disse Jacob?

— Ahã — afirmou ela, mordendo o bolinho.

— O Jacob com quem às vezes você sai é o seu ex? — Ela fez que sim sem dar importância e ele prosseguiu: — Não entendo. E por que você continua saindo com ele?

Encolhendo os ombros, Isabella deu mais uma mordida, levou alguns instantes mastigando e respondeu depois de engolir:

— Porque é uma boa pessoa e tenho carinho por ele. Além disso, nossa amizade é colorida. Como você disse uma vez: sexo é sexo! E olha, é horrível isso que vou dizer, mas no fundo, uso o Jacob como objeto sexual.

— Como? Usa como objeto sexual?

— Ahã… Tenho 29 anos, sou solteira e sem compromisso. Estamos no século XXI e como mulher, sou eu quem escolhe com quem quero transar! Na cama existem homens frios, _calientes_ , sem graça, rápidos, decepcionantes e tagarelas. — Sem poder evitar, deu risada ao ver a cara espantada de Edward. — E o Jacob é _caliente_ na cama, é cuidadoso, sabe, adoro! O sexo com ele sempre foi bom e quando tenho vontade, ligo pra ele, transamos e depois sigo com minha vida, tranquilamente. Sabe, o mesmo que você faz com as suas belas, não é verdade?

Edward ficou impressionado com tamanha sinceridade.

— Vamos ser sinceros, não se pode dizer que você não deixa as coisas bem claras.

— Ai, cara… logo completo 30 e nessa idade, com as experiências que tive, posso assegurar que sei bem do que gosto e o que quero.

— E de mim, o que você quer, Bells?

Aquela pergunta a pegou totalmente desprevenida. Na realidade, tinha se negado a pensar a respeito e, de repente, lá estava ele perguntando. Isabella estava decidida a continuar sendo sincera.

— Simplesmente me divertir. Acho que nós dois queremos o mesmo, não é?

— Também vamos ter uma amizade colorida?

— Hummm… Somos os dois solteiros, sem compromisso, e acredito que poderemos nos ver sempre que a gente tiver vontade, não acha?

Ele concordou. A frieza de Isabella para falar sobre a relação que tinham o deixava um pouco perdido. Porém não era frequente encontrar alguém que se mostrasse tão aberta e sincera.

— Você disse que o Jacob é _caliente_ e cuidadoso na cama… E como você me classificaria?

— Uooou! Comparar é uma coisa péssima _, principezinho._ Pra que você quer saber?

Ele não gostou da resposta. Isabella gargalhou ao vê-lo de sobrancelhas juntas. Homens! Depois se aproximou mais dele e comentou, apontando o bolinho:

— Você é como essa madalena… tentador! — Ele sorriu. — Quando te conheci estava queimado por fora, mas quando raspei a superfície e tirei a parte mais escura, descobri que é um cara muito interessante. — E desabotoando a camisa, murmurou com voz tentadora: — E na cama é _caliente_ , possessivo e passional, e me deixa louca, louca, louca.

Hipnotizado pela visão de Isabella com a camisa aberta, ele jogou o bolinho sobre a bandeja e sussurrou, deitando-se em cima dela.

— _Caliente_ … possessivo… e passional.

Ela entrou na brincadeira e se deixou aprisionar pelo corpo dele.

— Muuuito _caliente_ … muuuito possessivo e muuuito passional.

Com uma sensualidade que fez Isabella estremecer, Edward se apertou contra seu corpo.

— Vou te comer.

— Me come — respondeu, disposta a tudo.

Ao fim de uma noite apaixonada em que tanto ele quanto ela foram _calientes_ e passionais, adormeceram enlaçados num abraço. No domingo, tomaram café da manhã, despediram-se de María e Edoardo, colocaram Louca no carro e decidiram voltar para Milão. Quando pegaram a rodovia, Isabella, dirigindo, colocou a mão na perna de Edward com naturalidade.

— Obrigada, foram dias maravilhosos.

— E sem paparazzi. Isso sim que foi incrível. — Ela sorriu e ele confessou: — Sinceramente, Bells, aparecer na imprensa nunca foi meu objetivo. Como você deve ter comprovado, quando me veem com uma mulher, todos se apressam em tirar conclusões erradas, começam a falar de namoro, de compromisso, de casamento… Se tivessem visto a gente na casa, pode ter certeza de que já estariam divulgando absurdos.

— Você se importa tanto?

— Me importo, não gosto que inventem coisas sobre a minha vida e…

— Mas olha só, Edward — interrompeu. — Quer você goste ou não, você facilita.

— Eu?!

— É, você.

— Ah, corta essa, Bells. Não entendo como você pode pensar isso de mim.

Isabella fez que sim e acrescentou, ao ver a expressão carrancuda:

— Você é famoso, ganha uma fortuna, é jogador de primeira linha, o que você acha que os paparazzi deveriam fazer quando te veem sair com tantas mulheres?

— No mínimo não inventar história.

— Entendo, mas…

— Você acha mesmo que devem me julgar por eu sair com mulheres?

— Não acho, mas repito, você entende o que estou te dizendo.

— Quero entender, mas não consigo. Não gosto que fiquem tentando arrumar namoradas pra mim o tempo todo. As mulheres com quem saio pra jantar, almoçar ou passar um fim de semana não são mais do que simples amigas — respondeu, mal humorado.

Isabella fez que sim e sorriu para ele, mas, por dentro, embora seu coração batesse forte só de ter Edward por perto, seu bom senso lhe gritava e sabia que ele tinha razão: precisava se afastar de Edward o quanto antes.

* * *

 **Hey 0/ mais um capítulo.**

 **Serio gente, adoro esse Edward todo fofo :3 tá caidinho pela Bells e ainda nem percebeu... ai ai**

 **Meninas, simplismente amei, amei, amei os comentários. Serio, vocês são f**das.**

 **Vamos manter a meta. Quando este capítulo atingir d reviews posto o próximo. Combinado!?**

 **Beijos, até.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo dez**

No dia 27 de fevereiro, o aniversário de Reneesme foi comemorado na Casa della Nonna. Foi um dia muito feliz para a menina: ela estava completando 7 anos e se sentia uma mocinha. Orgulhosa, Isabella bateu palmas e tirou fotos enquanto a pequena assoprava as velas do bolo acompanhada do irmão e do resto das crianças.

Edward ficou sabendo do aniversário no dia seguinte.

— Mas por que você não me disse nada? — reclamou ele.

— Edward, nunca pensei que o aniversário de uma menina de 7 anos fosse te interessar — respondeu Isabella, surpresa, sem entender qual era o problema.

— Porra, Bells, era o aniversário da Reneesme!

— E daí?!

— A Reneesme é a minha garota! — rebateu sem querer deixar transparecer os sentimentos que aquela criança provocava nele.

— Ah, bem, o senhor me perdoe! Não sabia que a coisa fosse tão séria. — Riram e ela continuou: — Podemos remediar. No sábado à tarde eu dou uma festa na minha casa com a minha família e amigos e lá você pode dar os parabéns a ela.

— Maravilha, o que posso dar de presente?

— Sem dúvida alguma um kit de cabeleireiro, ela vai adorar.

Edward nem pensou a respeito; estava decidido a comparecer. No sábado chegou às três da tarde na casa de Isabella para ajudar com os preparativos. Dez minutos depois, um homem veio trazer um tanque de gás e disse, antes de ir embora:

— Bells, quando acabar, me ligue que venho buscar, está bem?

Ela fez que sim e, quando ficou a sós com Edward, explicou:

— É o Rosendo. Ele tem uma loja de doces aqui perto e pedi o tanque pra encher as bolas. Penduraram os enfeites em meio a risadas e, quando terminaram, começaram a encher as bexigas. Isabella colocou na boca uma das que tinha acabado de encher, sugou um pouco e disse com uma voz igualzinha ao do Pato Donald:

— Que tal a minha voz? Sexy, não acha?

Edward deu uma gargalhada e ela continuou com voz estridente:

— Você me comeria agora?

Edward soltou a bexiga que tinha nas mãos, pegou Isabella no colo e enquanto caminhava até o quarto, cochichou, provocando seu riso estrondoso:

— Como você… do jeito que for.

— Uooou… — riu Isabella. Jogou-a na cama, tirou a camiseta cinza que vestia e quando ela abriu os braços para recebê-lo, se jogou sobre seu corpo de forma cômica. Risadas, beijos, abraços e roupas por todos os lados.

Necessitavam fazer amor com urgência, queimavam de desejo um pelo outro, mas a campainha tocou na hora H. Entreolharam-se. A campainha voltou a tocar, e instantes depois, ouviram a porta se abrir.

— Bells, querida, está em casa?

— Smurfette?

— Caraca, meus pais! Mas que horas são? — sussurrou Isabella, levantando-se às pressas.

Os dois se vestiram depressa enquanto Isabella gritava:

— Um segundo, já vamos!

Edward soltou um palavrão. Teria dado qualquer coisa para que Swan não os pegasse no flagra. Dois minutos depois, quando saíram do quarto, assim que o viu, Edward soube exatamente o que ele pensava.

A mãe de Isabella o cumprimentou com um grande sorriso. Imaginou que aquele deveria ser o homem que deixava sua filha tão ocupada. Via sua menina feliz e isso era a única coisa que importava. Porém, ao se concentrar no marido, não gostou da expressão que viu em seu rosto.

Juntos, os quatro terminaram os preparativos para a festa de Reneesme. Isabella e sua mãe conversavam sem parar enquanto Edward e o pai dela mal trocavam uma palavra. A tensão entre eles era evidente.

Às cinco da tarde a campainha começou a tocar repetidas vezes. A maioria das pessoas se surpreendeu ao ver o jogador ali, embora imaginassem que era um convidado do pai de Isabella.

A campainha não parou de tocar até que a casa se encheu de adultos e, principalmente, de crianças. Renee, muito contente, fazia questão de que todos tivessem algo para beber, enquanto Swan batia papo amigavelmente com o resto dos convidados. Com todos, exceto Rubén, algo que não passou despercebido para Isabella. Às seis da tarde, a campainha voltou a tocar: era Rosalie com Reneesme e Antony.

A menina entrou na casa e ficou louca de felicidade quando todos gritaram "Parabéns!". Antony abraçou Edward assim que o viu, apertou sua mão como se fossem velhos amigos e não se afastou mais dele. Nervosa, Reneesme beijou a todos e, quando chegou à Isabella, abraçou-a de tal maneira, agarrando-a por um longo tempo, que todos ficaram arrepiados. Aquilo era adoração.

Também ficou muito entusiasmada ao ver Edward, arregalando os olhos ao máximo e se atirando em seus braços. Ele a pegou no colo, comovido por aquela demonstração de carinho.

— Como está minha garota aniversariante?

— Contente… já tenho 7 anos! — confessou, toda orgulhosa.

— Parabéns, linda!

— Obrigada! — gritou ela feliz, agarrando-se com força ao pescoço dele.

Isabella e Antony se aproximaram deles e a criança disse algo que fez os quatro rirem ao mesmo tempo. Emocionada, Renee disse para o marido:

— Que casal lindo eles formam, não acha?

O técnico respondeu coçando a cabeça:

— Não acho nada.

Renee sabia o que não abandonava a cabeça do marido, por isso chegou mais perto e o repreendeu:

— Charlie Suan, eu te conheço e sei o que está pensando.

— Sabe, é? Que surpresa!

Em resposta à ironia, ela o beliscou no braço e ele se afastou.

— Renee, pelo amor de Deus, se não gosto… não gosto, mulher. Esse homem está todos os dias nas revistas, e todo dia com uma mulher diferente. Não quero algo assim pra minha filha.

Sem se surpreender, ela continuou, olhando fixo para ele:

— Esse homem é um bom moço.

— E um mulherengo.

— Ora, como você.

Charlie se virou para ela perplexo e respondeu, ofendido:

— Isso foi há anos, antes de te conhecer. Por que está dizendo isso agora, Renee?

Muito satisfeita com a resposta, Renee o agarrou pelo braço.

— Eu sei, Grande Chefe… eu sei — murmurou, sorrindo. — Por acaso não se lembra do que diziam sobre você quando tinha a idade dele? Se eu tivesse levado em consideração tudo o que falavam do Exterminador, não estaria aqui agora. Lembre-se que eles inventavam…

— Renee…

— Esse jogador é como você, tem tudo: mulheres, dinheiro e sucesso, mas analise o olhar dele e preste atenção em como ele olha para a Bells. Ele a olha como você me olhava quando me conheceu e se apaixonou por mim. — Swan olhou para Reneel, que prosseguiu: — Não seja tão crítico com o que a imprensa diz sobre ele e veja você mesmo o carinho que tem pela nossa filha, assim você vai perceber a verdade. Portanto, pare de pegar no pé dele e seja gentil com o moço.

Charlie ficou pensativo. Sua esposa costumava acertar nos assuntos do coração, mas mesmo assim, era muito difícil dar o braço a torcer. Isabella era importante demais para ele.

Dez minutos depois, todos estavam comendo sanduíches, salgadinhos de queijo e batatas fritas, regados a litros de Coca-Cola e suco de laranja. Depois de cortar o bolo, os convidados começaram a entregar os presentes a Reneesme, que estava tão feliz, que não conseguia parar de saltitar. Aquela era sua festa e ela estava contente, muito contente.

Em um dado momento, Charlie se aproximou de Edward e começou a conversar:

— Minha filha está feliz, obrigado!

O jogador fez menção de responder, mas o técnico continuou:

— Mas você não está à altura do que ela precisa. Sei que essa felicidade durará pouco e não exatamente porque ela não goste de você. Você está agindo mal, rapaz, muito mal.

Dito isso, se afastou e deixou Edward sem saber como reagir. Queria conversar com Swan, mas sabia que não era nem o momento, nem o lugar. Era melhor deixar aquela conversa para outro dia. Assim que terminaram de entregar os presentes, Isabella colocou música e a voz de Elvis Presley cantando _One-Sided Love Affair_ começou a ressoar.

Ela deu uma piscadinha para Edward, que devolveu o sinal com um sorriso, e se aproximou do pai.

— Grande Chefe, dança comigo a nossa música?

Charlie sorriu e, surpreendendo os convidados, tirou a jaqueta e começou a dançar com a filha um rock and roll que deixou a todos perplexos. Renee aplaudia, adorando ver seu marido e sua filha dançarem, sem perder o ritmo. No fim, todos aplaudiram e Charlie beijou a filha.— Te amo, Smurfette — sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo, papai.

Os convidados dançaram ao som de Elvis durante horas até que, por volta das nove e meia, a festa acabou. Reneesme pediu para dormir na casa de Isabella, que fez a surpresa de permitir que ela ficasse.

Swan e a esposa levaram Israel para a Casa dela Nonna. O menino preferia voltar, pois na manhã seguinte tinha marcado de jogar futebol com colegas do colégio.

Naquela noite, quando finalmente conseguiram fazer Reneesme dormir, Edward e Isabella se esticaram no sofá da sala, esgotados, e ele disse de uma vez, sem conseguir aguentar nem um segundo mais:

— Por que seu pai acha que não estou à altura do que você precisa?

Sem palavras, Isabella tentou aparentar normalidade e o beijou quando sentou em seu colo.

— Sabe, _príncipe_?

 _—_ O que foi, atacadinha?

Passeando a boca pelos lábios dele, ela sussurrou:

— Eu te comeria agora mesmo.

— Então me come — respondeu Edward, esquecendo-se de sua pergunta e soltando um gemido de prazer.

...

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Edward dormia placidamente na cama e Isabella tomava uma chuveirada, Reneesme acordou e deu de cara com o jogador. Edward sorriu ao abrir um dos olhos e ver a menina, que já estava se enrolando no lençol.

— Por que você está dormindo na cama da Bells?— Ficou tarde e decidi ficar pra dormir aqui.

— E por que não dormiu no outro quarto vazio?

— Porque preferi dormir neste — respondeu sem saber realmente o que dizer.

Reneesme tocou o cabelo dele com jeito infantil e insistiu:

— Os namorados dormem com as namoradas. Você é namorado da Bells?

— Não.

— E por que dorme com ela?

— Porque fiquei com muito frio à noite — respondeu Isabella , saindo do banheiro — e pedi pra ele dormir comigo. Vamos, Edward, levanta. Já pro chuveiro!

O jogador desapareceu de imediato para que a menina não lhe fizesse mais perguntas. Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Isabella tentou se explicar:

— Escute, querida. Edward não é meu namorado, mas às vezes gostamos de dormir juntos porque eu…

— Porque você gosta dele?

Isabella pensou. Na realidade, não podia dizer a uma criança que dormia com alguém sem gostar da pessoa, por isso baixou a voz para continuar.

— Claro que sim… mas não conte pra ele, isso vai ser nosso segredo, tá?

— Você gosta dele daqui até o infinito e mais além?

Aquela frase era uma brincadeira que seu pai tinha começado com ela quando, assustada, tinha que ir ao hospital. Agora Isabella a usava com Reneesme, que olhava para ela à espera de uma resposta.

— É você que amo daqui até o infinito e mais além, bruxinha.

— Mas no dia que o Antony ficou doente com tosse e dormimos todos juntos na cama, você disse que na sua cama só dormiam as pessoas que você amava daqui até o infinito e mais além, por isso acho que você gosta do Edward desse jeito, mesmo que não fale.

Isabella ficou sem palavras e tentou cortar o assunto com um sussurro:

— Acho que você é uma bruxona.

— Você uma vez me disse que as bruxas sabiam de tudo, não disse?

Isabella deu uma grande risada e Reneesme a abraçou.

— Quando você for a minha mamãe, vai me amar ainda mais.

Isabella olhou para ela, emocionada, e sussurrou, afastando o cabelo dos olhos da menina:

— Acho que é impossível te amar mais do que já amo. — E acrescentou, dando um beijo em sua cabeça: — Agora vamos… vá se vestir que vamos tomar café da manhã.

Reneesme, contente de ter um segredo com Isabella, saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Quando Edward terminou de tomar banho, vestiu a roupa depressa e foi até a cozinha, onde Isabella e Reneesme estavam tomando café. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a menina se dirigiu a ele:

— Você gosta de biscoito com Nutella?

Sentando-se junto dela, Edward pegou o biscoito que ela oferecia e deu uma mordida com gosto.

— Hummm… adoro.

Achando graça, Isabella serviu-lhe um café.

Quando ele terminou, a menina passou a mão em seu cabelo ainda úmido e propôs:

— Posso fazer um penteado com o kit de cabeleireiro que você me deu de presente?

— Claro que sim, linda.

Uma hora depois, os três estavam na sala em paz e harmonia. Isabella e Edward estavam lendo jornal enquanto a menina continuava penteando o jogador.

De repente, Edward sentiu um pequeno puxão e gritou apalpando a cabeça:

— Mas o que você fez?

Totalmente desconcertada quando viu o que tinha acontecido, Isabella deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Reneesme estava com a tesoura em uma das mãos e na outra… um tufo de cabelo.

— Caramba, Edward! Seu cabelo! — riu Isabella.

O jogador se levantou rapidamente e foi até o espelho. Ficou horrorizado de ver seu querido cabelo todo picotado.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — gritou. — Por que você cortou meu cabelo?

— Foi sem querer — sussurrou assustada a menina.

— Sem querer? Porra, Reneesme…!

O tom severo de Edward e a expressão em seu rosto deixaram a menina muda. Isabella foi até ela depressa e tirou as tesouras de suas mãos enquanto Edward gritava como um louco.

— Droga… droga… droga!

— Calma, Edward — Isabella tentou colocar panos quentes. Ele estava perdendo a cabeça e ela sabia que, quando Edward a perdia, ficava insuportável. — Chega, acho que você está passando dos limites.

— Como assim estou passando dos limites?

— Edward, chega!

— Porra! A menina cortou meu cabelo, você ri e ainda tem a cara de pau de me dizer que estou passando dos limites!?

Isabella entendia a irritação, mas ao ver a cara da menina pediu tranquilidade com o olhar.

— Não se preocupe, a gente arruma.

— O que você pretende? Colar meu cabelo com cola?

— Edward … respira e pensa, por favor.

Mas ele continuava fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água.

— Porra… tenho um comercial pra gravar daqui a três dias, como vou aparecer com esse cabelo picotado?

— Edward … não exagere, não é pra tanto!

— Como não é pra tanto? — gritou, com o chumaço de cabelo na mão.

Isabella o encarou. Ele tinha perdido a cabeça, estava irracional.

— Me desculpa… eu… — Reneesme sussurrou.

— Cala a boca, Reneesme! Agora é melhor você ficar de bico calado — repreendeu, furioso.

— Não fale assim com a menina — berrou Isabella, com cara de poucos amigos.

Enfezado, ele continuou se olhando no espelho, e voltou a gritar:

— Mas você viu o que ela fez comigo?

Ela via e via muito bem, mas ele estava exagerando. Para acalmar os ânimos, propôs:

— Tenho um amigo cabeleireiro e…

— Seu amigo não serve — protestou Edward. — Tenho minha própria cabeleireira.

— Perdão, senhor, não está aqui quem falou — respondeu com irritação.

— Sou uma boba… — murmurou a menina.

Ouvindo aquilo, Isabella sentou ao lado de Reneesme e passou a mão por sua cabeça para tranquilizá-la.

— Não, querida, você não é boba, foi um acidente e isso acontece com qualquer um, não é, Edward?

Mas ele não ouvia. Só se preocupava com seu cabelo e, sem responder, pegou o celular, discou um número e segundos depois, o ouviram dizer:

— Oi, _bella_! Você pode aparecer lá em casa daqui a uma hora?

Quando desligou, Isabella tinha vontade de lhe dar um chute na bunda. Que insensível! O cabelo arruinado era visível, mas dava para disfarçar com um corte diferente. Reneesme não desviava os olhos muito arregalados, espantada de ver Edward tão transtornado. E quando ele foi embora batendo a porta, sem se despedir, ela disse entre soluços:

— Sou uma boba e agora o Edward… ele…

Isabella, vendo aquela tristeza toda, ficou desesperada e tentou consolar a menina no colo.

— Não foi nada, querida, não é grave, essas coisas acontecem. Já, já você vai ver como…

— Mas eu não achei que a tesoura cortasse tanto e agora o Edward ficou bravo com a gente e eu não quero que ele fique bravo.

— Não se preocupe, isso passa, você vai ver. E quanto a…

Mas não conseguiu acabar a frase. A campainha tocou e Isabella se levantou com a criança aconchegada em seu pescoço. Abriu a porta e ficou sem palavras ao ver Edward. Entenderam-se sem necessidade de falar: o rosto dele dizia tudo, e ela suspirou aliviada.

Envergonhado pelo show que tinha dado, ele tocou no ombro da menina para que ela o olhasse. Quando ela reagiu, ele viu sua carinha triste e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sentiu um aperto no coração: era um completo idiota.

Durante uma fração de segundo, nenhum dos três disse nada, apenas se olharam.

— Vocês me perdoam por eu ter me comportado como um bobo? — perguntou Edward, por fim.

Reneesme olhou para Isabella , que, apesar da quantidade de coisas que teria gostado de dizer, pediu:

— Diga você, querida.

Reneesme piscou várias vezes, secou as lágrimas e começou a se justificar:

— Eu estava brincando, não sabia que a tesoura cortava de verdade, pensei que era de brincadeirinha. Me perdoa, por favor.

Sua voz e sua tristeza em dizer aquilo fizeram Edward pegar a menina no colo e a abraçar. Ele a beijou no rosto.

— Está perdoada, linda, claro que está perdoada, mas agora preciso saber se você me perdoa. Eu não tinha que ter ficado bravo e muito menos ter gritado. Nem com você, nem com a Isabella.

Durante uns minutos, Edward se esqueceu do mundo e se concentrou na criança. Ela era a única coisa que importava naquele momento. Finalmente, a menina sorriu e respondeu:

— Eu te perdoo.

— Obrigada, linda.

— Você é o meu garoto e gosto muito de você.

— Pra mim é muito importante que minha garota me perdoe. Muito importante — murmurou, emocionado ao sentir o carinho que a criança tinha por ele. Abraçaram-se e, quando se separaram, a pequena olhou para Isabella .

— Você também perdoa o Edward, né, Bells?

Ela, que tinha permanecido muda enquanto os dois trocavam carinhos, não pôde evitar e se aproximou, para que Edward a abraçasse também.

— Claro, mas só se o Edward prometer que nunca mais vai falar assim com a gente.

— Prometo — afirmou o jogador.

...

Os dias se passaram e, depois desse episódio, Isabella tentou afastar o jogador das crianças, pois ele estava começando a se apegar demais, ter sentimentos, e isso a assustava. Mas foi impossível. Edward não permitiu.

No dia 12 de março, ele se reuniu com amigos e vários colegas de time num restaurante para assistir ao jogo do Milan contra o Barcelona. O Barça ganhou com quatro golaços. Ver a derrota irremediável do arqui-inimigo do Inter de Milão os alegrou.

— Experimenta essa pizza, o que você acha? — perguntou Edward a Isabella.

Depois de uma mordidinha e de saborear com gosto, ela arregalou os olhos e deu seu veredito:

— Maravilhosa, uma das melhores que já provei na vida.

Edward riu e, sem se importar com os olhares de alguns de seus amigos, beijou Isabella, que correspondeu com prazer. Todos conversaram durante o jantar. Era um grupo de 15 pessoas, cada uma mais animada do que a outra, e quando terminaram o jantar, propuseram tomar uns drinques no Santofredi, uma balada da moda. De início Edward recusou, mas cedeu ante a insistência de Emmett. Isabella decidiu convidar Rosalie e marcaram de se encontrar direto lá.

Chegando ao Santofredi, Edward se admirou de não ver os paparazzi na entrada. Isso era maravilhoso, mas uma vez lá dentro, a irritação surgiu: todos queriam tirar fotos com ele, o que depois de um tempo passou a ser um problema, embora ele continuasse aceitando com bom humor.

Isabella entrou na área VIP com o resto do grupo. Em seguida, quando viu Rosalie chegando, deu um aceno para cumprimentá-la e a fez entrar.

— Uhuu, área VIP?

— É isso que a gente consegue acompanhando os astros do futebol — brincou Isabella, abraçando a amiga.

Conversaram animadas durante um tempo. Emmett, que tinha se entretido dando autógrafos, entrou na área VIP naquele instante e viu Rosalie.

— A gente se conhece, não? — perguntou, dirigindo-se a ela.

— Sim, nos vimos na Casa della Nonna.

— Posso te convidar pra um drinque?

— Não. — E acrescentou quando viu a cara dele:

— Melhor que sejam dois.

Isabella e Rosalie trocaram um olhar cúmplice e deram risadinhas. Quando ficou sozinha, olhou com curiosidade para o salão onde Edward ainda estava. Ela o viu sorrindo e tirando fotos com centenas de jovenzinhas que morriam por uma foto com ele, até que o dono da casa atendeu a um sinal de Edward, foi resgatá-lo e dispersou a multidão, escoltando o jogador até a entrada da área VIP.

Isabella o esperava com um sorriso espetacular.

— Tudo bem?

Edward beijou-a nos lábios, confirmou e aproveitou sua companhia. Porém, à medida que a noite avançava e a área VIP começava a se encher de meninas desejando as atenções dos deuses gregos do futebol, Isabella e Rosalie começaram a se sentir incomodadas. Edward se divertia com Emmett e outros jogadores e parecia ter jogado Isabella para escanteio, a fim de conversar com um grupo de mulheres, como ele diria, tecnicamente perfeitas.

— A verdade é que o Emmett é um gato — confidenciou Rosalie. — Me deu o telefone dele, mas não vou ligar.

— Por que não?

— Sou ciumenta demais pra suportar um caso desse tipo. Passo… passo…

Isabella fez que sim, entendendo o que sua amiga insinuava.

— Veja você, já sabe no que vai dar sair com ele.

— E você que está saindo com o Edward, como estão as coisas?

— Não estou saindo com o Edward, de onde você tirou isso?

Rosalie balançou a cabeça e suspirou:

— Tenho olhos e sei que desde o dia em que você deu o primeiro passo e dormiu com ele, quase não se separaram mais. O que significou aquela viagem pra Toscana, o aniversário da Reneesme, tantas noites que vocês passam juntos… entre muitas outras coisas? Posso fazer uma lista.

— Temos uma amizade colorida — respondeu ela, na defensiva, sabendo que sua amiga tinha razão.

— Não me faça rir. Ha, ha, ha.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo, Rosalie— sussurrou. — Vai ser por pouco tempo. Como pode ver, ele não tem tempo pra mim e sinceramente eu não acho que aguento esse ritmo de vida.

Naquele momento, uma daquelas mulheres sentou no colo de Edward para tirar uma foto. Ele a agarrou pela cintura achando graça, e Isabella não gostou nem um pouco.

— Acho que o que temos vai durar ainda menos do que eu imaginava. Não suporto ver como essas belas sentam no colo dele, o apalpam e, principalmente, não suporto que ele ache que está tudo bem.

— Ciumenta?

Isabella confirmou. Não tinha por que fingir para Rosalie.

— Muito. E fica pior a cada dia.

Começou a tocar Jesse James e Rosalie pegou a amiga pela mão, obrigando-a a se levantar, e a conduziu até a pista.

— Venha, vamos dançar. Isabella seguiu sem falar nada. Precisava se distrair, pois se continuasse olhando aquela cena ridícula, ia explodir.

Dez minutos depois, Edward viu que Isabella não estava em seu reservado na área VIP e se levantou para ir procurá-la. Onde teria se metido? Com expressão confusa, começou a procurá-la com o olhar por todo o lugar, e então Emmett se aproximou.

— A morena que está no balcão do bar quer te conhecer.

— Agora não.

— Mas, caraaa, aquela belezinha é de deixar louco, você viu?

Edward olhou na direção indicada pelo amigo e, ao ver que a moça sorria, enfatizou:

— Agora não posso. Você viu a Isabella? Sem entender, Emmett o encarou.

— Ué, cara, mas o que você está fazendo?

— Procurando a Bells, não sei onde ela se enfiou.

— Não me diga que você está interessado na fisioterapeuta? — Edward não respondeu e Emmett insistiu, bufando: — Você está fazendo papel de idiota, Edward, a Isabella não é o que você precisa. Ela é uma boa moça e…

— … eu sou um _bad boy_ — terminou a frase pelo amigo.

— Não estou dizendo isso, cara, só digo que as boas moças vão pro céu e as más vão aonde quiserem! E você sempre gostou das meninas más. Vamos… a morena te espera.

Ouvindo aquilo, Edward sorriu, porém agarrou o grande amigo pelo colarinho e gritou em seu ouvido para que não restasse dúvida de que tivesse ouvido:

— Sabe de uma coisa, Emmett? Se gostou, pegue a morena pra você.

— Mas, caraaa…

Ignorando a resposta, ele saiu da área VIP em busca de Isabella.

Depois de dançarem várias músicas, muito animadas, na companhia uma da outra, saíram da pista e contentes cumprimentaram alguns amigos que encontraram. Isabella sentiu que alguém pegava em sua mão e, quando olhou, viu que se tratava de Edward, olhando-a de cara fechada. Isabella se assombrou com seu jeito sério:

— Que foi?

— Me diga você — respondeu ele. — Viro as costas e quando me dou conta, você desapareceu. Depois te encontro aqui, de risadinha com esses caras.

— Esses caras são meus amigos, alguma coisa contra? — Ele não respondeu e ela rebateu: — Olha, não se irrite pelo que vou te dizer, mas não estou a fim de ficar te esperando como uma idiota durante a noite inteira enquanto você se diverte com suas amiguinhas.

Irritado com aquela resposta, ele chegou mais perto dela.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você já sabe a que me refiro, não se faça de inocente que somos bem grandinhos.

Edward balançou a cabeça e, percebendo que estavam sendo observados, disse, puxando Isabella pela mão:

— Vem, vamos pra área VIP.

— Não.

— Não?

— Exato, não!

Entretanto, sem se importar com as palavras dela, ele a puxou, deixando Isabellaa sem opções a não ser acompanhá-lo debaixo de demasiados olhares atentos. Não queria armar um barraco. Quando entraram no reservado, o jogador caminhou com passo decidido até uma lateral onde não havia ninguém.

— Escuta, Bells, o que foi?

Incapaz de esconder o que pensava, ela respondeu:

— Quando você vai se dar conta de que eu não sou uma delas? Só porque dormimos juntos não quer dizer que você pode me tratar como apenas mais uma. E se te digo isso é porque você fez eu me sentir mal agora há pouco com a sua atitude.

— Minha atitude?

Levando as mãos à cabeça, Edward tirou o cabelo do rosto.

— Só fui gentil com as pessoas, sou uma figura pública e essas coisas são assim. Se eu quiser ter uma boa imagem, tenho que ser gentil com aqueles que me cercam. Não quero que a imprensa fale mal, nem que diga bobagens sobre mim.

— Pois então não reclame que te apontem mil namoradas. Seu comportamento esta noite com essas mulheres deixa muito a desejar.

— Mas do que você está falando?

Isabella se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável no rolo no qual estava se metendo.

— Vejamos como posso te explicar isso sem parecer que exijo ser sua namorada, ou qualquer coisa que você acha que eu sou, ou não. Não é isso que eu quero. A questão é: se você sai pra jantar comigo, fica comigo e não se fazendo de bobo com outras mulheres bem debaixo do meu nariz, porque se você fizer isso, eu tenho duas opções: olhar pra você fingindo que sou idiota, ou me divertir e esquecer que você existe. Neste caso, escolhi a segunda opção e sabe por quê? — Ele negou com a cabeça e ela continuou: — Porque temos apenas uma "amizade colorida". Então, se você quer continuar flertando com essas mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas, bola pra frente! Não se importe comigo, mas também não venha pra cima de mim dando uma de machinho latino porque eu não vou permitir, entendeu?

Quando acabou o sermão, Isabella respirou. Tinha sentido um gostinho tão bom!

Mas Edward ficou com cara de ponto de interrogação.

— Saí pra jantar com você e estou com você. E volto a repetir que, se tirei fotos com aquelas mulheres é porque tive que tirar, nada mais. Minha vida é assim. Se você quiser aceitar, ótimo, senão, você é quem sabe!

Boquiaberta com a explosão, Isabella fez que sim e respondeu sem mudar de expressão:

— Acho que quero é ficar com meus amigos. Pelo menos eles não se acham e têm um pouco mais de bom senso do que você. Sinceramente, Edward, você acabou de me decepcionar com a sua resposta. Acho que deveria ter pensado um pouquinho mais antes de falar.

Dando um passo para trás, Edward sibilou, todo arrogante:

— Olha quem fala.

A grosseria a atingiu em cheio e, estreitando os olhos, ela rebateu antes de ir embora:

— Exatamente… é o que eu falo!

Edward a observou se afastar, mas foi incapaz de ir atrás dela. Seu orgulho o impedia. Iabella tinha o descaramento de lhe dizer sempre o que pensava, quer ele gostasse ou não, e esse episódio, aliás, era um dos que ele não tinha gostado.

Disfarçadamente, da área VIP, ele a viu se divertir com os amigos durante algumas horas. Mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas o rodeavam, fazendo charme e tentando atrair sua atenção, mas ele não podia deixar de observar sua atacadinha. Quando viu que ela se preparava para ir embora, Edward agarrou pela mão a primeira que apareceu ao seu lado, puxou-a consigo e alcançou a saída da balada junto com Isabella. Sem olhá-la, passou por ela e, quando saiu, a imprensa se jogou indiscriminadamente sobre ele e sua acompanhante, que sorria para os flashes com cara de boba.

Surpresa pelo que acabava de ver, Isabella pensou em protestar, mas Rosalie a interrompeu com um puxão no braço.

— Vamos entrar de novo, acho que você não está preparada pra voltar pra casa.

Duas horas mais tarde, por volta das cinco da manhã, Isabella se despediu dos amigos que a acompanharam até a porta de seu prédio. Entrou, subiu no elevador e tirou os sapatos de salto. Seus pés a estavam matando. Quando o elevador parou no seu andar e as portas se abriram, ela ficou sem palavras: sentado no chão em frente à sua porta, estava Edward.

Ao vê-la, ele se levantou, e ela deu um passo para entrar no hall.

Entreolharam-se em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até que ele, por fim, começasse a falar:

— Você disse que sou _caliente_ , possessivo e passional, não disse? — Ela concordou e ele continuou: — Pois então quero que saiba que minha parte possessiva não admite que você esteja, na minha presença, com outros homens além de mim, por isso te peço desculpas. Sei que pisei na bola.

Isabella respirou, fechou os olhos e se xingou em silêncio: o que estavam fazendo?

— Não sei bem o que acontece comigo, mas gosto de você e por isso… — acrescentou, ao ver a expressão dela.

— Não, não continue.

Surpreso com as palavras ditas de forma categórica, Edward quis continuar falando, mas ela se adiantou:

— Peço desculpas por ter me irritado, mas minha parte possessiva sentiu o mesmo que a sua quando vi você com outras e…

Não pôde dizer mais nada. Edward chegou junto dela e a beijou com paixão. Aquilo estava saindo de seu controle e eles sabiam, porém, não podiam impedir.

Isabella jogou a bolsa ao chão e o agarrou. Beijar Edward era uma delícia e decidiu se deixar levar pelo momento. Se tinha uma coisa clara, era que necessitava daqueles beijos. Continuaram assim alguns minutos no hall do elevador até que a coisa começou a esquentar e ele tirou as chaves da mão dela.

— Vamos entrar.

— Vamos — disse ela, sem forças para pensar nem para se opor a nada.

Lá dentro, com as luzes apagadas, Edward a apoiou contra a porta e voltou a beijá-la. Sem soltar Isabella, tirou seu casaco e depois o dela. Alguns beijos e mil carícias depois, a temperatura entre eles continuava subindo até que ela finalmente decidiu fazer o que tinha vontade: desabotoou a camisa dele, deixou que caísse no chão e num segundo, suas mãos já tinham voado para o botão da calça jeans dele.

— Impaciente.

— Muito.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, Edward olhou Isabella fixamente e confessou:

— Gosto muito de você, Bells, muito.

— Também gosto de você e isso não é bom.

— O que não é bom? Por quê?

— Porque acho que isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

Aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, excitado, ele arriscou:

— Isso vai nos levar aonde a gente quiser.

— Disso eu não duvido, _principezinho._

Riram e ele acrescentou:

— Você é passional, doce, possessiva, _caliente_ e muito… muito bonita.

— Tira a roupa.

Edward sorriu e murmurou, em meio a um beijo: — E mandona. Você gosta muito de dar ordens.

— Tira a roupa — insistiu, excitada.

Ele atendeu à exigência enquanto Isabella o observava, apoiada no batente da porta. Sem enxergar direito, ele tirou os sapatos, as meias, a calça jeans e finalmente, a cueca. Edward era sexy, um pedaço de mau caminho, um deus grego musculoso… a respiração de Isabella foi se acelerando pouco a pouco. A única luz que existia na sala era a da lua que entrava pela janela. Observar como ele tirava a roupa nessas circunstâncias o fazia parecer quase uma aparição, algo irreal. Quando por fim ele se mostrou como ela queria, ficou parado e pediu:

— Agora tira a sua roupa.

Ela obedeceu sem demora. Enquanto isso, ele pegava e abria uma embalagem de camisinha da carteira. Apoiada na porta, ela tirou a meia-calça e depois o vestido e, quando foi tirar o fio dental e o sutiã, ele a deteve:

— Disso cuido eu.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até o sofá da sala. Sentou-se pelado, colocou Isabella por cima e percorreu as costas dela com as mãos para puxá-la mais para perto. Os seios dela encontraram sua boca e ele deu mordidinhas por cima do sutiã. Os mamilos ficaram arrepiados e, com desejo de chupá-los, Edward passou a boca ardente por cima deles até que deu um puxão na lingerie e eles apareceram diante de seus olhos.

— Seios lindos…

Com prazer, ele os enfiou na boca e deu mordidinhas. Isabella fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Desejo e prazer: o que Edward lhe dava era prazer em estado puro. Havia um magnetismo que os atraía um para o outro e cada vez os envolvia mais e mais.

Sem parar para tirar a calcinha dela, excitado como ela sempre o deixava, Edward apenas puxou o tecido de lado, levantou Isabella um pouco e a penetrou, fundindo-se a ela pouco a pouco até tê-la totalmente encaixada.

O gemido que ela soltou ao se sentir preenchida fez com que ele procurasse sua boca. Encontrou-a e beijou com sofreguidão, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu em busca do prazer. Gemidos. Sentada em cima dele, Isabella começou a se mexer. Primeiro devagar, mas a cada segundo que passava, a urgência crescia. Mexeu os quadris para frente e para trás e notou como sua vagina sugava o pau de Edward, arrancando fortes gemidos dele. Repetiu os movimentos uma vez depois da outra, até que ele não aguentasse mais e a agarrasse pelos quadris, apertando-a contra ele, e provocasse mais gemidos.

Sem parar, Edward se fundiu nela repetidas vezes e, quando gritaram a uma só voz, souberam que tinham chegado ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

Nus, abraçados e suados, continuaram na escuridão do sofá durante alguns minutos. Aquilo tinha sido fogo puro, ou assim lhes parecia.

— Onde você estava até uma hora dessas? — perguntou ele, sem se mexer.

— Com meus amigos.

Edward balançou a cabeça e preferiu não perguntar mais.— Me desculpa pelo que aconteceu, às vezes eu me comporto como um imbecil.

Sem olhar para ele, mas sabendo a que ele se referia, ela perguntou:

— Sobre o que você está falando?

O jogador deu risada.

— O que eu quero dizer é que, se saio com você, devo ficar com você. Você tinha razão e eu queria te pedir desculpas por…

A boca dela procurou a dele para silenciá-lo e dar mais um beijo apaixonado.

— Está desculpado.

— Eu queria ver seu rosto agora, pode acender a luz?

Sem sair do colo dele, ela se esticou até um abajur ao lado da poltrona de leitura. Edward, percorrendo seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sorriu com delicadeza. Então se aproximou dos lábios dela e os beijou.

— Quer jantar comigo amanhã?

— Não posso.

— Depois de amanhã — insistiu.

— Impossível.

— Na sexta?

— Desculpa, mas tenho planos.

Surpreso, a expressão em seu rosto se alterou.

— Como assim você tem planos pra semana inteira?

— Bom, Edward …

— Planos com quem?

— Edward … acho que a gente precisa se afastar um pouco.

O olhar dele se tornou sombrio.

— Não quero me afastar de você de jeito nenhum — respondeu num sussurro. — Gosto de estar com você, não percebe?

Isabella estava se convencendo de que aquilo não estava tomando um bom rumo.

— Escuta, eu…

— Não, escuta você — interrompeu ele. — Preciso de você perto de mim e, mesmo que você não admita, sei que sente o mesmo. Por que quer que a gente se afaste?

Isabella desejou contar a verdade, mas não podia.

O certo é que não queria. Tinha medo da reação dele e de não poder superar depois.

— Edward, simplesmente tenho coisas pra fazer esta semana. Sinto muito de verdade, não fique bravo, mas tenho certos compromissos que…

— Podemos jantar no sábado?

Ouvindo aquilo, ela esteve a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada.

— Não posso. Vou passar o fim de semana fora e…

— Vai viajar no fim de semana?

— Vou.

— Com quem?

— Edward, não vamos entrar nesse jogo. Não quero que…

— Com quem você vai passar o fim de semana? — insistiu.

— Tenho coisas pra fazer. Desculpa o pé na bunda — respondeu ela saindo de cima dele. Edward olhou para ela de mau humor.

— Está me dando um pé na bunda?

— Estou.

Incrédulo, ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, onde sua roupa estava espalhada. Ninguém recusava um encontro com ele. Sem olhar para trás, começou a se vestir. Ela fez o mesmo. Discutir sem roupa a deixava insegura, e quando colocou o vestido, foi até Edward para tentar resolver o assunto.

— Escuta…

— Não, não vou escutar. Fico aqui te esperando mais de duas horas sentado na porta da sua casa com a bunda congelada como um imbecil pra, depois de fazer amor e te pedir desculpas por hoje à noite, você me dê o fora? Isso é inacreditável.

— Desculpa, não era o que eu pretendia, mas…

— Te disse que gosto muito de você, algo que nunca disse a nenhuma outra mulher, o que mais você precisa?

Isabella passava a mão no rosto e no cabelo, nervosa, tensa por ver Edward tão alterado.

— Também gosto de você, mas não estou procurando uma relação estável e, se me permite o comentário, acho sinceramente que isso também não funciona pra você. Seu estilo de vida não permite. Você é Edward Masen, "o touro espanhol", o queridinho das belas, não se esqueça disso!

Seu jeito irônico fez os cantos dos lábios dele se curvarem. Aquela mulher era incrível: quanto mais tentava afastá-lo de seu lado, mais ele queria ficar perto. Ela o fazia passar da fúria ao riso em décimos de segundo.

— Isabella, vamos deixar isso pra lá. — Ela tentava conter o riso. — Faça o favor de não rir, atacadinha, ou vai me irritar ainda mais.

— Sabia que adoro ser a atacadinha?

— Que máximo! — respondeu ele com ironia.

Quando ele começou a fechar a camisa, ela se aproximou mais e começou a beijar o nó de seus dedos até conseguir que ele olhasse para ela.

— O que acha de ir me buscar na terça lá em casa e me acompanhar no meu compromisso às sete?

— Agora quer que eu fique segurando vela?

— Não.

— Então que diabos você quer que eu faça?

— Me acompanhe, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. — Boquiaberto, ele pensou em responder, mas ela disse antes: — E agora pode parar com o mau humor, com as paixonites e as bobagens e vamos pro meu quarto. Quero que você tire a roupa e que passe a noite comigo. A ideia te agrada?

* * *

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **Acho que não preciso agradecer pelas reviews né! Mesmo assim,** **Obrigada!** **Simplismente amei cada comentário.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo onze**

Na segunda-feira de manhã, quando Edward chegou ao treino dirigindo o próprio carro, as pessoas do clube o receberam com aplausos. Tinha ficado fora por muitos meses e ter o jogador de volta trouxe uma nova energia para todos. Os fisioterapeutas e o médico do clube dedicaram a manhã a fazer mil exames e, quando ele finalmente acabou tudo no centro esportivo, já estava esgotado. Foi até o estacionamento e deixou a bolsa de ginástica no porta-malas do carro.

— Como foi seu primeiro dia? — ouviu alguém dizer. Olhou em volta e avistou o técnico saindo do carro do lado.

— Frustrante.

— Frustrante?!

— Achei que ia fazer alguma coisa além de responder perguntas e deixar que me fizessem mil exames médicos.

Swan sorriu e respondeu, com os olhos no rapaz:

— Fique tranquilo, temos que voltar à normalidade aos poucos. Amanhã você começa um treino com o segundo técnico. Lembre-se de que você ficou parado por vários meses e, se a gente forçar sua reintegração, podemos colocar em risco o trabalho excelente que você fez com sua fisioterapeuta. — Edward fez que sim e o técnico prosseguiu, mudando o tom: — A respeito da minha filha, queria te dizer uma coisa, rapaz. — Edward o encorajou a continuar. — Isabella é uma moça fantástica que não merece sofrer nem ser desvalorizada por ninguém. Acredito que você é um jogador nota dez, um homem que pode ter tudo o que quer, então por que a minha filha? Por acaso já não existem mulheres suficientes em volta de você? Quase não nos conhecemos e não tenho direito de dizer o que estou a ponto de dizer, mas vou falar mesmo assim, porque estamos falando da minha pequena. Isabella merece ser tratada com carinho, respeito e amor e você nunca vai dar isso a ela. Por isso, se afaste antes de magoá-la.

Desconcertado, Edward não soube o que responder.

— Ela é minha filha e não vou permitir que sofra por você, entendeu?

Quando swan se virou para ir embora, Edward o agarrou pelo braço para impedir que se fosse e o fitou fixamente nos olhos.

— Não tenho intenção de faltar com o respeito em relação à sua filha, especialmente porque entre mim e ela…

— Não quero saber o que existe entre vocês, só quero que se afaste dela, de Reneesme e de Antony.

Ouvindo isso, a paciência do jogador se esgotou e, fincando os pés no chão, Edward tomou coragem e o desafiou:

— Por quê? Por que me afastar deles?

— Porque estou mandando, não é suficiente?

— Não, não, senhor, não é suficiente.

Admirado, o técnico o encarou por uns instantes. Não esperava tanta resistência por parte de seu jogador.

— Vou te dar um exemplo pra você me entender. Compare meu carro ao seu. — Edward enrugou a testa. Não sabia aonde isso ia levar. — Meu carro é um veículo familiar e o seu, um carro esportivo. Minha vida é familiar e a sua é tudo, menos isso. Precisa de mais exemplos? — Edward estava a ponto de rebater, porém Swan se adiantou: — Não brinque com a minha filha, nem com as crianças. Se você brincar e eles sofrerem por sua culpa, te juro que você vai se ver comigo.

— Não estou brincando com ninguém.

— E por isso ela foi pra Toscana com você? Por que você foi ao aniversário da Reneesme? Olha, Edward, sejamos maduros, sei o que vai acontecer com a minha filha, eu a conheço muito bem e você não é o que ela precisa.

— Mas que droga, senhor! — Edward se alterou. — Já é a segunda vez que me diz isso. O que a sua filha precisa que eu não possa oferecer? O senhor me enxerga, de verdade, como uma má pessoa?

Charlie Swan mordeu a língua. Não devia continuar falando e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Escute, senhor… — prosseguiu Edward, um pouco mais calmo.

— Não, me escute você: não sei o que você sabe sobre a Isabella, nem o que ela contou sobre a vida dela, mas o que, sim, sei é que você não vai estar à altura do que ela precisa. Isabella é forte, mas está passando por um momento na vida em que precisa de alguém que seja mais forte do que ela, que lhe dê apoio, e você não é essa pessoa.

Edward se surpreendeu muito com aquelas palavras. Não sabia o que o técnico queria dizer.

— Do que está falando? O que ela tem?

Swan o observou por um bom tempo, com o olhar duro. Tinha quase dado com a língua nos dentes e sua filha nunca o teria perdoado. Furioso consigo mesmo, disse erguendo um dedo:

— Se afaste dela antes que ela sofra também por amor. Dito isso, o técnico foi embora, deixando Edward perdido, sem saber o que fazer e sem entender nada.

Quando Isabella chegou à sua casa naquela tarde para a sessão de fisioterapia, Edward não comentou nada do acontecido com o pai dela. Limitou-se a observá-la e não viu nada fora do normal. A que se referia Swan?

Ela, sim, notou-o estranho, calado demais e observador. Ao fim, ele pediu que ela sentasse ao seu lado, pois queria conversar.

— Isabella, hoje eu falei com seu pai.

— E o quê? — murmurou ela, com um fio de voz.

— Bom, Bells, o que está acontecendo? É a segunda vez que ele me diz que eu não vou estar à altura do que você precisa e isso me deixa desconcertado. Você tem alguma coisa pra me contar?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — mentiu ela com muita convicção.

— E por que seu pai me disse que você está num momento muito particular da sua vida e que tem necessidade de alguém do seu lado que seja mais forte que você?

Ela ficou sem palavras durante uma fração de segundo. Quando visse seu pai, ele ia ver só. Deveria contar a verdade a Edward? Reagiu a tempo.

— Ai, Deus…! Como o Grande Chefe é chato! Não dê atenção ao que ele diz, coisa de pai super protetor.

— Mas, Isabella, eu trabalho com ele e…

— Eu sei, não se preocupe, eu converso com ele. — E tentando brincar, disse em tom de confidência: — Sou filha dele, entenda. Ele se preocupa comigo e conhece seu currículo amoroso.

— Também te entendo, juro que entendo, Bells, mas quando ele me disse que…

— Olha só, Edward — interrompeu. — Você não se preocuparia se soubesse que sua filha está saindo com um sujeito tão mulherengo quanto você?

Depois de pensar, ele fez que sim e respondeu:

— Eu a proibiria de sair com um sujeito como eu. — Edward só precisou pensar por uma fração de segundo.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada: Edward se parecia com seu pai mais do que ele podia imaginar. Naquela noite, depois que terminaram o jantar na casa dele, ela voltou do banheiro e se sentou ao seu lado. Havia algo que queria esclarecer.

— Quero que saiba que, apesar de, no início, seu tratamento ter sido uma tortura pra mim, acabei gostando muito. Você acabou sendo um cara melhor do que eu imaginava.

Edward sorriu e, depois de tomar um gole do copo, respondeu:

— Digo o mesmo, sua atacadinha.

— Então, dou por finalizado o nosso contrato. Já não sou mais sua fisioterapeuta, nem você é meu paciente, por isso, já posso te insultar!

Edward caiu na risada. Bells e seus comentários: sempre partindo para o ataque. Em seguida ele a puxou e a fez sentar em seu colo para beijá-la.

— Acabaram-se os pagamentos de mil euros por sessão, Tio Patinhas! — disse ela, quando seus lábios se separaram, — Ah… e também acabou a história de nos vermos todos os dias. — O rosto de Edward se fechou. — Não faça essa cara, tá?

Sem querer polemizar, ele concordou com a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais no assunto.

— Que nosso contrato tenha acabado não significa que as doações à Casa della Nonna também acabam. — Isabella olhou para ele assombrada. — Se você me ensinou uma coisa nesse meio-tempo, é que nós que temos mais recursos precisamos ajudar os que não dispõem disso. Portanto, vou continuar doando esse dinheiro para as crianças, inclusive, vou falar com o clube e com meus colegas de time pra ajudarem outros centros de acolhimento.

Isabella sorriu muito feliz e sussurrou, aproximando os lábios dos dele:

— Me dá vontade de te encher de beijos. Obrigada, muito obrigada.

Abraçando Isabella, Edward inspirou seu perfume, seu cheiro. Gostava muito de tudo nela… Gostava demais.

Vinte minutos depois, quando o jogador já tinha conseguido se conformar de que não a veria todos os dias, ela murmurou:

— Lembre-se, amanhã quando for ao treino, não se faça de herói, ou vai acabar com o nosso trabalho, entendeu?

— Entendi.

Abriu a mochila e tirou uma pasta.

— Entregue esse relatório ao seu fisioterapeuta do clube. Aliás, você deveria ter levado hoje. Quero que ele saiba o que fiz com você.

— Nestes documentos você explica tudo… tudo… tudo?

Com malícia, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e respondeu, depois de dar risada:

— Mais ou menos.

Edward sorriu, se levantou e estendeu a mão como um cavalheiro para ajudá-la a se levantar. Depois, puxou-a para junto de si e murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos:

— Vou sentir falta de te ver todos os dias.

— Você supera — brincou ela, com o coração partido. — Quando sua rotina diária recomeçar, pode ter certeza de que você vai superar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, convencido de que isso custaria mais do que ela imaginava. Aproximou seus lábios para um novo beijo. Assim que se desgrudaram um pouco, perguntou:

— Você vai retomar o emprego no hospital?

— Dentro de umas semanas.

Surpreso assim mesmo, ele deixou escapar:

— Não quero parar de te ver.

A combinação daquelas palavras, daquela voz, daquele olhar, daquelas mãos acariciando todo seu corpo, deixou Isabella toda arrepiada. Seus olhos falaram por si mesmos.

— O mais inteligente seria acabar com isso, acredite em mim — disse ela, apesar de tudo. Edward sorriu. Sem dizer nada mais, ele a tomou nos braços e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa. Sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, ele a beijou, tocou, tirou sua roupa… e quando, por fim, teve Isabella do jeito que queria, desejando sexo, murmurou:

— Por que eu deveria deixar de te ver?

Desabotoando a camisa dele, depois de aproximar a boca do mamilo tatuado, Isabella lambeu a estrela, deu mordidinhas, soprou em seguida e só então respondeu:

— Porque vou estar muito ocupada e você também. — Edward fez menção de responder, mas ela não deixou, agarrando-o e exigindo: — Mas agora, neste instante, se concentre em mim, tá? Vamos curtir, amanhã é outro dia.

Mas Edward não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria.

— Você acha mesmo que a gente deveria deixar de se ver?

Isabella suspirou, olhou Edward nos olhos, e fez que sim depois de pensar um pouco.

— Acho, vamos fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

— Gosto de você, Bells, gosto demais e…

Ela cobriu a boca dele com a mão e murmurou com sinceridade:

— Não diga mais nada.

Edward passeou a língua pelo pescoço de Isabella enquanto ela abria sua calça. Seu pênis desejava estar dentro dela. Resplandecia ereto. Isabella sorriu ao vê-lo e o tocou com carinho antes de dizer:

— Precisamos de uma camisinha urgentemente.

O jogador fez que sim, pegou Isabella nos braços e a levou até o quarto, a passos largos. Uma vez lá, colocou-a na cama, abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pegou três preservativos. Olhando para ela, anunciou, vendo que ela sorria:

— Por enquanto, vamos começar com esses.

Naquela noite, Isabella se sentiu especial, muito especial. Edward a abraçou de uma maneira diferente e fez amor com mais ímpeto e mais prazer do que das outras vezes.

Na manhã seguinte, eram sete horas quando o jogador acordou. Tomou uma chuveirada rápida e se aproximou da cama, onde ela ainda dormia. Com um sorriso nos lábios, sentou-se junto dela e a beijou. Isabella acordou.

— Bom dia, bela adormecida.

Ela sorriu e se espreguiçou tranquilamente ao ver que horas eram. Sem desviar os olhos, Edward fixou sua atenção naqueles seios pequenos que tanto gostava e, tirando a toalha enrolada na cintura, deitou sobre Isabella, abrindo as pernas dela.

— Vamos… acorda.

Ela percebeu a ereção enorme e pronta e sorriu.

— Olha só… Olha só como você acordou hoje. — De uma só vez ele a penetrou. Ela arqueou o corpo na cama, excitadíssima. — Ai, meu Deus…! Adoro acordar assim.

— Eu também… pode ter certeza — sussurrou, agarrando-a pela cintura para penetrar mais fundo.

Gemidos ressoaram várias vezes pelo quarto até que um orgasmo avassalador os fez gritar de prazer.

Minutos depois, Edward voltou ao chuveiro aos risos com Isabella agarrada a seus ombros. Naquela manhã, quando cada um tomou seu rumo para enfrentar o dia, Edward se sentiu feliz.

Assim que chegou ao local do treino, enquanto trocava de roupa, mandou uma mensagem:

 **A que horas passo pra te buscar?**

Quando Isabella leu aquilo, estava na Casa dela Nonna com Rosalie e respondeu na mesma hora:

 **Às sete.**

Não pôde evitar que um suspiro escapasse e um sorriso curvasse seus lábios quando apertou o botão de enviar.

— Ora, ora… parece que alguém está se apegando a alguém… — disparou Rosalie, como se estivesse cantarolando uma canção.

Isabella sussurrou, cobrindo o rosto:

— Tenho que acabar com isso e não sei como. Edward é tão… tão…

— Uooou, minha Nossa Senhora! Tô chocada! Olha pra mim, Bells… olha pra mim. Ah! — Quando Isabella viu o rosto da amiga, disse entusiasmada: — Oh, oh, oh! Mas não é que isso é sério? Convencida de que estava enfiando os pés pelas mãos, Isabella disse baixinho:

— Acho que estou arruinando tudo e isso vai ficar complicado.

— Corta essa, Bells! Você se apaixonou por ele?

— Até o último fio de cabelo.

— Mãe do céu… mãe do céu… mãe do céu.

— Aiii, Rosalie, você tinha que ver como é o verdadeiro Edward: carinhoso, atento aos detalhes, romântico, possessivo e é fantástico com Reneesme e Antony.

— Então é um poço de virtudes.

— É. — E com expressão de horror, confessou:

— Deus, eu não soube como cortar isso a tempo e agora…

— Ele se apaixonou por você?

— Por sorte não. Ele gosta de mim, ele já me disse, mas ou eu coloco um ponto final nisso, ou nós dois vamos sair péssimos dessa história.

Pegando Isabella pela mão, Rosalie a levou até o sofá, mas não sem antes comprovar que as crianças estavam distraídas.

— Você perguntou se o Edward é essa metade da laranja que todo mundo procura? Talvez seja a sua.

— Não, não é.

— Por que você sabe com tanta segurança?

— Porque sei, Rosalie. Ele e eu temos uma química ótima na cama. Nos divertimos muito juntos. Mas você sabe que existem coisas sobre mim que ele não sabe e…

— Conte.

— Não.

— Você está bem. Conte, você não tem nada.

— Isso não é verdade.

Rosalie tentou convencer a amiga.

— Bells, pelo amor de Deus! Você é a mulher mais positiva que eu conheço, por que não conta? Se ele gosta de você, não vai querer se afastar.

— Não posso, não posso estragar a vida dele com preocupações e…

— Bells, repito: você está bem, não tem câncer e não tem por que voltar a ter. Sua vida é tão normal quanto a minha e…

— Isso é mentira — respondeu com dureza. — Minha vida não é normal. Você não tem que passar no oncologista a cada seis meses pra fazer exames; você não tem que tomar uma merda de um comprimido todas as manhãs pra controlar a droga do estrógeno; você não tem náuseas, nem suores noturnos, nem dores de cabeça, nem estafa, nem mil outras coisas. E também tem a questão dos filhos. Edward quer ter filhos que sejam do seu sangue e eu não posso garantir que consiga engravidar. Rosalie, ele está procurando uma mulher tecnicamente perfeita e eu não sou. E se está comigo é porque não sabe nada do que você sabe e eu não quero que ele fique sabendo.

— Mas por que não quer que ele saiba?

Isabella ficou calada, fechou os olhos e tentou controlar as lágrimas enquanto sua amiga sussurrava:

— Você tem medo de ser rejeitada, Bells, não tem? Acha que todos os homens vão ser iguais ao besta do Jacob e não tem por que as coisas serem assim. E antes que diga qualquer coisa, o Jacob é um cretino que está numa situação muito confortável e entendo que você o procure quando tem vontade, mas é um cretino pelo que fez: te deixou no momento em que você mais precisava e…

— O Jacob é um cretino, está bem, eu admito; mas um cretino que sempre foi sincero comigo, nunca me enganou depois de saber o que eu tinha e por isso eu vou ser grata a ele durante minha vida inteira. Quero ter ao meu lado alguém que goste de mim, não quero alguém que esteja comigo por pena. Isso eu não quero de jeito nenhum. E sim… tenho medo, Rosalie. Tenho medo de me apaixonar demais pelo Edward e que ele me rejeite quando ficar sabendo da minha doença.

— E se não rejeitar?

— Ele vai. A vida dele e a minha não têm nada a ver. Além disso, não sou o tipo de mulher pra um jogador de futebol.

— Não diga bobagens, Bells. Você é linda e…

— Linda mas com um segredo que é uma bomba-relógio, e que a qualquer momento pode começar a contagem regressiva e… e…

— Bells, chega! Já chega!

— E ainda por cima, prometi ir com ele à Espanha pro casamento da irmã dele. Mas, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que sou incapaz de dizer "não"?

De repente, chegou uma mensagem em seu celular. Leu, cobriu a boca, emocionada, e o jogou no sofá. Rosalie se sentou a seu lado, pegou o telefone e leu:

 **Tô louco pra te ver, atacadinha.**

Rosalie abraçou a amiga com carinho e, quando a acalmou, estendeu o aparelho.

— Responde, tenho certeza de que ele está esperando.

— Não posso. Tenho que acabar com isso já!

Rosalie concordou balançando a cabeça e tentou consolá-la:

— Escuta, Bells: você merece ser feliz. Entendo tudo o que você diz, mas entenda também que nós que te amamos, desejamos a sua felicidade. Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via tão feliz e com tanta energia, tão viva como agora. E quem diria, o cara que está te fazendo mais feliz em toda sua vida é um astro do futebol gratíssimo, que trabalha com seu pai e que se comporta com você como se te amasse de verdade. Já se passaram pouco mais de quatro meses.

\- Tá… eu entendo que isso já superou o tempo limite que você marca pra ficar junto com alguém, mas por que não pensa que ele já ultrapassou porque é especial? Às vezes acontecem coisas mágicas com quem a gente menos espera e, porra! Pra você aconteceu Edward Masen. Quem ia te dizer que esse principezinho insuportável e egocêntrico era a pessoa por quem você ia se apaixonar?

— Isso vai acabar muito mal, Rosalie, já, já, você vai ver.

— O que tiver que ser, será. E se você decidir acabar com isso, bola pra frente! Só vejo duas opções: ser sincera e continuar com ele ou pôr um fim nessa relação de mentiras. A decisão é sua. Dito isso, Rosalie secou as lágrimas do rosto da amiga e lhe entregou o celular.

— Vamos, responde. Com certeza ele está esperando a sua mensagem.

Insegura, Isabella pegou o celular e escreveu com dedos nervosos:

 **Também tô louca pra te ver, principezinho.**

Quando Edward leu, um sorriso largo se desenhou em seu rosto.

* * *

 **Meninas muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês são demais!**

 **Desculpa não tá respondendo aos comentários de vocês, mas é que esses dias tá "osso" as coisas pra mim, sem falar que minha internet não tá ajudando, falto pouco não conseguir postar nem o capítulo. Mesmo assim, e** **spero que gostem!**

 **Beijos, até.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo doze**

Edward estava esgotado, mas feliz, quando chegou em casa naquela tarde. Finalmente teve permissão para treinar com o time. Não estava cem por cento, mas enfim podia se sentir mais um membro da equipe.

Recebeu a mensagem de Isabella, pedindo que não fosse com o carro esportivo, porque Reneesme iria com eles. Ao chegar, ela o esperava na porta do prédio, com uma bolsa de ginástica em uma das mãos e Reneesme na outra.

As duas o beijaram quando entraram no carro. Reneesme literalmente pulou em seu pescoço e o jogador sorriu achando graça. Isabella o beijou nos lábios e Edward adorou essa naturalidade. Já pareciam uma família.

— Muito bem, senhoritas, aonde vamos?

— Nossa, que carro incrível! — gritou Reneesme entusiasmada.

— Gostou? — riu Edward.

— Gostei… é maior que o da Bells. — E murmurou, tocando o couro bege dos assentos: — E muito maciooo.

Isabella revirou os olhos e conduziu o carro pelas ruelas de Milão até chegar à Via Marco, onde estacionaram. Em seguida, pegou a bolsa de ginástica, e os três se encaminharam a uma espécie de salão de festas. Quando entraram, Reneesme soltou a mão de Isabella e saiu correndo.

Esta, beijando Edward nos lábios, murmurou: — Confia em mim, tá?

Logo que entraram, uma dúzia de pessoas ficou olhando para eles. Todos ficaram impressionados ao verem que o acompanhante de Isabella era o jogador famosíssimo do Inter de Milão, o touro espanhol.

Ela o apresentou:

— Reneesme, sente-se com Edward e explique a ele o que fazemos durante o ensaio.

— Ensaio?

Abrindo a bolsa, Isabella tirou uma saia vermelha bem rodada e disse, brincalhona, ao vesti-la por cima da legging preta, dando um giro:

— Somos a Escola Profissional de Rock and Roll de Milão e estamos nos preparando para o concurso neste fim de semana, em Monza.

— Bells dança muito bem, você vai ver só! — afirmou a menina, sem soltar a mão dele.

Entusiasmado, Edward quase disse algo, mas um dos homens ali apressou Isabella:

— Venha, Bells… vamos começar.

Sem tempo a perder, ela beijou a garotinha e Edward e correu para os companheiros. Segundos depois, começou a tocar uma música do Elvis nos alto-falantes e os bailarinos começaram a dançar ao som de rock and roll.

Reneesme se levantou, agarrou o pescoço de Edward e disse, enlaçando-se em seus braços:

— Bells me disse que quando minha perna ficar boa vai me ensinar a dançar e, sabe de uma coisa? — Edward olhou para ela. — Bells vai ser a minha mamãe e a de Antony, porque diz que nos ama muito… muito. Não é legal?

Ele sorriu e abraçou a menina.

— Isso é fantástico, querida, tenho certeza de que a Bells vai ser uma mamãe maravilhosa.

A menina olhou Isabella dançando, com adoração, e continuou:

— Pra mim ela é minha mamãe, e o Grande Chefe e a vovó Renee são meus avós.

Edward sorriu, emocionado, e a criança o surpreendeu com seu cochicho cômico:

— Você acha que quando a Bells tiver namorado ele vai querer ser meu papai?

Sem saber o que dizer, ele engoliu a saliva sem olhar para a menina que o observava e, segundos depois, respondeu:

— Tenho certeza que sim. Você é uma menina encantadora e tenho certeza que…

Cobrindo a boca dele, ela aproximou o rosto.

— Posso te contar um segredo?

Edward, que ainda tinha a mão da menina sobre a boca, moveu a cabeça para dizer que sim. Ela falou ainda mais baixo:

— Bells me disse que gostava muito de você e que gostaria que você fosse o namorado dela. — E sem deixar que ele dissesse nada, acrescentou: — Uma vez ela disse pra mim e pro meu irmão que na cama dela só dormem as pessoas que ela ama daqui até o infinito e mais além, e ela já deixou você dormir na cama dela. Por isso, só pode amar você daqui até o infinito e mais além. Sem contar que eu ia gostar que você fosse o namorado dela, porque é bom, me ouve e é muito bonito. Mas não diga que eu te contei, porque é segredo, tá?

Comovido pelo que acabava de ouvir, ele limpou a garganta e, depois de ver Isabella pulando e rindo como uma louca, respondeu:

— Não se preocupe, querida, vou guardar seu segredo.

Durante mais de uma hora, a menina e Edward assistiram a Isabella dançar ao ritmo da música. Ao fim do ensaio, foram até o carro enquanto Reneesme se despedia das pessoas.

— Mas como você não me disse que dançava assim?

Isabella deu de ombros, comendo uma banana.

— Não sei. Gostou?

— Se gostei? — Edward riu contente. — Foi incrível! Adorei te ver dançar. Quem te ensinou?

— Meu pai. — Isabella riu, divertindo-se. — O Grande Chefe é o melhor dançarino de rock and roll que conheci na vida. Você não viu no dia do aniversário da Reneesme?

Ele se lembrou e confirmou.

— Tenho certeza de que vocês vão ganhar em Monza. Todos dançam muito bem.

— Obrigada! — respondeu, brincalhona, enquanto a menina corria até eles. — Veremos.

Naquele fim de semana, Edward foi ao estádio com o time que jogava em casa. Assistiu à partida no banco, pois sua perna ainda não estava totalmente recuperada para jogar, mas agradeceu ao técnico por tê-lo convocado mesmo assim, permitindo que ele curtisse ser membro da equipe. Isabella foi com o grupo de dança a Monza, onde se divertiu muito, embora sentisse saudades de Edward a cada segundo.

A companhia de dança não conseguiu ficar em primeiro lugar, mas causou uma ótima impressão e ganhou o respeito do público e dos grupos concorrentes.

Edward, a cada dia, se sentia mais dependente de Isabella. Ao lado dela, havia descoberto como era maravilhoso acordar abraçado a alguém especial, sentir o sabor de um sorvete compartilhado, ouvir o som da risada de crianças felizes, se divertir em casa quando ela o ensinava a dançar rock e ter o prazer de estar deitado na sala vendo um filme e comendo pipoca com Reneesme e Antony.

Quando Edward propôs que fossem os quatro para a Toscana com a cadela, as crianças aprovaram, felizes da vida. Tudo aquilo era novo para eles e, mesmo que aquele fim de semana não tivesse sido como o que passou a sós com Isabella, aproveitou muito. Bater papo com Antony, jogar ludo com Reneesme e se deliciar com os beijos ardentes de Isabella à noite, na intimidade, era a melhor coisa que já tinha lhe acontecido.

Sua vida tinha dado uma guinada radical sem que ele esperasse. Havia passado de um homem independente, que a cada noite tinha uma nova mulher, a alguém comprometido com uma só mulher e com crianças. Algo de que Emmett debochava.

Nesse tempo, em várias ocasiões, Edward apareceu no treino com Antony quando o garoto não tinha aula. O bom relacionamento entre os dois era evidente e todos viam como a figura de Edward era benéfica para Antony. Charlie Swan abraçava o rapazinho quando o via aparecer no centro esportivo. Adorava Antony, mas continuava olhando para Edward com desconfiança.

Tinha muito claro que o mataria se ele magoasse a sua filha e aquelas crianças. Edward aprendeu a conviver com os olhares cheios de rancor. Isabella e as crianças eram importantes para ele, e o que o técnico pensasse ou dissesse não era algo que ele levaria em consideração, nem que o fizesse mudar de comportamento.

O casamento de Ângela, a irmã de Edward, se aproximava, e numa tarde em que ele e Isabella estavam deitados no sofá jogando Wii, a campainha tocou. Haviam pedido pizza e Edward abriu o portão de entrada da propriedade. Pouco depois, quando tocou a campainha da casa, ele abriu e ficou perplexo.

— Oiii, gatooo!

Quando conseguiu reagir, Edward respondeu:

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Estava morrendo de vontade de te veeer.

Isabella, ouvindo aquilo, se levantou do sofá e, ao ver que uma mulher meio hippie entrava na sala, ficou sem palavras. Elas se entreolharam, e Edward as apresentou de imediato:

— Bells, essa é minha irmã Alice.

Reconhecendo aquele nome, a recém-chegada sorriu, foi até Isabella e a abraçou.

— Você é Isabella, a fisioterapeuta?

— Sou.

— Oii! Conversamos por telefone uma vez, lembra?

Isabella lembrou e retribuiu o sorriso largo. — Sim, acho que a gente falou sobre o resmungão, não foi?

Isabella olhou para o irmão, deu uma piscadinha e, antes que ele fizesse outra pergunta, esclareceu:

— Estou aqui porque tinha duas opções: matar a Ângela e a mamãe ou vir te ver.

— Então fico feliz que tenha vindo me ver.

Louca, a cadela, começou a farejar a desconhecida, e Alice olhou para o irmão, toda tensa.— Pode tirar esse bicho de cima de mim antes que ele me morda?

Edward sorriu e Isabella a chamou.

— Louca, venha aqui.

A cadela foi se sentar ao seu lado no mesmo instante. Aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Alice, que se aproximou do irmão para um cochicho:

— Ora… ora… ora… até a cadela caiu aos pés dela.

Naquela noite, quando Isabella insistiu em ir para casa, Edward não se chateou. Não queria deixar que ela se fosse, mas no fim das contas, deu o braço a torcer. Quando Isabella colocava uma ideia na cabeça, não existia quem a fizesse tirar, e, com a chegada de Alice, sua única intenção era deixar os irmãos a sós.

Já na intimidade, Alice puxou Edward pelo braço com um jeito brincalhão.

— Como diria a mamãe: príncipe, você está caidinho por ela!

Edward sorriu sem dizer nada e sua irmã atacou de novo:— Gosto da Isabella, vejo que a relação de vocês segue de vento em popa.

— Virou cupido agora?

Alice deu uma grande risada e sentou-se no sofá da sala junto do irmão.

— Você já providenciou a roupa do casamento?

— Ele fez que sim e sua irmã disse: — Eu não. Tenho que comprar. Amanhã ou depois vou pedir à Isabella pra me levar às lojas, você acha que tudo bem? — Edward fez que sim novamente. — De verdade, maninho, a mamãe e a Ângela são insuportáveis. Acredita que querem me juntar no casamento com um primo do idiota do noivo, chamado Romualdo? Até parece… Nem morta! Viro lésbica antes.

Edward gargalhou bem no momento em que o telefone tocou. Era sua mãe. Quando ficou sabendo que Alice estava ali, se zangou e criticou a pouca ajuda que ela estava dando aos preparativos da festa. Alice, em vez de achar ruim, ficou gesticulando, provocando risadas do irmão.

Dois dias depois, Alice e Isabella foram às compras enquanto Edward treinava. As duas tinham se dado muito bem e formavam uma boa dupla. Visitaram dezenas de lojas durante horas, e Alice comprou várias coisas. Exaustas, sentaram-se para tomar um cappuccino.

— É sério que seu pai é o técnico?

— É.

— E o que ele pensa de vocês?

— A verdade é que ele não vê a menor graça.

— Por que não?

— Sou a filha dele, e ninguém, em sua opinião, é bom o suficiente pra mim.

Riram e Alice observou:

— Já pra minha mãe, qualquer um é bom. Na opinião dela, uma mulher sem um homem do lado é um fracasso. Você consegue acreditar?

— Sério?

— Seriíssimo. Mamãe é antiquada demais em muitas coisas. Eu tenho consciência de que o maior desgosto da vida dela foi meu divórcio e não sei se algum dia ela vai superar.

— Nossa, não sei nem o que te dizer.

Alice deu de ombros de forma cômica e tomou um gole do saboroso cappuccino.

— Você gosta muito do meu irmão?

Isabella riu alto.

— O que você acha?

— Que sim — riu Alice.

— Gosto do seu irmão sim, e muito, embora eu saiba que a nossa relação vai ser passageira.

— Passageira?

— É, mas não se preocupe, sou a primeira a reconhecer.

Boquiaberta pelo que estava ouvindo, Alice quis perguntar algo, mas Isabella disse antes:

— E você? Por que fugiu da Espanha?

Alice deu uma grande risada.

— Minha mãe e minha irmã são insuportáveis. Juro que gosto delas, mas são tão diferentes de mim e em tantas coisas, que às vezes não aguento ficar perto. Como te disse antes, minha prioridade na vida não é me casar de novo. Só de pensar, fico doente.

— Sua experiência foi tão ruim assim?

— Pra mim foi. Me casei apaixonada até os fios de cabelo com um cara que pensava conhecer de verdade e que fosse o amor da minha vida. Quando o conheci, meu ex era atencioso, encantador e colaborava comigo em tudo, mas, menina, foi a gente casar e esse homem virou fumaça e nunca mais voltou. De repente, eu tinha em casa um egoísta querendo que eu fizesse tudo e que ainda por cima criava uma cena porque os croquetes eram congelados e não feitos em casa como os da mamãe dele. Foi assim por sete anos, sete chatos anos da minha vida, que pra mim pareceram eternos. Nesse tempo eu tentei ser uma boa mulherzinha pro babaca do meu marido e um orgulho pra minha mãe. Mas o dia em que vi com meus próprios olhos que esse infeliz me colocava chifre com uma vizinha, esse dia pra mim foi uma verdadeira libertação.

— Aiii… sinto muito.

— Sente, é? — brincou. — Não, menina, não sinta. Pra mim foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque me dei conta de que tinha de acabar de uma vez por todas com a minha vida chata. Foi um desgosto enorme pra mamãe, só sinto por ela. A vida só se vive uma vez e eu quero viver a minha. E, claro, três coisas ficaram bem claras pra mim.

— Quais?

— A primeira, é que vou transar com quem me der na telha, porque sou dona da minha vida, do meu corpo e dos meus atos. A segunda é que compro croquetes congelados porque tenho vontade. A terceira é que não volto a lavar uma cueca enquanto viver. Achando muita graça, Isabella deu uma gargalhada e Alice, com os olhos nela, acrescentou:

— Pode rir, mas cedo ou tarde, todas acabamos pensando assim.

— Fique tranquila, eu já penso e não me casei.

— Uoou, menina, seu caso é mais grave! — debochou Alice.

— Minha intenção é viver com liberdade e fazer o que tenho vontade. Por isso te digo que tenho certeza que meu caso com seu irmão é algo de momento. Tenho consciência de quem ele é e do que eu preciso, e te juro que não seguiremos para o viveram felizes para sempre. Alice gargalhou.

— Amo muito meu irmão, pra mim é o melhor irmão do mundo, mas te asseguro que eu também não viveria com ele. Sei que o que eu vou dizer é ruim, mas, menina, ele é homem! Se bem que, sabe… eu achei que ele está diferente.

— Diferente?

— Sim, ele olha pra você de um jeito tão especial, que…

— Aff… não me fala isso que eu não aguento — riu Isabella, abanando-se com a palma da mão.

— Acho que meu irmão está muito apegado. É só ver como ele olha para você. Inclusive, ele me falou das crianças que você vai adotar, Reneesme e Antony, não é? — Isabella fez que sim, e Alice se aproximou dizendo em tom de confidência: — Acho que, se você fizer a proposta, meu irmão vai seguir para o felizes para sempre que você fala.

— Sabe, Alice? O problema é que eu não quero que ele siga.

— Ah, que pena. Achei você demais!

— Você também é — riu em resposta.

Alice passou uma semana em Milão. O casamento de Ângela se aproximava, e Isabella ria com as coisas que ela contava que enfrentariam durante a cerimônia. A forma sem dó como ela criticava a irmã era algo que Isabella nunca tinha vivido, e cada vez ficava mais intrigada por conhecer Ângela e poder compará-la a tudo o que Alice contava sobre ela.

Quando Isaabella comunicou aos pais que no fim de semana seguinte ia à Espanha para um casamento junto com Edward, Renee aprovou, muito contente, mas seu pai, não.

— Ai, papai, qual é o problema? — perguntou, quando sua mãe foi até a cozinha.

— Não acho nem um pingo de graça que você continue saindo com meu jogador.

— Papai… a gente só é amigo, por que você se irrita?— Olha, filha, o Edward é um jogador espetacular, mas não acho que seja um bom companheiro pra você. Você merece algo melhor.

— Papai…

— Me dê ouvidos, pequena, sei do que estou falando e esse homem…

— Esse homem — interrompeu — está sendo gentil, atencioso e carinhoso comigo. Em todo esse tempo não se separou de mim. Não saiu com nenhuma outra e…

— Você contou a ele sobre o seu problema?

Escutar aquela pergunta foi como receber um balde de água fria e, com a voz tensa, ela ameaçou:

— Não e você também não vai contar.

Quando a mãe voltou à sala, deduziu sobre o que conversavam. Sentando-se em frente à filha, perguntou:

— Por que você não convida o Edward pra almoçar um dia?

— Renee, pelo amor de Deus! — Charlie se queixou.

— Não, mamãe, melhor não.

— É o seguinte — ela começou o sermão sem tirar os olhos de cima deles —, na minha opinião, é fantástico que a Isabella saia com esse rapaz. Edward me parece incrível e…

— E não sabe nada do problema da Bells, como acha que ele vai reagir quando souber? — interrompeu Charlie.

Renee, ouvindo aquilo, quis falar, mas Isabella contestou:

— O que pretende, papai? Que eu conte meus problemas de saúde a todos os homens com quem saio?

— Mas você sai com tantos homens assim? — perguntou Renee, alterando-se.

Isabella olhou para os pais e, a fim de encerrar o assunto, esclareceu:

— Por favor, respeitem minha vida íntima como sempre fizeram até agora. Sei o que estou fazendo, não se preocupem comigo.

Charlie negou com a cabeça e, antes de se levantar e ir embora, disse:

— Acho que desta vez você está enganada, filha. E acho que vocês dois vão sofrer.

...

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto de Barajas, em Madri, o pai de Edward estava esperando por eles, mas um enxame de jornalistas, fotógrafos e câmeras de televisão também estava, e ele mandou uma mensagem para o filho avisando. Ao ver aquilo, Edward propôs à irmã que acompanhasse Isabella por outra saída, evitando que tivessem que se preocupar com os flashes. Marcaram de se encontrar na casa da família.

Por sua parte, Isabella ligou para o irmão e marcou de encontrá-lo. Estava louca de vontade de vê-lo. Quando Alice e Isabella chegaram de táxi ao bairro de Chamberí, Edward e o pai já estavam lá. A mãe cobriu a boca com as mãos ao vê-la entrar na sua casa.

— Meu Deus do céu! Mas é você! A espanhola que conheci aquele dia no hospital.

— É um prazer rever a senhora — cumprimentou Isabella, dando-lhe dois beijinhos.

— Filha, por Deus! Me chame de Esme, meu amor. — E acrescentou, puxando Isabella pelo braço: — Quando meu Edward me disse que viria acompanhado, não acreditei, mas me alegra ver que era verdade. Aliás, querida, preparei o quarto de hóspedes pra você. E já disse a Edward que mesmo que vocês sejam muito modernos, eu não sou, e não posso deixar que durmam juntos no mesmo quarto sem serem casados.

— Mamãããe — reclamou ele.

— Olha, príncipe, já disse que não, e não se fala mais nisso. — E em seguida, dirigindo-se a Alice, que tinha permanecido calada, murmurou: — E você e eu temos que conversar, filha ingrata. Saiba que sua irmã ficou muito ofendida e que, goste ou não, ela organizou a despedida de solteira para esta tarde e você vai.

— Ai, mamãe, não começa! Não suporto as amiguinhas da Ângela, fala sério, são todas um bando de meninas reprimidas e metidas a gente grande que…

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Cuidado com o que vai dizer!

— Tá. Melhor ficar quieta.

Arregaçando as mangas, a senhora fincou o pé na frente da filha e ordenou:

— Você vai, claro que vai. E Isabella também vai com vocês.

Ouvindo aquilo, Edward pensou em protestar, mas sua mãe insistiu:

— Isabella vai. Sua irmã está esperando por ela e não vou permitir que você me diga não.

Alice olhou para o irmão e lhe sussurrou:

— Nem tente, se Esme disse que ela vai… ela vai!

Suspiraram.

— Está bem, mamãe, Isabella e eu vamos. Aliás, onde é essa festança?

— Vocês vão tomar lanche numa confeitaria espetacular em Guzmán el Bueno.

— Programão… que programão — debochou Alice e, antes que seu irmão pudesse intervir, acrescentou: — Posso levar uma das minhas tortas?

Edward deu uma gargalhada e sua mãe gritou, histérica:

— Se você pensar em levar uma das suas tortas de maconha, juro que te deserdo, sua sem-vergonha!

O pobre do pai de Edward, que tinha ouvido, impassível, à conversa, depois daquilo, olhou para a filha e murmurou, com um meio-sorriso, levando a esposa dali:

— Alice… fecha um pouquinho o bico, querida.

Isabella achou aquele ambiente familiar muito divertido e sorriu enquanto Alice ia para casa e prometia voltar em algumas horas para buscá-la.

Estava desfazendo as malas no quarto de hóspedes, quando a porta se abriu de repente. Era Edward . Ele fechou sem fazer ruído, passou o trinco e foi até ela, sorridente.

— Escuta, se você não está com vontade de lanchar com as minhas irmãs, me diz e…

— E perder isso? Nem morta! Aliás, liguei pro meu irmão. Acho que vou vê-lo amanhã ou depois. Deus…! Morro de vontade de dar um apertão nele.

Divertindo-se com a naturalidade de Isabella, Edward lhe acariciou o rosto e se dirigiu a ela em tom muito íntimo:

— Linda, você pode ver seu irmão quando quiser.

— Linda?!

— Hoje você está linda. — Edward sorriu.

— Deve ser o cansaço e o sono que estou sentindo — ironizou.

Achando graça, ele a abraçou e a pegou no colo. Desejava beijá-la e não queria esperar nem um segundo mais. Isabella, que estava ansiosa por suas carícias, se deixou levar pelo momento. Ele tirou sua camiseta, começou a beijar seu pescoço, e seu corpo começava a estremecer, quando ouviu batidinhas na porta e a voz de Esme.

— Isabella, querida, precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, Esme. Muito obrigada — conseguiu responder.

Edward olhou para ela, morrendo de vontade de rir e continuou sua explosão de beijos, enquanto sua mãe insistia:

— Você vai ver só como vai se divertir com minha Ângela e as amigas dela. São umas meninas muito boas. É verdade que não precisa de nada, meu amor?— Não, não se preocupe… — respondeu, já sentindo calor. — Vou tomar um banho antes que a Alice chegue. — E baixando a voz, sussurrou: — Quer ficar quieto um instante?

— Não consigo, você é tão tentadora…

— O que disse, querida? — gritou a mãe do lado de fora.

Isabella tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Edward, mas ele não deixou, e ela, quase sem fôlego pela forma como ele a tocava, gritou:

— Que estou bem… e não preciso de nada.

— Muito bem, eu te aviso quando a Alice chegar. Tome banho com calma.

Quando ouviu os passos se afastando pelo corredor, olhou para Edward com uma expressão maliciosa e disse, enquanto abria o botão de sua calça jeans:— Agora você vai me pagar.

— Ipi… ipi… hurra! — brincou ele, feliz da vida. Naquele fim de tarde, depois de se despedir de Edward , ela saiu com Alice. Na confeitaria, viram uma mesa no fundo onde estavam sentadas meia dúzia de mocinhas que pareciam clones uma das outras. Quando se aproximaram, Isabella soube claramente quem era Ângela, pois se parecia demais com Edward . Tinham os mesmos olhos, a mesma cor de cabelo e o mesmo sorriso. Sem tempo a perder, Alice a apresentou como uma amiga sua.

Ninguém poderia saber que tinha vindo com Edward, ou a imprensa acabaria sabendo também.

Ficaram mais de duas horas naquela confeitaria, embora não tivessem provado os doces. Isabella pôde comprovar como Alice e Ângela eram diferentes: cara e coroa de uma moeda. De fato teve de reconhecer: Ângela era responsável e puritana demais para alguém da sua idade.

Várias porções de tortas foram servidas, mas nenhuma daquelas mocinhas se atreveu a provar, exceto Alice e Isabella, que acabaram se empanturrando. As outras não queriam arriscar engordar. Às nove e meia, Alice propôs que jantassem algo e apenas algumas delas concordaram.

Ângela escolheu o restaurante, um lugar de comida saudável onde todas, enlouquecidas, pediram saladas. Alice e Isabella optaram por um entrecôte de vitela bem-passado.

— Bom, o que você achou da minha irmã e das amigas delas? — perguntou Alice.

Incapaz de desviar os olhos, Isabella analisou aquele grupo tão peculiar.

— A verdade é que, para um grupo de meninas tão jovens, são todas meio...

— Velhas! A palavra certa é "chatas". Caramba, só falta começarem a cantar música de igreja. Sabe, se a gente der um violão na mão delas, começam a cantar _Hosana nas alturas_.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada. Não podia concordar mais. Parecia mentira que fossem mais velhas e que tivessem mais vida social do que Ângela e suas amigas.

— Vou propor um lugar mais animado.

— Perfeito!

— O que você acha de um show de strippers?

Surpresa com a sugestão, Isabella deu risada.

— Acho que vão se assustar e dizer que não.

— Perguntar não ofende, menina. No fim das contas, é uma despedida de solteira, não é?

Quando Alice anunciou a ideia, todas se calaram e olharam para a noiva, que devolveu o olhar à irmã.

— Mamãe não aprovaria, Alice , e o Ben ficaria bravo comigo. Como pode passar pela sua cabeça sugerir uma coisa dessas?

Alice se levantou e foi sentar ao lado da irmã.

Com carinho e um toque de safadeza, murmurou:

— É sua despedida de solteira, querida. Acho que poderia ser divertido você ir a um lugar onde não vai voltar mais na vida. — E olhando para todas, acrescentou: — Fiquem tranquilas, meninas, tenham certeza de que olhar para os strippers? não vai deixar ninguém grávida. Vamos, animem-se. Afinal isso é uma despedida de solteira ou não é?

— Vamos, meninas, uma despedida sem ir a um clube desses não é uma despedida de solteira.

Animem-se! Tenho certeza de que a gente vai se divertir — tentou motivar Isabella, apenas para dar uma mãozinha a Alice.

Uma a uma aquelas santinhas se entreolharam e começaram a sorrir. Alice, ao ver que a ideia estava dando certo, aproximou-se de Isabella e cochichou com cumplicidade:

— Vamos ensinar a essas garotas o que é se divertir.

Três horas depois, todas gritavam como loucas numa boate de strippers, observando um rapaz sexy vestido como Richard Gere em _A força do destino_ , que tirava a roupa com movimentos sinuosos.

Aquelas doces jovenzinhas, depois de várias cubas-libres, tinham passado de freiras recatadas a loucas por sexo. Agora eram Alice e Isabella quem tiravam as bebidas de suas mãos e tentavam fazer com que se comportassem. O problema é que eram garotas demais para que duas pessoas, sozinhas, conseguissem controlá-las, e a pior era Ângela.

— Puta que pariu, pegue a Ângela se você conseguir! — gritou Alice ao ver a irmã subir no palco e agarrar as calças do pobre stripper, disposta a arrancá-la a mordidas.

Morrendo de rir, Isabella subiu no palco para pegar Ângela. Esta, ao vê-la ao seu lado, começou a rir e, completamente bêbada, começou a se esfregar no stripper querendo dançar com ele. O rapaz já não sabia como se desvencilhar. Conseguiram tirar Ângela do palco com a ajuda de dois homens, e Alice, com a barriga doendo de tanto rir, gritou:

— Quando a minha mãe ficar sabendo disso, vai me deserdar definitivamente.

— Mas o que elas beberam? — gritou Isabella.

— Duas doses de cubas-libres cada uma, mas claro, não estão acostumadas a nada mais forte do que suco de laranja feito na hora. Olha só como elas ficaram.

Nesse instante, Conchita, uma das amigas, tirava o sutiã e jogava na cara do stripper.

— Eu vi isso mesmo? Você viu o que eu vi?

— Pois é, a gente viu — confirmou Isabella sem poder parar de rir.

Entreolharam-se, chocadas.

— Toma, guarda minha pulseira na sua bolsa, por favor, que uma dessas loucas quebrou o fecho — pediu Alice e, em tom de brincadeira, acrescentou:

— Vou ali colocar o sutiã nela, porque se ela perder, vai ter que voltar pra casa sem roupa de baixo. Pra que precisamos de mais problemas?

Isabella colocou a pulseira na bolsa, divertindo-se com a situação toda. Meia hora depois, Ângela e as amigas continuavam totalmente descontroladas: riam, gritavam, pulavam e, acima de tudo, passavam a mão em todos os garçons.

Cansadas de tentar controlar as garotas, quando conseguiram acalmar mais ou menos as seis, as levaram ao banheiro e as trancaram lá dentro para descansarem um pouco. Alice e Isabella olharam uma para a outra e caíram na risada, mas depois de vários minutos, começaram a pensar em como iam tirar de lá aquelas bêbadas desvairadas.

— O que vamos fazer?

— Não sei, mas o que, sim, sei é que, se elas continuarem assim, os garçons vão nos denunciar.

— O que você acha se a gente chamar meu irmão para nos mandar uma limusine aqui na porta?

Assim cabemos nós oito e vamos poder fazer com que elas respirem ar fresco antes de as levarmos para casa, porque desse jeito elas não podem chegar.

— Acho que é uma excelente ideia — confirmou Isabella.

Sem tempo a perder, Isabella mandou uma mensagem a Edward. Dois segundos depois, o jogador ligou.— Mandar uma limusine? — perguntou, desconcertado.

— Edward, se você me ama, manda uma limusine com urgência — interveio Alice, tirando o telefone de Isabella.

— São três e meia da manhã, onde você quer que eu arrume isso? — perguntou ele, atônito, sentado na cama.

As moças começaram a cantar alto e Alice exigiu:

— Vasculhe seus contatos, maninho, foi por isso que te ligamos, porque você é a celebridade da família.

Morrendo de rir, Isabella pegou o celular.

— Escuta, Edward…

— Não, me escuta você. O que está acontecendo?

— Prometo que te explico tudo quando te vir, mas agora precisamos de uma limusine com oito lugares e, por favor, quanto antes melhor.

— Mas vocês estão bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A gargalhada de Isabella o tranquilizou, mas ele continuou com tom irritado.

— Tá bom… me dá o endereço. Isabella pegou o tíquete de entrada que estava no bolso da calça e disse:

— Estamos na Calle Orense num clube de strippers

— Estão numa boate de stripper?

— Estamos. Já, já te conto.

Irritado e já bastante nervoso pelo que ouvia, concordou enquanto anotava.

— Ah, com certeza você vai me contar. Como se chama a boate?

Isabella deu uma gargalhada e murmurou, cobrindo o rosto, horrorizada:

— O Pênis Dançante.

— Como?! — gritou Edward, chocado.

— O Pênis Dançante — repetiu, sem poder se controlar ao ver que Alice rolava de tanto rir. Perplexo, Edward bufou enquanto continuava ouvindo Isabella e sua irmã às gargalhadas.

— Quando a limusine chegar, te mando uma mensagem pra vocês saírem — combinou ele, confuso, antes de desligar.

Ficaram mais meia hora trancadas no banheiro até que Edward as avisasse. A situação era hilária. As meninas saíram de mãos dadas até a porta, de onde foram entrando na limusine sob o espanto de Edward. Isabella ficou chocada ao vê-lo.

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Vamos, entra. — E olhando para Alice, que o observava com jeito brincalhão, acrescentou:

— Claro, né, Alice, você sempre levando a Ângela pro mau caminho. Quando a mamãe ficar sabendo disso, você vai ver o circo pegar fogo.

A limusine deu voltas por Madri durante umas duas horas, até que amanheceu e as garotas começaram a melhorar. Uma a uma, foram sendo deixadas em casa. Quando os três irmãos e Isabella ficaram a sós, Ângela, horrorizada pelo ocorrido, culpou a irmã, soluçando:

— Alice, como você é má!

— Ah não, maninha, não sou não. Só sugeri ir ao Pênis Dançante.

— Que nome horroroso! — choramingou Ângela, toda desarrumada.

— Nem me fale! — murmurou Edward, diante da expressão brincalhona de Isabella.

Alice, contendo o riso, olhou para a irmã desconsolada e prosseguiu:

— Ninguém obrigou nem você nem suas amigas a beberem que nem esponjas. Vocês perderam a linha e de repente ninguém mais conseguia controlar.

— Ai, Deus…! Quando a mamãe ou o Ben ficarem sabendo, vai ser um desgosto só! O que vão pensar de mim?

Edward, tentando ajudar, abraçou a irmã caçula.

— Nem a mamãe nem o Ben têm por que ficar sabendo, Ângela, só vão saber se você contar.

— Ela vai contar. Conhecendo como eu a conheço, ela mesma vai contar e ficar se torturando — decretou Alice.

— E meu noivo? Com certeza uma das minhas amigas vai dar com a língua nos dentes.

— Seu noivo que se dane!

— Alice! — protestou Edward, ao ver a irmã caçula choramingar.

Isabella, chocada com tudo aquilo, disse, tentando conter o riso:

— Seu noivo não tem por que se zangar com isso, se ele confia em você. Por acaso ele não confia?

— Aquele lá… — zombou Alice. — É certeza que saiu com garotas de programa junto com os amiguinhos. Fala sério, Ângela, esse cara é quinze anos mais velho que você, do que você está falando?

A jovem noiva, ouvindo aquilo, parou de choramingar e olhou para a irmã mais velha.

— Só porque você não gosta do Ben, não tem direito de supor esse tipo de coisa. Ele não organizou despedida de solteiro, preferiu ficar em casa lendo Shakespeare em vez de sair pra balada com os amigos.

— Lendo Shakespeare? — perguntou Isabella, sem acreditar.

— Minha nossa, Ângela, que cara nojento, por acaso você sabe onde está se metendo? — insistiu Alice.

— Adoro o Ben e ele não é nenhum nojento, será que é difícil você entender isso?

— Você só tem 23 anos, Ângela, pense nisso!

— Me deixe em paz! Não sou como você, Alice— protestou a futura noiva. — E não durmo com todo mundo que me dá na telha, nem faço bolos de… de…

— Maconha, fala: ma-co-nha. São deliciosos, aliás — zombou Alice.

Edward, vendo que suas irmãs estavam indo para o caminho de sempre, ergueu a voz:

— Chega, Alice. Ângela já é maior de idade pra decidir com quem quer ou não ficar. Se ela está cometendo um erro, o problema é dela, entendeu?

As três mulheres se calaram até que Ângela, voltando ao seu problema, choramingou:

— Deus… Deus…! Se o benficar sabendo onde eu estava, não vai mais confiar em mim.

Isabella e Alice trocaram um olhar, e Isabella pegou o celular rapidamente.

— Tenho fotos.

Edward e Ângela olharam para ela.

— Tô chocada! Me mostra! — suplicou Alice.

Ângela soluçou, horrorizada.

— Ai, meu Deus…! Qualquer uma das minhas amigas pode abrir o bico.

— Podemos fazer chantagem.

— Isabella! — protestou Edward, ouvindo aquilo.

Porém, Isabella continuou tentando encontrar uma solução.

— Suas amigas, essas que foram ao show dos strippers, elas têm namorado?

— Todas são casadas.

— Você tá brincando! — respondeu Alice. — Não são nada bobas, as vagabundas.

— Perfeito! — aplaudiu Isabella, diante da expressão incrédula de Edward. — É só mostrar as fotos a elas pra que fechem o bico também, ou seus maridos vão saber onde elas estavam.

Edward, atônito, olhou para Isabella, que apenas deu de ombros.

— Tá, é muito feio isso que eu estou propondo, mas, se não quiser que seu noivo fique sabendo, é a melhor maneira de manter as bocas fechadas.

— Uiii, que chantagistaaa! Gostei de você, Isabella… gostei muito! — afirmou Alice, exultante, e Isabella não pôde deixar de rir.

Ângela, por sua vez, começou a chorar. Olhou-se no espelho do carro e, ao ver seu reflexo, ficou horrorizada.

— Ai, meu Deus! Olha a minha cara! Como pude fazer algo tão horrível?

— Você não fez nada errado, Ângela. Só se divertiu vendo uns caras espetaculares e sarados tirando a roupa ao som de música — afirmou Isabella.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Edward olhou-a, contrariado.

— Agora me digam, como foi passar pela cabeça de vocês ir a um lugar desses?

Achando tudo engraçado, ao ver a irritação do irmão, Alice continuou na brincadeira:

— É que os maiores gatos de Madri estão no Pênis Dançante. Se quiser ver abdomes e bíceps de primeira, já sabe onde ir!

— Cala a boca! Não sei como você pode pensar assim — recriminou Ângela.

Mas Alice não se calou.

— Haha… olha a puritana. Você tinha que ter visto como ela quase arrancou com os dentes a tanga de strass de um dançarino.

Ângela deu um gemidinho de tristeza que fez Isabella sorrir. Edward , por sua vez, convencido de que sua irmã mais velha era perigosa, ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Isabella chamou sua atenção enquanto olhava para Ângela.

— Bem, Ângela, olha pra mim! — Isabella abriu uma garrafa de água mineral, umedeceu a ponta de um guardanapo de papel e começou a limpar o rímel escorrido no rosto de Ângela, enquanto tentava consolá-la: — Repito, você não fez nada de que tenha que se envergonhar. Só se divertiu na sua despedida de solteira com suas amigas e sua irmã.

Você fez exatamente o que tinha que fazer antes de subir no altar, por isso, se acalme! E quanto às fotos, se rimos tanto ao vê-las, é porque nos divertimos muito juntas. E você, mesmo que não se lembre, se esbaldou.

— De verdade?

— Juro, Ângela— afirmou Alice, mudando o tom de voz. — Confie em mim. Sei que não sou a melhor irmã do mundo, mas acredite em mim quando te digo que você não fez nada de que tenha que se arrepender.

Ângela olhou para Isabella com um sorriso inocente e disse baixinho:

— Posso ver as fotos de novo?

Isabella entregou o celular e, de repente, o rosto sério de Ângela se transformou, mostrando divertimento. Ao ver uma foto dela abraçada com um dos strippers, disse:

— Minha nossa, ainda me lembro como os músculos dele eram duros.

— Lembra? — perguntou Alice. Ângela fez que sim e olhou Isabella com cumplicidade.

— Disso e de quando a Isabella tentou me puxar pra eu não arrancar as calças do Richard Gere em _A força do destino_.

A gargalhada das três fez Edward bufar com impaciência. Nunca entenderia as mulheres!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo treze**

No dia seguinte, ao meio-dia, Isabella se encontrou com o irmão Tyler. Edward aproveitou para acompanhar o pai, que tinha de tomar algumas providências, e ficou combinado que ela ligaria à tarde.

— Fette, você está linda — disse Tyler assim que a viu, quando se encontraram na Puerta del Sol, em frente à La Mallorquina, a confeitaria preferida dos dois na cidade.

— Você, sim, que está bonito, maninho.

De mãos dadas, caminharam até a Plaza Mayor. Lá, entraram num dos bares e pediram sanduíches de lula. Isso havia se convertido quase num ritual sempre que se viam em Madri: primeiro sanduíche de lula e, de sobremesa, uma trufa gigante da La Mallorquina. Depois foram até uma cafeteria na Calle del Carmen para conversarem com calma tomando café.

— Você sabe como anda a papelada dos meninos?

— Não, a última coisa que fiquei sabendo é que os relatórios definitivos estão pra chegar.

— Maravilha! E eles, estão contentes?

Pensar neles fez o olhar de Isabella se iluminar.

— Reneesme está feliz. Bem, já sabe como ela é. E Antony também está contente, se bem que ele é mais reservado.

— É um adolescente.

— Um adolescente muito bonito — riu Isabella.

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

— Certeza total, maninho.

— Você vai ser mamãe, isso não te dá medo?

Isabella sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Estou morrendo de medo, mas não diga isso a ninguém.

— Certo… e… mudando de assunto, me conta o que esse jogador significa pra você. Eu só digo o que você já sabe: a mamãe está adorando e o papai, louco da vida.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada.

— O que você quer que eu diga? Só que gosto muito dele e que me sinto muito bem com ele… mas é isso, não há muito mais para contar.

Tyler, que conhecia a irmã melhor do que ninguém, pegou-a pela mão.

— Você não me engana, te conheço e sei que, se não fosse importante, você não o acompanharia num evento familiar. Além disso, a mamãe me disse que ele foi ao aniversário da Reneesme, que se dá superbem com o Antony e que vocês quatro às vezes têm ido, nos fim de semana, a uma casa que ele tem na Toscana. Está saindo com ele desde fins de outubro, não é?

— É, em outubro ele sofreu a lesão, mas nossa história só começou em janeiro. Por isso, não fique todo empolgado, porque a gente só está se vendo há três meses, tá?

Tyler sorriu ao ver o rosto aflito da irmã.

— Fette…

— Está bem, eu confesso: adoro o Edward e acho… acho que me apaixonei por ele como uma perfeita idiota. Penso nele durante as 24 horas do dia e, quando ouço minha música preferida do Elvis, fecho os olhos e sinto que ele me abraça e… e…

— Isso é fantástico, Fetteeee!

— Não, não é fantástico — protestou. — Você já sabe minha opinião sobre as relações longas, isso sem contar quem ele é e…

Tyler não a deixou continuar e cobriu sua boca com as mãos.

— Você tem que contar ao Edward a sua situação.

— Não posso… não posso dizer a ele. Sei que se eu disser, ele vai me olhar diferente e…

— Mas, Bells, se esse homem sente o mesmo que você, por que a relação de vocês mudaria?

Segurando as lágrimas, ela tomou a outra mão do irmão.

— Há alguns meses, num dia em que a gente estava em casa, me perguntou da Reneesme e eu comentei o problema dela. Você tinha que ver a cara dele só de ouvir a palavra "câncer". Quando ele está com a menina, tem que ver como olha pra ela. Ele a trata com carinho, mas olha com uma pena que eu não consigo suportar. Não quero que ele me olhe assim, só quero que continue me olhando como até agora, você não entende?

Tyler suspirou. Entendia perfeitamente.

— Te entendo, mas você não está agindo direito, Bells, não está mesmo.

— Está bem, eu reconheço, estou fazendo tudo errado, mas o problema é meu, não é?

— Claro que é, mas você deveria pensar que nem todos são como Jacob e, principalmente, deve entender que quem te amar vai te amar seja qual for a circunstância, maninha.

Aquilo a fez sorrir e, no fim do café, Isabella se levantou dizendo:

— Vamos… vamos passear por Madri, que a gente está precisando.

Durante horas percorreram as ruelas da cidade, pararam em frente a uma infinidade de vitrines e entraram em duas lojas para comprar camisetas de presente para Reneesme e Antony. Às seis da tarde, Edward ligou para se encontrar com ela. Iriam se ver dali a meia hora na Plaza de las Cortes.

Isabella sorriu ao ver Edward chegar: estava muito bonito com seu jeans escuro, a camisa xadrez e a jaqueta azul-marinho. Sabia que ele estava olhando para ela, apesar de disfarçado com o boné e os óculos de sol. Sentir-se observada a excitou. Quando chegou até eles, Edward beijou Isabella nos lábios e estendeu a mão a Tyler.

— Prazer em conhecer você, Tyler.

— Igualmente, Edward.

Adorando estar com dois homens que amava tanto, ela tomou cada um por um braço e, juntos, passaram um fim de tarde espetacular em Madri.

Tyler teve tempo suficiente de comprovar como Edward olhava para sua irmã e como prestava atenção em tudo o que ela fazia. E confirmou que era mútuo. Sorriu ao ver Isabella feliz, mas também intuiu que ela ia acabar mal, muito mal, se não mudasse de atitude.

Naquela noite, quando se despediram, Isabella beijou o irmão.

— Você tem que vir nos visitar em Milão, a mamãe morre de saudade.

— Vou assim que puder, Fette.

Edward percebeu o carinho que os irmãos tinham um pelo outro. Despediu-se de Tyler com um abraço.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer e espero te ver por Milão.

— Vai me ver, mas enquanto isso, cuida da minha irmã, está bem, cara?

Olharam-se e sorriram. Depois de um último beijo em Isabella, Tyler parou um táxi e foi embora.

De mãos dadas e protegidos pela escuridão da noite, Isabella e Edward caminharam calmamente até chegarem a Chamberí, de volta à casa dos pais do jogador.

...

O casamento de Ângela foi lindo. A noiva estava muito bonita, seus pais, muito emocionados e seus irmãos, felizes. Ninguém apresentou Isabella como acompanhante de Edward . Ia a todo lugar junto de Alice, que a apresentava como uma amiga.

Durante o banquete, Isabella se sentou entre Alice e Edward, que, sem poder reprimir a necessidade de tocá-la, colocou várias vezes a mão sobre sua coxa, por baixo da mesa.

Ao notar, ela se mexia, e ele tirava a mão, embora, de maneira quase inconsciente, na primeira oportunidade, voltasse a procurar o contato. Não gostou muito de vê-la dançando com os amigos das irmãs, mas como não queria que ninguém pudesse relacioná-la diretamente a ele, preferiu morder a língua e aguentar.

Alice, consciente da vontade louca que ele tinha de ficar perto de Isabella, arranjava encontros dos dois sempre que podia e o casal aproveitava ao máximo. Dançaram algumas músicas sob o olhar atento de centenas de pessoas: tudo o que Edward fazia ali era observado com lente de aumento e isso o deixava mais e mais contrariado a cada segundo.

Quando, por fim, os cumprimentos terminaram e a maioria dos convidados foi embora, Edward se negou a sair para dançar com os noivos, pois estava saturado de ser o centro das atenções. Alice também não quis e assim pôde evitar que Isabella tivesse que ir. Ao final, os noivos, seus amigos e os pais foram para um conhecido salão de festas em Madri para continuarem com a comemoração.

A sós na casa da família, Edward não esperou: assim que fechou a porta de casa, pegou Isabella nos braços e a beijou. Devorou seus lábios com tamanha sofreguidão, que ela achou que ia desmaiar.

— Não via a hora… — disse ele, enquanto abria o zíper do vestido.

Beijos e mais beijos regaram o corpo dela enquanto Edward, como um lobo faminto, tirava sua roupa, desejando sexo. Uma vez no quarto, ele trancou a porta e a olhou fixamente nos olhos.

— Te desejo.

Ela fez que sim e, sem falar nada, aproximou-se de sua boca demonstrando que o desejo era mútuo. Roupas voaram pelo quarto até que ficassem nus em cima da cama. Excitada, Isabella abriu as pernas e se ofereceu de modo tentador, desejando ser possuída. Edward sorriu colocando uma camisinha. Sem dizer nada, deitou sobre ela e a fez gemer. Edward forçava sua ereção entre as pernas de Isabella, e a ânsia que ela sentia de ser penetrada crescia mais e mais.— Venha agora — sussurrou.

Edward sorriu sedutor e passou delicadamente seu dedo pela vagina molhada de Isabella.

— Me deseja?

— Muito.

Sem desviar os olhos, enfiou um dos dedos no interior dela e o moveu com ímpeto, fazendo-a gemer.

— Me beija, querida.

Enfeitiçada por aquelas palavras, obedeceu. Um novo gemido lhe escapou quando ele enfiou dois dedos, de repente. Desejando todo o prazer, ela começou a mover os quadris em um movimento semiconsciente, mas harmônico.

— Assim… vamos… se mexe… — insistiu Edward.

Ela atendeu sem nenhum tipo de vergonha: movia os quadris com vigor para a frente e para trás, buscando mais contato com os dedos, para que a penetrassem mais fundo. Edward tirou os dedos e, em um só movimento, a penetrou de forma inesperada, atendendo ao pedido dos quadris de Isabella. Todo seu corpo se arqueou e seu grito invadiu o quarto. De joelhos na cama, como um deus todo poderoso, Edward observava Isabella nua diante de seus olhos. Ele a tomou pela cintura e voltou a se fundir em seu interior. Ela gemeu e ele repetiu o movimento. Várias vezes experimentou aquela agonia lenta, porém maravilhosa, enquanto ela se abria para recebê-lo. Agarrou os seios pequenos que seguiam o ritmo de seu corpo e beliscou os mamilos, dando um puxão bem no momento em que ela gritava de novo e ele percebia como os fluidos os inundavam. Olhando-a, curtiu o prazer dela, sentindo o seu próprio e, quando não aguentou mais, depois de um movimento certeiro, se deixou cair sobre ela e gozou.

Passados alguns segundos, sem soltá-la, girou na cama para não desabar com seu peso sobre Isabella e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso.

Ao ouvir, ela sorriu esgotada, mas de um jeito desafiador.

— Quando você se recuperar, quero repetir.

Edward gargalhou e se colocou sobre ela mais uma vez.

— Caramba… caramba… casamentos te deixam excitada?

Isabella levantou a cabeça do travesseiro com uma expressão divertida, beijou Edward e, quando separou seus lábios dos dele, sussurrou, querendo tudo de novo:

— Você me excita.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. O prazer do momento e saber que estavam transgredindo as regras da casa dos pais dele os fizeram voltar a fazer amor duas vezes mais até que, exaustos, adormecessem profundamente. Quando acordaram, nus e abraçados, a luz do dia entrava pela janela. Isabella se horrorizou ao ouvir barulho do lado de fora do quarto. Na certa, Teresa sabia que estavam juntos.

— Edward … Edward … acorda.

O jogador, ao ouvi-la, acordou de repente.

— O que foi?

— Dormimos e acho que sua mãe sabe que estou aqui.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso e chegou mais perto dela para um novo abraço, para voltar à posição em que tinham dormido.

— Bom dia, linda.

— Mas, Edward… sua mãe…

Divertindo-se com essa inquietação, deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz para que ela ficasse quieta.

— Minha mãe é minha mãe, não se preocupe com nada.

— Mas sua mãe disse…

Ele a beijou com paixão para que ela se calasse e acrescentou:

— Minha mãe pode dar o sermão se quiser, mas você e eu somos crescidinhos e estamos aqui juntos na minha cama porque a gente quis. Por isso, não se apresse, nem se preocupe, está bem?

Aquela situação a deixava péssima, super constrangida. De repente, escutaram batidas na porta e, em seguida, a mesma voz:

— Meninos… vamos, andem! É meio-dia e vinte.

Edward deu uma gargalhada e Isabella cobriu o rosto com o lençol. Achando graça de vê-la envergonhada, ele tirou o lençol com um puxão e, antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, calou-a com um beijo. Então se dirigiu à mãe, que esperava do outro lado da porta.

— Já estamos indo, mamãe.

Vermelha como um tomate, Isabella se livrou dos braços dele e começou a recolher a roupa jogada no chão.

— Meu Deus, como não me dei conta da hora?

Ele se levantou ainda pelado e a pegou nos braços.

— Me dá um beijo.

— Edward , me solta! Sua mãe… está…

— Me dá um beijo — repetiu.

— Mas, Edwaaaaard !

— Enquanto você não me der um beijo e sorrir, não vou te soltar e vamos demorar mais pra sair. Então já sabe.

Sem perder tempo, Isabella lhe deu um beijo e, se afastando dele, murmurou com um sorriso forçado:

— Agora você vai me soltar.

Achando muito engraçado o constrangimento que via em Isabella, caminhou até a cama e a colocou em cima, mas quando ela ia se levantar, ele impediu, segurando-a forte pelos punhos, a amassando contra o colchão.

— Se você não estivesse tão tensa, a gente ia fazer amor agora mesmo, mas acho que agora você não vai aproveitar nada, né? — Ela concordou e, depois de um beijo, ele a soltou. — Vamos, vista alguma coisa e corra pro seu quarto pra trocar de roupa.

Como diabo fugindo da cruz, ela colocou o vestido e abriu a porta com cuidado. Quando comprovou que não havia ninguém ali fora, saiu às pressas e entrou no quarto de hóspedes, que a dona da casa tinha destinado para ela. Uma vez lá dentro, respirou aliviada e decidiu tomar uma chuveirada. Tinha que se apressar.

Teve que passar pelo constrangimento de aparecer diante da mãe de Edward e se dar conta de que a senhora estava irritada, embora pouco tempo depois tudo estivesse mais tranquilo. Às duas da tarde, chegaram os recém-casados para almoçar com a família e, dez minutos depois, apareceu Alice.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — perguntou.

Edward sorriu e Isabella contou os detalhes disfarçadamente.

— Tudo ótimo, sem contar a parte que dormi na cama do seu irmão e que hoje de manhã a sua mãe nos pegou no flagra. Minha nossa, que vergonha!

Alice conteve o riso e imitou sua mãe em voz baixa:— Pelo amor de Deus, que indecência!

Durante o almoço, Ângela conversou com a mãe, feliz da vida. De repente soou a campainha e, dois minutos depois, todos olhavam as fotos do casamento junto com o fotógrafo. Isabella observou com curiosidade. Eram típicas fotos de casamento: a noiva com o pai, com a mãe, com os irmãos…

Sorriu ao ver uma em que estava dançando com Edward. Pela expressão deles, pareciam felizes e se divertindo muito. Gostou da foto e pegou o celular para fotografar e guardar a bonita lembrança.

— Esta eu levo comigo pra Milão — anunciou Edward ao ver que Isabella a olhava.

— Até parece — protestou Ângela. — Tiramos cópia e depois enviamos.

Edward foi até a irmã caçula e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço e falou no tom doce em que era difícil que lhe negassem alguma coisa.

— Oli… você vai pra lua de mel, que falta vai fazer essa foto? Eu, por outro lado, ia adorar guardar comigo em Milão. Ah, vamos… seja boazinha com seu irmão. No fim das contas, é uma foto em que estamos eu e a Isabella.

No fim, ele conseguiu o que queria e entregou a foto para uma risonha Isabella.

— Guarde, esta a gente vai levar.

— Bells, onde está a pulseira que eu te dei na outra noite? — perguntou Alice, de repente.

— Está no quarto, dentro da bolsa vermelha que eu usei na despedida.

— Você se importa se eu for lá buscar? É que não quero esquecer.

— Claro que não. Está no bolso interno. E a bolsa está sobre a mesinha.

Alice se levantou enquanto todos continuavam admirando as fotos e foi buscar a pulseira. Ao entrar no seu antigo quarto, sorriu ao ver como Isabella tinha deixado tudo organizado. Viu a bolsa e foi direto até ela. Abriu, pegou a pulseira e, quando ia sair, viu um vidro do perfume 212 Sexy de Carolina Herrera dentro de uma nécessaire aberta. Já havia usado aquele perfume antes e se aproximou para sentir o cheiro. Quando notou o que havia dentro da bolsinha, de imediato, deixou o vidro onde estava.

Ficou sem palavras: leu "Tamoxifeno" na embalagem. Atônita, tirou o pote de comprimidos da nécessaire e leu bem de perto mais uma vez.

Assombrada, comprovou que de fato era o que tinha lhe parecido. Rapidamente deixou o pote onde estava e saiu do quarto. Ao chegar à sala, Isabella olhou para Alice, que mostrou a pulseira, deu uma piscadinha e as duas sorriram.

Às seis da tarde, Edward e os pais foram ao aeroporto para se despedirem de Ângela e do marido, que iam para a lua de mel em Cancún. Alice e Isabella os esperaram em casa, vendo um filme.

Alice, sem conseguir tirar da cabeça o que tinha visto, ficou rodeando e rodeando, até que não aguentou mais e interrompeu o filme.

— Isabella … sabe que eu já gosto de você mesmo que a gente tenha acabado de se conhecer, não sabe?

Isabella, surpresa pelo tom, fez que sim.

— Quero que saiba que…

— O que foi? — perguntou Isabella, inquieta, ao ver que Alice se mexia na cadeira pouco à vontade. — Mas o que aconteceu?

Sem saber como colocar a questão sem parecer uma completa intrometida, finalmente Alice disse: — Por que você toma Tamoxifeno?

Como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria: essa foi a reação de Isabella. Como ela podia saber?

— Quando fui pegar a pulseira — prosseguiu Alice—, vi seu perfume, fui sentir o cheiro e, sem querer, vi os comprimidos na sua nécessaire.

Isabella pensou em não responder, mas não podia: a pergunta tinha sido clara e direta. Alice sabia sobre sua medicação e agora não podia mentir. Durante alguns segundos, sentiu a boca seca e começou a retorcer as mãos. Vendo sua reação, Alice suspirou e, tocando as mãos de Isabella, perguntou:

— Edward sabe?

— Não. E… bom… eu… eu… não…

Percebendo Isabella tão desconcertada, Alice a abraçou. Quando notou a tensão se aliviando, tirou sua própria conclusão.

— Ele não sabe e você não pensa em dizer, não é?

— Isabella fez que sim e Alice sussurrou: — Deus…! Agora entendo por que você me disse que a relação de vocês duraria pouco. Ai, meu Deus! Não pode ser… não pode ser…

Isabella se deu conta de como Alice estava interpretando a situação com gravidade, por isso deu-lhe uma sacudida e esclareceu:

— Ei, não estou morrendo… fica tranquila. Estou bem.

— Você jura pra mim?

— Sim, é verdade. Eu juro.

Alice respirou fundo, tentando processar a nova situação e relaxar um pouco depois do susto.

— Mas claro que você está bem, que idiota eu sou, claro que está.

— Tomo Tamoxifeno há alguns anos já. Tive câncer de mama em duas ocasiões, mas está tudo superado e, hoje em dia, estou bem. Na minha última revisão foi tudo muito bem e… bom e… e…

— E por que você esconde do Edward?

— Não quero assustá-lo, Alice.

— Assustar? Mas, querida… se aqui a única que pode estar assustada é você.

— A palavra "câncer" o assusta. E só quero que a gente esteja bem durante o tempo em que estiver junto.— Mas ele merece saber a verdade, ele pode se sentir enganado e…

— Sei que não estou agindo do jeito certo, Alice, e também sei que eu deveria contar, mas nunca pensei que nossa relação duraria tanto tempo e agora… agora não sei o que fazer e…

— Você tem que contar. Edward vai entender.

— Não.

— Como não?

— Não posso, Alice, nossa relação vai acabar quando a gente chegar a Milão.

— Nem pense em fazer isso, Isabella, nem pense em deixar meu irmão por uma maldita doença que você não tem — discordou exaltada.

Desesperada, Isabella se levantou, abriu a janela para tomar um pouco de ar da rua e murmurou com um meio-sorriso.

— Sabia que seu irmão gosta de mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas?

— Isso é uma bobagem. Ninguém é perfeito e…

— Mas é assim que ele gosta. Ele é Edward Cullen, um dos maiores mulherengos da liga italiana de futebol. Montes de mulheres se matam pra estar com ele, se matam até pra tirar uma simples foto. E sei que cedo ou tarde, quando ele retomar à atividade habitual do clube, a nossa relação vai acabar.

Alice se levantou e se sentou mais perto de Isabella no sofá, para ver se assim se entendiam melhor.

— Mas, Isabella, como você pode pensar assim?

— Porque sou realista, Alice, sei que no momento em que Edward começar a viajar e passar muito tempo com Emmett e com o resto dos jogadores solteiros, tudo vai mudar e eu não vou fazer nada para que não mude. Simplesmente vou deixar que aconteça, para que a nossa relação não seja traumática e…

— E o que acontece com você? Por acaso não vai ser traumático pra você? Por acaso você não ama o meu irmão?

Isabella sorriu, tomou Alice pelas mãos e respondeu abrindo o coração, ou pelo menos era o que sentia.

— O melhor pra ele é não estar comigo, Alice.

Pense com frieza: ele é jovem e vive a vida ao máximo. Comigo sempre vai estar limitado. Costumo dizer à Rosalie, minha melhor amiga, que meu corpo é uma bomba-relógio que a qualquer momento pode começar a contagem regressiva e Edward não merece isso.

O que acabava de ouvir arrancou lágrimas dos olhos de Alice. A tranquilidade e a sensatez com que isabella estava enfrentando algo tão duro a deixavam arrepiada. Quis protestar, mas não podia, pois a angústia só a deixava soluçar.

— Não, não chore, por favor… Te peço que tente entender o que estou dizendo. Edward tem um futuro lindo pela frente e eu só tenho o presente, que se estica ou encurta a cada seis meses e… Não tenho futuro além da próxima revisão.

— Como pode dizer isso, Isabella?

— Porque estou sendo totalmente sincera com você. E quero que o Edward seja muito feliz com alguém que lhe dê os filhos que ele quer ter.

— Mas…

Querendo que Alice não revelasse seu segredo, ela a tomou pelas mãos e suplicou:

— Por favor… por favor… me prometa que não vai dizer nada. Se disser, ele vai ficar triste e isso é a última coisa que a gente quer, não é? — Alice fez que sim. — Me deixe curtir ao lado dele o pouco tempo que me resta até que ele retome a vida de antes. Já tentei terminar, mas foi impossível, porque passávamos tempo demais juntos, mas sei que em algumas semanas tudo vai mudar. Por favor, Alice, me dê esse tempo e, por favor, nunca comente nada sobre essa conversa.

Alice soluçou e Isabella, incapaz de se segurar, a acompanhou. Abraçadas, ficaram chorando no sofá, incapazes de qualquer outra coisa. Quando Edward voltou com os pais, três horas depois, ele as observou com espanto. As duas estavam com os olhos inchados, e quando Teresa quis saber o que tinha acontecido, Isabella respondeu com um de seus sorrisos:

— É que a gente viu _Ghost_ e… bem… já sabe, choramos fácil! E o filme é de chorar baldes de lágrimas.

— De chorar muito — Alice afirmou, levantando e indo para a cozinha.

O casal se entreolhou surpreso e seguiu a filha mais velha. Aquela não era uma reação comum a ela.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Edward veio se sentar ao lado de Daniela.

— Me diga o que aconteceu aqui, não acredito que vocês estejam assim por causa de um filme.

Isabella forçou um de seus melhores sorrisos e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

— Está bem, foi uma tarde de confidências. Conversamos sobre a minha irmã Janet, e Alice me contou como se sentiu depois do divórcio e tudo o mais. Choramos por coisas que nos doem, mas, por favor, não fale nada, tá?

Chateado por ver os olhos avermelhados de Isabella, Edward não quis fazer mais perguntas. Sabia o quando era difícil para ela falar sobre a falecida irmã, mas o que não entendia de jeito nenhum eram as lágrimas de Alice: ela nunca antes tinha chorado por causa do divórcio.

No dia seguinte, Edward e Isabella voltariam a Milão. Alice e seus pais foram ao aeroporto se despedir e a ninguém passou despercebido como ela e Isabella cochichavam cúmplices.

— Estou pensando em ir te visitar mesmo que você não esteja com meu irmão, está bem?

— E eu quero que você vá. Espero por você na minha casa.

Alice, vendo Edward abraçando a mãe e sabendo que não as poderia ouvir, insistiu:

— Conte a ele, Isabella. Meu irmão vai entender e…

— Não. E, por favor, não diga nada. Você me prometeu guardar segredo.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Isabella murmurou com os olhos marejados:

— Te espero em Milão, tá?

— Já vai chorar outra vez? — perguntou Edward, muito sério, ao se aproximar, observando a irmã sem a reconhecer.

Alice negou com a cabeça e seu pai a abraçou pelas costas, dando um beijo sobre seu cabelo.

— Não ligue, filho. Quando não é uma, é outra. A questão é que estou rodeado por choronas.

— Papaaai — se queixou Alice, sorrindo.

Teresa aproximou-se de Isabella, segurou suas mãos e depois a abraçou, demonstrando que a considerava uma pessoa da família.

— Você é bem-vinda em nossa casa sempre que quiser, querida. E, por favor, cuide do meu príncipe em Milão, para ele ter cuidado com a perna e…

— Mamããããe — protestou Edward.

Isabella, com um sorriso encantador, ordenou que ele se calasse e cochichou para sua mãe:

— Não se preocupe, Esme. Prometo que seu príncipe vai ser muito bem cuidado.

Depois de uma última rodada de beijos e abraços, os dois passaram pela área de controle de passaportes do aeroporto. Segurando a mão dela com força, ele disse com certo alívio:

— Voltamos às nossas vidas.

Isabella fez que sim com um sorriso falso. Sem saber de nada, ele havia dado um chute certeiro: deveriam retomar suas vidas.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **Beijos, até.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Na segunda-feira, voltando do treino, Edward estava muito motivado. Pela primeira vez em meses, tinha treinado a 100 por cento com os companheiros. À medida que a semana avançava, sua autoestima aumentava. Isabella sorria ao vê-lo tão feliz, embora tivesse ficado arrasada quando ele ligou na quinta-feira para cancelar um encontro, explicando que não poderia vê-la. Ela não estava nos planos dele. Aceitou sem reclamar e o incentivou a se divertir. Porém, quando desligou, sentou-se no sofá e, depois de tirar os sapatos de salto que tinha colocado especialmente para sair com ele, encarou realisticamente a situação.

— Como diz Elvis, o rei do rock, "é agora ou nunca".

Havia chegado o momento de acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas.

No sábado Edward jogaria a primeira partida depois da lesão. Emocionada, Isabella foi ao campo do Inter junto com reneesme e Antony, pois queriam se juntar à torcida. Edward, Emmett e alguns outros jogadores estavam a caminho do vestiário quando cruzaram com Isabella no corredor. Ele levantou os braços, feliz, e se fundiu com ela num abraço, sem se importar com as conclusões que os colegas pudessem tirar.

— Fico feliz de ver que minha atacadinha veio.

— Eu não perderia por nada no mundo.

Aquele contato, depois de vários dias sem vê-lo, pareceu a glória para Isabella e ela sorriu tentando aparentar normalidade. Depois que o resto dos jogadores os deixou a sós, ela perguntou:

— Nervoso? — Edward balançou a cabeça, negando. Isabella sorriu e prosseguiu, acariciando o braço dele: — Não precisa ficar, sua perna está perfeita. Tente não dar freadas bruscas, faça alongamento e se aqueça muito… muito bem agora e antes de sair do campo e vai ver como vai correr tudo uma maravilha.

— Espero que a minha perna corresponda. Hoje vou ter gente demais me observando — murmurou Edward, dando uma piscadinha para uma das recepcionistas do clube, que passou por ele.

— Não faça corpo mole e lute… — comentou ela, fingindo não ter visto a piscadinha. — Espero que, quando fizer o primeiro gol, você o dedique pra mim. Eu mereço, não?

Com um sorriso sincero, ele olhou seu corpo com deleite e a provocou:

— Você merece isso e muito mais.

— Se você me dedicar esse gol que está previsto no nosso contrato, vou me dar por satisfeita!

Sorriram. Querendo ter Isabella mais perto, ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para uma lateral. Depois de comprovar que ninguém os podia ver, beijou-a com prazer e então confessou:

— Faz três dias que não te vejo e senti sua falta.

Com um sorriso, ela fez que sim e respondeu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele, de que tanto gostava.

— Também senti sua falta.

Desta vez foi Isabella quem se jogou sobre ele para um beijo. Quando se separaram, ele contra atacou:

— Te comeria inteirinha.

— Então me come — respondeu ela, brincalhona.

Edward fez que sim e, antes de sair, com um olhar desafiador, acrescentou, depois de mais um beijo:

— Espero você hoje à noite na minha casa depois do jogo. Aí eu vou te comer.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada e caminhou segura de si pelo corredor até chegar à área VIP do estádio, o lugar onde ficavam as autoridades. Ali sua mãe estava conversando com vários executivos que, assim que a viram, cobriram-lhe de atenções, pois sabiam que ela tinha sido a responsável pela recuperação espetacular de um dos astros do clube.

A partida começou. Os torcedores cantavam juntos o hino, enquanto os jogadores lutavam para marcar o ansiado gol. Isabella observou Edward no banco de reservas, assistindo, concentrado na partida, e quando, aos 22 minutos, seu pai, o técnico Swan, o mandou para o aquecimento, uma ovação tomou conta do estádio. Edward Cullen estava voltando ao campo.

Sua mãe olhou para ela orgulhosa.

— Gosto muito desse rapaz pra você, Isabella.

— Mamãe, não se emocione.

— Ele é um homem de verdade… não um garotinho.

— Somos só amigos, nada mais.

Surpresa com a resposta, a mulher olhou para a filha e discordou, chegando mais perto:

— Não acredito no que você diz, Bells. Você está saindo com ele.

— Não, mamãe.

— Mas seu pai me disse…

— Aiii, mamãe… o papai tem uma boca do tamanho de um estádio.

O comentário fez Renee sorrir.

— Pois eu achava que esse homem tão atraente e você tinham algo bonito e bom. E tem as crianças, que não param de falar sobre ele. Elas adoram o Edward, não acha que ele seria um bom pai?

Chateada com aquele comentário, Isabella rezou para que Reneesme e Antony não tivessem ouvido.

— Mamãããe — protestou. — Quer ficar quieta? Eles podem ouvir.

— Filha… eu achei que…

Isabella deu uma gargalhada na cara da mãe, parando bem na frente dela, sussurrou:

— Mamãe, amigos, só isso, somos a-mi-gos. Só divido a cama com ele de vez em quando. É prazer e diversão, só isso! Admito, mas nada mais que isso.

— Mas que sem-vergonha! Vê se isso é coisa pra me dizer! — Renee riu bancando a tradicional.

— Sinceridade antes de qualquer coisa, mamãe. Não quero que você alimente falsas esperanças.

Edward entrou em campo e o público o ovacionou. Reneesme e Antony foram os que mais vibraram com a estreia depois da lesão. O jogador, emocionado pela recepção calorosa, levantou as mãos e aplaudiu. Os torcedores cantaram seu nome em coro. Adoravam Edward Cullen. Isabella não podia desviar os olhos dele. Edward correu, atacou, driblou, deu passes, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não estava seguro no jogo, que sentia a perna direita um pouco estranha. Isso a deixou preocupada.

No intervalo, Isabella correu pela arquibancada até chegar à entrada do vestiário e esperou que ele aparecesse. Quando apareceu, sem se importar com quem olhava, ela o agarrou pelo braço.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, com a voz tensa.— Nada.

— Você não me engana, principezinho — sussurrou. — Te conheço e sei que você está inseguro. Volto a dizer que a sua perna está perfeita. Por isso, quero que entre em campo, jogue como sabe fazer e marque um gol pra todas essas pessoas que estão te esperando há meses. — Vendo como ele a olhava, foi firme: — Jogue do jeito que você sabe, só precisa fazer isso. Vamos, Edward, pensamento po-si- ti-vo, onde foi que você o deixou hoje?

Confuso, ele não respondeu. Simplesmente se afastou com o resto da equipe, enquanto ela corria escada acima para voltar para a área VIP. A partida recomeçou. Isabella não tirou os olhos de cima de Edward e sorriu ao comprovar que, desta vez, ele corria com vontade e força. Aos 20 minutos do segundo tempo, Emmett roubou uma bola de forma impressionante, deu um ótimo passe a Edward, e este, sem vacilar, se lançou na área e fez um gol magnífico.

Isabella não se mexeu. Sua mãe, as crianças e todos que estavam em volta pulavam e gritavam emocionados. Sem poder afastar os olhos dele, viu como todos os colegas o cumprimentavam e se atiravam em cima. Isso a fez dar gargalhadas. Aquilo era o que Edward precisava: um reencontro espetacular com o time e com a torcida. Quando os colegas saíram de cima dele, as pessoas ainda continuavam comemorando enlouquecidas, repetindo seu nome.

Foi quando ela viu que ele olhava para a área VIP e, depois de localizá-la, sorriu e apontou para ela com o dedo. Reneesme e Antony, emocionados por aquele gesto de agradecimento, pularam e aplaudiram, enquanto Isabella, incapaz de se mexer ou articular uma palavra sequer de tanta emoção, soube que aquele gol era dela. Edward cumpria o prometido.

O Inter venceu a partida por dois a zero. O vestiário virou uma loucura e os jogadores decidiram sair para comemorar em grande estilo.

Naquela noite, Isabella esperou na porta da casa de Edward até as duas da manhã. Quando se convenceu de que ele não ia aparecer, suspirou, deu partida no carro e foi para casa. Sem dúvida era o começo do fim.

...

No dia seguinte, Edward ligou para perguntar se ela tinha ficado esperando na noite anterior. Ela mentiu. Edward ficou tranquilo, pois pensar que ela tivesse esperado partia seu coração. Contou que tinha tentado se livrar dos colegas, mas que fora impossível, pois eles não o deixavam ir embora e ele acabou cedendo.

Edward ligou também para convidá-la para jantar fora e irem ao cinema depois, mas ela recusou, dizendo que estava cansada e que ficaria em casa. Ele entendeu, mas precisava vê-la, por isso foi até a casa dela com uma pizza das que ela gostava, com azeitonas pretas, só que encontrou a casa vazia. Ligou repetidas vezes no interfone, mas ninguém abriu… onde Isabella estava?

Ligou para o celular, mas ela não atendeu. Contrariado, ele decidiu esperar no carro. Às duas da manhã, ela apareceu num carro que ele não conhecia, acompanhada por várias pessoas que pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

Dois dias depois, não tendo recebido nenhuma ligação dele, Isabella ligou. Edward estava com uns amigos em casa e não a convidou. Isso doeu, mas ela teve que aceitar, sem saber que duas noites antes ele tinha descoberto sua mentira.

Pouco a pouco, foram se distanciando. Não diziam nada um ao outro, mas ambos tinham consciência do que estava acontecendo. Ele a chamava para sair, mas ela sempre recusava alegando outros planos ou fingia estar ocupada. Por outro lado, quando ela ligava, ele sempre aceitava. Tinha necessidade de vê-la.

Quando se encontravam, era sempre pela boa vontade de Edward, que, aliás, estava começando a se cansar daquela situação. O que ela estava fazendo era descarado. Tão descarado, que ela começou a sair com os jogadores do AC Milan, o rival histórico do Inter, e a imprensa tinha noticiado.

Naquela noite, quando chegou furioso à casa de Isabella, tiveram uma bela de uma discussão. Edward não entendia o que estava acontecendo e Isabella lembrou de que não tinha um compromisso com ele. Depois da briga, quando se acalmaram, aconteceu o inevitável: eles fizeram amor apaixonadamente. De madrugada, quando ela dormiu, Edward a ficou observando e acariciou seu cabelo com carinho. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que tentava se afastar dele?

Dois dias depois, ele a convidou para jantar. Os companheiros de equipe tinham organizado um evento, mas ela se desculpou dizendo que ia jantar com os pais. Porém, o destino ou o azar fez com que, de madrugada, se encontrassem na mesma balada. Isabella ficou sem fala ao vê-lo. Edward estava ali conversando muito animado com uma loira bonita. Isso revirou seu estômago, mas antes que pudesse escapar, ele a viu e foi decidido até ela:

— Você aqui? — perguntou com tom intimidador, olhos fixos no acompanhante dela.

Com seu sorriso mais encantador, ela fez que sim, agarrou com força o braço do acompanhante e disse:— Não sabia que você estaria aqui.

Edward percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar e rebateu:

— E nem eu sabia que você estaria aqui. Aliás, você não devia estar com seus pais?

Com um sorriso forçado, ela fez que sim.

— Mudei de ideia.

A arrogância de Isabella lhe provocou fúria, mágoa e desconcerto. Não aguentava mais, não queria continuar se humilhando por causa dela. Fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas o homem que a acompanhava aproximou-se dele:

— Meu Deus, você é Edward Cullen, né? — O jogador confirmou e o homem continuou: — Sou Jacob, é um prazer te conhecer.

Aquele nome fez Edward mudar de cara. Jacob, o ex? Ela, ao ver a reação, sorriu com diplomacia, apesar de Edward a estar tirando do sério.

— Jacob, querido… pode nos deixar a sós um momento?

Jacob se afastou, sem entender nada, claro.

— O que você está fazendo com ele? — Edward quis saber.

Tentando ser fria, ela bufou com impaciência, pensou na resposta e disse, de forma categórica:

— Tenho que te lembrar outra vez do que conversamos outro dia? — E aproximando-se dele, disse baixinho: — Edward, deixei muito claro pra você que entre a gente só existe sexo, quando vai cair a ficha?

— Isabella…

— Não me olhe assim e assuma isso. Você e eu não temos nada.

Furioso, ele quis responder, mas ela se virou e simplesmente foi saindo.

— Tudo de bom, Edward.

Ele cerrou os punhos. Aquilo estava chegando a um extremo que ele detestava, estava saindo do controle. Nunca, nenhuma mulher o tinha tratado assim. Perdeu toda a vontade de demonstrar que ela estava errada, virou as costas e continuou conversando com a loira. Entretanto, a noite deixou de ser divertida.

Durante aqueles dias, Isabella tinha tido outra reunião com os assistentes sociais e tudo parecia estar caminhando bem. Era algo que a enchia de otimismo: tinha necessidade de sentir que algo em sua vida ia bem.

Com o passar do tempo, Edward voltou a sair nas colunas de fofocas. O touro espanhol, como a imprensa italiana o chamava, estava de volta. Ler as notícias de seus casos amorosos despedaçava o coração de Isabella, mas ela permanecia serena. Engolia o que ia acontecendo sem dizer mais nada. Ao final de um dos treinos, Swan disse ao passar perto de Edward:

— Fico feliz em ver que você retomou a vida de antes. Edward olhou para ele com mau humor. Tinha captado a indireta.

— Eu também.

Depois de dias sem se verem, nem se comunicarem, Edward ligou para Isabella, pois precisava ouvir sua voz. Surpreendeu-se quando ela se ofereceu para ir à casa dele. Também tinha necessidade de vê-lo e queria dizer que o assunto da adoção estava na reta final e que tudo indicava que acabaria muito bem para ela. Mas, como acontecia na maioria das vezes, assim que passou pela porta e eles se olharam nos olhos, se lançaram um nos braços do outro, e a paixão os dominou. Precisavam um do outro mais do que estavam dispostos a admitir.

Umas duas horas mais tarde, depois de terem feito amor várias vezes, e enquanto ele tomava banho e ela preparava algo para o jantar, o telefone tocou.

Ao terceiro toque, a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica e ouviram uma voz de mulher:

" _Ciao, amoreee!_ Como te disse dois dias atrás, amanhã vou chegar ao aeroporto por volta das nove. Faz dias que não me aguento, pensando no nosso encontro. Estou morrendo de vontade de te ver. Faz tempo demais que não tenho notícias suas. Um beijo, _amore."_

Gelada, Isabella ouviu a mensagem com um aperto no estômago e, ofendida, cravou na tábua a faca que segurava. Naquele momento, ele disse:

— Bells…

Ela o encarou com frieza.

— Deixa pra lá, Edward. Melhor você não dizer nada que possa piorar as coisas.

— Ah, é…? — respondeu ao ver a reação dela.

— Agora você se importa com quem eu saio?

Ela não disse nada, e ele, decidido a conseguir uma resposta, insistiu:

— Quem está provocando tudo isso é você. Foi você quem estragou tudo o que existia entre a gente, foi você quem preferiu sair com outros a ficar comigo. Ou por acaso vai dizer que é mentira?

— Edward, deixa pra lá.

Olhou para ela confuso.

— Outro dia… o que você estava fazendo com o Jacob? Você mesma me disse que sempre que se viam, acabavam na cama. Foi assim que terminaram naquele dia?

Muito chateada com a situação que ela tinha provocado, Isabella olhou para ele e partiu para o contra-ataque:

— Por acaso você não acabou na cama com a loira que estava com você?

Ela lavou as mãos com fúria e, quando as secou, manteve os olhos fixos nele, com uma sensação entre tristeza e raiva.

— Eu pensava que as coisas iam bem entre a gente — gritou ele —, achava que eram especiais. Você é importante pra mim, muito importante, mas acho que eu não sou nada disso pra você, senão você não faria nada do que anda fazendo.

— Que eu saiba, você também sai com suas amigas. Por acaso eu reclamei?

— Não.

— Então a troco de que você me pede explicações? — Ele não soube o que dizer, angustiado. Queria Isabella só para ele e, antes que pudesse responder, ela mudou a expressão e sussurrou: — Me desculpe, Edward. Quando ouvi a mensagem, meu lado possessivo falou mais alto. Te peço perdão, quem sou eu pra reagir desse jeito.

— Bells… — murmurou desesperado.

Assustada pelo que viu nos olhos dele e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela se jogou sobre ele e o beijou. Pasmo por aquela explosão, Edward a pegou nos braços, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Isabella interrompeu, olhos fixos nele:

— Não diga mais nada, me leve pra cama e faça amor comigo.

Dito e feito. Ele fez o que ela pedia, e Isabella, sem querer falar mais sobre o que tinha acontecido, deixou que ele assumisse o controle. Entregaram-se ao prazer mútuo. A paixão entre os dois era incrível.

Os olhares excitados e as carícias cheias de erotismo que trocavam os deixavam loucos. Precisavam um do outro, se gostavam e se amavam. Às cinco da manhã, ela acordou sobressaltada pelas câimbras. Ao ver que Edward dormia ao seu lado, sorriu e o observou. Durante mais de 20 minutos, dedicou-se a admirá-lo sem tocá-lo, até que finalmente se levantou e entrou no banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho, pensou: o que estou fazendo?

Assim, sem pensar em mais nada, fechou os olhos, se sentou no chão do banheiro e chorou. Devia ser forte e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Uma hora mais tarde, sem fazer ruído para não despertar Edward, ela se vestiu. Quando estava na sala calçando as botas, se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele:

— Indo embora? — Isabella não conseguiu responder nem olhar para ele. Edward insistiu: — Você ia embora sem se despedir? Chegamos a esse ponto?

Ela se arrepiou toda. O que menos queria era dizer adeus e sabia que, assim que saísse por aquela porta, já nada seria como antes. Ele retomaria sua vida; e ela, a dela.

— Você estava dormindo e eu não queria te acordar — respondeu, voltando-se na direção dele, para que Edward visse que ela sorria.

Durante alguns segundos, olharam-se nos olhos até que ele finalmente disse:

— Escuta, Bells, a Gina não significa nada. Se você vai embora por causa daquela ligação, quero que saiba que…

— Não vou por causa disso, Edward. Vou porque acredito que não devemos continuar.

A resposta o deixou chocado. Foi até ela e disse, tentando fazer com que ela o encarasse.

— Mas do que você está falando? — E ao ver que ela não respondia, quis entender: — Gosto de você e sei que você gosta de mim, por que não podemos continuar como estávamos até agora?

— Porque não, Edward…

— Essa resposta não serve pra mim.

— Mas não vou te dar outra.

— Por que você está se afastando de mim? Por que não quer continuar nossa relação? — Ela não respondeu e ele insistiu: — De um tempo pra cá, você não para de fazer coisas estranhas, de sair com outros e de me evitar. O que está acontecendo? Eu te fiz algum mal?

— Não está acontecendo nada — respondeu, sentindo-se péssima. — Eu só quero recuperar minha vida.— Recuperar sua vida?

— É.

— Mas, Isabella, você ainda não se deu conta do que significa pra mim?

Ele quis segurar-lhe o braço, mas ela repeliu o contato, furiosa, e Edward soube, então, que tudo estava perdido. Sem tocá-la, perguntou:

— Então está tudo acabado?

— Está.

— Pra sempre?

Os dois se arrepiaram, mas ela respondeu com fingida frieza:

— Edward, podemos continuar sendo amigos, mas…

— Meus sentimentos por você são muito fortes para eu ser só seu amigo, Isabella. Sou muito possessivo em relação a você, esqueceu?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha uma vontade louca de chorar, e ele notaria a voz entrecortada.

— Você é especial pra mim. Por sua causa eu mudei. Por você eu faria qualquer coisa. Por que você não dá valor a nada disso?

Com o coração em frangalhos de tanta dor, ela respirou fundo para acabar a conversa.

— Não sinto o mesmo que você. Pra mim você é apenas mais um.

Edward olhou para ela sentindo-se arrasado. Aquela frase era a última coisa que queria escutar. Em seus olhos se via o desespero de perder alguém tão especial.

— Acho que chegou o momento de continuarmos com nossas vidas — acrescentou ela.

— Você tem as suas belas e eu…

— E você tem o Jacob e seus amigos, não tem?

Ela pestanejou, fez que sim e pôde ver o rosto dele ficar tenso. Quis correr até os seus braços e lhe contar a verdadeira razão de seus medos. Sabia que não estava sendo justa.

— Você se importa se eu visitar a Reneesme e o Antony? — perguntou furioso.

— Claro que não me importo, sei que eles vão adorar.

Edward concordou com a cabeça e, com o rosto duro, respondeu entre dentes:

— Muito bem, se tudo acabou entre a gente, saia da minha casa e nunca mais volte.

A raiva, a fúria, a dureza daquele olhar se cravaram no coração de Isabella… Mas era o que precisava para que tudo terminasse. Depois disso, calçou as botas e disse com os olhos nele:

— Adorei te conhecer.

Ele não respondeu e ela, depois de fazer carinho na cabeça da cachorra, foi embora. De dentro da casa, Edward observou-a entrando no carro. Sem pensar duas vezes, apertou o controle remoto para que o portão da rua se abrisse e ela saísse. Assim que o portão se fechou, atirou o controle no sofá e xingou furioso. O que ia fazer sem Isabella?

Os dias se passaram. Nenhum dos dois entrou em contato com o outro. Ambos tinham assumido que a relação tinha terminado. Rosalie era a única pessoa que Isabella permitia que visse sua vulnerabilidade e sua dor. Na frente dos pais ela fingia, não queria que o pai visse que estava mal e culpasse Edward.

O mês de maio começou e ela retomou o emprego no hospital. Nesse meio-tempo soube que Edward estava tocando a vida pelo que lia sobre ele nos jornais: suas noitadas eram o assunto preferido da imprensa de fofocas, junto com seus gols. A imprensa também destacava sua mudança de atitude: o jogador se mostrava mal-humorado e agressivo desde a volta.

Edward continuava mantendo contato com Antony e Reneesme. Ligava para eles com frequência e tentava visitá-los sempre que Isabella não estava. Ele a evitava.

Chegou junho e Isabella voltou a se preocupar. Era época de se submeter a uma nova revisão. Cada vez que se aproximava a data, seu mundo desabava, o otimismo desaparecia, e o nervosismo a dominava. Ligou para a clínica, marcou um horário e, assim que desligou, já começou a ficar aflita. Odiava fazer esses exames. Dois dias depois, conversou com o RH do hospital e pediu férias. Precisava de tempo para se acalmar.

Naquela tarde, na Casa della Nonna, Reneesme estava com febre. A criança tossia e Isabella tinha ido até lá para estar presente quando o pediatra fosse fazer uma visita. O médico, depois de examinar a menina, olhou com carinho para Isabella e Antony e informou qual seria o tratamento.

— Antibióticos e carinhos e essa lindinha vai se recuperar em alguns dias.

Antony sorriu e Isabella ordenou:

— Vamos, já pra cama, que amanhã tem aula. O garoto fez que sim, despediu-se com um beijo na irmã e outro em Isabella e foi dormir.

Uma hora depois, quando a menina adormeceu, Isabella decidiu voltar para casa e trocar de roupa. Ia jantar com Jacob.

— Aonde vocês vão? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Não sei, o Jacob ficou de me mandar o endereço pelo celular.

Pegou a bolsa, olhou para a amiga e pediu:

— Se subir a febre da Reneesme, você me liga, tá?

— Não se preocupe, eu ligo.

Sorriram e Rosalie quis saber o porquê da expressão triste.

— Continua pensando em Edward?

Isabella encolheu os ombros, fez que sim, e a amiga continuou:

— Você está bem, Bells? Desta vez você ficou mais magra do que nunca.

— Eu sei, imagino que deva ser a tensão por causa de tudo. — Sorriu como pôde. — Mas fique tranquila, você sabe que logo minha bunda volta a ser o que era.

Riram e Isabella saiu pela porta sem querer pensar mais. Estava distraída quando, ao chegar ao beco onde tinha estacionado o carro, ouviu uma voz às suas costas.

— Princesinha mal-humorada, como vai?

Ao se virar, espantou-se ao ver Aro e dois de seus amigos. Sem demonstrar nenhum medo, ela perguntou:

— O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinha te deixado muito claro que…

Antes que continuasse, o marginal lhe deu um empurrão que a jogou na frente do carro e, literalmente pulando sobre ela, sussurrou bem próximo ao seu rosto:

— Eu e você temos uma coisa pra resolver.

— Me solta! — gritou Isabella, vendo-se presa. Aro, gostando da situação, apertou a pélvis contra a dela, se aproximou perigosamente de sua boca e sussurrou colocando-lhe uma navalha na cintura.

— Você é macia e eu quero me divertir.

— Se não me soltar… — interrompeu Isabella, furiosa — juro que você vai se arrepender..

Sem nenhuma intenção de fazer o que ela pedia, ele deslizou a navalha pela cintura de Isabella. Lentamente, foi subindo pelo abdome, continuou até o seio, até chegar à garganta. A intenção era intimidá-la.

— Escute aqui, princesinha, se você mandar a polícia atrás de mim outra vez, quem vai se arrepender é você. Por tua culpa estou tendo muitos problemas e…

Ouviu aquilo horrorizada, sem conseguir se mexer. Ela não tinha mandado a polícia atrás dele e, como pôde, ordenou furiosa:

— Me solta, porra!

Os trombadinhas que acompanhavam Aro olhavam para os lados irritados, vigilantes, enquanto ele mantinha Isabella presa e deixava claro:

— Princesinha mal-humorada, não se meta no que não é da sua conta ou desta vez quem vai queimar não vai ser o seu carro, entendeu?

Nesse instante, a porta da Casa della Nonna se escancarou. Rosalie, a _nonna_ e Antony correram até eles.

— Se afaste da Isabella— gritou Rosalie. Aro soltou-a e guardou a navalha no bolso. Ela, vendo-se livre, sem perder um segundo, empurrou Aro e gritou, fora de si:

— Some da minha vista, seu imbecil. E fique sabendo que eu não chamei a polícia. Que é agora? Sou sua única inimiga?

— Sem-vergonha! O que você estava fazendo com a menina? — gritou a _nonna_.

Louco da vida, Antony foi até Aro, o empurrou e gritou, apontando um dedo:

— Fique longe dela!

Quando Aro e seus capangas foram embora, a _nonna_ , assustada, foi até Isabella.

— Você está bem, querida?

A respiração de Isabella voltava ao normal e, apesar do susto que o bando tinha lhe dado, não quis preocupar mais a _nonna_. Murmurou, acariciando o rosto de Antony:

— Podem ficar calmos… estou bem.

Quando eles se tranquilizaram, Isabella entrou no carro, diante do olhar atento dos três, e foi para casa o mais calmamente que pôde. Tinha um encontro e queria esquecer aquele susto e se divertir.

Uma hora depois, quando chegou uma mensagem com o endereço do restaurante, Isabella foi até lá. Ao chegar, o manobrista correu para estacionar o carro. O susto pelo encontro indesejável com Aro já tinha passado, e assim, entrou no lugar pisando forte. Perguntou pela mesa reservada por Jacob Black e o maître a acompanhou. No caminho, entretanto, ficou atônita quando se encontrou com os olhos surpresos de Edward, que jantava com uma morena sorridente. Estava lindíssimo com um terno escuro. Sua boca secou, suas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina, mas mesmo assim, continuou caminhando.

Ia parar para cumprimentá-lo, mas ao ver que ele desviava o olhar como se não a conhecesse, continuou o caminho sem olhar para trás. Isso lhe partiu o coração. Ele tinha se desligado dela afinal.

— Você está lindíssima, Isabella— disse Jacob, levantando-se, quando Isabella chegou à mesa na qual ele a esperava.

— Obrigada — respondeu, sentando-se.

Só que o jantar foi um desastre. Saber que, a poucos metros dela, Edward estava com outra mulher a fez perder o apetite e a vontade de se divertir. Incapaz de mentir para Jacob, quando acabaram, disse a ele que não estava se sentindo bem e que tinha que ir embora. jacob não pediu mais explicações e a acompanhou até o carro. Ao sair do restaurante, Isabella percebeu que Edward e sua acompanhante já não estavam mais ali.

Despediu-se de Jacob, entrou no carro e foi para casa. Quando entrou, tirou os sapatos de salto e foi direto para a cozinha, desejando preparar um chá de tília. Estava nervosa demais. Ver Edward tão perto depois de tanto tempo tinha mexido muito com ela.

Com a xícara de chá nas mãos, caminhou até a sala. Entretanto, quando ia se sentar, o interfone tocou. Surpresa, olhou no relógio. Eram onze e vinte. Pegou o aparelho achando aquilo estranho.

* * *

 **Hum... quem será que tá tocando o interfone na casa da Bells uma hora dessa?** **Palpites?**

 **Próximo capítulo sai quando este atingir 5 comentários. Então bora Comentar!?**

 **Beijos, até.**

 **Ps: Meninas to adorando as reviews de vocês. Muitíssimo obrigada!**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo Quinze**

 _Com a xícara de chá nas mãos, caminhou até a sala. Entretanto, quando ia se sentar, o interfone tocou. Surpresa, olhou no relógio. Eram onze e vinte. Pegou o aparelho achando aquilo estranho._

— Sim?

— É o Edward, abre.

O tom firme a arrepiou toda e, sem saber por que motivo, fez o que ele pedia. De repente, histérica, colocou as mãos no rosto. Edward estava ali.

Dois minutos depois, abriu a porta de sua casa e se deparou com ele e seu rosto enfurecido.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, tentando manter a calma.

— Tenho que falar com você.

— Entre, por favor.

Assim que fechou a porta, sem desviar os olhos, ele a abordou:

— Por que você não me contou?

Ela tremeu toda. Quando ele continuou, ela estava com a boca seca:

— Você acha que está tudo bem que eu tenha que saber de algo assim por meio de outras pessoas?

Sem saber bem a que ele se referia, ela lhe perguntou:

— Do que está falando? — Nervoso, ele deu um passo até ela. — Se você está falando da Reneesme, ela está bem.

— O que aconteceu com a Reneesme? — perguntou ele, confuso.

Ainda mais confusa, ela respondeu:

— Faz dias que está com febre, mas o pediatra já disse que não precisamos nos preocupar, que antibióticos e carinhos curam tudo.

Edward concordou com a cabeça. Desejava se aproximar dela, desejava beijá-la, precisava dela, mas sem mudar a expressão dura no rosto, insistiu:

— Você sabe perfeitamente que não me refiro a isso, não sabe?

Imaginando a que ele se referia, tremores tomaram conta de seu corpo.

— Edward … não acho que…

— Não, Isabella, não ache nada e me responda.

Horrorizada pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, ela engoliu saliva. Por que Edward sabia de seu segredo? Quem tinha contado?

— Está bem, reconheço que eu é que devia ter dito.— Ah, mas é claro que tinha que ter sido você. Como acha que me senti quando me contaram? Por Deus, Isabella! Você ficou louca?

— Escuta, por favor… Se eu não comentei com você era porque nunca quis que a nossa relação fosse mais do que sexo. Não costumo ir contando meus problemas a…

— Seus problemas?

Irritada com a forma como ele a olhava, gritou:

— Não conto meus problemas a todos os caras com que durmo porque… porque não quero! Não tenho vontade.

— Então fui mais um desses?

Depois de um olhar mais do que significativo, ela sussurrou:

— Não… mas acho que…

— Tá… — interrompeu, furioso. — Não me interessa. Agora me conta o que eu vim aqui saber.

Ela respirou fundo para ganhar um pouco de tempo, se sentou no sofá e começou a falar:

— Não sei por onde começar. — Tentou falar em tom de brincadeira e, ao ver que ele não sorria, disse, por fim: — Como você bem disse uma vez, não sou uma mulher tecnicamente perfeita, mas durante o tempo que passei com você, tentei acreditar nisso porque me fazia feliz. Quando eu era criança, sempre fui uma menina doente. Os médicos diziam que eu tinha enxaquecas, dormia mal, vomitava, caía constantemente, e por isso as famílias que supostamente queriam nos adotar sempre acabavam devolvendo meu irmão e a mim ao orfanato. Eu era uma graça de menina, mas uma graça que vivia doente e tinha muitas dores de cabeça. Um dia, estava com meu irmão na rua, caí e tive uma convulsão. Isso tudo aconteceu na frente de um casal e uma menina, que me atenderam de imediato e nos levaram ao hospital. Depois de vários exames, os médicos não diagnosticaram enxaquecas, mas um tumor cerebral. — E tocando o couro cabeludo, acrescentou: — Essa é a cicatriz que tenho na cabeça.

Edward nem piscava e ela prosseguiu:

— O destino quis que essas pessoas que nos ajudaram fossem papai, mamãe e Janet. Fui operada de emergência. Quando eles ficaram sabendo da nossa situação, arcaram com os gastos e nunca se separaram de nós. — Ela sorriu, mas Edward não. Assim ela decidiu continuar. Pegou a fotografia de quando tinha cabelo azul e prosseguiu: — Quando eu tinha 20 anos, me diagnosticaram um câncer de mama. Este cabelo azul não é o meu cabelo. Eu perdi tudo com a quimioterapia, e minha irmã me comprou essa peruca azul pra que eu não me sentisse mal quando me olhasse no espelho. É por isso que meu pai e meu irmão me chamam de Smurfette… — sorriu enquanto o rosto de Edward se entristecia por instantes. — Foi duro enfrentar o que estava acontecendo, mas graças à minha família, eu superei.

O cabelo cresceu, tudo passou e eu continuei a viver minha vida. Mas quando achei que nada pior poderia acontecer, Janet morreu num acidente de carro e isso acabou comigo. Dois anos depois, decidi me mudar para Milão e tentar sair do buraco escuro onde eu estava. Comecei uma nova vida, conheci Jacob e quando tudo voltava a entrar nos eixos, numa das minhas revisões periódicas, fui diagnosticada com câncer de novo. Ipi… ipi… hurra… — debochou com amargura. — Meu pesadelo voltava a me atormentar, mas eu o superei mais uma vez, porque me recusei a ser derrotada pela tristeza, pela raiva e pelo maldito câncer. Mas mesmo que tenha superado, não posso esquecer, porque a cada seis meses tenho que passar num oncologista pra fazer nova revisão. Reconheço que isso me mata, me angustia, mesmo com meu otimismo, às vezes, esses malditos exames me desestabilizam.

Os olhos de Edward, fixos nela, a torturavam, mas mesmo assim continuou:

— Menti pra você, ou melhor, escondi algo. Todo dia de manhã eu tomo um comprimido de Tamoxifeno para controlar o estrógeno e por isso, muitas vezes, tenho dores de cabeça, câimbras nas pernas, tenho calores ou simplesmente passo mal ou vomito. Acontece pouco, mas acontece. E depois do que te contei, imagino que agora você pode entender perfeitamente as palavras do meu pai, não é? — Edward fez que sim. — Por regra, não permito que meus relacionamentos durem mais de um ou dois meses. Há anos que a minha vida é um caos emocional por causa das minhas consultas com o oncologista e pela angústia que sinto de que possam voltar a me dizer o que não quero ouvir. Quando te conheci, nunca imaginei que nossa relação pudesse ser mais do que um simples caso. Um jogador de futebol mulherengo, desejado por todas as italianas, de repente estava na minha frente, e decidi me permitir esse luxo, esse prazer… mas… tudo foi se complicando, você acabou se mostrando um cara espetacular que gosta de crianças, de passear pelo campo, de curtir um filme com pipoca em casa e…

— A emoção tomou conta dela, mas engolindo o que sentia, continuou: — E… eu me apaixonei por você. Mas não estava sendo justa com você, porque não ia poder te dar o que você queria e, principalmente, eu estava te enganando ao não explicar o que estou contando agora. Todo mundo, incluindo Alice, disse que eu deveria ser sincera com você…

— Minha irmã? — sussurrou, espantado.

Isabella fez que sim e, depois de um suspiro, acrescentou:

— Ela viu os comprimidos de Tamoxifeno na minha nécessaire e ela…

— Alice sabia?

— Sabia, mas não fique bravo com ela, por favor. Alice ficou chateada comigo quando confessei que você não sabia de nada, mas supliquei pra ela não te contar porque sabia que a nossa relação, quando a gente voltasse a Milão, se acabaria.

— Por que tinha tanta certeza de que ia acabar?

— Porque eu tinha planejado assim.

A maneira como ele a olhava a deixava muito tensa.— Além disso, eu sabia que quando você retomasse sua vida e sua rotina, tudo mudaria, porque eu não ia me intrometer no seu caminho. Nunca reclamei de nada que você fez, nem mesmo na noite da sua estreia depois da lesão, quando você me dedicou o gol. Naquela noite eu te esperei, Edward… te esperei por mais de três horas, mas você não apareceu.

— Você mentiu pra mim — rebateu ele.

— Eu sei… mas eu…

— Você me disse que não me esperou naquela noite.

— Eu sei, mas não queria que você se sentisse mal. Menti pra você, mas a verdade é que você preferiu ir comemorar com seus companheiros em vez de ficar comigo e eu simplesmente me conformei. E me conformei porque minha vida é assim, Edward. Tenho medo de amar e não ser correspondida, você não entende?

Totalmente sem reação por tudo aquilo, Edward apenas a olhou. Mal tinha se mexido desde que ela tinha começado a falar.

— Entendo que você esteja chateado comigo, entendo… Não devia ter mentido pra você, nem ter escondido certas coisas, mas quero que entenda que não saio por aí dizendo aos homens com quem tenho um caso passageiro que meu corpo é uma bomba-relógio e a qualquer dia a contagem regressiva dos meus dias pode começar.

Edward a observava sem mover um músculo sequer. Aquele era o olhar que ela nunca quis ver nele.

— Você foi alguém muito especial pra mim. Fui muito feliz com você e fui eu mesma não por um mês, nem dois, mas por cinco, e isso é muito mais do que eu já tive em muito tempo. Você é um homem maravilhoso e estou certa de que no dia em que encontrar sua alma gêmea você vai ser completamente feliz com ela e com os filhos que tiverem. — Edward olhou-a, consumido pelas emoções. Isabella continuou: — A razão pela qual não te contei sobre o câncer é porque eu não queria que você me olhasse com pena como às vezes você olha para a Reneesme. Para minha tristeza, é justamente o jeito que você está me olhando agora mesmo.

Edward levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregou, beliscou. Estava paralisado.

— Fale alguma coisa, por favor — suplicou ela —, eu falei e falei e você não diz nada. Pare de me olhar com essa cara e me diz o que está pensando.

Diante da mulher que o tirava do juízo perfeito, Edward fechou por um momento os olhos. O que acabava de ouvir tinha tirado sua vida do prumo. Fitando-a, ele sussurrou:

— Eu vim aqui saber se você estava bem, porque Antony me ligou pra contar sobre o incidente com o Aro quando você estava saindo da Casa dela Nonna. Não… com certeza, eu não estava preparado para ouvir o que ouvi.

Isabella deixou escapar um palavrão.

— Vá embora, Edward. Agora que você viu que eu estou bem e já sabe toda a verdade sobre mim, vá embora.

Ele começou a falar, quando ela, erguendo a voz, insistiu:

— Quero que você saia. Fora! Edward, sem estar esperando nada daquilo, virou-se e saiu da casa sem dizer nada. Isso a deixou arrasada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Edward chegou ao treino, a cara de poucos amigos refletia seu estado de espírito. Não conseguiu dormir de jeito nenhum depois de saber toda a verdade sobre Isabella. Alguns de seus colegas, ao vê-lo tão sério, fizeram brincadeiras, mas isso só conseguiu deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Tinha até mesmo levantado a voz com Emmett quando este o criticou.

No fim do treino, ele estava indo pegar o carro quando encontrou Swan apoiado no veículo. Xingou. Ter que falar com ele era justamente a última coisa que queria fazer.

— Tudo bem, rapaz?

Edward apertou o controle remoto e as luzes do carro piscaram. Foi até o porta-malas, jogou a bolsa de ginástica de qualquer jeito dentro e o fechou com uma pancada.

— Tudo ótimo — grunhiu.

O técnico, sem sair do lugar, insistiu:

— O que está acontecendo com você?

— Minha vida particular, senhor…, não lhe interessa.

Swan fez que sim, mas tentou conversar.

— Este estado de ânimo não ajuda você, nem a equipe.

— Me deixa em paz.

— Pense bem, rapaz. Se continuar com esse comportamento agressivo, não vou poder contar mais com você, por mais astro do futebol que você seja.

Edward xingou em voz baixa. Fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, foi franco:

— Por que não me contou?

Swan ficou calado, olhando para o jogador.

Edward quis saber:

— Por que não me disse a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo com a Isabella em vez de soltar indiretas que eu não entendia?

Desconcertado, Swan não soube o que responder. Aproximando-se mais do que deveria, Edward explodiu:

— Já sei do câncer, droga! Por que não me disse?

Swan, ao ver seu desespero, justificou:

— Ela não queria que você soubesse.

— Ela?

— É, ela.

— E o senhor acha que ela tinha direito de brincar comigo do jeito que brincou?

— Ela brincou com você?

— Brincou.

— Não seria o contrário?

— Olha, senhor, é melhor não me provocar. Estou com muita… muita… raiva — respondeu tentando manter o controle.

Incapaz de ficar quieto, Swan o agarrou pelo braço e disse:

— Eu te mandei se afastar dela.

— Me solta!

— Te disse que ela precisava de alguém que…

— E por que não posso ser esse alguém? — interrompeu, ao se soltar.

— Você?!

— Sim, eu! — gritou.

— Não diga bobagem, rapaz. Sua vida e a da minha Bells não têm nada a ver. Você é um mulherengo que…

— Um mulherengo que se apaixonou pela sua filha. Porra! — Seu olhar estava cheio de fúria. — No tempo em que estive com a Isabella, nenhuma outra mulher existiu pra mim. Minha vida foi real, maravilhosa e completa. No tempo que passei com a sua filha, ela foi o que existiu de mais importante e verdadeiro pra mim. E quer o senhor goste de ouvir ou não, estou apaixonado por ela e sei que ela está por mim.

— Escuta aqui, rapaz…

— Não, não vou escutar. Agora quem não quer ouvir sou eu. O senhor deveria ter sido sincero comigo desde o primeiro minuto e não foi. Primeiro me escondeu que a fisioterapeuta era sua filha e depois, mesmo sabendo que eu estava saindo com ela, me escondeu a doença.

— Eu não podia, filho, ela me proibiu…

— Proibiu uma merda! O senhor nunca gostou de me ver com ela. Diga a verdade.

Confuso pelo que o jogador estava lhe dizendo, Swan enfim encontrou uma saída.

— E se ela gosta de você e você gosta dela, o que está fazendo aqui comigo falando do passado?

— Ontem à noite, quando a Isabella me explicou o que estava acontecendo, não quis me ouvir. Me expulsou de sua casa. Não me quer ao seu lado. O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

Swan, sem saber o que dizer, ficou apenas olhando para ele. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil por hora.

— Quer que sua filha esteja sempre sozinha e seja infeliz? — Edward insistiu.

— Não.

— Então acredite em mim, se continuar prestando esse tipo de ajuda, é isso que o senhor vai conseguir. Isabella é uma pessoa que por sua maneira de ser só merece o melhor. É a pessoa mais maravilhosa, divertida e generosa que conheci na minha vida.

— Conheço minha filha, Edward. Você não tem que me dizer como a Isabella é.

— Pois se a conhece tão bem, me ajude. Estou dizendo que gosto da sua filha, que a amo loucamente e o senhor sabe que ela gosta de mim. — Swan não respondeu e Edward, baixando a voz, disse entre dentes: — Sabe que no tempo em que estive com ela meu comportamento foi exemplar. Goste ou não de admitir, sabe que é a verdade. Está tão cego assim?

— Ela não quer que…

— Não quer uma merda! — gritou. — Quem não quer é o senhor, porque vê em mim um reflexo do que o senhor foi no passado, não é? — Swan não respondeu e Edward continuou: — Agora minha pergunta é: o senhor foi tão horrível assim com sua mulher e seus filhos? Sua vida foi tão ruim que não quer o mesmo para a Isabella?

Agoniado Swan fechou os olhos e respondeu:

— Quando conheci a Renee, minha vida mudou. Desde então ela é tudo pra mim e…

— E por que não pode acontecer o mesmo comigo e com a sua filha? Por acaso está cego e não vê como estou apaixonado por ela?

— Está bem — Swan concordou ao ouvir aquilo. — Admito que não agi bem com você, mas como pai de Isabella, quero o melhor para ela e, do meu ponto de vista, o melhor nunca foi você.

— Obrigado pela confiança, senhor — rebateu Edward, com sarcasmo.

— Escuta, Edward…

— Sabe, senhor? — interrompeu. — Posso encontrar centenas de fotos e fofocas sobre o senhor com centenas de mulheres da sua época de jogador. A imprensa me chama de touro espanhol, mas, se bem me lembro, chamavam o senhor de Swan "Exterminador". Se procurar, posso esfregar na sua cara um monte de notícias sobre o senhor com mulheres e nenhuma delas é a sua esposa. Devo acreditar nessas notícias?

— Não.

— E por que o senhor dá crédito a tudo o que dizem de mim? Por que não pode acreditar que estou loucamente apaixonado pela sua filha e que a minha vida sem ela perdeu todo o rumo e o sentido?

Swan, ao ouvir a fúria com que ele se expressava, e principalmente a força com que defendia o amor por Isabella, pela primeira vez enxergou tudo com clareza. Para surpresa de Edward, disse:— Entre no carro.

— Como?!

— Entre no carro. Vamos buscar a Isabella.

— Sabe onde ela está?

— Sei, está com a minha mulher, porque hoje tem uma nova reunião com o assistente social para tratar da adoção das crianças.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Swan dirigiu até um shopping. Estacionaram, saíram do carro e Swan olhou para Edward, de testa franzida.

— Senhor… eu amo, adoro sua filha, e não quero me separar dela.

O técnico se arrepiou ao ouvir aquilo.

Começaram a andar e ele disse, quando entraram no shopping:

— Edward… pode me chamar de Swan quando não estivermos no clube.

Edward continuava com a expressão confusa, olhando em volta, nervoso.

— Está bem, Swan.

Depois de procurar em várias lojas, Swan localizou a esposa e a filha na fila do Starbucks. Ao vê-la, o rosto de Edward se suavizou, e Swan, que detectou impaciência no rosto do rapaz, o puxou pelo braço e disse:

— Espere aqui. Eu cuido disso.

Edward quis protestar, mas por fim fez o que o técnico pedia. Ele estava lhe dando uma oportunidade e não queria desperdiçá-la. Viu-o se aproximando de Isabella e sendo abraçado por ela.

Swan abraçou sua filha, beijou-lhe a testa, pegou-a pela mão e a afastou da mulher, que continuou na fila para pedir os cafés. Então, se sentou com Isabella num sofá.

— O que foi, papai?

Comovido pela beleza da filha e pela doçura com que ela se dirigia a ele, Swan sorriu.

— Quero que lute pelo que você quer.

— Que lute pelo que quero?

— Sim.

— Do que está falando, Grande Chefe? Se é o assunto é as crianças, que eu saiba, estou lutando pelo que quero: eles. Saiba que esse…

— Me refiro a Edward Cullen.

Ao ouvir esse nome, o coração de Isabella começou a bater com força, embora ela fizesse o possível para esconder seus sentimentos.

— Papai, a história com o Edward foi algo passageiro. O que quer dizer?

— Sei que ama o Edward, por que você nega? — Confusa, Isabella quis responder, mas ele se adiantou: — Sou a pessoa que mais te conhece neste mundo além da sua mãe, e do mesmo jeito que sei que sua cor preferida é violeta, e que é apaixonada por biscoitos de chocolate branco, também sei quando você não me diz a verdade.

— Papai…

— Durante estes meses, não ajudei em nada. Você não parava de me dar sinais do quanto estava feliz com esse rapaz e eu não quis ver. Sua mãe viu desde o primeiro momento, mas eu não queria admitir. Só que agora, de repente, me dei conta de tudo, querida, e sei que ele é o que você quer e…

— Não, papai…

— Sim, Fette. Não negue mais.

— Papai.

— Não quis aceitar porque vi nele um reflexo do que eu fui no passado.

Nesse momento Renee chegou com os cafés, sentou-se com eles e ouviu o marido dizendo:

— Você ama o Edward e ele ama você. Acho que você deveria lhe dar uma oportunidade.

— Que ideia maravilhosa — concordou a mãe com um sorriso.

Durante toda a manhã, ela havia tentado arrancar alguma coisa de Isabella, pois sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e o marido aparecer no shopping, de improviso, confirmava sua intuição.

— O rapaz está arrasado, apaixonado por você e querendo uma oportunidade — Swan prosseguiu. — Sei que você também não está nada bem, querida. Te conheço: quando fica torcendo o dedo direito enquanto fala, sei que é porque você está preocupada com alguma coisa, eu sei, não pode me negar.

— É o que estou dizendo a manhã toda, querido — insistiu Renee. — Essa mocinha pensa que somos cegos e que não sabemos o que se passa com ela.

— Mas o que vocês estão dizendo? Entre nós dois foi só um namoro sem importância…

— Não, querida, não minta. Você está apaixonada por esse homem. É só olhar pra sua carinha e seus olhinhos quando está perto dele — corrigiu Renee.

Isabella quis protestar, mas o pai intercedeu:

— Acho que a relação de vocês começou sem que vocês se dessem conta e se transformou em algo muito verdadeiro. Tão verdadeiro, como o que temos sua mãe e eu.

— Aiii, querido, que coisa bonita você disse! — murmurou Renee emocionada, colocando a mão na coxa do marido.

— Escuta, filha: conversei com Edward e ele me confessou os sentimentos que tem por você. Só tenho que olhar tua carinha pra saber que são recíprocos.

— Do que está falando, papai?

Sorrindo, Swan pegou a mão da filha e murmurou:

— Seus olhos me dizem, sua mãe me diz, Reneesme me diz, Antony me diz e…

— Não posso, papai, não entende?

— Não, não entendo.

— Não posso dar o que ele quer. Seria um erro, papai, ele…

— Isabella— interveio a mãe —, o erro é fugir da felicidade, querida. As coisas, se tiverem que ser, serão! Quando seu pai e eu nos casamos, queríamos ter uma família numerosa e, no entanto, só conseguimos ter a sua irmã. Mas o destino colocou Tyler e você no nosso caminho. Vocês chegaram e nosso sonho se tornou realidade. Por que você se recusa a ver que não temos o controle total da vida?

A vida, querida, nos leva, e você só tem que tentar aproveitar tudo do caminho.

— Mamãe…

— Nem mamãe, nem mami! — cortou Renee, emocionada ao ver Edward se aproximar. — Só digo a verdade, querida, e no dia de amanhã, vai ser você quem vai ter que aconselhar Reneesme e Antony e os encorajar a viver e buscar a felicidade.

Swan se emocionou com as palavras da mulher e com a expressão que brilhava no rosto da filha.

— Fette… sua mãe e eu queremos que você seja feliz. Edward está aqui e só quer que você lhe dê uma chance. Fale com ele, por favor.

Isabella se arrepiou toda, horrorizada pelo que acabava de ouvir. Edward? Ali? A confirmação veio depressa, ao ver como sua mãe olhava para trás dela e sorria. Boquiaberta, ela se virou. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele foi até ela, abaixando-se para ficarem da mesma altura.

— Oi, querida…

De repente, um grupo de pessoas se aproximou de Edward para pedir autógrafo, e rapidamente Swan se levantou, olhou para o rapaz e gritou enquanto atirava as chaves de seu carro:

— Leve-a daqui e faça com que ela recupere a razão.

Edward fez que sim, pegou as chaves no ar, puxou uma perplexa Isabella pela mão e piscou um olho para Renee, que retribuiu com um sorriso, feliz da vida.— Vamos, querida — disse a Isabella. — Temos que conversar.

Como se estivesse dentro de um filme: assim Isabella se sentia. E sem poder deter os próprios pés, caminhou junto de Edward até chegarem ao estacionamento. Ali, quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego, perguntou, afastando-se dele:

— Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

— Eu te amo.

— Como?! — conseguiu sussurrar, depois de piscar muito.

Muito seguro do que dizia e com um sorriso largo, ele repetiu:

— Eu disse que te amo.

Boquiaberta, Isabella quis responder, mas ele se aproximou dela e a beijou com ardor. Em seguida, sussurrou:

— Não vou permitir que você acabe com a nossa relação desse jeito. O que existe entre nós é importante demais para…

— Edward… — ela interrompeu. — Por favor, não fale… não continue.

— Não, amor, não vou parar de falar. Eu te amo e você me ama. Onde está o problema? Você está aqui e eu estou aqui… Como pretende que depois de te conhecer eu continue vivendo sem você?

— Mas… mas eu… não posso. Eu não posso dar o que você quer. Eu… Com todo o amor do mundo, Edward tocou o rosto dela, murmurando:

— Você é tudo o que eu quero.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Edward… agora pode parecer bonito, mas…

— Sei o que digo, Isabella. E o que digo é que eu te amo. O resto não me importa. Só o que me importa é você.

Negando com a cabeça, ela suspirou sem poder aceitar. Aquilo parecia uma boa ideia, mas não era. Não podia privar Edward de ter os filhos que queria.

— Pense bem, por favor — ela insistiu. — Sua vida e a minha não têm nada em comum.

— Não concordo.

— Não?

Edward negou, decidido.

— Sua vida e a minha têm tanto em comum quanto a gente quiser. Sei que o tempo que passamos juntos foi algo mágico e especial para nós dois. Em nenhum momento, nem você nem eu pensamos que nada disso pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu. Nos amamos! Por que você não admite?

— Porque sou realista, Edward, e mesmo que seja uma coisa chata de dizer, tenho medo de me iludir demais com você, porque acho que isso não é real.

— O que eu sinto por você é real, muito real! Não tenha medo. Acredite em mim, por favor. Confie em mim.

— Eu… é que eu…

— Você e eu vamos superar tudo. — E se lembrando de algo que ela tinha dito no dia da partida de futebol, pediu: — Vamos, querida, pensamento positivo. Onde foi que você o deixou hoje? Com o coração a mil pela reviravolta dos acontecimentos, depois de ser beijada mais uma vez, murmurou assustada:

— Está bem, vamos conversar. Prometo que vamos conversar, mas agora tenho que ir a uma reunião com o assistente social.

Edward concordou.

— Tudo bem, sobe no carro que eu te levo.

— Não, não precisa. Meu carro está estacionado ali. Sem querer se separar dela, sussurrou:

— Ontem à noite você disse que estava apaixonada por mim, não disse? — Ela fez que sim.

— Então se isso é verdade, me mostre, querida. Preciso ver e sentir.

Assim, sem dizer mais nada, ela se aproximou e o beijou. Tinha necessidade daquilo. Beijou com ternura, com paixão, com ardor… Edward sussurrou:

— Hoje à noite eu passo na sua casa por volta das nove e a gente conversa, está bem?

— Não, eu passo na sua — decidiu ela.

— Está bem.

Assustada com os próprios sentimentos e pelo que via nele, ela confirmou com a cabeça. Depois andou até o carro, sob os olhos atentos de Edward, e desapareceu. Assim que saiu do estacionamento do shopping, Isabella parou o carro, trêmula. O que acabava de acontecer a deixava assustada e só podia complicar sua vida ainda mais. Sentia-se perdida. Ligou para Rosalie, mas esta não atendeu. Isabella deixou uma mensagem no correio de voz.

— Rosalie, vou desaparecer de Milão por uns dias. As coisas se complicaram de novo com Edward. Não se preocupe com nada. Vou ficar bem. Desligou e foi para a entrevista com o assistente social.

* * *

 **Até que em fim a Bells contou a verdade pro Edward, já não era sem tempo né!**

 **Será que ela vai realmente ter coragem de ir embora? Façam suas apostas rsrsrs**

 **MENINAS do céu dessa vez vocês se superaram. Obrigada pelos comentários, simplismente amei ler cada um deles. E pode acreditar fiquei mega feliz! OBRIGADA de coração.**

 **O próximo capítulo saiu quando este tiver 5 reviews. Okay**

 **Beijos, até.**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Naquela tarde, depois de fazer algumas compras, Edward chegou à casa do técnico para devolver o carro.— Mas o que aconteceu? — perguntou Swan, preocupado.

Sem entender a que ele se referia, Edward fechou a cara e Swan explicou:

— Isabella me ligou há alguns instantes e disse que vai ficar fora de Milão por uns dias porque precisa pensar e…

— Como?! — sobressaltou-se Edward.

— Não ligou pra você?

— Não.

Renee, que estava chegando nesse momento, suspirou ao descobrir que Edward não sabia da partida de Isabella. Era uma fuga.

— Aiii, meu Deus! Onde está essa menina?

Entendendo logo por que ela tinha ido embora, Edward começou a ligar para o telefone de Isabella enquanto entrava na casa de seus pais.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o assistente social?— Ela me disse que tinha ido tudo bem, mas que estava saindo de Milão por alguns dias para pensar. Perguntei por você, mas ela disse apenas: "mamãe… agora não" — respondeu Renee. Swan nem sequer conseguia falar e passava a mão no cabelo nervoso.

— Não atende — protestou o jogador.

Na luxuosa sala, totalmente confuso, Edward exigiu saber:

— Onde está Isabella?

— Não sei, rapaz.

— Eu é que queria saber. — Renee disse baixinho. Sem pensar, Edward continuou ligando. O celular fazia a chamada, mas ela não atendia. Isso o enfureceu ainda mais.

— Vocês discutiram?

— Não.

— Mas então o que aconteceu no encontro de vocês? — insistiu Renee.

— Eu falei dos meus sentimentos e ela pareceu reagir bem, mas disse que tinha medo. Pedi que esquecesse os medos, mas pelo que estou vendo, não foi assim.

— Quando essa menina aparecer na minha frente, juro que eu a mato por essa teimosia! — disse Renee entre dentes.

Perdido, Edward não sabia o que pensar. Ele não esperava aquela fuga.

— Você ligou para Rosalie para perguntar?

— Liguei, rapaz, essa foi a primeira coisa que a Renee fez, mas ela disse que também recebeu uma mensagem da Isabella dizendo a mesma coisa.

— E pro Jacob?

Renee e Swan se entreolharam. Ouvir aquele nome os fazia torcer o nariz.

— Não, não temos o telefone dele — o técnico respondeu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward ligou para Rosalie e pediu o telefone de Jacob. Ela, percebendo a voz irritada, preferiu não dizer, pois não queria complicar mais as coisas, mas prometeu que ela mesma ligaria. Dois minutos depois, o telefone de Edward tocou. Era Rosalie para informar que Jacob também não sabia de nada.

Edward desligou irritado, ofendido, quase encolerizado, e então olhou para Swan.

— Ela marcou de nos encontrarmos na minha casa.

— Sinto muito, rapaz…

— Mas que merda! Onde ela se meteu? — sussurrou, nervoso.

Vendo o estado de Edward e principalmente como suas mãos tremiam, Renee o pegou pelo braço.

— Beba alguma coisa, Edward, você está precisando.

Durante algumas horas, ele se sentiu amparado pela família de Isabella. Estava mais angustiado do que em toda sua vida. Onde ela estava? O casal, querendo que ele relaxasse, contou uma infinidade de coisas sobre Isabella, que no fim das contas o fizeram sorrir. Eles sabiam que Isabella estava bem. Sua filha tinha feito o que sempre fazia quando tinha um problema: desaparecia por uns dias para pensar. Isso não era estranho para eles, mas para Edward, sim, e enquanto não viram com os próprios olhos que ele estava mais calmo, não o deixaram ir para casa.

Naquela noite, o jogador não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Onde estava Isabella? Repassava mentalmente repetidas vezes os últimos acontecimentos e tentava entender por que ela tinha reagido daquela forma. E só pôde pensar em todos os medos que ela confessou: medo da decepção, medo da rejeição… e isso o encolerizou ainda mais. Isabella era a melhor pessoa que tinha conhecido na vida e não merecia ter tanto medo; menos ainda em relação a ele. Às seis da manhã, cansado de se virar de um lado para o outro na cama, Edward se levantou. Ligou de novo para o celular dela, mas não obteve resposta.

Depois de mais uma mensagem pedindo que retornasse a ligação, ele desligou. Por fim, decidiu correr um pouco. Vestiu um agasalho esportivo, pegou a cachorra e saiu.. Tinha necessidade de sentir o ar fresco. Voltou uma hora mais tarde. Entrou, com sede, abriu a geladeira para pegar água fresquinha e sorriu ao ver as Coca-Colas que tinha comprado no dia anterior para Isabella. Sem conseguir evitar, abriu o freezer e ficou olhando como um bobo para o sorvete de banana.

Minutos depois, mal-humorado por não saber onde ela estava, fechou o freezer com uma pancada e algo caiu no chão. Ao se agachar para pegar, viu que se tratava do ímã de geladeira que ela tinha comprado na lojinha de Volterra. De repente sua mente se clareou, seu coração bateu forte e ele soube onde estava Isabella: em Orta de San Giulio, no hotel de sua amiga, o Il Rusticone, um lugar que ela tinha comentado em alguma ocasião.

Sem tempo a perder, ligou o computador e viu no Google Maps que aquele lugar ficava a menos de 100 quilômetros. Tomou um banho rápido. Queria sair dali o quanto antes.

Já na estrada, ligou para Swan com o viva-voz.

— Acho que sei onde ela está.

— Sabe? É sério?

Edward sorriu. Estava quase certo, mas preferiu ser modesto.

— Não posso dizer com cem por cento de certeza, mas…

— Onde você acha que minha filha está? Ele apenas sorriu, pois não pensava em dar mais informações.

— Swan, se eu a encontrar, volto a ligar. E, por favor, se ela ligar, não diga nada, está bem? Swan sorriu, gostando da determinação do rapaz. Isso lhe mostrava o quanto ele precisava dela e o quanto amava sua filha.

— Encontre-a e me ligue.

— Ligo, Exterminador. — Sorriu antes de desligar.

No caminho, pediu a todos os santos que ela estivesse lá. Se não estivesse, não saberia onde continuar procurando. Não tinha um plano B. Ao colocar música, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar no porta CDs um dos CDs de Isabella. O rei do rock! Elvis Presley o acompanhou durante o trajeto e sua música o fez sorrir. Quando chegou a Orta de San Giulio, perguntou onde ficava o hotel.

Os moradores o cumprimentavam, encantados, quando o reconheciam. Diante deles estava Edward Cullen, "o touro espanhol", para muitos um ídolo do futebol. Tirando partido de sua fama, ele não pensou duas vezes e pediu informação. Precisava saber se no hotel Il Rusticone estava hospedada uma mulher loira chamada Isabella Swan e, se estivesse, não queria que ela ficasse sabendo de sua presença ali.

Em seguida um dos passantes saiu em busca de notícias. Aquele vilarejo não era muito grande e poderia descobrir rapidamente. Vinte minutos depois, Edward teve a informação. Uma moça loira, amiga da dona e de nome Isabella estava hospedada no hotel. Emocionado, ele comemorou e ligou para o técnico para dar a boa notícia. Estava decidido a demonstrar o amor que sentia. Olhou para todos que o rodeavam, felizes por poderem ajudar seu ídolo.

— Preciso de outro favor.

...

Isabella acordou às dez e meia da manhã. Sem muita vontade de se levantar da cama, voltou a se aconchegar, queria dormir mais um pouco. Estava cansada, mal tinha conseguido dormir, pensando em Edward, mas estava feliz porque o assistente social tinha dito que tudo caminhava bem. Com um pouco de sorte, Reneesme e Antony viveriam com ela definitivamente dentro de alguns meses. Mas sabia que sua fuga era um equívoco e tinha certeza de que Edward estaria irritado demais.

Fechou os olhos, queria parar de pensar e adormecer de novo, mas bateram à porta de seu quarto e ela reconheceu a voz de Eleonora, sua amiga dona do hotel.

— Bells, o café da manhã! Vamos, abra, você tem que comer.

Levantou-se de má vontade, bufou com impaciência e foi até a porta. Eleonora, uma hippie de uns 50 anos, murmurou ao ver que tinha acabado de sair da cama:

— _Mamma mia!_ Por essas olheiras imagino que passou uma noite péssima, não foi?

— Dá pra ver tão bem assim?

Achando engraçada a carinha de criança de Isabella, decidiu paparicar:

— Você está belíssima sempre, querida. A juventude é uma benção divina! Isabella riu e deu um passo para o lado, deixando Eleonora colocar a bandeja de café da manhã sobre a mesa.

— Quer conversar?

— Preciso dormir, é disso que preciso.

Eleonora, que a conhecia muito bem, sorriu, apontou a bandeja e insistiu:

— Tome café, tenho certeza que vai lhe cair muitíssimo bem.

— Tá beeem.

Sozinha no quarto, Isabella entrou no banheiro, se lavou e em seguida voltou ao quarto. Desanimada, colocou um jeans e uma camiseta. Aproveitaria o dia e caminharia por aquele lugar tão bonito. Diante da bandeja de café, pegou o frasco de comprimidos, tomou a dose diária do remédio e deu um gole no café. Depois atacou com prazer as pequenas rosquinhas de açúcar levadas por Eleonora. Estavam deliciosas. De repente, uma música vinda da rua captou sua atenção.

 _It's now or never, come hold me tight_

 _Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight_

Elvis? Alguém estava ouvindo sua canção favorita? Surpresa, levantou-se com a rosquinha na mão e espiou pela varanda. Qual não foi seu espanto ao ver um caminhão de bombeiros estacionado próximo ao hotel. Os alto-falantes amplificavam o som de sua canção favorita.

 _Tomorrow will be too late_

 _It's now or never, my love won't wait_

Admirada, saiu na varanda e observou que Eleonora e um grupo grande de pessoas rodeavam o caminhão e olhavam para cima. De repente, ela se arrepiou toda, pasma de avistar Edward vestido de bombeiro em cima da escada do caminhão, que se erguia até sua sacada. Como ele a tinha encontrado?

Imóvel, ainda com a rosquinha na mão, não sabia o que fazer enquanto sua música continuava tocando a todo volume e o homem de seus sonhos se aproximava mais e mais a cada segundo. O coração batia com força e ela se segurou no parapeito. Senão, suas pernas fraquejariam. Tinha medo de desmaiar.

Pela cara de Edward percebeu que ele não estava bravo. Estava sorrindo. Tudo aquilo era surreal demais: ela numa sacada, ele subindo pela escada do caminhão de bombeiro, a música de Elvis a todo volume, aquele vilarejo italiano, os moradores tirando fotos com o celular.

A escada chegou até ela e Edward declarou, com um sorriso deslumbrante:

— Querida, não sou Richard Gere, não estou de terno cinza. Também não está tocando _La Traviata_ , nem estou numa linda limusine branca, mas estamos num vilarejo italiano, está tocando sua canção favorita do rei do rock. É minha melhor jogada para conseguir um lance digno de _Uma Linda Mulher._

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela teve que sorrir.

— Gosto mais dessa música do Elvis do que de _La Traviata_ — respondeu Isabella.

— Que bom! Eu sabia! — Edward gesticulou. — Agora só espero que você também goste mais de mim do que do Richard Gere.

Emocionada, Isabella piscou várias vezes. Aquele homem estava fazendo coisas maravilhosas para demonstrar seu amor por ela.

— Você é mais bonito que o Richard Gere e com certeza gosto muito… muito mais de você.

Sem dizer mais nada, chegou perto do parapeito, enfeitiçada pelo momento mágico, e pousou seus lábios nos dele para um beijo. O contato entre eles foi elétrico e maravilhoso. Separaram-se em meio a gritos e aplausos dos que assistiam da rua, ainda ao som da canção.

Ao ver aquilo, Edward sussurrou a meros centímetros da boca de Isabella:

— Ipi… ipi… hurra!

Pulou para a varanda ao som dos aplausos dos espectadores.

— Podemos entrar no quarto? — pediu ele. — Acho que com as fotos e os vídeos que fizeram, hoje vamos sair em todos os jornais.

Ao se dar conta daquilo, isabella voltou à realidade e levou Edward pela mão para dentro, sob os persistentes aplausos. A sós, ela o soltou e ele disse:

— Que maneira curiosa a sua de me deixar saber que você me ama.

— Você sabe que gosto de ser diferente em tudo — respondeu Daniela como pôde. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Tirando o capacete e a capa azul de bombeiro, respondeu:

— Vim buscar você, querida.

— E quem te disse onde eu estava?

— Ninguém. Eu adivinhei.

— Adivinhou? — perguntou ela com surpresa.

— Eu estava na cozinha e, quando fechei a porta da geladeira, o ímã que você comprou em Volterra caiu no chão. Aí eu me lembrei que você tinha falado alguma coisa sobre esse lugar.

— Edward…

Vendo Isabella franzir a testa, ele interveio:

— Se você me chamar de alguma coisa carinhosa como "querido", "amor", ou disser "te amo", eu te agradeço! — E tocando com suavidade o rosto dela, murmurou ainda: — Passei uma noite dos diabos pensando onde você poderia estar. Fiquei muito preocupado, querida.

Afastando-se um pouco dele, tentou ser fria e não se deixar levar pelas emoções.

— Muito bem, você já me encontrou, o que quer?

—Quero você. E… como diz a Reneesme, te amo daqui até o infinito e mais além.

Aquela frase que tanto significava para ela a deixou toda arrepiada. Como ele sabia disso? Mais uma vez tentando manter a indiferença, tentou cortar o barato.

— Bem… bem… acho que você está acelerando as coisas. É óbvio que existe um magnetismo sexual entre a gente, mas nem tudo na vida é sexo, não acha?

— Ahã, acho.

— E acho que você está se deixando levar por uma coisa que nem você mesmo entende, sem pensar em mais nada. Te contei meu problema, mas acho que você ainda não absorveu direito o que eu te disse.

Aproximando-se dela, Edward respondeu, seguro de si:— Entendo o que se passa comigo: estou apaixonado por você e entendi o que você me disse. A pessoa que não sabe o que faz é você. Por que se recusa a dar uma oportunidade pra gente?

— Tenho medo, você não entende?

— Se esse medo é porque acredita que a nossa relação não vai dar certo, esqueça! Não sou Jacob, sou Edward, te amo e pretendo fazer por você o que for preciso.

Afastando o cabelo do rosto, Isabella suspirou com impaciência, estendendo a mão na frente do corpo para impedir que ele se aproximasse.

— Você gosta das mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas e eu não sou.

— Você é tecnicamente perfeita pra mim.

— Isso é mentira.

— Não, não é. Você é linda, sexy, atraente e também é divertida, guerreira, doce quando quer e encantadora, o que mais posso pedir?

Angustiada pelas coisas maravilhosas que estava ouvindo, Isabella insistiu:

— Você quer ter filhos e talvez eu não possa dá-los a você.

— Isso não me importa se eu tiver você.

— Você disse que queria filhos que fossem sangue do seu sangue, esqueceu? O jogador fez que sim. Lembrava-se daquelas palavras infelizes.

— Acho que pra nossa sorte, já temos dois — disse. — Reneesme e Antony. Aliás, tão lindos como a mãe!

— Edward…

— Isabella… — sussurrou ele, sem se dar por vencido.

E sem deixar que ela dissesse mais nada, afastou a mão que os separava e a beijou. Lenta e pausadamente, Edward saboreou aquilo pelo que ansiava, aquilo que tinha ido buscar. A mulher que adorava estava em seus braços e ele lutaria por seu amor o tempo que fosse necessário. Só ela era importante. Nada mais. Quando mais uma vez separaram os lábios, ela murmurou:

— Edward… é hora de você ir embora.

— Vai sonhando, linda! Até que você diga que me ama e que não pode viver sem mim, não vou te soltar. Por isso, se acostume com esse quarto, porque é a única coisa que você vai ver até parar de resistir. — Ela sorriu: era um bom sinal. — Quando estava imobilizado pela minha lesão, lembro de ter conhecido uma atacadinha, cabeça-dura, lutadora e otimista, que me dizia: "Senhor Masen, vamos ganhar essa partida!" — Ao ouvir isso, ela voltou a sorrir e ele prosseguiu: — Então agora deixe-me dizer, senhorita Swan: vamos ganhar essa partida! Vamos juntos fazer os exames no oncologista a cada seis meses ou quando for necessário, e não vou soltar sua mão em nenhum momento, aconteça o que acontecer. Esqueça seus medos e suas inseguranças no que me diz respeito, porque eu te amo… te amo e te amo e não vou permitir que nada, nem ninguém, nos separe, você me entendeu? — Emocionada, ela fez que sim. — A respeito do assunto filhos, Reneesme e Antony são exatamente o que eu sempre quis e se o destino nos trouxer mais filhos, que sejam bem vindos! Mas não vou deixar de estar com a mulher que amo por causa de um capricho do destino.

— Mas, Edward…

— Pensamento positivo!

— Eu tenho, mas…

— Sem "mas", nem "meio mas", Isabella— interrompeu. — Só nos dê a oportunidade de nos amarmos do jeito que nós dois queremos. Não negue mais, você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. E acabo de abrir meu coração como nunca pensei que faria para uma mulher. Que tal você me dizer algo carinhoso? Queria tanto…

Suas palavras, seu olhar, sua proximidade, seu amor… Tudo junto fez desaparecer de repente todos os seus medos e inseguranças. Queria essa oportunidade. Ali estava ele, disposto a amá-la e adorá-la, não importava quais fossem as armadilhas que o destino colocasse entre os dois. Com um sorriso que fez disparar loucamente o coração de Edward, ela confessou:

— Te amo, principezinho.

Com um sorriso enorme, cravando seu olhar cativante em Isabella, suplicou:

— Por favor, você pode fazer a gentileza de repetir o que disse, atacadinha?

— Te amo…

— Outra vez, por favor.

Sorrindo e entrando no jogo, repetiu mais alto.

— Te amo.

— Daqui até o infinito e mais além?

Ouvindo aquilo, Isabella deu uma grande risada.

— Te amo daqui até o infinito e mais além e, se antes eu pensava que você era maravilhoso, agora acho que você é incrível. Você me surpreendeu e espero que eu também possa te surpreender do jeito que você fez hoje. Nunca pensei que Edward Masen, o queridinho das italianas, o touro espanhol, pudesse se apaixonar por uma mulher como eu e me fazer sentir tão especial. Duvidei muito porque tinha medo de decepcionar você e de decepcionar a mim mesma.

— Você nunca me decepcionaria, não diga isso e…

Nesse momento, bateram à porta do quarto e Edward perguntou surpreso:

— Está esperando alguém?

Ela negou com a cabeça e as batidas impacientes voltaram a soar. Edward soltou Isabella, contrariado e, quando abriu, sorriu ao se encontrar com Swan e a esposa, que entraram rapidamente.

— Tudo bem, rapaz? — perguntou o técnico.

Com um sorriso largo, Edward pegou Isabella pela mão e afirmou:

— Tudo sob controle, Swan.

Trocaram um aperto de mãos com cumplicidade e Isabella sorriu ao ouvir o cochicho de sua mãe:

— Não sei se te dou uma palmada ou duas…

— Vai sonhando, mamãe! — riu, feliz, Isabella, sem soltar a mão de Edward.

Renee, emocionada por finalmente ver sua filha feliz e sem medo, a abraçou, e Swan se juntou a elas. Edward os observou e sorriu tranquilo: tinha encontrado. Tinha encontrado a mulher que adorava e, como tinha prometido, nada nem ninguém os separaria.

* * *

 **Aí gente que capítulo mais fofo!**

 **Edward se superou nesse último capítulo. Tem como se apaixonar mais por ele!?**

 **Próximo capítulo é o último então já sabem, 5 reviews e teremos o epílogo.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Os resultados dos exames de Isabella foram bons. Isso, além da integração completa de Reneesme e Antony à família e a felicidade dela com Edward, fizeram com que todos ficassem alegres como havia muitos anos não acontecia.

A imprensa divulgou a cena da varanda protagonizada pelo touro espanhol. O jogador mais querido pelas mulheres e pelos torcedores do Inter de Milão tinha se apaixonado pela filha do técnico Swan. A imagem da declaração de amor num caminhão de bombeiro se espalhou por todos os meios de comunicação e rapidamente a imprensa inventou uma magnífica história de amor.

Em agosto, depois de férias espetaculares em Tenerife, Edward e Isabella voltaram para casa bronzeados, relaxados e muito contentes. Todo o tempo que ficavam juntos parecia pouco e, mesmo que tivesse sido difícil deixar as crianças uma semana com os avós, por fim, foi o que eles fizeram, e se curtiram um ao outro.

Em setembro, Edward, cansado de dormir uma noite em cada casa, decidiu dar o grande passo e pediu Isabella em casamento diante de toda a família. Ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Amava Edward e, como ele dizia, "nada nem ninguém os separaria".

Em novembro, em plena temporada de jogos, decidiram se casar na catedral de Milão. A cerimônia foi um grande acontecimento para a cidade e um orgulho enorme para Charlie Swan, que entrou na igreja levando a filha até o altar e fez todos verem que até os mais durões tinham um ponto fraco.

Na festa, Isabella e Edward abriram o baile. Quando soaram os primeiros acordes, olharam um para o outro e dançaram, apaixonados, sua canção.

 _It's now or never, come hold me tight_

 _Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight_

 _Tomorrow will be too late_

 _It's now or never, my love won't wait_

Sem se importar que todos estivessem observando, como dois autênticos apaixonados, se olharam nos olhos. Enquanto ela cantarolava, ele murmurou:

— Você nunca terminou de me contar o que diz essa música.

Contente, ela sorriu e respondeu:

— A música fala de um amor, diz que quando ele viu pela primeira vez o sorriso de sua amada, caiu rendido a seus pés. Ele sempre tinha procurado aquele amor e, quando o encontra, quer tudo dela. Os lábios dela o excitam, e o corpo o convida a abraçá-la, afirmando que o momento para eles se amarem é agora ou nunca, porque esse amor não quer esperar.

Apaixonado, quando ela acabou de explicar o que dizia a música, Edward a beijou e todos aplaudiram. Sem que soubesse, aquela canção resumia sua história de amor.

Uma hora depois, Swan voltou a surpreender a todos quando dançou rock com a filha, diante dos aplausos de convidados e familiares. Renee e Esme cochichavam e aplaudiam emocionadas, enquanto Edward ria junto com as irmãs.

— Você está com uma cara de bobo agora, que nem imagina — Alice zombou.

— Obrigado, maninha, eu também te amo! — riu ele, sem tirar os olhos de cima da esposa, enquanto ela dançava com o pai.

— Não dê ouvidos a ela, Edward, você já sabe que os casamentos não são o ponto forte de Alice— ironizou Ângela, achando graça. Mas, gostasse ou não de reconhecer, Edward sabia que era verdade. Estava tão orgulhoso de sua mulher, que transbordava admiração por ela por todos os poros. Isabella era a pessoa mais guerreira que tinha conhecido na vida. Quando era criança tinha lutado para seguir em frente; tinha lutado quando adolescente para superar a morte da irmã; tinha lutado por ela mesma para superar um câncer; tinha lutado por Reneesme e Antony para lhes dar uma família e, em certo modo, tinha lutado com um jogador de futebol convencido para fazê-lo enxergar que a vida era algo mais do que um belo físico e mulheres tecnicamente perfeitas.

Naquela madrugada, quando a festa acabou e os recém-casados entraram na suíte do hotel, Edward deixou Isabella na cama e murmurou com um sorriso malicioso:

— Vou te comer inteirinha.

Entrando no jogo, com sensualidade, Isabella respondeu:

— Me come.

Bem devagarinho tiraram a roupa e fizeram amor. Exaustos, largaram-se na cama e Edward disse, beijando a cabeça de Isabella:

— Sinto muito que a gente ainda não possa ir viajar de lua de mel por causa do meu trabalho.

— Não tem problema, querido. — Sorriu, tocando a tatuagem de estrela no mamilo. — A gente vai mais pra frente, agora você tem que dar tudo de si até o final da temporada.

— Ainda não decidimos aonde ir, você tem alguma ideia?

Aconchegando-se nele, Isabella sorriu e murmurou, desejando mais sexo:

— Tanto faz o lugar se eu estiver com você. Emocionado, Edward fez que sim, se levantou, pegou o paletó do chão, tirou um envelope de dentro dele e disse, entregando a ela:

— Já escolhi o lugar, espero ter acertado! Curiosa, Isabella abriu o envelope e leu o papel que havia dentro. Olhou e pestanejou como uma menininha.

— É sério? — gritou.

— É sim, linda, é sério!

Jogando-se em Edward, Isabella o beijou com paixão e, quando se separou, murmurou muito perto de sua boca:

— Vamos a Joulupukin Pajakylä.

— Vamos — riu Edward com felicidade.

— À Lapônia ver a casa do Papai Noel.

— Sim, senhora Masen, vamos pra lá.

— Mãe do céu, acho… acho que vou desmaiar de emoção.

— Vai sonhando, linda! Hoje você não pode desmaiar. Temos uma longa e ardente noite pela frente.— Ipi… ipi… hurra! — brincou ao escutá-lo.

Edward deu uma gargalhada, tinha consciência de como aquela viagem a deixava feliz. Explicou-lhe os detalhes.

— Saímos no dia 16 de dezembro e voltamos no dia 21, assim vamos poder passar as festas com a família. Vamos nos hospedar num lindo hotel onde me asseguraram que veremos a aurora boreal. Visitaremos o Papai Noel pra você poder entregar a sua cartinha. — Ao ouvir aquilo, ela soltou uma gargalhada. — Passearemos em trenós puxados por renas. Vamos brincar na neve e, quando chegarmos à nossa suíte, vou fazer amor com você sem parar até que você diga esse tal de ipi… ipi… hurra.

Isabella gargalhou e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Edward acrescentou:

— E para que a sua felicidade seja completa, saiba que Reneesme e Antony vão com a gente nessa viagem.

— É sériooo?

Edward fez que sim e continuou:

— E também a minha irmã Alice, que vai tomar conta das crianças de vez em quando para que eu e você possamos ficar sozinhos.

Sem acreditar no que acabava de ouvir, Isabella se atirou em seus braços e o abraçou. Edward era o melhor… o melhor que tinha acontecido em toda a sua vida.

— Te amo, principezinho, você é o melhor.

Entrelaçando-se nos braços de sua mulher encantadora, ele a olhou nos olhos e, com um sorriso cheio de desejo, chegou bem juntinho de seu rosto e sussurrou:

— Muito bem.

* * *

 **Hey chegamos ao fim de mais adaptação. Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu mais está estória.**

 **Meninas, Obrigada por acompanharem, comentarem e favoritarem a estória.**

 **Espero nos encontramos logo logo em mais uma adaptação.**

 **Beijos, até.**

 **PS:** **Se você chegou até aqui deixe-me saber o que achou desta adaptação.**


End file.
